Con o sin máscara
by sonrais777
Summary: .:AU:.El club Miraculous es un lugar donde las personas pueden desatar su lujuria y pasión usando una máscara. Las Ladybug y los Chat Noir se aman, pero como civiles es diferente. Tras un enorme error del pasado y presente, Félix y Adrien tendrán que hacer que ellas vuelvan a enamorarse de sus formas civiles antes de poder quitarse las máscaras.
1. ¿Eres tú?

**Hola a todos! Aquí traigo una historia de mi loca cabecita, por favor valoren la sangre que desperdicio al escribir esto, ni siquiera porque lo hago…**

 _Plagg: Admítelo, eres una pervertida. *dijo un varón moreno vestido con pantalón, chaleco negro y camisa blanca*_

 _Tikki: ¡Plagg! Solo gusta escribir lo que le gusta. *dijo una pelirroja de cabello corto y con un vestido rojo sin mangas*_

 _Plagg: Bah, lo que digas._

 **Mendigo gato humanizado y sexy… Bueno, qué puedo decir, escribo lo que me gusta, gracias Tikki, y la sangre que doy en esto al menos para mí vale la pena. Y bueno, ya sin entretenerlos mucho, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 1.

¿Eres tú?

El club Miraculous es un sitio donde todos pueden ser quienes desean sin ningún tipo de peligro, de ahí pasa de casi todo, pero más que nada la gente usa el club como un lugar donde pueden buscar algo de diversión sin compromiso. Todo está arreglado con cuidado y cada persona accede al lugar para entrar a los salones del interior con una máscara y ropa diferente, privacidad, diversión, era lo que el club ofrecía, pero por supuesto casi nadie podía entrar, la entrada se daba por invitación de otro miembro y los dueños decidían si la persona entraba o no. Sin compromiso, solo placer. Pero dentro de este lugar existen dos parejas que llaman la atención más que otros. Las Ladybug y los Chat Noir, era raro ver que alguna pareja se formara entre el club pero llegaba a suceder, y esas cuatro personas era más que obvio que eran pareja, encontrándose cada sábado desde los últimos cinco meses. Y ese sábado no era la excepción.

Arribaron primero las famosas hermanas Ladybug, la hermana mayor tenía el cabello más largo, recogido con dos coletas, su vestimenta era un corsé rojo con lazos negros, su ropa interior combinaba con el corsé siendo una prenda tan pequeña que se adentraba entre sus glúteos al caminar con unos lacitos negros a los costados, las medias de encaje negro con puntos estaban sujetas con un ligero del mismo color y los zapatos rojos de tacón alto le daban más altura y mejor pose; la hermana menor con el cabello corto y con dos coletas, vestía con un babydoll rojo de tirantes con puntos negros que dejaba a la vista el ombligo, se podía apreciar parte de sus senos por sobre la tela, la ropa interior era de color negro se veía linda aunque por detrás la prenda se podía transparentar un poco por un culotte, usaba unas sandalias altas que aunque le daban más altura no superaba la de su hermana dándole una apariencia tanto tierna como sensual y ambas con un antifaz rojo con puntos negros. Las dos fueron a una mesa donde esperaron a sus parejas, rechazaron cuanto varón se acercaba ya que solo esperaban a dos gatos. Al llegar ambas sonrieron, los hermanos felinos Black Cat y Chat Noir, ambos vestidos de cuero con el cabello desordenado, con guantes y con orejas de gatos junto con un antifaz negro, el mayor, Black Cat, usaba un chaleco de cuero con el cuello alto y un cascabel como cierre dejando parte de su pecho descubierto y botas largas, mientras que el menor, Chat Noir, tenía un chaleco corto que dejaba ver su ombligo y en su cuello tenía un cascabel. Cuando ambos felinos vieron a sus bichitos se acercaron con una amplia sonrisa y cada quien fue con la hermana que le correspondía. Los mayores se besaron de una forma apasionada antes de que la mayor abriera sus piernas y el gato mayor la cargara tomándola del trasero y llevándola a un cuarto mientras que los menores se besaron con más calma, sus lenguas bailaban una con la otra y cuando ya no pudieron soportar más el gato menor cargó a la chica como una princesa y se la llevó a otra habitación.

…..

-B-Black…- gimió la hermana mayor y fue besada de nuevo, la había pegado contra la puerta apenas llegaron al cuarto y el felino aprovechaba para besarla con fiereza, posesión pero también con amor, porque amaba a esa mujer con locura aunque no supiera quién estaba bajo la máscara. Mordió, chupó y jaló su labio para adentrarse más a su boca y en un osado movimiento atrapó por segundos la lengua de su amada entre sus labios para pronto pegarla más a la pared y que ella enredara sus piernas en su cadera.

-Te extrañe esta semana…

-Yo igual.- ambos se ven y sonríen pero ella pronto gime al sentir la mano de él en su intimidad, ella ya estaba demasiado mojada, pero al felino le gustaba jugar más con su dama, así que sin perder tiempo y con una agilidad que a ella siempre le sorprendía abrió su corsé dejando libres sus senos, la alzó más y se inclinó para pasar su lengua por sus rosadas aureolas una y otra vez.- ¡Black!

-Me encantan tus pechos, ese color rosa es único…- besó y succionó el pezón haciéndola gemir más fuerte, el felino sonrió.- Y me encanta ser yo quien las ponga rojas como tus mejillas.- Black Cat siguió con su tarea como si su vida dependiera de ello, su lengua pasó con destreza por sus aureolas y sus dientes rozaban de vez en cuando sacándole gemidos que intentaba ocultar, pero ella no podía soportar cuando succionaba como si desease tragarse el pecho entero, un sollozo junto con un gemido de placer salieron de su boca, sus manos fueron a sus cabellos jalándolos y acercándole más en una súplica para que no parase, Black succionó con fuerza y le soltó cuando su rosado pezón estaba erecto para ir al otro pezón.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Te amo tanto chaton!- Black Cat soltó por unos segundos su pezón estando unido por un hilo de saliva y sonrió mirándole con ternura.

-Y yo a ti, my lady…- dijo antes de seguir con su tarea provocando que se retorciera de placer.

…

En la otra habitación el gato menor no dejaba de gemir, él estaba sentado en la cama mientras que frente a él arrodillada estaba la menor de las Ladybug saboreando su miembro, su lengua pasó de arriba abajo con una lentitud que le pareció una tortura, ella ya tenía marcas en su cuello y su babydoll ya estaba abierto dejando parte de sus senos descubiertos, ella le miró sonrojada hasta las orejas al notar como le miraba.

-My princess, eres fantástica…

-Y aún falta minou.- con cuidado ella introdujo su gran miembro en su boca haciendo que Chat pusiera los ojos en blanco, su boca era tan pequeña, cálida y suave, comenzó a moverse succionando y lamiendo su miembro. Ladybug podía sentir su miembro caliente y cada vena en él, cerró los ojos pero los volvió a abrir cuando sintió las manos del minino en su cabeza.

-Lo siento…q-quiero que me dejes…- ella sabía a qué se refería, asintió y se sujetó de las rodillas de él lista para lo que venía, para su sorpresa fue rápido, Chat Noir en un impulso movió su cabeza para que tomara todo de él, ella abrió los ojos sintiendo el gran miembro entrar hasta su garganta, el movimiento de tragado y succión hizo que Chat gimiera y moviera con más ímpetu la cabeza de su amante.- Eres fantástica… princesa, tienes una boca estupenda.- ella cerró los ojos succionando y lamiendo con devoción cada centímetro de su erección encantada con el sabor de la cálida carne, cuando sintió que estaba a punto de terminar ella se aferró a sus piernas y él la empujó hacia él dejando que toda su semilla fuese a su garganta, gimió cuando sintió que tragaba todo de sí, al salir de su boca ella le miró con ojos vidriosos y él la tomó con delicadeza para acomodarla en la cama contemplando lo hermosa que era.-Necesito entrar en ti, ahora…- ella sonrió y extendió los brazos hacia él.

-Hazlo gatito, tu princess te espera.

….

En la otra habitación ni siquiera habían llegado a la cama, Black Cat estaba sentado en una de los sillones de la elegante habitación mientras Ladybug saltaba sobre de él sintiendo dentro suyo el enorme miembro de su amado felino.

-¡B-Black…! M-Más…

-¿Más? ¿Cómo más?- sonrió de forma felina pero ella siguió gimiendo sin responder y el gato la sujetó de la cadera parando cualquier movimiento, un leve sollozo se escuchó de parte de ella pero él no le dejaba moverse torturándolos a ambos.

-Black por favor…

-¿Qué quieres mi hermosa lady?- susurró a su oído haciéndola estremecer.- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- mordió y succionó el lóbulo de su oreja, ella gimió cuando sintió sus labios ir hacia donde estaba su pulso y lamer.

-¡Te q-quiero! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más…!- se mordió el labio, le daba pena decirlo.

-¿Más qué?- preguntó en una voz ronca torturándolos a ambos.

-¡M-Más fuerte! ¡Más adentro! Te quiero a ti minou…Por favor…- suplicó la joven y el felino sonríe ampliamente.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.- casi saliendo por completo de ella volvió a entrar de una fuerte embestida que le sacó el aire a la joven, sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda y Black Cat ahogó un gruñido de placer al sentirla, la embistió con fuerza, cada vez más rápido cerca del clímax, podía sentir su interior comenzar a convulsionar lista para correrse.- Aún no…- le ordenó y llevó una de sus manos hacia ese botón de placer que la hacía retorcerse y gritar.

-¡Noooo! ¡No puedo más!

-Aguanta my lady… sé que puedes…- ella estaba al borde de la locura, tanto placer la estaba volviendo loca, se retorcía intentando aguantar, su interior se apretó más al miembro de éste en un intento de no correrse y cuando la vio así él no pudo más.

-Córrete para mí, my lady ¡Ahora!- ambos llegaron a la cima del placer siendo que el gato gruñó con fuerza y ella gimió sin pena alguna el placer que sentía ante su liberación.

….

Los hermanos menores no estaban tan lejos como ellos, Chat Noir tenía sujeta a Ladybug de las muñecas mientras ella le daba la espalda, sus caderas se movían con velocidad escuchando los gemidos de su amada cerca del clímax.

-C-Chat… ah, no puedo…

-Oh my princess, por favor… gime más para mí.- le dio una fuerte estocada haciendo que ella se arqueara y ahogara un grito en su garganta, podían escuchar la cama moverse a aquel ritmo demente y el sonido de sus fluidos juntos hacían que el gato se excitara más.- ¿Puedes oírlo mon cherie? Es excitante el sonido que hacemos cuando estamos juntos…

-¡Chat!- gimió su nombre no aguantando más y en poco ella llegó a la cima y Chat Noir al sentir como sofocaba su miembro no tardó en venirse también gruñendo y arañando a su dama. Con cuidado la soltó lo más lento posible dejándola en el centro de la cama y él cayó a lado de ella quitándose el preservativo, al intentar recuperar la respiración se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron satisfechos.- Te extrañé minou.

-Yo igual…

…

Ambas parejas se complementaban perfectamente y hacía tiempo habían cruzado la línea de entre el sexo y hacer el amor. Después de otra ronda estaban exhaustos, la hermana mayor estaba cubierta por las sabanas de la cama y su ropa esparcida por todos lados de la alcoba, Black Cat le contempló y le sonrió, él estaba desnudo igual que ella, apoyado con su antebrazo contemplándola, acarició sus largos cabellos oscuros y besó su cabeza.

-Estuviste perfecta como siempre.

-No es cierto.- le respondió con una sonrisa.- Estoy exhausta…

-Eso no significó que no estuvieras increíble mi amor.- le dio un suave beso en los labios y le abrazó acurrucándola en su pecho, ella sonrió dispuesta a descansar un par de horas en sus brazos.- ¿Cuándo nos diremos quiénes somos?- ella abrió los ojos y le miró por un momento antes de bajar la mirada.

-Pronto…

-¿Cuándo es pronto?

-Muy pronto.-sintió la mano de él acariciar su mejilla.

-Sabes que te amo.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿si no te gusta como soy?

-No me importaría. Cada cosa que me has dejado ver de ti me ha gustado, y deseo estar contigo fuera, no solo en este cuarto.

-Yo también…- Ladybug tomó su mano y dejó que permaneciera en su mejilla, cerró los ojos, en serio se veía cansada y él frunció el ceño.

-¿Otra vez tu jefe te dio problemas?- cuando su relación cambió comenzaron a hablar de su vida personal, sin nombres de por medio, pero aun así era una gran muestra de confianza.

-Sí… me hizo hacer varios "reportes" otra vez. Pero al final usó los que entregué antes. Terminé y vine aquí.- él gruñó a lo bajo molesto.

-Es un idiota.

-Lo sé. Y sé que quiere que renuncie.

-No tienes que aguantar un tipo así, si por mí fuera te contrataba donde yo trabajo.- ella sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias… sabes, creo que lo pensaré.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El renunciar. Estoy cansada y no deseo pelear más con él, ni siquiera entiendo por completo toda esa saña que tiene contra mí.- suspiró y sonrió al sentir como su gatito la apretaba más contra él, de repente sintió una caricia en su espalda, justo en la parte baja al lado derecho donde tenía un lunar, ella sonrió más.

-Tu pequeño corazón…

-Solo tú le ves forma de corazón.

-Porque es así, es un tierno corazón, como tú mon cœur…- la sintió más tranquila.- Descansa, que cuando despiertes te haré de nuevo el amor.

-Mmm…- no pudo hablar más, se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo, o mejor dicho, los brazos de su gato por un rato, sin saber que en la otra habitación había un dilema parecido.

-¿Te fue bien esta semana Chat?- preguntó la menor sentada en la cama haciendo de nuevo sus coletas y cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas.

-Lo de siempre, pero ¿qué hay de ti bichito?

-Mmm… lo de siempre.- él torció la boca, sabía cuándo ella le ocultaba algo, así que cuando ella se sentó en la cama él la abrazó por detrás.- ¡Chat! Pensé que eras un gato no un koala.

-Soy parte koala. Vamos bichito, sé que algo te molesta.- ella le mira por unos segundos y suspira cansada.

-Hoy lo volví a ver…

-Oh.- él sabía a quién se refería ella, a un antiguo ex amor que le rechazó hacía mucho tiempo y el idiota se comportó como si nada después, y él parece querer estarse estancado en aquella amistad sin importarle lo incómodo que era para ella.- Deberías hablar con él.

-Lo he intentado, créeme, pero me ve como una amiga que quiere pasar el tiempo con él, y me molesta eso. Es más, dudo que me vea siquiera como una mujer.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-Me molesta que sea un patán, ciego y un insensible de primera, que no vea que no puedo verle igual.

-Mmmm…

-No lo malentiendas, no estoy interesada en él, eso murió hace mucho tiempo, pero yo no puedo corresponder a su sentimiento de amistad después de cómo se comportó, me pareció cruel.

-Mmmm…- él hace un puchero y ella sonríe para voltearse y darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Yo solo te amo a ti gato tonto.- al decir eso Chat Noir sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a imitar el ronroneo de un gato haciéndola reír.- ¡Eres un gato en serio!

-Solo por ti. ¿Y cuando al fin nos quitaremos las máscaras?

-Pronto, te lo juro, más pronto de lo que te imaginas.- al verla con esa sonrisa el felino sintió su corazón latir y siguió su suave ronroneo haciendo reír a su amada.- Te amo minou…

Después de descansar y volver a hacer el amor ambas parejas salieron de las habitaciones y después de un beso de despedida se marcharon por diferentes puertas. Los cuatro esperaban que la semana pasara rápido sin saber lo que vendría entre ello…

-¡No aguanto más!- se quejó Bridgette mientras tomaba café en aquel apartamento, su hermana Marinette que estaba a lado suyo suspira y asiente con otra taza en mano.

-Te entiendo, aguantar a los Agreste es un suplicio.

-¿Tan malo es?- preguntó una chica de cabello color miel y rizado que estaba recogido con una coleta de lado, la joven de ojos grises vestía un sencillo pero bonito vestido blanco con azul… de maternidad, mostrando orgullosa su embarazo de cuatro meses aunque parecía de seis por tener mellizos, el vestido, cortesía de las Dupain-Cheng, tenía un bordado de rosas azules debajo del busto que iba en línea horizontal, además tenía un suéter color gris algo holgado cuyas mangas llegaban hasta los codos y su cabello tenía un bonito moño azul, en pocas palabras, se veía adorable.

-No lo entiendes Juliet.- le dijo Marinette a su amiga que se sentó a lado suyo.- Brid aguanta los malos tratos de Félix…

-Se quiere vengar de mis acosos, lo entiendo pero se pasa…- murmuró Bridgette molesta.

-Y yo debo aguantar a Adrien. En serio, no es malo pero no ve que estoy demasiado incómoda con él y parece no darse cuenta.

-Desde la secundaria no se da cuenta de nada.- espetó Bridgette molesta.- Juliet las veía como quien ve un partido de tenis y deja su taza de chocolate en la mesa.

-Ya veo, aunque creo que Brid la tiene más difícil que tú Mari, lo tuyo es más una aversión por no poder continuar una amistad con quien te rompió el corazón.

-De la peor manera y frente a Chloe para después comportarse como un patán insensible…- dijo entre dientes Marinette. Juliet suspira pero les sonríe a ambas.

-Pero ustedes ya olvidaron a los Agreste, y ¿cuándo se quitaran las máscaras?- Juliet estaba al tanto de su situación, ya que ella había estado en lo mismo y fue ella quien les invitó a Miraculous. Bridgette es quien sonríe ahora.

-Lo hemos pensado y creemos que esta semana puede ser el día.

-¿En serio?- Marinette asiente y sonríe.

-Ya quiero ver a mi minino sin máscara, yo en serio quiero tener una relación normal y terminar como tú.- volteó a ver un mueble donde había algunas fotografías, entre ellas había una de Juliet con un hermoso vestido de novia, cortesía de las Dupain-Cheng, a lado de su esposo.

-Bueno, ustedes saben que no fue sencillo, pero al final estamos muy bi…- en ese momento la puerta de un cuarto se abre y aparece un varón alto de cabellera castaña y ojos azules, el joven tenía un pantalón azul pero no tenía nada arriba mostrando su bien formado cuerpo de pecado, con aquellos músculos que harían babear a cualquier mujer y su cintura estrecha, bostezó y avanzó a la cocina aún sin quitarse los efectos de la almohada.

-Cariño buenos días, huele delicioso ¿hiciste huevos con…?- al ver a las hermanas dio un paso hacia atrás y se cubre con un trapo de la cocina un poco apenado.- Yo…- las hermanas se aguantan la risa, no sabían cómo alguien que podía ser tan atrevido ser de un momento y en otro tan tímido.

-Buenos días Claude.- saluda Bridgette y él solo saludo de mano para caminar e ir con su esposa como si ésta le sirviera para cubrirse de sus amigas.

-Cariño…

-Lo siento mi amor, pero recuerda que te dije que tendría visitas.

-¿Cuándo me lo dijiste?

-Antes de que entráramos a la recamara ayer, ¿recuerdas?- el castaño hizo memoria y aprovechando la cercanía susurró a su esposa.

-Solo recuerdo que estabas gritando de placer mientras te mordía y succionaba tus hermosos e hinchados pechos.- un furioso apareció en el rostro de la joven y antes de responder Bridgette y Marinette ya se estaban preparando para irse.

-Bueno, debemos irnos, el deber nos llama.- dijo Marinette a su amiga.

-Deséanos suerte.- le abrazó Bridgette con cariño.

-Cuídense y ánimo, y ante lo que quieran hacer aquí estamos para apoyarlas.

-Gracias Juliet, nos vemos Claude.- se despidió Marinette y al salir ambas sonríen, ambas chicas eran en realidad primas, Bridgette se había ido a vivir con sus tíos cuando era muy pequeña y Marinette apenas y podía hablar, el vínculo entre ambas fue inmediato y Marinette y Bridgette siempre decían que eran hermanas, siempre juntas y apoyándose.- Juliet cada día parece que le sienta bien el embarazo, creo que se ve más bonita… no, radiante.

-Opino igual, aunque sabes, la semana pasada me encontré a Lila en la agencia.- dijo el nombre con claro desagrado.- Cuando preguntó por Claude le dije que estaba muy bien y felizmente casado esperando mellizos y ¿sabes qué dijo? "Ya vi a Juliet, parece una foca gorda" Casi le rompí sus operados labios de no ser porque está de modelo en una campaña.

-¿Eso dijo?- Bridgette asintió y Marinette suspiró.- Ella siempre estuvo interesada en Claude, es obvio que envidia a Juliet porque ella fue quien se quedó con él a pesar de todas las mentiras de Lila.

-Y pensar que tú fuiste su amiga.

-Solo unos meses antes de que inventara mentiras sobre mí.- respondió Marinette ante el amargo recuerdo. Lila no había sido la amiga que esperaba y eso que Alya se lo había advertido, pero vamos, Lila había estado muy sola por ser la nueva de la clase, no pensó que le fuese a apuñalar por la espalda de esa forma. Pero le molestaba más lo que dijese de Juliet, la chica era dulce, amable y paciente, embarazada se veía hermosa, obviamente había ganado un poco de peso pero eso era normal en los embarazos, su cara parecía un poco redonda y sus brazos un poco más rellenitos pero lejos de verse mal o con sobrepeso su figura seguía estilizada, su busto había ganado el volumen para comenzar a amamantar cuando sus bebes nacieran, su piel se veía radiante y sabía arreglarse para verse linda y dulce, y podía decir con orgullo que la mayoría de sus vestidos los habían hecho las hermanas. En resumen y como decía a cada momento el marido de ella, parecía un ángel. El suspiro de Bridgette la saca de sus pensamientos al ver que estaban ya frente a la empresa Agreste, se miran con algo de compasión pero luego sonríen.

-Ánimo Mari, mañana veremos a nuestros gatos de nuevo.

-Sí, pero de recordar que hoy en la noche será la gala de la compañía…

-Pero mañana no tendremos trabajo, así que ánimo.- Marinette asintió y ambas entraron al enorme edificio sin saber lo que les esperaba ese día.

-No me gustan, hágalos de nuevo.- Félix Agreste lanzó las hojas a Bridgette que aguantaba las ganas de gritar, allí iba de nuevo, Félix la iba a volver a hacer trabajar horas extras.

-Señor, se han hecho los cambios que se han pedido.

-Pues revise de nuevo, porque no es lo que se especificó.- Bridgette frunció el ceño claramente molesta.

-Pues ya la mayoría de los del taller se han ido, recuerde que hoy es la fiesta de la compañía.

-No he dicho que se queden a trabajar los del taller, quiero que USTED se quede a trabajar señorita Dupain-Cheng.

-¿Qué?- Félix se levantó de su lugar para retirarse.

-Ya me escuchó.

-Pe-Pero la fiesta comienza en unas horas y...

-¿Y quién dijo que podía ir?- la miró con una expresión fría pero llena de desprecio hizo que ella se quedase paralizada en su lugar.- Sino hace los cambios y los diseños correctamente puede decirle adiós a su empleo.

-¡No puede…!

-¿Quiere probarme?- Bridgette se mordió el labio inferior para impedir llorar y bajó la mirada.- Más le vale cumplir con su trabajo o aténgase a las consecuencias de su incompetencia.- dicho aquello Félix salió de su oficina directo al elevador dejando a una furiosa Bridgette que solo pudo tragarse su coraje y el odio que hacía tiempo empezaba a sentir por el Agreste. Félix apenas llegó al elevador suspiró, esperaba que esta vez Bridgette renunciara, el verla le desagradaba y le traía malos recuerdos, bien, como decía Adrien no se estaba comportando como un adulto, pero cada vez que veía a Bridgette no podía evitar ser así con ella, no podía explicar su aversión del todo pero podía justificarse que su actitud era por culpa de sus pasados acosos en el instituto. Pero debía olvidar aquello, tenía que arreglarse para la fiesta de esa noche y mañana encontrarse con una hermosa dama de rojo y negro.

Marinette suspiró cansada, estaba terminando una blusa de color rosa de mangas largas cuando el último de sus compañeros de taller se despidió de ella.

-¡Hasta el lunes Marinette!

-Será hasta pronto, te veré en la fiesta de hoy.

-Es cierto, nos vemos.- Marinette siguió cosiendo hasta que notó unos rollos de tela en la esquina.

-No puede ser, otra vez dejaron material fuera de la bodega…- tomó los rollos que aunque pocos eran algo pesados, salió y cuál fue su sorpresa al toparse con un joven de mirada verde y cabellos rubios.

-Oh, hola Marinette.

-Adrien… hola.- sonrió como si nada y siguió caminando.- Lo siento pero tengo trabajo.

-Deberías dejarlo, ya todos se fueron a prepararse para la fiesta.

-No me gusta dejar las cosas pendientes ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

-Bueno, es un poco vergonzoso, rompí por accidente esta camisa y me dijeron que podía dejarla aquí, en realidad buscaba a alguien para que la compusiera.- Marinette suspiró y dejó los rollos a un lado.

-Dámela, estará lista para el lunes.

-Gracias Marinette, eres una gran amiga, nos vemos en la fiesta.- Marinette no dijo nada, vio a Adrien irse del taller. Amiga, se había quedado en ese escalón para Adrien hacía muchos años, cuando se confesó a él éste la rechazó sin miramientos y algo apenado, aún podía recordar sus palabras

 _"En realidad solo te veo como a una amiga Marinette, no te ofendas. Será mejor que busques a alguien más"._

Y después de eso Chloe llegó para humillarla públicamente recordándole su lugar con el Agreste rematando con un charco de agua sucia para subir el video por internet. Alya estaba tan furiosa que estuvo a punto de arrancarle la coleta a Chloe, eso le hizo reír, pero Adrien al otro día le sonrió como si nada y con la misma actitud de siempre.

 _"Somos amigos, podemos salir los cuatro cuando sea"._

Aquello fue doloroso para Marinette dándose cuenta de lo insensible que era con su corazón, Alya estuvo a punto de matar a Adrien pero Marinette se lo impidió… se dio cuenta que no valía la pena.

Cuando Marinette llegó a donde estaba el almacén escuchó unos leves sollozos que reconoció al instante, al pasar por los talleres cercanos vio a Bridgette frente a la tabla de dibujo, tirar un papel al cesto y llorar.

-¿Brid?

-¿Mari?- respondió con voz pastosa por las lágrimas y los mocos.

-Oh, Brid…- se acercó y sacó un pañuelo para obligarla a sonarse la nariz, cuando al fin lo hizo abrazó a su hermana.- Félix otra vez, ¿verdad?

-M-Me prohibió ir a la fiesta…dijo que los diseños estaban mal y…

-¡¿Cómo que te prohibió ir?! Eres la aprendiz de su padre, la mejor diseñadora de la compañía, incluso el señor Agreste nos dio la invitación en persona.

-Lo sé…pero dijo que si no tenía todo para mañana me despediría, y son muchos… ya no puedo más…- lloró más fuerte y Marinette frunce el ceño.

-Hagámoslo.

-¿Qué?

-Renunciemos, yo tampoco aguanto estar aquí, podemos ir a cualquier casa de moda o… ¡podríamos iniciar nuestro propio negocio! ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijeron de las tiendas en línea? Es lo de hoy, haremos nuestros diseños y ganaremos dinero.

-Pe-Pero Mari tú acabas de ser contratada…

-No es cierto, llevo unos meses trabajando, ni estoy en prácticas, así que puedo irme y pedir trabajo en otro lugar.

-¿Estás segura?

-Es nuestro sueño, ¿recuerdas? Tener nuestra propia línea de ropa, pues bien, podemos iniciar desde ahora. Pero primero vayamos a esa fiesta, no podemos faltar.

-¿Pero y si Félix me ve?

-No tiene derecho a echarte, su padre te invitó, no él.- Bridgette lo pensó un poco, no podía quedarse a llorar como una chiquilla, estaba harta y si era momento de lanzarse a algo nuevo lo haría sin mirar atrás. Se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió a su hermanita con aquella determinación que le caracterizaba.

-Debemos ir a casa para arreglarnos.

-¡Adelante!

-/¡Sí!/

La fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo en el hotel Le Gran Paris, el gran salón recibía a todos los empleados y diseñadores de la empresa. Félix tenía una copa de champagne en su mano y saludaba a todos los que se acercaban a él para buscar el visto bueno.

-Félix.

-Adrien.

-¿Cómo la llevas?

-Nada mal, al menos a mí no se me han lanzado las chicas encima.

-Eso es porque siempre las ahuyentas.- se rió Adrien y buscó con la mirada a Marinette.- Qué raro, Marinette todavía no llega.

-Tal vez no venga.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Félix guardó silencio y Adrien se llevó su mano a sus cabellos bajando a su nuca.- Félix… basta.

-¿Qué?

-Volviste a hacer trabajar a Bridgette horas extras, ¿no es así?

-Es su deber entregar algo digno de la compañía.

-Ya, ¿y cuántas veces has dicho la misma frase y utilizado los modelos que te entregó primero? Es la aprendiz de papá, si él se entera de cómo la tratas…

-Padre no lo sabrá. Y ella no vendrá a la fiesta hoy.- Adrien frunció el ceño.

-Debes dejar ir el pasado, sé que no te agrada pero eso que haces está muy mal Félix, es injusto que te desahogues por cosas de niños, ella nunca fue mala persona, hasta te ayudó algunas veces en el pasado cuando la tratabas mal, e incluso cuando ella entró a la compañía te propuso dejar atrás todo conflicto, deberías hacerlo.- Adrien suspiró al notar como sus palabras no surtieron efecto en su hermano, Bridgette no era mala chica, tal vez un tanto insistente pero a comparación de otras fanáticas no era tan loca, además ella había tenido ciertos detalles con él que nadie más tuvo, una buena chica en resumen y se sentía mal por ella, pero de repente sonríe.- Creo que te salió mal el tiro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mira por allá.- al voltear por un momento Félix quedó sorprendido de ver a Bridgette en un hermoso vestido de un color rosa perla de escote de corazón, sus hombros estaban casi al descubierto de no ser por un chal largo de tela vaporosa que cruzaba hasta enredarse en sus brazos y que cubría parte de su espalda desnuda, su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño bajo con pequeños cristales, zapatillas plateadas y de joyería solo tenía puesto unos sencillos aretes y una gargantilla de cristal le daban un toque sencillo de elegancia, pero también el ligero maquillaje que tenía en que sus ojos se veían más atrayentes cautivando a todos quien la vieran. Se veía hermosa, y más de uno quiso prenderse de la compañía de la chica, pero ella de forma amable les saludaba y despachaba no deseando otra compañía que la de su hermana que no tardaría en llegar con los platos de comida. Pero Félix miró todo rojo, no la quería allí, tenía que irse. Avanzó hacia ella ignorando los llamados de su hermano y cuando estuvo al lado de ella la tomó del brazo no con mucha delicadeza.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y el trabajo?- Bridgette al principio sintió su corazón saltar por el miedo pero al escuchar a Félix frunció el ceño y se zafó de su agarre molesta.

-Lo dejé.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres así de irresponsable con el trabajo?- Bridgette le fulminó con la mirada.

-No, no lo soy, pero no haré un trabajo que desde el principio estaba bien hecho.

-Eso no lo decides tú.

-Tienes razón, lo decide el idiota de mi jefe que está frente a mí.- Félix abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de ella pero al mismo tiempo la ira subió por su garganta como amarga bilis.

-No puedes hablarme así.

-Sí puedo, porque ésta es mi última noche en Gabriel, y además porque fue MI jefe y maestro el señor Gabriel Agreste quien me invitó a la fiesta. Tendrás mi renuncia a primera hora el lunes así que déjame en paz.

-Tú…- parecía una pareja peleándose en plena fiesta, mientras Adrien, que no escuchaba nada de la conversación, no podía pensar que parecían una pareja de casados, solo esperaba que su hermano y Bridgette pudieran arreglar todo entre ellos, se rió a lo bajo y después vio a Marinette entre la gente, la chica se veía radiante con aquel vestido azul de cuello alto y sin mangas con corte estilo oriental, el vestido también era largo como el de su hermana y ésta tenía unos pequeños aretes de plata y unas pulseras que hacían juego con éstas, su cabello estaba sujeto con un moño alto dejando que su rostro en forma de corazón resultase más llamativo. La chica tenía dos platos con comida y sin percatarse Adrien se acercó a ella.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Ah, no gracias… busco a Bridgette.

-Bridgette está hablando con Félix.

-¿Qué?- dijo casi gritando, logró distinguir la cabeza de Félix y su hermana.- Debo ir…

-Creo que deberíamos dejarles tiempo, ¿no crees?

-No, no lo creo.- contestó de forma brusca e intentó ir pero Adrien le tapó el paso.- Adrien a un lado.

-Marinette, sé que estás enojada con Félix pero si vas allá las cosas podrían salir mal.

-Adrien a un lado…- ahora quien parecía "discutir" era Adrien y Marinette, cosa que no pasó por nada más y nada menos que las hermanas Bourgeois, Chloe y Claudia se auto invitaron a la fiesta descaradamente ya que siendo una fiesta en "su hotel" tenían todo derecho, y más al ver quiénes estaban invitados, no podían dejar ir la oportunidad de ver a sus futuros maridos, aunque no les causó gracia al ver quiénes las acompañaban y Chloe gruñó molesta.

-Esa panadera… todavía no entiende que Adrien es mío. No le llega ni a la suela de sus zapatos. No ha aprendido nada desde el instituto.- pero Claudia sonrió a su hermanita.

-¿Y por qué no le demuestras su lugar?- Chloe sonrió y asintió. Una sonrisa perversa se formó cuando vio que estaban cerca de la mesa de los postres. En cambio Claudia se acomodó un mechón invisible suelto de su cabello naranja rojizo y tomó una copa de champagne que un mesero le tendió en una bandeja, en bandeja de plata, pensó la chica con una sonrisa, le habían dado la perfecta excusa para dejar en ridículo a la idiota de Bridgette, y es que la odiaba, odiaba que todos la quisieran y que le quitara la atención. La gente le saludó también "alabando" su vestido verde de tirante de una manga y sus tan "delicadas" joyas de oro y esmeraldas. Cuando al fin estuvo detrás de Bridgette la escuchó discutir con su amadísimo Félix.

-¡Ya déjame en paz!

-No hasta que te disculpes por tu actitud infantil.

-¿Mi actitud infantil? No puedes ser más cínico, siendo tú quien ha intentado perjudicarme desde que llegué a la empresa.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Claro que sí.

-No. Siento romper tu burbuja Bridgette pero no eres tan importante para dedicarte cinco minutos en mi vida, así que deja tus ilusiones de que quiero perjudicarte, te trato igual que a cualquier simple empleado.- eso le dolió demasiado a Bridgette, como si el último resquicio de esperanza de poder llevarse al menos bien con Félix se hubiese roto y sintió por primera vez un fuerte y claro odio hacia el Agreste.

-Sabes, siempre pensé que tenías algo bueno dentro, por eso me acercaba a ti, pero todos tenían razón, eres un ser sin corazón y un maldito monstruo que solo… ¡Ah!- Bridgette saltó al sentir un frío líquido pasar por parte de su cabello y espalda, era frío, pegajoso y al voltear vio a Claudia con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ups, lo siento tanto me tropecé.- obviamente no era cierto, esa sonrisa la delataba, pero Félix no dijo nada, se quedó allí imperturbable viendo el desastre en que Bridgette se había transformado de un momento a otro, ¿se lo merecía por cómo le habló? Sí, o eso quiso pensar, pero una vocecita en su interior le decía que aquello no era de caballeros, era de cobardes y que se iba a arrepentir toda la vida. Bridgette no pudo más, su vestido y el chal que le cubría la espalda había tomado un color anaranjado, su cabello también estaba arruinado y las lágrimas que había intentado contener amenazaban con escapar ante las risas de Claudia y la indiferencia de Félix que no movió un solo dedo. Miró a Félix con un odio impresionante, tanto que hasta Félix se sorprendió de ver esa clase de mirada de Bridgette que siempre se distinguía por esa calidez tan dulce que enternecía a cualquiera, y ese pensamiento le congeló.

-Te odio… ojala nunca te hubiese conocido.- dijo apretando los dientes y los puños intentando no derramar una sola lágrima hasta estar lejos de él, se quitó el arruinado chal y se dio la vuelta no sin antes darle una mirada envenenada a Claudia que no se inmuto, estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de miradas. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta Félix se paralizó, no sólo contempló el daño realizado, sino que justo en su espalda en la parta baja derecha había un lunar muy peculiar que estaba seguro tenía forma de corazón, justo en el mismo lugar de cierta persona que conocía. Y cuando Bridgette se fue sintió algo frío atenazarle el corazón.

-Mierda…

Marinette intentaba pasar a Adrien pero éste no le dejaba, creía que lo mejor era dejar que sus hermanos hablaran.

-Adrien a un lado.- se movía de un lado a otro pero Adrien la interceptaba y eso estaba colmando la paciencia de Marinette.- ¡Adrien!

-Por favor Marinette, deja que arreglen las cosas.

-¿Arreglar las cosas? Eso ya no es posible.

-Dales una oportunidad…

-Félix tuvo su oportunidad antes, ahora no va a enmendar las cosas.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? Quizás de un momento a otro ya sean amigos.- ni él lo creía pero tenía una leve esperanza.

-Claro, y yo soy descendiente directa del emperador de China. A un lado.

-¿Por qué eres tan fría con Félix? Por favor Marinette, hazlo por mí.- Marinette se mordió la lengua, ¿en serio le preguntaba eso? Quiso gritarle las cosas que su hermano había hecho con hermana pero se contuvo, estaba en un lugar público y no haría un espectáculo de ello.

-Adrien, por última vez, déjame pasar.- se veía molesta, Adrien sabía que no era buena idea molestar a Marinette por lo que levantó las manos como señal de paz.

-Tra-Tranquila Marinette, yo…

-¡Adrichoo!- la voz de Chloe le provocó un escalofrío a Adrien, ésta se lanzó a sus brazos y aprovechando la cercanía de ambos con un simple empujón de ambos Marinette tenía encima de ella todo el contenido de los platos que tenía en mano.- Oh, ups, lo siento tanto.- Adrien miró el vestido cubierto de restos de comida y aderezos y no pudo evitar sentir pena por Marinette.

-Mari…

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito Chloe!- le acusó Marinette y Chloe puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

-Fue un accidente, además quién tiene dos platos en mano, para eso están los meseros, oh pero ya estás acostumbrada al servicio, ¿verdad?

-Tú…- Marinette iba a darle un buen bofetón pero Adrien se interpone.

-Marinette por favor, fue un accidente.

-¡No lo fue y ella lo sabe!

-Esto es ridículo Marinette, por favor, ya no somos niños de instituto, podemos solucionar esto como adultos.

-Pero ella…

-Marinette, por favor.- Marinette intentó respirar pero al ver la sonrisa burlona de Chloe tras de Adrien toda calma se fue.

-¡Me niego cuando ella lo hizo a propósito!- Chloe se hizo la ofendida y Adrien frunció el ceño.

-No puedo creer que digas eso Marinette, deja de vivir en el pasado, ya somos adultos, todos hemos avanzado y madurado, deberías hacer lo mismo.- cuando dijo eso el corazón de Marinette se dolió y Adrien, antes de siquiera reflexionar en sus propias palabras, en segundos sintió el golpe de una fuerte bofetada en su rostro.

-¡Te odio! Mi peor error fue conocerte. Eres un ciego, patán y un insensible de primera, no quiero volver a verte.- algo resonó dentro de Adrien, esas palabras las había escuchado antes y al ver a Marinette por primera vez sintió un escalofrío al ver esos centellantes ojos azules.

-Marine…

-¿Mari?- la voz pastosa y llorosa de Bridgette hace que Marinette dirija su atención a su hermana que estaba hecha un desastre.

-Oh Brid…- se acercó a ella y Bridgette la abrazó no importando si se llenaba el vestido de aderezos, ya estaba arruinado como quiera.

-Vámonos de aquí.- Marinette asintió y se tomaron de la mano, Bridgette ya estaba llorando, Adrien miró la escena contrariado, hasta que vio a Félix abrirse paso entre la gente.

-¿Félix?

-My lady…- susurró Félix al pasar cerca de Adrien y fue cuando sintió una punzada en su pecho y miró hacia donde las hermanas Dupain se habían ido.

-¿Marinette?- intentó ir tras su hermano pero los brazos de Chloe se aferraron a él como garras.

-Adrien, no me dejes.

-Chloe debo… por favor…- con toda la caballerosidad que pudo escapó de Chloe. Félix en cambio avanzaba empujando apenas disculpándose y al llegar a las escaleras puerta vio como las hermanas se iban deprisa del lugar bajando las escaleras de entrada del hotel.

-¡Bridgette!- no le importó alzar la voz, aunque sonaba molesto la verdad era que quería alcanzarla y ver en esos ojos azules algo que le confirmara la verdad, Bridgette aceleró el paso pero al sentir como Félix la tomaba de la muñeca ella soltó la mano de su hermana y le golpeó la cara con el puño haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás.

-Ya no más… nunca más.- dijo mirándolo entre lágrimas con odio, odio que lo paralizó y ahora Bridgette guió a Marinette fuera del lugar, cuando se fueron Adrien llegó y miró a su hermano más pálido de lo normal.

-Félix…

-Ella… my lady…

-¿Qué? Pero de qué hablas.

-Bridgette era mi Ladybug. Mi hermosa dama…- se tomó el cabello desesperado.- Ladybug…- y fue cuando Adrien de inmediato corrió hacia la puerta porque si ella era la lady de su hermano entonces Marinette la convertía en su princess, las buscó con la mirada y solo alcanzó a ver un taxi alejarse por las calles, recordar sus palabras y esa mirada cargada de odio hizo que su corazón doliera.

-My princess…

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer esta historia corta de solo cinco capítulos. En verdad, gracias. Y bueno ya sin mucho que decir, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y por favor envíen imágenes de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir o almohadas, adoro las almohadas. Y para quien quedó con la duda, Marinette y Bridgette son primas, pero como estuvieron juntas de pequeñas se dicen que son hermanas, por eso cuando piensan en una se dicen hermanas, solo para evitar confusión. Y ¿quién más quiso romperle la cara a los Agreste? ¡Levanten la mano! Y siendo todo por ahora… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HAASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Atadas

**Me cae que no esperaba tantos reviews y todos de odio contra estos dos. Wow… bueno chicos pues gracias por su apoyo y bueno sí, es una historia corta de cinco capítulos, espero que les guste los demás y antes de continuar… *saca una caja* Tirad todos sus armas o artículos que puedan ser usados para atacar, envenenar o amordazar, hasta los celulares, y ahora sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 2.

Atadas.

Al fin de vuelta en la mansión ambos parecían dos fantasmas, estaban pálidos, Adrien parecía Félix y Félix estaba mucho más pálido de lo normal, cuando llegaron al salón Félix se dejó caer en el sillón.

-Félix, dime que esto es un sueño, que lo que escuché y me dijiste no es verdad.- Félix no contestó, parecía enfocarse en algún punto de la alfombra del lugar y Adrien maldijo a lo alto algo que Félix no entendió bien.- ¡Soy un idiota! No, soy el idiota más grande el del mundo, yo fui el que le rompió el corazón y después me comporté como el patán e insensible que ella me dijo que soy.- casi sentía ganas de llorar ante los recuerdos, la dulce Marinette declarándose y Adrien se había sentido aterrado, la quería, pero como una amiga, y no quería perder su amistad, así que decidió evitar los posibles momentos incómodos como si aquella confesión no hubiese existido ignorando por completo los sentimientos de ella y enfocándose solo en su propia comodidad, al verlo desde el punto de vista de Marinette se sintió como un bastardo infeliz.- Ella me odia…

-Nos odian.- dijo Félix al fin.- Esto no puede ser posible…- quería que todo fuera una pesadilla, que Bridgette no fuera la dama tras la máscara, pero todo indicaba a que lo era, y quería golpearse hasta quedar inconsciente.

-¿Qué haremos? Después de esta noche no querrán vernos la cara jamás.- se quejó Adrien sentándose en el otro sillón pero Félix estaba en su mundo, recordando a Bridgette, la acosadora, recordando como ella dejó de acosarle a finales del instituto tras su confesión, recordando cómo volvieron a verse en la empresa y ella le ofreció una disculpa y una oportunidad de quedar bien como amigos, recordando su mano, una mano que rechazó y que se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar por sus antiguos prejuicios sobre ella. Lo odiaba, se lo había ganado a pulso pero ¿por qué la vida se ensañaba así con él?

-No lo sé…

-¡Félix!

-No lo sé Adrien, ¿qué quieres que te diga? No sé qué hacer, también me equivoqué, no importando las veces que me dijiste que la tratara bien, que fuera justo, no lo hice y resulto ser ¡my lady!- gritó y pasó su mano por su cabello.- My lady…

-My princess. ¿Las veremos mañana?

-Yo iré.- respondió mirándole fijamente. Adrien miró a Félix como si hubiese perdido el juicio.

-¡Pero nos odian!

-Odian a los Agreste no a los enmascarados con orejas de gato. Además necesito estar seguro si es ella.- Adrien pareció rumiar algo y suspiró derrotado.

-Tienes razón. Pero si resulta que no es ella y esto es una especie de distorsionada coincidencia le pediré perdón a Marinette hasta quedarme afónico.- Félix no contestó aunque una parte de él decía que haría lo mismo otra parecía negarse a la idea y maldijo lo orgulloso que era.

En el apartamento de las Dupain y después de una larga ducha habían tirado al cesto de ropa sucia sus vestidos, pero lejos de estar tristes o incluso furiosas por tan desastrosa noche, ambas en pijama y con el cabello suelto chocaron sus copas de helado.

-/¡Que aproveche!/- rieron ambas chicas sintiendo que se habían desecho de un peso muerto. Bridgette saboreó su helado fresas con dulce de leche y galletas de chocolate.

-Al fin, hoy se me ha terminado de caer la venda de los ojos y ¿sabes qué? Nunca me sentí mejor.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Marinette que saboreó su helado de chocolate con crema batida y nueces.- Después de decirle eso a Adrien me sentí libre y más ligera.

-Y ahora podemos hacer lo que siempre hemos querido. Nuestro propio negocio.

-Alya me dijo que puede crear nuestra página e iniciar en línea cuando queramos.

-¡Es genial! Venderemos nuestros diseños originales y en unos años ¡las pasarelas de Paris!

-No puedo creer que estemos dando este gran paso.

-Pues créelo Mari. ¡Las hermanas Dupain-Cheng al fin van a volar!- ambas hermanas rieron felices y estaban más felices porque en unas horas verían a sus queridos gatitos sin imaginarse lo que pasaba con ellos.

El sábado nadie fue a trabajar a las oficinas de la compañía como un descanso por la fiesta pero para los Agreste que no pudieron ver a las hermanas de cabello color medianoche fue una tortura que los carcomía, así que apenas anocheció fueron al club Miraculous que tenía como fachada un restaurante, allí un varón de piel morena y cabello rebelde y negro les abrió la puerta de la entada principal de aquel edificio que guardaba parte de la arquitectura de Paris, vestía casi de negro, camisa y pantalón, excepto por una corbata verde que contrastaba con sus ojos.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos sean. ¿En qué puedo servirles?- Félix respondió.

-Ying y yang siempre juntos...- después le siguió Adrien.

-Creación y destrucción, el equilibrio perfecto.- el joven sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Síganme por favor.- en seguida apareció otro joven de cabello naranja y ojos ambarinos, de pantalón café, camisa blanca y corbata naranja, para ocupar el lugar de su compañero. Entraron a lo que parecía primero un chalet, las personas estaban disfrutando de un ambiente tranquilo y ameno con música de jazz y alimentos. De allí pasaron por un pasillo donde al topar con la pared era en realidad un ascensor. Subieron al piso de arriba directo a unos vestidores donde un hombre muy apuesto, vestido de pantalón negro, chaleco verde y camisa blanca, de largo cabello verde claro y recogido con una coleta les esperaba.

-Pasen a vestirse por favor.- al entrar a los pequeños vestidores sus trajes ya estaban allí. Félix sabía que el lugar estaba más protegido que cualquier obra de arte. Al salir pasaron por otro pasillo, mas iluminado y lleno de pinturas y obras como el mismísimo Louvre y al abrir la puerta de roble del final ya estaban en Miraculous. Una joven vestida con un llamativo corsé de plumas de pavo real se acercó a ellos.

-Les recordamos las reglas, tomen o usen un anticonceptivo siempre, esto es tanto para los hombres como para las mujeres. Sus identidades son secretas así que nada de quitarse las máscaras y conocen nuestra política de prudencia y cero tolerancia, respeten por favor o se tomaran medidas. Fuera de eso disfruten y escojan habitación si gustan.- al entrar al salón principal las personas charlaban en el bar, otros cerca de los sillones parecían no querer la habitación de momento. Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron un par de bebidas, tanto mujeres como también alguno que otro hombre se acercaron a ellos pero los rechazaron a todos, bien se sabía a quienes esperaban, pero parecían inquietos, nerviosos por algo desconocido y cuando las vieron llegar les parecieron que estaban más hermosas que antes. La hermana menor se acercó a su felino que se levantó como un resorte.

-Es un milagro que llegues temprano minou.- sus dedos jugaron un poco con su cabello y Chat sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo ante esa simple acción. Rayos, le dieron ganas de ronronear.

-No podía esperar más, ven princesa.- la tomo de la mano y a paso veloz fueron a una de las habitaciones. En cambio Black no se había movido, no había dicho ni una palabra solo la contemplaba de arriba a abajo, de repente su lady se acerca y le besa, un beso lento, tierno pero a la vez sensual enlazando ambas lenguas en una danza excitante, Black al fin reaccionó, la tomó de los brazos para no dejarla ir y al separarse ella sonríe.

-Pensé que el gato no tenía lengua pero me equivoque. Aun la tienes.- esa sonrisa derrumbó las defensas del gato. En un rápido movimiento que la sorprendió la cargo al estilo nupcial yendo a su habitación sintiendo que esa noche prometía mucho.

Chat se había deshecho y arrojado el babydoll a alguna parte de la habitación solo para poder morder y chupar sus suaves senos, eran pequeños, sí, pero eran redondeados, suaves y adornados con ese rosa bombón que lo retaba a devorarlos con ahínco, ella gimió y arqueó su espalda.

-Chat...hoy estas más animado, ¡ah!- se retorció al sentir como mordía y estiraba su pezón haciendo que gimiera más fuerte.- ¡Chat!- gimió su nombre al sentir como apretaba y devoraba sus senos de forma brutal llevándola a un fuerte orgasmo que empapó su ropa interior por completo, era la primera vez que se corría por culpa de sus senos, había escuchado que era posible pero experimentarlo fue tan sublime que la dejo en blanco. Y es que Chat estaba más excitado que de costumbre porque el dar un rostro y nombre a su amada era algo que lo llevaba casi al orgasmo. Y que fuera Marinette era de alguna forma un plus que hacía que quisiera tomarla de todas las formas posibles esa noche sin entender por completo ese profundo deseo.

A lado Black tenía a su lady retorciéndose en la cama mientras devoraba su intimidad, la joven no paraba de gemir y se retorció más al sentir dos dedos hundirse en ella mientras mordisqueaba y succionaba su clítoris sin piedad.

-¡Me corro! ¡Black para!- pero este no hizo caso y sujeto sus caderas con fuerza metiendo un tercer dedo y aumentando el movimiento de su mano que pronto se vio bañada en los fluidos de su lady que ahogó su grito mordiendo la almohada. La vio respirar agitada y su cuerpo empezaban a verse pequeñas gotas de sudor, de un rápido movimiento arranco el bustier y su ropa interior lanzándolos a alguna parte de su habitación observando su cuerpo perfecto. Se sentía vigorizado, tenía miedo de que ante la idea de que fuese Bridgette su excitación se mermara por completo pero no, allí estaba ella y quería hacerle gritar de placer. Su lady como pudo se sentó y dirigió su mano a su pantalón donde su erección quería ser liberada. Ella le liberó de su prisión y se puso a gatas para comenzar a mimar tan dolorosa erección, le impresionaba lo duro y grande que ya estaba, lo acarició de arriba a abajo mientras su lengua pasaba por su punta y la succionaba de vez en cuando, su mano libre fue a sus testículos los cuales acarició y jugó con ellos antes de bajar y chuparlos para pasar su lengua por todo su largo, lo escuchó gemir y metió su falo en su boca hasta donde pudo, Black hizo la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir su lengua acariciar su miembro y por un segundo le pareció verla sin la máscara, a Bridgette, SU Bridgette y eso solo lo excitaba más. Ella lo sintió palpitante y este pone su mano en su cabeza, su lady aun chupando le miró y aun tras el antifaz vio su mirada oscurecida con un brillo casi salvaje. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos enredándolo entre sus cabellos deshaciendo sus coletas, estaba muy tentado a tomarla y violar esa boca de pecado de forma brutal pero se contuvo cuando sintió que metía más de él a su boca, lo estaba matando sin siquiera saberlo. Llevó sus manos a sus pechos donde los estrujó y apretó sus pezones haciendo que ella se excitase más al sentir como los tomaba con fuerza, todo eso le hacía mojarse al punto de perder y olvidar cualquier pensamiento racional gustando del dolor y el placer hasta que al fin Black explotó en el fondo de su garganta, su lady no se separó hasta que hubo derramado cada gota de su cimiente y al separarse algo de él su semen caía por sus labios que ella mismo limpio en un lento movimiento de su lengua que hizo que la poca cordura que tenia se fuera por la ventana. Ella se acomodó y abrió sus piernas alzando sus brazos en una clara señal para que hundiera en ella, y no espero para en un segundo casi arrancarse el chaleco y hundirse en aquella ardiente y estrecha cavidad que le esperaba ansiosa, su lady apenas pudo contener un largo gemido que le pareció de lo más sensual a Black y quería escuchar más.

-¡Chat!- grito su princesa arañando su espalda sintiendo la fuerza de su bombeo y el agarre de sus manos en sus senos que utilizaba como apoyo para hundirse más. Estaba siendo más rudo que de costumbre, no entendía esa sobre excitación de su minino pero tampoco se quejaba, ya lo habían hecho rudo antes, pero aquello superaba sus anteriores encuentros. Chat no le dio tregua, entraba y salía de ella con fuerza golpeando hasta el fondo su interior sintiéndose en el cielo. Miro esos ojos azules abiertos de par en par por aquella brutalidad de sus embestidas y luego bajo a esa boca rosada que gemía y gritaba, tuvo que controlarse para no gemir el nombre de su amada que estaba seguro era Marinette.

-My princess… mi bella princesa, te adoro.

-Chat, por favor…

-Princess, ya casi cherie, Dios me aprietas tanto, me matas mon cherie…

-Yo también, por favor Chat…

-Me encantas, eres mía, mía cariño…- sus manos abandonaron sus senos que estaban marcados por culpa de la fuerza ejercida y tomo su cabeza para hacerse de su boca mordiendo su labio inferior y adentrándose en un fogoso beso. Hasta que la sintió correrse bañando su miembro con una copiosa cantidad de líquido y entre los espasmos que le estrangularon terminó dentro de ella. Con cuidado la fue acostando poco a poco, ambos con la respiración agitada y se hizo a un lado para no caer sobre de ella. Ambas miradas se encontraron y ella sonrió y acarició su mejilla que fue atrapada por el gato que la beso.

-No sé por qué fue eso pero...me encanto.

-Oh princess...- la acurruco en sus brazos.- No tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí.

-Creo que me doy una idea...- dijo con una sonrisa antes de besarse de forma más dulce calmando un poco sus ansias.

Mientras en la habitación de junto los mayores seguían amándose, la joven estaba en cuatro en su cama dándole una vista de su suave piel cubierta por una capa de sudor y ese lunar que bien conocía. La sentía tan cerca del orgasmo cuando salió de su interior. Ella se quejó y volteó a verle con ojos oscurecidos por el placer y con un claro reproche.

-Black…- el felino chasqueó los dientes y la tomó de las caderas volteándola y haciendo que ella le montara.

-Busca tu placer mon coer.- ella asintió y poco a poco bajó sus caderas sintiendo que su miembro se abrió camino a su interior, Black ahogó un gruñido y la vio moverse, buscando un ritmo placentero para ambos.

-Black… Black…

-Aquí estoy corazón, no me he ido.- bromeó y sus dedos se clavaron en su cadera imponiendo un nuevo ritmo escuchando como sus gemidos se volvían más fuertes.

-Estoy a punto… quiero más…

-Tus deseos son órdenes.- Black comenzó a mover sus caderas, cada vez más rápido y fuerte, ambos tan cerca de ese exquisito placer.

-¡Más, más fuerte!

-Anda grita más o no te daré lo que quieres. ¿Eres mía? Dímelo.- pregunto intentando no jadear.

-¡Ah! ¡Soy tuya! ¡Tuya!- y al fin cuando la sintió venirse el también se derramo en su interior, ella gritó y Black gimió al sentir las paredes de su interior quemarle y exprimir cada gota hasta que ella cayó en su pecho, completamente extasiada al igual que él.

-My lady, ¿estás bien?- ella se acurruco y sonrió soltando una especie de ronroneo.

-Dame un momento y te respondo.- aquello hizo que riera y la abrazo con ternura. Después de un buen descanso Black acostado en la cama vio a su lady atarse su cabello en sus coletas.

-Me gusta suelto.

-Es algo rebelde.

-Como tu querida.- ella sonrió y dejo su cabello suelto para luego acercarse a él.

-Adivina que...al fin me deshice del ogro de mi jefe.- aquello hizo volver a la realidad a Black que se tensó de inmediato.

-¿A-Ah sí?

-Sí. Le dije que le presentaría mi renuncia el lunes, adiós a las horas extras y hola independencia.- Black tragó duro.

-¿Y como le presentaste tu renuncia? ¿Fue como en las películas?

-Ya quisiera, fue en una elegante fiesta ayer y cuando me di cuenta del horrible patán e infeliz que era quise irme dejándole plantado, sabes, el me prohibió ir cuando el director me dio la invitación en persona, se enojó mucho cuando me vio.

-¿Y qué paso?- dijo sintiendo su estómago cada vez más pequeño.

-Nada agradable, una loca y creo que futura esposa de ese idiota, me tiro una bebida en la espalda arruinando mi peinado y mi vestido.- el cerebro de Black explotó.- Fue desagradable.

-Ah... que mal.- intentó que la voz no le temblara.- ¿Pero estas segura? Digo, encontrar empleo ya no es tan fácil como antes. Tal vez podrías hablar con tu jefe y llegar a un acuerdo.

-Nunca.- anuncio desviando la cabeza.

-¿Y si te ofrece un mejor sueldo? ¿Mejor planta? ¿Menos horas de trabajo?

-No, no y no. Jamás regresaría a trabajar con aquel maldito demonio chupa almas.- con cada palabra Black sentía como si le clavaran una flecha.- Así que... adiós a las noches en que llegaba exhausta y con grandes ojeras. Y sabes algo, esta noche es especial.- se rio a lo bajo mientras llevaba su mano a la máscara.- Hoy quiero comenzar a ser honesta contigo y mostrarte mi verdadero rostro...- y fue cuando Black sintió verdadero pavor.

En la habitación de al lado algo parecido ocurría, Chat cubrió con las sabanas de la cama a su princesa antes de que se quitara el antifaz.

-¡Piénsalo bien amor, no lo hagas por mero impulso!

-Chat no es un impulso, quiero hacerlo.- Chat se mordió el labio inferior, luego quitó las sabanas y tomó sus manos.

-Princess, tu no quieres esto.

-¿Ah no?

-No, esto lo haces porque te he estado presionando para hacerlo, es mi culpa Ma... My princess.

-Chat, no creo que...

-Cariño, por favor, no lo hagas si estas presionada.

-Yo no...

-¿Segura? ¿Ni siquiera tienes una pequeña duda? ¿Una chiquita?- y entonces ella en verdad dudó. Había ido para de irle la verdad y ahora... Chat Noir sonrió.- No lo hagas si tienes duda aun mi amor.

-Y-Yo pensé...

-Miau, entonces déjame hacer que no pienses en nada.- dijo en una sonrisa pícara antes de tumbarla en la cama e iniciar otra candente sesión esta vez en la ducha del cuarto.

Ambos gatos hicieron lo que estaba en sus manos para que sus novias no pensaran más en revelarse a ellos, al menos esa noche. Al salir de ambos cuartos, las chicas tenían marcas en casi todas partes y al momento de la despedida ambos felinos les dieron un fogoso y ardiente beso como si fuera a ser el último que se daban. Ellas se fueron sintiéndose en el cielo y ellos se sentían en el infierno. Las chicas esperarían ansiosas la próxima semana y ellos dos sabían que las verían el lunes en la mañana entregando sus cartas de renuncia. Ya en la mansión ambos se encerraron nuevamente en el estudio.

-¿Lograste convencer a Bridgette?

-No. ¿Tú?

-Tampoco, Mari está decidida a renunciar con Bridgette.- Adrien se deja caer en el sillón frente a Félix.- Justo hoy quiso quitarse la máscara, no la deje, le hice dudar a propósito pero cuando llegue el momento...

-Me paso lo mismo. Tenemos que hacer algo para que vuelvan a enamorarse de nosotros.

-¿Pero cómo? La única forma de acercarnos a ellas sería en la empresa, es nuestra mejor oportunidad.

-Mmm...

-Y van a renunciar.

-Mmmm...

-Félix...

-Estoy pensando.- Adrien suspiró cansado.

-Pues dudo mucho que las podamos retener si no es encadenándolas.- Félix entonces mira a Adrien.

-Tal vez haya una forma...pero no es demasiado ético. Adrien, ¿qué tan bajo estas dispuesto a caer por Marinette?

-Incluso más allá del infierno.- contesto sin dudar y Félix asintió.

-Entonces escucha...

El lunes llegó más pronto de lo esperado, y ambos Agreste no podían estar más nerviosos. Adrien vestía ese día una camisa blanca de mangas hasta los dos, un chaleco café, unos jeans oscuros y varias pulseras de tejidos de cuero café en su mano izquierda, estaba listo para tener su próxima sesión en una hora, y Félix ese día había optado por un conjunto beige con camisa negra y corbata verde, un completo atuendo de oficina. Félix miro a Adrien que no podía esconder su nerviosismo como él.

-Adrien ya basta.- dijo exasperado al verle mover la pierna incómodo.

-¿Y si se dan cuenta? O peor, ¿si se van aun con esto?

-Debemos confiar en que esto funcionara.- el teléfono de la oficina suena marcando la extensión de la secretaria de Félix.- ¿Diga?

-Perdone señor pero las señoritas Dupain-Cheng desean verle.

-Que pasen.- Adrien respiro profundo y comenzó a contar hasta diez pero ya iba en el seis cuando la puerta se abrió y se olvidó de contar, Marinette se veía hermosa, tenía puesto un vestido rojo de manga corta sin cuello pero detrás dejaba parte de su espalda al descubierto pero una pequeña capa abrochada con un elegante broche dorado que cubría parte de su espalda descubierta, un cintillo de cadena dorado se ajustaba a su cintura, la falda se ajustaba a ese trasero en forma de corazón que le volvía loco, y unos zapatos negros de tacón alto que le daban a sus piernas una visión más estilizada, su cabello caía suelto en suaves ondas al final que rosaban con gracia sus hombros, su maquillaje se difuminaba en un ahumado en sus ojos y sus labios pintados de un rojo fuego… estaba para matar. La visión de hacerla suya en el escritorio le hizo casi tener un orgasmo. En cambio Félix no era tan distinto a Adrien. Al ver a Bridgette sintió la necesidad de cruzar sus piernas. Bridgette vestía una blusa azul marino con cuello abierto en V, tenía puesto una chaqueta corta gris que combinaba con la falda que estaba por encima de las rodillas mostrando sus kilométricas piernas que estaban enfundadas en medias color piel y unos tacones cerrados azul oscuro, su cabello estaba atado en una trenza francesa y su maquillaje era suave, sus ojos degradados en un color perla con azul y sus labios un tono rosa nácar, la necesidad de tomarla y poner su cuerpo contra su librero fue tentadora pero tuvo que obligarse a hablar.- Siéntense por favor.

-No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo.- dijo Bridgette que tenía un sobre negro que dejó frente a Félix.- Allí están nuestras cartas de renuncia. - Félix tomo la carpeta y "reviso" cada documento de manera desinteresada.

-Todo parece estar en orden.- Marinette se sintió aliviada.

-Bien, si eso es todo...

-No tan rápido.- les detuvo Félix y ambas hermanas detuvieron su movimiento apenas iban a dar vuelta.- He dicho que estaban en orden, pero no que los aceptaría.

-¿Disculpa?- Bridgette le miraba incrédula y Adrien suspiró.

-Marinette, Bridgette, no pueden renunciar así como así a la empresa.

-¿Y porque no?- pregunto molesta Marinette deseando fulminar a Adrien con la mirada, este se mantuvo firme no dejándose intimidar y Félix cierra la carpeta y la regresa.

-El asunto radica en los contratos de ambas, Marinette tiene un contrato laboral de 18 meses mientras que Bridgette al renovar contrato tiene periodo idéntico de 18 meses.- ambas se miraron una a la otra pálidas.

-Yo nunca vi algo parecido en el contrato.- dijo Bridgette y Félix bajó los hombros.

-Puedo mostrarte el contrato si gustas.- se levantó opacando un poco a las chicas a lado de Adrien. - Deja lo solicito con mi secretaria.

-Adelante, queremos ver nuestros contratos.- dijo Marinette y Adrien sintió ganas de abrazar a esa fierecilla pero se contuvo.

-Deja yo le aviso Félix.- Adrien salió y en cinco minutos regresó con dos carpetas que entregó a cada una, Félix comenzó a hablar mientras ella revisaban su contrato.

-Como verán en la sección tres párrafo cinco, se especifica que si un empleado ya sea en su primer contrato o primera renovación deberá cumplir un periodo de 18 meses o sino la empresa puede tomar medidas contra ustedes, entre esta que no podrían ejercer en ninguna casa de moda y si llegasen a trabajar en el mismo negocio podemos demandarlas por falta al contrato.

-¡Eso no puede ser!- grito Bridgette indignada pero Félix no se inmuto.

-Todo viene allí y ustedes firmaron a puño y letra. Pero si quieren podemos arreglar esto con nuestros abogados.- a ambos Agreste les dolió ver la desilusión en el rostro de ambas chicas, ambas deseando hacer un negocio que no se iba a hacer, su sueño se escurrió entre sus dedos. Marinette vio a Félix aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Llevamos ya varios meses, ¿cumplidos los 18 meses podremos renunciar?- Félix asintió.

-Si todavía lo desean, sí.- Bridgette limpió disimuladamente una lágrima y asintió.

-Entendido, pues que así sea.- se levantó de su asiento y Marinette hizo lo mismo- Vamos entonces a nuestros puestos de trabajo, con permiso señores.- ambas salieron de allí a paso rápido conteniendo las ganas de llorar de frustración y rabia. Cuando salieron ninguno de los Agreste se movió hasta estar seguros que ambas se hubieron alejado. Adrien se sujetó del escritorio.

-No puedo creer que les hicimos eso.

-Ya hicimos lo primero, ahora cada quien tendrá que hablar con cada una.

-Suerte Félix.

-Lo mismo.- dijo mirando a su hermano tan tensó como él.

Adrien llegó al taller donde trabajaba Marinette, la chica estaba arrodillada terminando una falda, estaba sumamente concentrada, o eso creía él ante su ceño fruncido.

-Marinette...- la chica se detuvo un momento pero siguió con su trabajo.

-¿Qué quieres Adrien? Si vienes por la camisa que rompiste ya fue entregada al equipo de vestuario como nueva.

-Yo... venía a disculparme por lo ocurrido, es una lástima lo del contrato.- dijo rascándose tras la nuca.

-Ya no importa.- contestó intentando deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

-Mira, que tal si para olvidar esto almorzamos juntos.

-Ya tengo planes con mi hermana.

-Oh, ¿y qué tal otro día?

-No es buena idea.- Marinette se levantó y tomó un listón azul ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros hacia ellos.

-Por favor Marinette, déjame ayudarte a olvidar el mal trago.- ella se volteó a verle, su mirada se volvió filosa y el ambiente se sintió pesado.

-No necesito tu ayuda.- sus palabras fueron como hielo, más bien hielo ártico y todos los del taller lo sintieron. Adrien entonces soltó una frase de la que se arrepintió al instante.

-Pero somos amigos y...- el cuerpo de Marinette se tensó como una cuerda, ella lo miró con rabia y con deseos de correrlo a patadas pero esa llameante ira se transformó en el hielo más frio en esos ojos azul cielo volviendo su voz filosa y siseante pero clara.

-Te voy a decir un secreto Adrien, desde el instituto no somos amigos, no somos amigos desde que después de mi confesión hiciste como si nada hubiese pasado, dejaste de ser mi amigo cuando Chloe me humilló por milésima vez y tú no hiciste nada, y definitivamente dejaste de ser mi amigo cuando nunca notabas mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar después de cada "salida de amigos" por la rabia que tu indiferencia me hacía.- Adrien sintió algo frio instalarse en su pecho.- No Adrien, tu y yo ya no somos amigos.

-Pe-Pero Marinette, tu si eres importante para mí.- intentó no verse desesperado.

-Bien, si eso piensas dime ¿cuál es mi color favorito en mundo? ¿Cuál es mi comida favorita? ¿Cuál es mi animal favorito?- Adrien pareció pensarlo, lo sabía, el color rosa, gustaba de comer un buen fondou con salchichas y si animal favorito eran los hamsters y gatos...pero eso nunca lo supo cómo Adrien, sino como Chat Noir y eso fue un golpe a su orgullo. Su silencio fue la respuesta que Marinette tomó.- Necesito salir, ya no me busques más Adrien. Se acabó.- ella le pasó de largo y Adrien se sintió mareado, había tenido a la chica de sus sueños todos esos años y no la supo apreciar no deseando ver más allá, se sintió el estúpido más grande de todo el mundo.

Bridgette caminaba rápido con carpeta en mano, sus tacones resonaban por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Félix, la secretaria del rubio no le dijo nada cuando observó a la chica al ver que si no tenía cuidado acabaría quemándose por la ira que irradiaba la diseñadora.

-El señor Agreste le espera dentro.- dijo apenas con un murmullo, Bridgette entró para ver a su jefe sentado en su escritorio, ella se acercó deseando tirarle la carpeta en su perfecto rostro y ver si podía hacerlo no tan perfecto pero se contuvo

-Aquí están los diseños con las modificaciones pedidas del viernes, señor.- dijo refiriéndose a los mismos diseños que Félix le obligó a rehacer en la noche de la fiesta.

-Gracias. Por favor siéntese.- ella obedeció, Félix pensó que aun molesta lucia encantadora.- Ante todo quería hablar con usted de la fiesta del viernes.

-No es necesario, señor.- dijo intentando no escupir la bilis que sentía en la garganta.

-Lo es. Y deseo pedirte disculpas, no solo la fiesta, sino mi actitud contigo no ha sido la correcta ni mucho menos profesional. Por eso quisiera compensarte de alguna forma...- pensaba decir que la invitaba a almorzar o que pagaría la tintorería del vestido pero Bridgette se le adelanto.

-Si de verdad quisieras compensarme ignorarías ese contrato y nos dejarías a Marinette y a mi renunciar. Fuera de eso me es imposible otra cosa.- Félix se sintió herido pero sabía que se lo merecía.

-¿Algún día podrás perdonar mi actitud?- al verlo Bridgette suspiro aliviando su ira y mirándolo impasible.

-No te odio Félix...- el rubio sintió la esperanza surgir...- Para ello debería sentir algo por ti.- y morir... su corazón se estrujo al verla.- Si antes quería ser al menos tu amiga, ahora no siento nada. Si es todo me retiro.- se levantó y Félix también intentando no tomarla entre sus brazos.

-¿Hay alguna forma de hacerte ver lo contrario?- ella arqueó la ceja.

-Lo dudo, para ello debería pensar en ti y tú no ocupas ni cinco minutos de mis pensamientos. Me retiro, tengo trabajo que hacer.- se marchó y cerró la puerta tras de ella, en la soledad de su oficina Félix revolvió su cabellera hasta parecerse a la de cierto felino al recordar las mismas palabras que le dijo en esa fiesta, después con ceño fruncido miro a la puerta, él había hecho eso, y él lo iba a arreglar. Ambos Agreste estaban decididos a borrar sus estupideces y tal como diría su padre: "Un Agreste siempre consigue lo que quiere".

…

Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer esta humilde historia. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, por el calor acepto jugos bien fríos, gracias a:

 **Sakurita24, tsubasa23 (** ** _Gracias por el eterno apoyo_** **), ladyaqua198 (** ** _Amo tus historias_** **), Neit-Tehenut, SAMP, darkdan, Marshmallow, linitha, SirenitaElsa, Deidydbz, sou (** ** _en serio me das miedo XD_** **), Sol, Solitario196 (** ** _también me das miedo! DX_** **), Forever MK NH, Mengy, paii, Candela, Guest 1, 2, 3, x29 (** ** _espero haber respondido a la duda de los kwamis XD_** **), LiliumCat, genesitapotter, Lu, Paola di, Maskirany, Agua, hama431** ** _(… my first review in english, im so happy TwT_** **) y si me faltó alguien UN GRAN ABRAZO!**

Y bueno chicos, ya sin más que decir y ponerme a escribir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD


	3. Creando lazos

**Hola a todos! No saben lo que feliz que me hace ver tantos reviews en un capítulo, la verdad hasta me asusta un poco y mis ojos se abren tanto porque no me la creo. Pero gracias a todos a todos por su tiempo, por leer mis historias, porque las letras nos unen donde quieran que estemos. Y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 3

Creando lazos

Nunca en su vida pensaron que tanto castigo fuese posible, aunque admitían que bien se lo tenían merecido. Las chicas eran como dos témpanos de hielo en su presencia, tan indiferentes y directas, el frio del polo no se comparaba al de ellas. Pero como aquellos dos gatos podían estar con sus chicas sin preocupaciones, ardiendo ante la llama del amor y obteniendo lo que no lograban conseguir en la semana con sus novias, pero solo unas horas a la semana, era una tortura. Por eso debían poner manos a las obras, no importando si Marinette incluso casi tira a Adrien por la ventana del quinto piso cuando quiso acorralarla en un pasillo intentando obligarla a que le escuchase o que Bridgette terminase por romper un maniquí con un golpe en clara amenaza para que Félix la dejara trabajar en paz… daban miedo pero no se rendirían.

Marinette ese día se veía un tanto molesta, había hablado con Alya para hacer una salida conjunta, hacía tiempo que no se reunían, un café y luego al cine para rematar con una cena, pero oh, cuán grande fue su sorpresa al saber que Adrien se había apuntado después de tanto tiempo. Al entrar a la universidad las salidas con Adrien se redujeron a nada, él siempre decía que no podía ir porque estaba ocupado y justo ahora iba a acompañarlos. No pudo evitar cierta molestia al recordar sus "citas dobles" con Alya y Nino, tenía que admitir que eran divertidas pero a veces Adrien la trataba de forma tan caballerosa, que cualquier chica se hubiese sentido encantada, pero a ella le amargaba. Incluso Alya parecía incomoda cuando Adrien le cedía el asiento, abría la puerta por ella o se ofrecía a cargar sus cosas. Y es que si este se iba a comportar así, ¿cómo no enamorarse de él? Sentía su corazón latir por él, pero las palabras de Adrien de que solo era su amiga la hacían regresar a la realidad de golpe, y lloraba, lloraba nuevamente por su terco corazón que quería seguir amando a Adrien. Fueron más salidas y el comportamiento despreocupado del rubio por sus sentimientos que poco a poco ese amor que tanto le dolía lo fue ahogando hasta volverlo una clara indiferencia, fue duro, pero lo logró. Y ahora después de años sin salir, se anotaba para una salida, aquello sería demasiado incomodo, si al menos Juliet fuera también pero iba a ir a un chequeo médico con Claude y después a cenar a casa de los Le Blanc. Suspiró frustrada. Ya le había dicho a Alya que iría antes de saber lo de Adrien y si no iba sabia la que se le venía con su amiga y quería permanecer con el pellejo intacto.

-¡Marinette!- quiso golpearse. Adrien venia tras de ella con una sonrisa de portada de revista, era una radiante sonrisa que antes la hubiese derretido, ahora solo quería borrarla de un golpe.

-Adrien, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Solo quería confirma la salida de este fin de semana, ¿iras no es verdad?

-Tengo qué. Se lo prometí a Alya.

-Genial, si gustas el domingo puedo pasar a tu casa a recogerte, para reunirnos y...

-No te molestes, prefiero caminar y no está tan lejos el café.

-¿Estas segura?- ella asintió y Adrien intentó mantener su sonrisa.- Bueno entonces que da decidido, ya quiero reunirme con Alya y Nino, como los viejos tiem…- se mordió la lengua, no, no podía seguir por ese camino del pasado, y mucho menos cuando Marinette le amargaba cada salida. Al ver la expresión de Marinette supo que no debía seguir hablando de la salida, por lo que decidió mejor dejar el tema un momento.- Digo… mucho mejor que antes, bien, nos veremos después Marinette, recuerda que hay junta hoy. Ya tengo ganas de ver tus diseños.- dijo yéndose para después suspirar apenas doblar la esquina, sabía que sería difícil pero conseguiría que le amase de nuevo no importando que deba pegar pedazo a pedazo lo que destrozó en su corazón, haría lo que fuera por Marinette. Si Adrien hubiese volteado antes de dar vuelta a la esquina habría visto pánico en el rostro Marinette. La junta, se había olvidado de la junta.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo comenzando a correr.- Debo arreglar la carpeta ya, ¡AH! Todo por pensar en Adrien, ¡maldición!- se maldijo al dejar que el rubio volviese a entrar en sus pensamientos como antes, bueno, casi como antes, corrió como pudo a su taller para arreglar todo esperando que su mala suerte no le hiciese una mala pasada. Mientras Adrien dio otro suspiro yendo hacia una nueva sesión, recordó el sueño que tuvo esa mañana…

 _Estaba en la universidad, un día muy frío, podía sentir el peso de la responsabilidad que su padre había puesto en él cuando le dijo que sería bueno que estudiase la misma carrera que Félix, Adrien no estaba seguro qué quería hacer pero por el momento era mejor tener contento a su padre para que le siguiese soltando las cuerdas como a Félix._

 _-¡Adrien!- la voz de Nino le sacó una sonrisa._

 _-¡Hey! Nino. Tu presentación de anoche fue genial, ¿cuándo vuelves a tocar?_

 _-Hasta final de mes, ya estoy preparando las mezclas._

 _-Es genial, podemos salir los cuatro, tú, yo, Alya y Marinette.- Nino siseó entre dientes._

 _-Bueno, Alya definitivamente saldría pero Marinette ha estado muy ocupada últimamente._

 _-¿En serio? Supongo que la escuela de modas la tendrá muy ocupada._

 _-No exactamente.- dijo Nino viéndose al incómodo.- Oh, mira allá va.- Adrien volteó a buscar a Marinette, se quedó embelesado al ver que llevaba el cabello suelto, Marinette estaba riendo, abrazando algunos cuadernos contra su pecho mientras el viento movía algunos mechones de su cabello y desacomodaba su bufanda, Adrien no pensó que en ese tiempo que no la había visto podría verla tan hermosa, ¿o es que acaso ya lo creía? Quiso acercarse, saludarla y decir su nombre pero otra persona que estaba en segundo plano en la visión del rubio apareció y acomodó la bufanda de Marinette, ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla parándose de puntitas como recompensa._

 _-¿Quién es…?_

 _-Es Nathaniel, ¿recuerdas? Hace un par de meses comenzaron a salir. Van muy en serio…_

 _-Oh, pues… me alegro por Marinette.- intentó sonar feliz pero apenas y su voz reflejaba la emoción, ¿qué le pasaba?_

 _-Sí, lo está, pero mira, si quieres podemos todos pasar un buen rato un día de estos y…_

 _-Ya veremos Nino, bien, te veré después._

 _-¡Llámame mal amigo! ¡No te desaparezcas!- Adrien solo se rió al irse caminando, pensando que le vendría bien comprar algo caliente para pasar el frío porque de repente había sentido un frío y molestia inexplicable en su pecho, no lo podía entender…_

Adrien suspiró, era un idiota consumado, y después de eso dejó de ver a Marinette. Merecía que le golpeasen, para ver si su cabeza funcionaba correctamente. Mientras caminaba con ideas pesimistas Natalie se le acercó de repente.

-Adrien tu padre te espera en su oficina.- Adrien le miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Sabes por qué, Natalie?

-Solo dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo y con Félix.- Adrien tragó grueso, si los mandaba a los dos no significaba nada bueno.

Cada vez que Bridgette llegaba a su lugar de trabajo sentía alivio, y es que desde hacía tiempo sentía que veía a Félix más que de costumbre. Estaba cerca de la cafetería cuando era su hora de comida, cuando debía de recoger un pedido, o cuando iba de salida, no hablaban, simples saludos fríos y cortantes por su parte. No quería involucrarse con el Agreste, pero dentro de poco tendría una junta donde lo vería por largas horas donde discutirían por los modelos a elegir esa temporada, de solo recordarlo le hacía doler el estómago. En gran parte de las juntas pasadas, Félix parecía desprestigiar sus modelos y las miradas de los otros diseñadores eran de burla total, pero cuando estaba Gabriel Agreste presente sentía que podía relajarse ya que como su aprendiz estaba bien cubierta, y aunque le hiciese una o dos críticas directas eran bien recibidas porque no tenían ese tono despreciativo que escuchaba hacia sus diseños.

-Bridgette, ¿puedes llevar estos diseños a la oficina del señor Agreste hijo?- le pidió una compañera.

-Estoy ocupada.

-Vamos, ya casi terminas.- Bridgette suspiró pesadamente, la chica le había hecho el mismo favor hace un tiempo, no quería quedar mal por sus problemas con Félix.

-Bien, voy enseguida.

-Gracias Brid.- dijo su compañera y Bridgette asintió. Tomó la carpeta dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de Félix, no estaba la secretaria para anunciarla, así que se mentalizó antes de entrar y tocar la puerta.

-Adelante.- cuando entró, Félix cerró con rapidez una agenda de cuero y la miró como si nada.- Bridgette, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Vine a dejar la carpeta de una compañera para la junta.

-Entiendo...- Félix la tomó y por un segundo sus dedos se rozaron causando al rubio una placentera sensación que invadió por completo su brazo.

-Con permiso.- se dio la media vuelta pero casi salta del susto al escuchar el tono fuerte con que le habló.

-¡Bridgette!- ella le miró como espantada por el grito y Félix tuvo que controlarse.- Yo... he visto ya tus diseños. Felicidades, son muy buenos, seguro los aprueban.- la mirada de Bridgette se transformó en una de incredulidad como si frente a ella estuviese un alienígena y no Félix Agreste, por un momento le pareció verlo de piel verde, cara ovalada y grandes ojos negros.- ¿Bridgette?

-Eh, ah... esto... gracias señor. Le agradezco mucho.- respondió de forma autónoma.

-No lo hagas. Te mereces eso y más.- Bridgette comenzó a sentirse incomoda.

-Oh... gracias. Yo...debo volver, con permiso.- Bridgette salió a toda prisa, eso había sido extraño, pensó en varias opciones, drogas, alcohol, alucinógenos... ¿abducciones? De solo imaginar esta última parecía hasta la más viable de todas. Mientras que dentro de la oficina Félix se recostó en su asiento y se frotó el puente de la nariz antes de suspirar.

-Al menos no me gritó.- pensó que no había salido tan mal, ya no le miró de forma fría pero le miró como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Bufo exasperado, era patético, no sabía que decir cuando estaba cerca y ese momento fue... ¡patético! Le daban ganas de agarrarse el cabello y jalarlo desesperado. Suspiró fuerte y pensó en el sueño que tuvo anoche.

 _La universidad no era el reto que pensó, tal vez los años de estar siendo educado por maestros privados lo prepararon mejor de lo esperado al comenzar su carrera. Ahora disfrutaba de una hora libre entre clases en la biblioteca, el lugar tenía grandes ventanales y gustaba de ver de vez en cuando el exterior. De repente algo captó su atención, reconocería ese mechón rebelde donde fuera, era Bridgette que caminaba con un gran bolso y con los ojos dibujando en su libreta que en el camino. Curiosamente le dio gracia ver a la chica después de tanto tiempo, no extrañaba los constantes acosos, pero se sentía extraño al recordar su constante presencia que ahora parecía la de un fantasma. Y de solo recordar la confesión que le dio en último curso era algo que lo descolocaba aun al recordarlo. De repente la chica tropieza, él por reflejo se levantó de su asiento pero se quedó quieto al ver que otros brazos fueron quienes la atraparon, su compañero Claude Le Blanc la volvió a enderezar usando su fuerza para elevarla un poco como si no pesara nada, Bridgette hizo un mohín por algo que dijo y después con una sonrisa le tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo agachó a su altura, Félix abrió los ojos más al ver un beso entre esos dos… ¿estaba de broma? Casi quiso reírse de no ser por la amarga bilis que se instaló en su estómago. ¿Qué pasó con la chica que le juraba amor eterno? ¿Con la que siempre decía que le iba a amar y a esperar? Era una hipócrita, tal y como todas las mujeres. Chasqueó la lengua y miró con odio a la chica que se transformó en una decepción._

 _-¿Dónde estaba el amor que tanto me profesabas?_

Félix frunció el ceño, Adrien tenía razón, era un inmaduro. ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella le esperaría o amaría después de que la rechazó? Era imposible, nadie en su sano juicio o no importando lo buena que fuera esperaría a un amor mal correspondido, y todo ese odio y rencor lo llevó a esa situación. ¡Bravo! Quiso aplaudirse él mismo con todo el sarcasmo posible. De repente alguien toca a la puerta.

-Adelante.- cuando pasó Natalie se levantó de la silla.- Si mi padre quiere saber aún falta otras carpetas por entregar.

-No es por eso. Su padre quiere verlo señor.- Félix arqueó la ceja.

-Entiendo. Iré de inmediato Natalie. Gracias.- ella se fue y al cerrar la puerta Félix frunció el ceño, algo había pasado o eso creía para que su padre lo llamase sin algún mensaje de por medio. Aquello era muy raro.

Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina principal sintió un escalofrío. No es que Adrien temiera de su padre, esa faceta de su vida terminó hace tiempo atrás, pero definitivamente ese hombre le inspiraba una mezcla de sentimientos que le eran confusos. Las puertas del ascensor tras de él se abrieron y ve a un sorprendido Félix al verle.

-¿Adrien?

-Hola Félix. Te estaba esperando.- Félix suspiró y avanzó a la recepción donde Natalie ya les estaba esperando.

-El señor Agreste les espera.- ambos se miraron entre sí unos segundos antes de abrir las puertas de roble solido que insonorizaban lo que se discutía dentro de ese lugar. Al ingresar vieron a su padre de espaldas mirando por el gran ventanal que daba vista hacia la hermosa ciudad.

-Siéntense.- su voz sonó a una orden y ambos confundidos obedecieron, hubo un silencio incomodo entre los tres Agreste hasta que Félix harto decide romper con él.

-¿Para qué nos llamaste padre?

-Me entere de algo curioso esta mañana.- paseó hacia una esquina de la ventana sin mirar a sus hijos.- Mientras trabajaba con la señorita Bridgette en un nuevo diseño, me preguntó sobre si había una forma de salir de la empresa sin incumplir con los 18 meses reglamentarios por contrato.- ambos tragaron duro. Su padre voltea a verles, la mirada de Gabriel Agreste era la misma, fría, penetrante y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero al ver esas arrugas de sus ojos ocultas por sus gafas más marcadas, era hora de correr.- Fue una sorpresa enterarme que quiere renunciar.

-La verdad padre solo fue una estrategia para la permanencia de las Dupain-Cheng en la empresa.- dijo Félix como si hablase del clima y Adrien se mantuvo sereno aunque por dentro sabía que estaban tratando con un material altamente peligroso y explosivo.

-Su permanencia.- repitió Gabriel.- Entonces me estás diciendo que dos de nuestras mejores diseñadoras, una de ellas mi mejor aprendiz y la otra próxima a serlo, ¿quieren renunciar?- su voz se volvió más gélida al saber que no era una sino ambas hermanas, pero ambos hermanos parecían imperturbables aunque temerosos con que su padre dejase marchar a las hermanas.

-He intentado que no sea así. Como tú dices son las mejores y por ello fue que les dije acerca de ese periodo de tiempo para así tener oportunidad de convencerlas de quedarse.

-Y supongo que sus motivos personales no tienen nada que ver.- ligeramente ambos se tensaron. Adrien esta vez fue quien habló.

-Es verdad que las conocemos desde hace años, pero también somos profesionales, no involucramos los asuntos personales en el trabajo.

-Ni amoroso.- siseó Gabriel y vio a sus hijos con un claro ceño fruncido.- No crean que no estoy enterado de la vida de mis empleados, ni de ustedes que son mis propios hijos. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que es mi culpa, por no haberlos educado bien para tratar a las mujeres.

-No te entendemos padre.- dijo Adrien y Gabriel lo fulminó primero a él con la mirada.

-Vaya que sí. Es obvia desde el principio la aversión de la joven Dupain-Cheng hacia ti. Y tú ni siquiera pudiste verlo y lo de la fiesta fue un espectáculo degradante de ver claramente quien fue la culpable de aquel espectáculo.- Adrien tragó saliva y Gabriel dirigió su mirada a su hijo mayor.- Y tú Félix, pensé al menos haberte educado bien para saber cómo tratar a una mujer pero veo que estás peor que Adrien. Horas extras, cansancio extremo, y lo de la fiesta fue vergonzoso pero no para mi aprendiz, de que me entere que casi no va a la fiesta que YO le invite con su hermana. Ambos me desilusionan.- Gabriel se sentó frente a ellos.- A partir de ahora espero ver cambios al trato para con ellas.

-Ya lo hemos hecho. Hemos tomado medidas para que olviden la idea de renunciar.

-Perfecto. Porque quiero que hagan lo que sea y lo repito lo-que-sea, para que se queden, no importa el medio. No me importa si tienen que ofrecerle más dinero, o hasta su propio taller. Ni siquiera que hasta se tengan que casar con ellas, pero que no renuncien ¿está claro?- ambos jóvenes lo miraron con ojos como de plato pasando del respeto y miedo que sentían hasta el asombro, Adrien sonrió ampliamente y se levantó del asiento con nuevos ánimos.

-Como desees padre.

-Bien. Los veré en la junta de hoy. Pueden retirarse.- dijo escupiendo las palabras aun molesto. Cuando se fueron Adrien tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro, su padre les había dado carta blanca en hacer lo que fuera con esas chicas. Casar, esa palabra hizo que Adrien se imaginara a su dulce Marinette sonreír dándole los buenos días en su cama, verla en la cocina, duchándose juntos, bromear y hablar como una linda pareja y dormir juntos. Félix fácilmente adivinó las ideas de su hermanito al verle la cara.

-Quita esa cara, me asustas.

-Pero Félix, ¿escuchaste? Padre nos dio permiso hasta de casarnos con ellas. ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Lo sé. Pero se realista. El verdadero problema no es nuestro padre. Son ellas...

-¡No me importa! Haré que mi princesa se vuelva a enamorar de mí. Además, el nombre de Marinette Agreste suena purrfecto. Nos vemos.- dijo yéndose con una enorme sonrisa mientras Félix suspiraba.

La junta comenzó a la hora estimada, Marinette llegó justo a la hora con una carpeta llena de papeles en mano, en silencio Bridgette le preguntó si estaba bien y Marinette alzó el pulgar para decirle que no había problema. La junta se trataba de los colores y tendencias de temporada, los diseños aprobados y de posibles sugerencias. El señor Agreste solo intervenía cuando lo creyera absolutamente necesario. Y llegó el momento de presentar los diseños aprobados.

-Señorita Gignat, ¿hizo algún cambio en el diseño?- preguntó Gabriel que observó el diseño distinto a como lo aprobó.

-Sí señor.

-¿Me puede explicar su diseño?

-Pensaba en un estilo retro más moderno, por eso a la blusa agregué los holanes y cambié la dirección de terminación de la típica recta a una en diagonal.- Gabriel suspiró.

-Su diseño se encontraba correcto al aprobarse, este modelo no. Estamos en una temporada de calor, este diseño es un desperdicio de tela y el corte diagonal no sirve si la tela es de tamaño fijo, solo si es corta o larga, ¿es que no le enseñaron el sentido de la estética antes de graduarse?- la joven enrojeció, su intento de parecer original y ganarse algo de admiración del señor Agreste se fue al drenaje.- Sigamos con los demás.- los siguientes diseños fueron estudiados y hubo una que otra crítica pero nada tan duro como la primera. Al llegar el diseño de Marinette mostraba un vestido e verano algo bolsón color naranja y tuvo que explicar su diseño.

-Hemos visto que ciertas tendencias han vuelto y elegí modernizar este diseño para comodidad de las mujeres, ya que no a muchas les gusta sentir las prendas pegadas al cuerpo por el sudor. No solo es fresco sino que moldea la forma del busto y piensa en la comodidad del cliente.

-Muy bien pensado.- dijo Gabriel con una leve sonrisa.- Es una excelente propuesta. Aprobado.- todos miraron a la Dupain más joven tomar asiento. Aunque el diseño parecía sencillo no lo era, algunos tomaron nota en intentar recordar ciertos puntos y otros sentían envidia porque el diseño se ganó la aprobación directa del señor Agreste.- Muy bien, siguiente.- dijo sabiendo que el siguiente diseño era de su aprendiz que bien sabia era la envidia de todos, estaba más que enterado quienes eran los que, en dado caso hicieran algo que perjudicara la línea o a su aprendiz rodarían cabezas. El dibujo se mostró, era otro vestido, la parte de arriba era algo holgada de color negra pero la falda se ajustaba a la cintura y caía hasta por encima de las rodillas simulando una falda verde claro.- ¿Podría explicarnos el diseño?

-Sí, señor. Como dijo mi hermana hay ciertos estilos que están regresando, por ello adopté como ella un estilo más libre aunque mi diseño se ajusta a la cintura ya que aunque busquen las mujeres más libertad también buscan verse bien y destacar su figura. El efecto de la caída haría parecer que la mujer es más delgada y estilizada.- algunos sintieron la envidia corroerle pero de inmediato todas las miradas fueron a Félix, sabían que él no tenía reparo en criticar abiertamente a la chica, pero esta vez se mantuvo callado, cosa que sorprendió a más de uno.

-Una pieza muy bien pensada y de gran variedad de colores que podríamos combinar. Aprobado.- dijo el señor Agreste sin agregar más. Ahora, ¿alguien tiene alguna sugerencia de posibles proyectos?

-Nosotras tenemos una sugerencia.- dijo Bridgette con una sonrisa igual a la de Marinette. El señor Agreste hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que hablaran. Marinette fue la primera.

-Queremos sugerir una línea de ropa para mujeres embarazadas.- se escucharon algunos cuchicheos pero Marinette siguió.- Hemos investigado y no es un mercado muy explotado.- Bridgette siguió con la explicación.

-Y hablamos por experiencia que realmente urge que alguien explote ese terreno.- Félix abrió los ojos más de lo usual, ¿cómo que por experiencia? Estuvo a punto de gritar la pregunta pero se mordió la lengua.

-¿Que quieren decir?- preguntó el señor Gabriel dándose cuenta de la reacción de su primogénito. Marinette continuó con la explicación.

-Tenemos una amiga que está embarazada.- Félix se relajó al instante.- Y le es muy difícil encontrar ropa que le guste.

-Mucha de la ropa de maternidad es demasiado simple y convencional, o a veces poco imaginativa.- dijo Bridgette.- Y creemos que una mujer que muestra el milagro de la vida debe verse igual de hermosa en cualquier momento o situación.

-Podría funcionar.- dijo Félix en el sentido comercial.- Y es verdad que no es un campo muy explorado.- el señor Agreste lo pensó.

-Discutiremos este y otros temas en la próxima junta, pero si tienen diseños me gustaría verlos.- ambas hermanas asintieron felices.

-Así será señor.- contestó Bridgette.

-Bien, hemos terminado.- al terminar ya era muy tarde, todos estaban cansados y querían recoger sus cosas e irse a casa.- Señoritas aguarden.- ambas hermanas voltearon al escuchar la voz del señor Agreste.

-¿Pasa algo señor?- preguntó la menor de las hermanas.

-Me gustaría seguir hablando de su propuesta.- ambas hermanas se miraron con una sonrisa.- Ya es muy tarde y todos estamos cansados, hablemos de esto fuera, ¿qué dicen?- ambas sabían lo que eso significaba, les estaba invitando a cenar el genio de Gabriel Agreste para discutir sus ideas.

-¡Claro señor!- contestó claramente emocionada Bridgette.

-Perfecto. Pueden adelantarse, enseguida me reuniré con ustedes.

-Por supuesto señor.- dijo Marinette y ambas chicas se fueron más que emocionadas. Gabriel suspira y al voltear ve a Félix saliendo de la sala de juntas.

-¿Pasa algo padre?

-Necesito que tú y Adrien cumplan con un compromiso, me ha surgido algo de repente.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Una cena. Y no se puede cancelar.

-¿Es con algún inversionista?

-En realidad es con las hermanas Dupain-Cheng.- dijo notando un leve signo de sorpresa en su rostro.- Estoy muy interesado en su propuesta, ¿podrías discutir esto con ambas? Y que Adrien te acompañe para no dejar sola a la otra hermana.

-Entendido.- dijo con su típico tono neutral aunque por dentro Félix no paraba de gritar por aquel milagro.

-Bien, y de paso arreglen que esa idea de renuncia quede en el olvido. Si no me veré pensando qué hacer con ustedes.- dijo en un claro tono de amenaza antes de tomar la carpeta de manos de su hijo e irse. Natalie siguió al señor Agreste y entraron al elevador

-Fue un gesto muy noble de su parte señor.- dijo Natalie y Gabriel suspiró.

-Ya estoy demasiado viejo para esto...

Félix sabía que esa oportunidad no podía dejarla pasar, mandó un mensaje a Adrien que de inmediato contestó. Al bajar hacia el vestíbulo vio a Adrien llegar casi al mismo tiempo y ambos hermanos se dirigieron hacia las hermanas que seguían hablando y riendo.

-Buenas noches.- saludó Adrien y al voltear la sonrisa de ambas desapareció.

-Buenas noches.- contestó Marinette en un tono neutral.- Que sorpresa verles.

-Sentimos la demora, pero ya podemos irnos.- dijo Félix y ambas hermanas se miraron una a la otra. Siendo Bridgette quien se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Perdón pero, ¿y el señor Agreste?

-Mi padre tuvo un imprevisto y pidió que discutiéramos esta noche su propuesta. No sería de caballeros dejarlas plantadas.- algo parecido a la decepción apareció en el rostro de las hermanas y resignadas les siguieron al auto anticipando en sus cabezas que esa noche sería un desastre.

Al llegar al elegante restaurante solo tuvieron que decir sus nombres y el encargado les dio una mesa de cuatro, el apellido Agreste era bien conocido y apenas pidieron los alimentos se había posado un silencio incomodo entre los cuatro. Adrien fue quien decidió romper el silencio.

-Y... escuche sobre su propuesta para abrir una línea para mujeres embarazadas. ¿De dónde salió la inspiración?

-De Juliet.- respondió Marinette.- Está embarazada y nosotras hemos hecho su ropa debido a que las prendas no tiene n cierta estética o comodidad.

-Oh vaya, hace mucho que no la veo ni a ella ni a Claude, creo que es desde... la boda. – se dio cuenta Adrien sintiéndose apenado. La verdad es que él y Juliet habían sido buenos compañeros en el instituto pero después perdió mucha comunicación con ella así como con los demás a excepción de Nino.

-Vaya, casi un año sin verlos.- dijo Marinette mirándole como si le acusara de ser mal amigo por no intentar visitarles.

-S-Sí, es que he estado ocupado...

-Yo sí he visto a Claude.- dijo Félix como si nada y Adrien casi deseó patearle bajo la mesa por dejarlo mal parado.- Tiene un buen estilo arquitectónico y he escuchado cosas buenas de él.

-Es un gran arquitecto.- dijo Bridgette con un tono neutro, tal y como el de Félix.- Pronto será muy reconocido.- Félix ahora supo lo que sentía la gente cuando hablaban con él.

-Sí, volviendo a la línea de ropa.- la plática se volvió monótona y de vez en cuando las hermanas reaccionaban cuando hablaban de los diseños. Adrien sentía que Marinette le apuñalaba con la mirada cuando no estaba sobre su plato y Félix notaba la gran indiferencia de Bridgette.

-Si me permiten...- dijo Adrien ocultando su nerviosismo.- Voy al baño.

-Voy contigo.- dijo Félix que miraba de reojo a Bridgette que picaba su comida.

-Propio.- contestó Bridgette sin dirigirle la mirada. Ambos Agreste se marcharon y al entrar a los baños Adrien gritó frustrado.

-¡No puedo más! Quiero tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla para que sepa que la adoro y me mire como siempre lo hace.

-Te entiendo pero debemos ser pacientes. Debe haber una forma en la cual puedan perdonarnos y abrirse un poco a nosotros.

-He aquí el dilema, ¿cómo deshacer años de estupidez y desamor?- ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, necesitaban un milagro, mientras que fuera las hermanas suspiraron igual.

-Brid...

-¿Sí, Mari?

-Ya quiero volver a casa.

-Te entiendo, no estoy para pedir postre con ellos dos.

-Creo que podríamos dar por finalizada la noche.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijeron ambas, estaban cansadas tanto mental como emocionalmente, y solo querían llegar y poder descansar, pero el destino juega de formas muy misteriosas.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si tenemos aquí a las Dupain-Cheng.- Marinette intentó no hacer una mueca al escuchar la voz de Chloe.

-Hola Chloe, es una sorpresa verte.- dijo Marinette intentando no ser grosera, no diría que era un placer verlas, no podía mentir tan descaradamente.

-¿Pero qué hacen las hijas de panadero aquí? ¿No saben que este lugar no es para gente como ustedes?- dijo Claudia y Bridgette intentaba evitar una escena mientras agarraba un poco de la pasta que pidió.

-Podemos darnos estos gustos. Después de todo trabajamos para la marca Gabriel.- y era cierto que sus sueldos no eran una miseria, pero pareciera que las Bourgeois ignoraban aquello.

-¿Y qué hacían con Adrien y Félix?- pregunto Chloe haciendo una mueca.

-Negocios Chloe, simples negocios.- respondió Marinette picando un poco de ensalada antes de llevárselo a la boca como su hermana, que intentaba ignorar a las Bourgeois esperando a que se fueran, pero estas parecía que no lo harían.

-Parece ser que no entendieron la última vez queridas.- dijo Claudia con una sonrisa burlona.- Aléjense de ellos. Gente de su clase ni siquiera debería trabajar o respirar cerca de ellos.- las Bourgeois se rieron como si hubiesen contado un buen chiste, harta Marinette dejó el tenedor a un lado a riesgo de clavarlo en el ojo de su némesis. Al notar que llamaban la atención se acomodó en la silla y se cruzó de piernas en un esfuerzo por no caer en sus provocaciones.

-Hablan de la panadería como cualquier cosa cuando es por mucho la mejor panadería de todo Paris, y eso no lo pueden negar ya que hasta el Grand Paris ha hecho pedidos a la panadería en cada evento social que realizan. Pero podríamos llegar a cancelar futuros pedidos si no están satisfechas con el trabajo. Además si para ser de su clase debo ser una perra egoísta y malagradecida creo que prefiero seguir siendo la hija de unos humildes panaderos.- Bridgette sonrió orgullosa a su hermana al ver las caras de las Bourgeois que poco a poco sus mejillas se encendían.

-Maldita zorra.- Claudia levantó su mano para abofetear a Marinette pero Bridgette la detuvo, Claudia intento zafarse del agarre pero no podía.

-Te recuerdo que soy más fuerte de lo que aparento Claudia, así que si tu hermanita y tú no se van y nos dejan tranquilas de una vez me veré en la necesidad de recordarte el ojo morado de ultimo año.- le soltó con brusquedad y Claudia apenas retrocedió adolorida. Las Dupain se sentaron aparentando calma e ignorándolas por completo, cosa que solo hizo enfurecer más a las harpías que a la primera que pasó un camarero con dos platos en charola ellas los tomaron y a punto de tirárselos encima a las Dupain-Cheng que no previeron aquello a tiempo que escucharon los tardados reclamos del mesero, pero las Bourgeois soltaron los platos al suelo al sentir sobre ellas como eran bañadas en una espesa salsa cada una, cosa que sorprendió a las Dupain-Cheng que miraron con la boca abierta lo ocurrido. Atrás de las brujas estaban los Agreste con una salsera colgando de sus dedos y cada uno más serio de lo de costumbre.

-A-Adri-choo...

-Mejor no digas Chloe, he sido demasiado ciego pero ya no más. Así que discúlpate con Marinette y váyanse.

-¿Qué?- Chloe no daba crédito a aquello, y mucho menos a disculparse con su enemiga.

-Ya escucharon, ambas.- dijo Félix que tenía un profundo ceño fruncido.- No están sordas así que discúlpense y lárguense de aquí con la poca dignidad que apenas tienen.- Claudia rechinó los dientes al escuchar aquello, miró con odio a Bridgette que salió de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Ni loca! Ya pagarán por esto Félix, tú y tu hermano.- gritó y después tomó del brazo a Chloe que al fin reaccionó. Ambas era un espectáculo curioso de ver llenas de salsa. Al ver aquello Adrien negó con la cabeza y Félix suspiró molesto, aun ante la mirada atónita de las hermanas se disculparon con los camareros y estos empezaron a limpiar. Cuando al fin la mirada de los Agreste se enfocó en ambas, ellas reaccionaron al ver que algo parecía haber cambiado en los ojos de los rubios.

-Sentimos mucho esto.- dijo Adrien apenado aunque nada arrepentido por la situación, ellos no dejarían que pasaran por otra humillación otra vez si pudiesen evitarlo.

-Podemos dar por concluida la cena si gustan. Las podemos llevar a su casa.- dijo Félix tratando de no verse tan decepcionado por esa noche. Ambas hermanas se vieron un momento y asintieron. Marinette sonrió levemente.

-En realidad esperábamos poder tomar el postre.- los Agreste se sorprendieron de ello pero no refutaron y se sentaron con aparente calma cuando en realidad estaban emocionados por aquel increíble avance.

-Bueno, sigamos discutiendo las ideas que tenemos.- dijo Bridgette cuyo tono de voz ya no era tan frio o serio y Félix asintió intentando no sonreír.

-Por supuesto, pero pidamos primero el postre.- ella asintió con una leve sonrisa, cosa que le gustó al mayor. Mientras Adrien de repente vio que Marinette ponía frente de él su celular con una foto en ella.

-Oh cielos...- sonrió al ver que era una foto reciente de Juliet.- ¿Pero de cuanto está embarazada?

-Ya va a cumplir los cinco meses.

-¿Solo cinco?

-Tiene mellizos. Es por eso que se ve así.

-Ya veo...- en verdad se sintió un mal amigo.- Creo que les debo una disculpa.- Marinette asintió.

-Estoy segura que será sincera.- contestó y miró el menú de postres, Adrien casi saca a relucir sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa pero se controló al igual que su hermano. La cena fue un tanto callada, pero de alguna forma la incomodidad había disminuido casi en su totalidad, y al dejar a las chicas en su casa ellas les agradecieron por la cena, sin ningún tipo de odio o frialdad en su voz, el tempano se había derretido un poco y los Agreste podían celebrar aquel pequeño triunfo, sabían que todavía no habían sido del todo personados, pero era un inicio para aquel camino al perdón por el que no iban a flaquear, al contrario. Adrien comenzó a reírse ante la mirada extrañada de su hermano.

-¿Tan feliz estas?

-Como no tienes idea pero no me rio por eso.

-Entonces ¿de qué?

-De que es la primera vez que estoy feliz de que Chloe apareciera.- Félix lo entendió y sonrió, de no ser porque Claudia era detestable hasta él le daría las gracias.

-Algo ha cambiado.- dijo Juliet que veía a las dos chicas, las tres estaban en un pequeño restaurante comiendo su almuerzo. Marinette le miró curiosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ustedes. Normalmente parecen estresadas pero ahora están muy tranquilas.

-Bueno es que creo que hemos pasado página con Adrien y Félix.

-¿Pasado página?

-Hemos hecho las paces.- dijo Bridgette dando sorbos a su limonada.

-Oh, cielos me alegro por ustedes. ¿Y cómo la llevan?- Bridgette sonríe, era una sonrisa que revelaba la tranquilidad que hacía mucho no tenía en su trabajo.

-Muy bien, Félix al fin parece haber madurado, si cometo errores no me humilla o me hace menos frente a otros, tampoco me ha vuelto a pedir repetir diseños, y solo me quedo tarde para cuando debo completar ciertas tareas. Incluso ha tenido la amabilidad de llevarme a casa una vez, ahora el me riñe por quedarme tiempo extra.- Juliet le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa y después de tragar vio a Marinette que estaba mordiendo una rica pierna de pollo.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Adrien?- Marinette sonrió y se limpió los labios antes de hablar.

-Debo admitir que es bastante agradable hablar con Adrien sin rencores de por medio. No puedo decir aun que somos amigos pero creo que podríamos volver a hacerlo con el tiempo.- Juliet sonríe a ambas ampliamente.

-Estoy tan felices por ustedes. No mucha gente busca hacer el cambio necesario y ahora que ellos y ustedes han cambiado pueden salir adelante. ¿Y que hay sobre sus gatos?- fue en ese momento que las hermanas se miraron y Bridgette suspiró.

-Bueno es extraño. Hace tiempo nos pedían quitarnos las máscaras y ahora cada vez que tocamos el tema parece ser que están un poco a la defensiva...

-O nos hacen el amor hasta que olvidemos quienes somos.- Juliet borró su sonrisa, arqueó la ceja y se llevó a la boca un par de papas fritas.

-Oh ya veo... Tal vez ellos están ahora nerviosos por el gran paso que significa aquello. Es diferente verse con una máscara a sin ella. Yo tuve un poco de problemas.- dijo riendo para después beber algo de su zumo de naranja.

-¿Y Claude como lo tomó?- preguntó Bridgette.

-Lo aceptó enseguida pero esa es otra historia. Pero como dije, cada cual es diferente. Solo denles tiempo y verán que sus nervios desaparecerán.- las hermanas se sintieron mejor al escuchar eso. Marinette tomó las manos de su amiga.

-Muchas gracias Juliet. No sabes lo que nos has ayudado.

-De nada y gracias por los regalos, mis pequeños Alain y Lys se verán adorables.- dijo por una bolsa que tenía a lado suyo.- Oh y denle las gracias a Adrien y Félix también.

-/¿A Adrien y Félix?/- preguntaron las dos la vez.

-Sí. Adrien nos envió dos grandes osos de peluche y mantitas, mientras que Félix envió sonajeros y pañales. Díganles que cuando quieran pueden pasarse a nuestra casa, por supuesto que primero llamen.- ambas hermanas sonrieron enternecidas por aquellos gestos y asintieron.

-Así lo haremos.- dijo Bridgette que miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera.- Oh, ya debemos irnos. ¿Te acompañamos de regreso Juliet?

-Gracias pero voy a esperar a Nath en la librería de por aquí. Vamos a ir al barrio latino a ver su nuevo estudio y a comer unos tacos.

-Pero si acabas de comer.- dijo Marinette sorprendida y Juliet se ríe.

-Si pero el caminar hacia allá me hará bajar un poco la comida y nos hemos quedado con hambre. Así que las veo luego.- las hermanas se despidieron de su amiga, ambas con una sonrisa. Sabían que tendrían que agradecer a ambos Agreste por aquellos regalos pero ya no les molestaba verlos, y menos después de tal dulce gesto. No eran amigos, pero estaban en un intermedio, bueno, fuese como fuese podrían seguir viéndose más y tal vez pronto volviesen construir nuevos lazos para ellos.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, solo para aclarar, Claude tiene la misma edad que Bridgette y Félix, o sea que es mayor que Juliet por un par de años. Y bueno, por favor, nada de tomatazos, el próximo capítulo habrá romance, celos, algo de humor y lágrimas, o sea de todo un poco. Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta historia corta. Dejen review, una bebida fresca para el calor, y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

Hama431: Oh well, you will see on the next chapter a little of jealousy, and thank you.

Paola di Rocanera, SAMP, darkdan-sama, laurenlm, linitha, mengy, SirenitaElsa, genesita, Hinaru, Gues : Cuánto odio hacia los rubios, pero también entiéndanlos… son idiotas, y creo que los pequeños flashback justifican un poco su idiotez… que va eso los hace más idiotas. Pero como quiera no los maten, sino no habría protagonistas.

Nanami Otaku 20: Vaya, muchas gracias, eres muy amable y espero que los siguientes capítulos te gusten.

Ladyaqua198: Pues la tienen difícil y todavía les falta cometer una estupidez más grande, ups, spoiler…

Deidydbz, Sol, Candela, baldurprime, Guest 2, Tarah Zen:Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sos geniales XD

Solitario196: Gracias y falta dar el golpe crítico. XD

Rose of Dark: En Luna de Sangre si estaban bien justificados, aquí no tanto pero hacen lo posible XD

Jinzo77: Viejo, solo por ti, daré un anuncio en el quinto capítulo, Gracias por querer tanto a mis OC´S TwT

X29: La verdad los kwamis no intervendrán mucho, son solo personajes secundarios que veremos de vez en cuando. Y sí, los Agreste tienen tarea por hacer aún.


	4. Un error tras otro

**Hola a todos! Estamos en el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia corta, gracias por sus reviews y en serio… me dan ganas de llorar a ver tantos, con solo 3 capítulo TwT y ahora en este veamos qué pasa, pero antes de eso… *saca la caja* Ya saben las reglas todo objeto que pueda dañar, amordazar o paralizar a la caja. Y dicho esto no puedo esperar para ver la próxima segunda temporada pero tendremos historias mientras tanto y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 4.

Un error tras otro.

La menor de las Ladybug se acomodaba sus coletas cuando por detrás su minino le abraza y comienza a besar su cuello en pequeños y dulces besos haciéndola reír.

-Gatito travieso, ¿no te cansas nunca?

-De ti, nunca y debo aprovechar porque no te veo toda la semana.- ella se voltea y ambos se besan.

-Lo sé. Yo también quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo.- susurró para voltearse y besarlo y Chat decide de inmediato cambiar de tema al ver el peligro.

-Y dime princesa, ¿cómo la llevas en tu trabajo?- ella sonríe y prosigue con su labor de acomodar sus coletas.

-Muy bien.

-O sea que ya no tienes inconvenientes en tu trabajo.

-No por el momento.

-¿Y que hay con ese tipo? ¿No te ha vuelto a molestar?

-No. He terminado por tirar el estandarte de guerra para dar lugar al de paz.

-Oh, ya veo...

-Estamos intentando volver a ser amigos. Es un poco extraño...

-¿Por qué extraño?

-Pues después de tantos años de querer alejarme de él ahora su presencia me parece extraña.

-Bueno, piensa que es una persona que acabas de conocer. Te aseguro que si lo ves así te sentirás menos incomoda.

-Tienes razón. Gracias por el consejo chaton.- le rascó bajo la barbilla y Chat cerró los ojos gustoso comenzando a ronronear a lo bajo.- ¡En verdad eres un gato!

-Solo con la dueña de mi corazón y gatito quiere jugar.- dijo antes de abrazarla y empujarla con él hacia la cama entre risas y besos. En otra habitación la mayor salía de la ducha del lugar y vio a su felino muy pensativo recostado en la cama con los brazos hacia atrás de la cabeza, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando ella salió solo envuelta en una toalla.

-¿Pasa algo gatito?- este la vio y sonrió al verla con su cabello húmedo desperdigado y con una toalla tan corta que mostraba sus largas y perfectas piernas, la invito a sentarse con él y ella así lo hizo.

-No mucho, solo estoy pensando.

-¿En qué?

-Vaya, y dicen que los gatos somos los curiosos.- ella sonríe ante su burla y le da un leve golpe en el pecho.

-A veces no platicas mucho de tu vida. ¿Qué te molesta?

-Pues bueno... hice enojar a alguien.

-¿Tu? Pero si eres muy bueno Black.

-My lady este gato también ha hecho de las suyas. Y pues... hemos hecho las paces pero esta persona se muestra reservada en muchas cosas. Y no sé cómo hacer que se abra más a mí.

-Ya veo... tal vez podrías intentar encontrar algo en común, algo que a ambos les guste.

-¿A ambos?

-Sí. Puede ser algún pasatiempo en común. Eso ayuda a abrir mucho a la gente.- Black sonrió y abrazó de la cintura a su dama para besarla.

-Eres fantástica.- dijo comenzando a besar su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

Al día siguiente Marinette se despertó algo cansada y somnolienta, al llegar a la cocina de su departamento vio a Bridgette haciendo el desayuno y el televisor en las noticias.

-Buenos días Mari.

-Buenos días. ¿Hace cuánto estas despierta?

-No mucho. Tuve que levantarme porque la casera vino a avisarme que cortarían la luz por unas horas en la tarde. Revisaran algo de la línea eléctrica o algo así.- puso frente a su hermanita unos huevos revueltos con tostadas y salchichas.

-Gracias, Brid, ¿segura que no quieres venir conmigo? Sera divertido.

-Me sentiré un poco vieja si lo hago. Son más que nada tus amigos Mari, recuerda que soy mayor. Y bueno tenía pensado pasar un día en la librería y comprando materiales para trabajar en proyectos propios. Estaré bien.- a Marinette no le gustaba dejar a Brid sola, bien era mayor eso no quitaba que se preocupara ya que los amigos de su hermana estaban algo lejos u ocupados. Su amiga Allegra estaba en Viena trabajando en una sinfónica, Sam, esposo de Allegra, era abogado y trabaja en un despacho obviamente en Viena también, Allan se había ido a América y se había convertido en un DJ de renombre llamado Mercury, y solo Claude se había quedado en Paris pero entre un proyecto en el que estaba y el estar casado pues no dejaba mucho tiempo a visitar a su vieja amiga, antes ex novia.- También pasare por la panadería en la tarde, quiero pasar un rato con los tíos.

-Claro, mañana podemos cenar con ellos.

-Seria genial.- a veces Marinette tenía que recordar que no eran hermanas de sangre, pero se conocían de casi toda la vida y no le importaba en realidad, para ella Bridgette era su hermana mayor.

Adrien se sentía nervioso, aunque fuese una salida de amigos parecía casi como una cita doble de la que hasta ahora se daba cuenta sus amigos intentaron en el pasado, que ciego había sido...

-¡Disculpen la demora!- Adrien de inmediato volteó al ver a Marinette, ella vestía un short de mezclilla que se ajustaba perfecto a sus caderas y una blusa amarilla con pequeños toques naranjas de mangas cortas algo abombado, además de estar peinada con esas coletas que la hacían ver adorable.

-Chica, estuve a punto de llamarte por teléfono.- se quejó Alya y Marinette le miró un poco apenada.

-Lo siento Alya, pero no fue mi culpa, iba en el autobús cuando me topé con Nathaniel.

-¡Oh! Nuestro eterno y guapo artista.- dijo Alya y le dio un leve codazo a su amiga.- Aun no sé cómo es que terminaron, ambos se veían adorables.- Adrien sintió un pinchazo de celos, recordó cuando veía Marinette en la universidad acompañada del pelirrojo, y recordó las molestias que se instalaron al recordarlos juntos, tan felices, como si esas antiguas imágenes de verlos como novios le hiciera sentir incomodo por alguna razón que no entendía hasta ese entonces, tal vez antes no estaba tan desatendido de Marinette como pensaba.

-Tú sabes porque Alya, Nathaniel es un excelente novio pero nos faltaba esa chispa especial. Dolió, pero ambos somos grandes amigos ahora.

-Me alegro por ambos, aunque en la universidad ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de que una niña pelirroja me llamase tía.- Nino se ríe.

-¡Qué cosas dices Alya!- Adrien también reía.

-Es verdad, que ocurrencias.- el rubio parecía divertido aunque por dentro estaba rabiando y despotricando contra el pelirrojo que seguro fue el maldito afortunado en ser el primero en la vida de Marinette.

"¡Maldito tomate! ¡Ese infeliz!"

Pero después su mismo subconsciente le regañaba, sino hubiera rechazado a Marinette, si la hubiese conocido un poco más seguro la amaría tanto o más hoy en día y él hubiese sido el primero y el único. Sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar, él también había estado con chicas pero ninguna como su dulce princesa.

"Solo espera Alya y vas a tener una hermosa princesita tal vez rubia o de ojos verdes que te dirá tía en menos tiempo del esperado".

-Y bueno, ¿ya vamos al cine?- preguntó Marinette para poder cambiar de tema.

-Claro, vamos.- instó Nino y todos fueron al cine hablando sobre lo más nuevo de su vida, riendo y jugando un poco, al llegar al cine y comprar los boletos se detuvieron en la fuente de sodas.

-Mira Nino, hay paquetes para parejas, compremos uno.- dijo Alya y Marinette vio los paquetes mientras Adrien esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-Marinette, ¿qué tal si compramos uno? Así ahorramos dinero.

-Suena bien. Veamos... ¿cuál compramos?

-No lo sé, todas tienen palomitas grandes, ¿se te antoja alguna botana en específico?

-Bueno, el que tiene los nachos no suena mal.

-En ese dan dos hot dogs.

-Oh, suena bien.- no se habían dado cuenta a qué hora se habían pegado tanto, pero Alya lo notó y miró curiosa a ambos.

-Marinette, acompáñame al baño por favor, chicos los vemos adentro.- ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de responder a su amiga cuando la arrastró al baño y allí la interrogó.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Desde cuándo se llevan bien?- Marinette ya esperaba esa reacción.

-Solo unos días Alya, decidí dejar las cosas en el pasado y seguir con tanto resentimiento.

-Marinette, ¿otra vez sientes algo por Adrien?

-No Alya. Aquel amor de adolescente quedó en el olvido. Y bueno, Adrien se disculpó por todo el daño que me hizo y ha intentado de todo para que volvamos a ser amigos.

-¿Estas segura Marinette?

-Completamente. Sabes Alya, es cansado amargarte por culpa de alguien. Y no quiero terminar siendo una Chloe con Adrien.

-Oh, Marinette.- le abraza orgullosa.- Me alegro tanto por ambos, estoy segura que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto.

-Eso espero Alya. Regresemos con los chicos, nos han de estar esperando.- dijo sin ver la mirada de Alya que parecía querer ver más que una amistad entre ellos.

-Es verdad, solo espero que Nino no se le haya ocurrido comerse ya las palomitas.- Marinette se rió ante el apetito voraz del novio de su amiga.

Bridgette había decido ir primero por algunos materiales, no eran la gran cosa, solo unos pequeños detalles para poner unas cuentas de colores a una blusa y para poder hacer un sombrero de ala ancha que tenía pendiente. Se había decido vestir con unos jeans que se ajustaban a sus caderas y piernas a la perfección, y una blusa de botones blancos color azul de manga hasta los codos, además que su cabello lo había recogido con un moño, y también llevaba un bolso mediano negro donde tenía su libreta de dibujo, solo era una salida casual. Caminó por algunas calles, adoraba Paris, cada rincón de él le inspiraba, pero no podía a veces sentirse un poco sola. Y es que desde que sus amigos se fueron no podía evitar sentir nostalgia por esos años de instituto donde todos estaban juntos. Estaba feliz por ellos pero temía que algún día las llamadas o los enlaces por la red fueran disminuyendo hasta solo ser un recuerdo. Tenía a Claude, su amigo, ex novio y casi hermano, pero no quería ser una egoísta ya que este ahora estaba casado y a pasos de destacar en su área de trabajo. Suspiró y llegó a una librería que Juliet le había recomendado, el lugar estaba bien iluminado, había un área de lectura y un área de café donde servían unos frapuccinos y postres deliciosos. Saludó a la dependiente que ya la conocía y después comenzó a ver las estanterías buscando y revisando las nuevas adquisiciones hasta ver una novela que había esperado tanto por leer desde que lo anunciaron, Entre las sabanas del diablo. Si, lo admitía, era un poco fanática de las historia eróticas y esta le había interesado porque el autor no se reservaba nada en sus historias y uno podía sentir la excitación como si la estuviese viviendo en carne propia. Iba a tomar el libro cuando su brazo choca con el de alguien que quería un libro cercano a ese.

-Disculpe.

-¿Bridgette?- a la pobre casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas al ver a Félix a lado, vestido con una camisa blanca de manga corta con un chaleco verde , pantalón beige de vestir y unos mocasines cafés.

-¿Félix?

-Vaya, no pensé encontrarte por aquí.- dijo con una leve sonrisa ocultando el hecho que en realidad había investigado un poco de sus hobbies y se llevó una grata sorpresa de saber de su vicio por la lectura.

-Sí, bueno, es Domingo y normalmente vengo para ver que tienen de nuevo.

-Ya veo. Esta es la primera vez que vengo. Me habían hablado de este sitio pero hasta ahora me anime a venir.

-Ah, vaya...- se sintió incomoda, no podía tomar el libro que quería y menos frente a Félix, sería muy vergonzoso.

-¿Querías alcanzar este libro?- dijo estirando su mano hacia el libro que ella quería y un enorme sonrojo cubrió su cara.

-¡No!- Félix la miró algo sorprendido por el grito.- Y-Yo quería el de a lado.- Félix tomo el libro y se lo dio, En el infinito de tus ojos, era un libro que ya tenía y que había leído hasta ahora cinco veces, una novela romántica pero tenía ese toque de dulzor exacto sin hacerla empalagosa.

-¿Te gustan las novelas románticas?

-Un poco sí. La mayoría son solo escritos melosos e irreales pero otras son más entretenidas y más realistas.

-Ya veo.- se formó un momento incómodo entre ambos ya que Félix no sabía que más decir para estar con Bridgette y Bridgette deseaba que Félix se fuera para tomar y pagar el libro que quería.

-¿Brid?- al voltear la chica sonríe y Félix mira a quien le llamó, una chica de piel tostada y unos enormes ojos ambarinos, de cabello color chocolate suelto y vestida con una blusa blanca y unos jeans que se ajustaban a su cuerpo en desarrollo.

-¡Manon!- Félix sintió un escalofrío y vio como Bridgette abrazaba a la chica, recordaba perfectamente a Manon, o como la bautizó en aquel entonces, la niña del demonio.

 _La primera vez que la conoció había ido con Allan a por unos croissants y terminaron cuidando por una media hora a esa pequeñaja del demonio que había dejado agotado a Allan y Félix la logró atrapar de los tirantes y sentarla en el sofá._

 _-Y aquí te quedas. Quietecita hasta que regrese Bridgette._

 _-¡No eres divertido!_

 _-Pues lo siento mucho. Pero no soy divertido.- Manon hizo un puchero._

 _-No sé por qué le gustas a Bridgette, Bridgette es guapa y divertida._

 _-¿A si? No me digas.- dijo con sarcasmo y Manon asintió._

 _-Sip, además de buena y me deja jugar con sus cosas._

 _-Eso ultimo lo dudo.- Manon infló sus mejillas poniéndose roja del coraje y se levantó para darle un puntapié en la pierna.- ¡Auch!_

 _-No sé porque le gustas pero hoy ella es mi niñera y solo me va a hacer caso a mí no a ti.- Félix la miró irritado._

 _-Escúchame bien enana te lo voy a decir solo una vez. No me gusta Bridgette y jamás me gustará, y ¿quién dijo que podías te haría caso a ti? Puedo hacer que te olvide así de rápido.- dijo chasqueando los dedos y ver el coraje que Manon tenía, obviamente quería hacer enojar a esa niña, infantil, pero se sintió bien, en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una exhausta Bridgette._

 _-Lo siento, vine lo más rápido posible._

 _-¡Bridgette!- Manon con una gran sonrisa fue a con ella que le recibió con los brazos abiertos y la cargó._

 _-Perdón por tardar Manon. ¿Te portaste bien?_

 _-Sipi. Pero te extrañe.- dijo abrazando a Bridgette como si fuese una koala._

 _-Yo igual te extrañe Manon. Chicos les agradezco mucho, les daré una bolsa de croissants por esto.- Allan que estaba tirado en el sillón se levantó como pudo._

 _-Oh Bridgette, eres un ángel._

 _-F-Félix, gracias por todo..._

 _-No lo volveré a hacer que te quede claro._

 _-Lo siento...- Manon miró de mala forma a Félix._

 _-Bridgette, ¿a la otra me puede cuidar Claude?_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Por qué Claude?_

 _-Porque Claude es divertido y me gusta para ti de novio.- Félix no lo supo pero sintio una leve molestia en vez de un alivio por ello._

 _-Manon... Vamos, bajemos, les dare la bolsa de croissants y algo extra, de nuevo gracias._

 _-No hay de que... cuando quieras.- contestó Allan intentando no desmayarse y dejaron que Bridgette y Manon se adelantaran.- Viejo me voy a replantear el tener hijos._

 _-Lo mismo digo..._

 _-Aunque si mi mujer es tan buena con ellos como Bridgette podría pensarlo._

 _-Bromeas, ¿cierto?_

 _-No. Con solo ver a esa niña pasar de demonio a ángel no me cabe la menor duda que Bridgette será una linda y amorosa madre. Ahora vamos por nuestra recompensa.- dijo Allan y Félix solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Pero tenía que darle algo de razón a su amigo, Bridgette sería una buena madre._

-Estas cada día más linda Manon.- Félix regresó de sus recuerdos.- Seguro ya tienes novio.

-Pues más o menos.- Manon mira a Félix curiosa.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Tu novio?

-No, él no es mi novio. Es... un cono... un amigo.- Félix sintió como si algo le hubiese atravesado, había dudado antes de llamarlo amigo.- Es Félix, ¿te acuerdas de él? Hiciste hace mucho tiempo unas fotografías con su hermano Adrien.- Manon parecía analizarlo un momento.

-Ah, lo recuerdo. ¿No estabas de novia con Claude?- otro golpe bajo.

-Eso fue hace años.

-Mmmm.- de repente una sonrisa malévola cruzó su rostro y se abrazó a Bridgette.- Me alegra mucho verte Bridgette, te quiero mucho. Extraño cuando eras mi niñera.- dijo restregando su mejilla muy cerca del pecho de Bridgette y Félix tuvo ganas de separar a esa mocosa de ese territorio que por derecho le correspondía solo a él y a sus futuros hijos.

-Yo también pero ya eres grande.- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo sin darse cuenta de las oscuras intenciones de Manon.- Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

-En la escuela nos ponen de tarea leer un libro mensual de una lista pero no encuentro el libro y es un fastidio leer ¿Me ayudas a buscarlo?

-Claro. Pero no hables así. Un buen libro es mejor que ver una película.

-Pues yo prefiero la película.

-Pues eso está muy mal. Ven, vamos a buscar tu libro. Nos vemos luego Félix.

-¿Qué? Si deseas puedo ayudarles.

-Oh, no queremos molestar.

-Al contrario, no tengo nada más que hacer.- dijo ante la mirada molesta de Manon. Esta vez no iba a dejar que esa mocosa ganara.

En el cine, todos estaban viendo la película, Marinette estaba de lo más relajada teniendo a Adrien a un lado cuando antes hubiese intentado sentarse dejando a Alya y Nino entre ambos. En cambio Adrien parecía nervioso, cada vez que sus dedos rozaban los de Marinette en el bote de palomitas ella le sonreía cediendo que fuera primero en tomar palomitas o viceversa, pero no podía estar completamente concentrado en la película de terror. Vio de reojo a Alya y Nino, Nino dejaba que Alya le abrazase asustada, ocultando igual su terror, pero Marinette apenas se inmutaba con las escenas de terror. Suspiró sintiendo envidia de su amigo. De repente en una escena aparece el asesino de forma tan sorpresiva que Marinette dio un brinquito de su asiento mientras bebía su refresco y de repente.

-Hip... Hip...- Adrien miró a Marinette que se tapó la boca.

-¿Marinette?

-Lo sien... Hip... Hip...- se tapó la boca y atrás de ellos algunas personas se quejaron. Marinette de inmediato se levantó saliendo de la sala a toda velocidad.

-Oh no, su hipo imposible.- susurró Alya y Adrien le mira.

-Su ¿qué?

-Le va a durar largo rato, voy con ella.

-No, yo voy. Quédense aquí.- de inmediato salió ante las quejas de algunos y al salir vio a Marinette sentada en una de las bancas del cine con una mano tapando su boca, amortiguando el sonido. Adrien tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver su cuerpo moverse como fuese a saltar en cualquier momento. Se sentó a lado de ella.- ¿Marinette?

-¿A-Adrien? ¿Qué haces... Hip... aquí?

-Pues te saliste a mitad de la película y me preocupé. ¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo... Hip... un odioso ata... Hip... ataque de hipo. No es la... Hip... gran cosa... Hip.

-Pues a mí no me lo parece. ¿Te traigo algo de beber?

-No resul... Hip... tara, puedo beber dos... Hip... litros de agua y no me... Hip... lo quitaria, necesito algo... Hip... más efectivo.

-¿Que tal ponerte de cabeza?

-Hip... No voy a hacer eso.

-Vamos Marinette, sino no podrás ver el resto de la película. ¿O piensas quedarte aquí hasta que termine?- Marinette hizo un leve puchero y antes de lo pensado estaba de cabeza siendo sostenida de los tobillos por el rubio.

-¡Esto es vergonzoso! ...Hip.

-Oh, vamos, no es para tanto.- dijo sonriendo divertido ante la situación.

-Voy a vomitar la salchicha de hace un momento... Hip.

-Bien, bien, espera...- la soltó procurando que no cayera y Marinette se sintió aliviada cuando sus pies tocaron suelo pero apenas iba a enderezarse sintió unas fuertes manos tomarla de la cintura y alzarla del suelo, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito.- Listo.

-¡Adrien! ¡No debiste hacer eso me diste un buen susto no lo esperaba!- le reclamó un poco molesta.

-Solo quise ayudar.

-Pues no lo hagas. Podía perfectamente ponerme de pie sola.

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué hay del hipo?- Marinette iba a decir algo pero se dio cuenta que había desaparecido.

-Yo... ya no está.- miro a Adrien y este tenía una enorme sonrisa que le pareció un tanto felina, casi como alguien que conocía.

-Creo que puedes regresar a ver la película.

-Adrien... gracias.- dijo un tanto apenada y Adrien asiente.

-Cuando quieras Marinette. Para eso están los amigos.- dijo alzando el puño, ella sonrió conmovida y choco su puño con él antes de entrar a ver lo que faltaba de la película.

Félix no podía creer su suerte. Después de encontrar ese libro a Manon ahora la enana se había auto invitado a un almuerzo al que Félix invito a Bridgette. Quería agarrarla y lanzarla por la ventana.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme.- dijo Manon con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

-No, Manon. No seas abusiva.- le reprendió con suavidad Bridgette.

-¿Entonces yo debo de pagar?

-No. Yo soy la que te invita a ti.- dijo Bridgette, Félix intentó no fruncir el ceño molesto.

-Bridgette, no es necesario yo puedo...

-No, Félix. No voy a abusar de tu amabilidad.

-Bridgette no es molestia.

-No. Hagamos un trato. Yo invito a Manon y tú me invitas a mí. Y a la próxima yo te invito a ti.- Félix casi siente la taza resbalar de sus dedos. ¡Próxima vez! ¡Próxima vez! Bridgette estaba dispuesta a acompañarlo una próxima vez. Se obligó a contestar intentando no sonreír.

-De acuerdo. Pero no te aseguro que te deje.- Bridgette le miro un momento y después sonrió levemente.

-Ya veremos.- se había formado una cierta complicidad entre ambos, Manon los miraba alternativamente hasta que suspiró a lo bajo, podía sentir algo entre ellos que no podía definir. Recordaba a Félix y también recordaba que no era muy agradable con Bridgette, tal vez al fin había madurado. Pero todo encanto se perdió cuando una pareja empezó a discutir cerca de ellos, la encargada iba hacia ellos para intentar calmar o sacar a la pareja pero fue demasiado tarde. La chica agarró su malteada de chocolate y la lanzó al chico que se agachó y la malteada cayó tras la nuca y espalda de Bridgette. Manon agarró todas las servilletas de la mesa, en cambio Félix se levantó y prácticamente fulminó a la pareja con la mirada, la pareja de inmediato se disculpó pero Bridgette podía sentir la bebida de chocolate deslizarse por su espalda, no podía creer que tuviese tan mala suerte y aquella era la segunda vez que le pasaba eso en presencia de Félix. De inmediato, Félix levantó a Bridgette que seguía paralizada y salieron seguidos por una sorprendida Manon.

-F-Félix...

-Solo sígueme.- ella no tuvo opción, se veía furioso y la tenía sujeta de la mano. Caminaron un par de calles hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa que mostraba los últimos diseños de la compañía.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- se acercó una dependienta que al ver el estado en que venía Bridgette borró su sonrisa. Félix al notar eso llamó la atención de la chica que quedó embelesada con él.

-Necesitamos ropa para ella. Y rápido.

-¿Qué?- Bridgette le miraba incrédula.

-Enseguida señor.- contestó la dependienta.- Tenemos estos diseños por si le interesa…

-No me muestre lo barato, si sabe lo que le conviene…- la dependienta tragó duro, al igual que Manon que se sintió intimidada

-S-Si gusta puede ver algunos de nuestros conjuntos más populares...

-¡Brid! ¿Qué tal este?- dijo Manon señalando un conjunto de falda rosa en corte A con una blusa de tirantes anchos negra con gris.

-Mmmm, no lo sé.

-¡Oh mejor este! ¡Te verías preciosa!- el conjunto fue fácil de reconocer porque ella misma lo había hecho, era una falda verde con un cintillo plástico amarillo, la falda tenía un patrón de girasoles y una blusa de botones blanca sin mangas con un delicado encaje en las orillas. Félix igual lo reconoció y se sintió mal al reconocerlo sobre uno de los últimos diseños que supuestamente debía corregir.

-Está bien. Me pondré ese.- dijo Bridgette al ver la cara de Manon, podría pagar con su tarjeta, no gustaba usarla pero solo la usaba en casos de emergencia. Félix entonces se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de ambas.

-Necesito hacer algo. Enseguida vuelvo.

-Oh, está bien.- dijo Bridgette un poco extrañada al verlo en una pose un tanto reservada. Bridgette entró a un vestidor y al ver los espejos no pudo evitar pensar en que si Black estuviera allí seguro que harían algo digno de subirle los colores a cualquiera. Se desvistió y Manon le dio por las cortinas paños húmedos que pidió a la dependienta. Agradecía que su cabello no hubiese terminado también como daño colateral pero definitivamente tendría que cuidarse las espaldas más seguido. Era la segunda vez que terminaba con una bebida en su espalda y ambas frente a Félix. Aunque esta vez si había reaccionado y de forma un tanto agresiva que hasta ella se sintió intimidada. Eso quería decir que en verdad estaba arrepentido. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios, no sabía si estar feliz o triste por ello pues se habían formado tantos rencores entre ambos y todo por una mala historia de amor, y ahora Félix estaba dando de su parte para hacer las cosas bien, ¿podría ella tratarlo como un amigo?

-¿Ya estas lista?- preguntó Manon desde el otro lado de la cortina. Bridgette al fin corrió la cortina y dejó su cabello suelto que cayó en una cascada oscura sobre sus hombros hasta media espalda.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-¡Preciosa Brid! ¡Te ves genial!

-Gracias Manon.- de repente nota la presencia de Félix, el recién llegado se había quedado estático al verla. Cualquiera diría que no aparentaba para nada su edad, se veía preciosa con ese conjunto.- ¿Félix? ¿Félix?

-¿Qué?

-Te estaba hablando. ¿Estás bien?

-Lo siento, digamos que me sorprendí. Te queda perfecto aunque sea dicho es tu propio diseño.

-Oh, gracias.- entonces Félix le extiende una bolsa que reconoce del logo de la librería.

-Toma, te olvidaste de tu libro.

-Oh, Félix. No debiste...- pero antes de terminar sintió las manos de Félix tomar las suyas y que ella ahora tomara la bolsa.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por aquel desastre. Solo que esta vez sí actué como debí haberlo hecho y enmendar el daño.- Bridgette sintió sus manos apretar un poco las suyas, no entendía a qué se refería, pero se concentró en la calidez de sus manos, su fuerza y en el largo de su dedos, era la primera vez que Félix le tomaba así pero le parecía extrañamente familiar. Cuando le soltó ignoró el hueco de su estómago.- Debo irme, pero fue agradable esta salida. Nos vemos el lunes en el trabajo.

-Ah, claro. Nos vemos Félix.- este le sonrió y se fue. Manon miraba a Bridgette y luego por donde se fue Félix hasta que Bridgette la volteó a ver.- Vamos a pagar esto.- pidió una bolsa para llevar sus ropas sucias y se acercaron a la dependienta.- Disculpe, vamos a pagar por el conjunto.

-No hay necesidad. El joven que se fue pagó por todo.- dijo escondiendo la envidia que sentía, ue que se dio cuenta a que se refería, le estaba pidiendo perdón por lo de su vestido. Ella sonrió decidida a darle su completa amistad. Y al salir Bridgette sonrió más al gesto que le había comprado el libro que supuestamente compraría, abrió la bolsa y al sacar el libro su rostro se coloreó como una fresa al ver el título, Entre las sabanas del diablo, casi le da un ataque y más al ver una notita.

 ** _La próxima vez intenta no ser tan obvia._**

-¿Entre las sabanas del diablo?- de inmediato Bridgette guardó el libro ganándose una mirada acusatoria de parte de Manon.- Necesitas novio con urgencia.

-¡Manon!

Los Agreste no podían estar mejor. Las relaciones con las chicas iban mejorando cada vez más y estaban seguros que podrían pronto dar el siguiente paso. Adrien estaba encantado con Marinette, sus encuentros cada vez eran más amistosos hasta llegado a un punto que entre ambos se hacían bromas casi como una vieja pareja de casados, también gustaba hacerla rabiar por cualquier cosa para después verla hacer un adorable puchero. Félix experimentaba algo similar, su trato ya había pasado de lo cordial, cuando trabajaban Félix era claro y directo, hablaban de forma tranquila y profesional, pero al hacer a un lado el trabajo Félix sacaba a colación con leves insinuaciones de sus preferencias en la lectura y Bridgette terminaba abochornada a más no poder, hacían una que otra pequeña broma y almorzaban de vez en cuando, a veces sus hermanos se unían a ellos. Pero ante toda esa felicidad había algo que incomodaba a los hermanos y eso era el momento de la verdad ya que temían que ellas les reclamasen que solo habían dado ese paso de cambiar al saber sus identidades. Tenía algo de verdad y no tenían justificación, pero no querían dejarlas ir, estaban perdidamente enamorados de ellas y aun se preguntaban cómo rayos es que no vieron en el pasado a las maravillosas chicas que tenían cerca. De haber podido retroceder en el tiempo golpearían a sus versiones más jóvenes por lo idiotas que eran. Pero podían hacerlo, tenían la confianza de que harían que ellas se enamoraran de ellos nuevamente.

Marinette estaba exhausta y apenas era mediodía, y es que habían decidido adelantar la presentación de la línea de ropa para embarazada que si aprobaron, Marinette había sugerido a su amiga Juliet para modelar ya que solicitaban a varias mujeres embarazadas para poder hacer una pequeña sesión, fue gracioso ver como Claude se mostró reacio a acompañarla para que no pasara un mal rato sabiendo que Lila estaba trabajando en otra sección de modelaje. Pero ese día había obligado a su cuerpo a levantarse temprano y junto con su hermana salieron apenas con un café cargado y un croissant en mano, tenía mucho sueño y se moría de hambre. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en su tableta de dibujo cuando un delicioso aroma hace que levante la vista y mira con grandes ojos una bolsa de comida frente a ella junto con un rubio que le sonrió.

-Te vi llegar temprano, ¿almorzamos juntos?- ella asintió con miedo a que al abrir la boca pudiese comenzar a babear. Se fueron a comer a las escaleras, todos preferían usar elevadores así que no había nadie donde estaban garantizando una completa privacidad, Marinette dio una gran mordida a la hamburguesa de pescado y lo saboreo haciendo reír a Adrien que tenía un burrito en mano.- ¿Tenias hambre?

-Como no tienes ni idea. Hemos estado de arriba para abajo todo el día, un poco más y hubiese desfallecido.- Adrien se rio al ver su expresión fastidiada.- ¿De qué te ríes? Esto es serio.

-Lo siento, solo veo que no has cambiado en nada, siempre estás de un sitio a otro, como en la escuela, me gustaba ver cómo te empeñabas a que todo saliera bien y tu cara al ver tu esfuerzo recompensado. Podrás con esto y sonreirás aliviada como de costumbre.- dijo sin pensar y de repente se dio cuenta de algo, sabía que le produjo celos su anterior noviazgo, pero inconscientemente veía a Marinette en el instituto aunque la hubiese rechazado y de verdad le ponía atención. ¿Acaso desde mucho antes estaba enamorado de ella?

-Bueno, era la representante de grupo, Alya y yo teníamos que apoyar a todos los grupos cuando había algún evento.

-Es cierto. Destronaste a Chloe de su puesto.

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Aunque gracias a eso pude ver a Jagged Stone.

-¿Es cierto que sigues en contacto con él?

-En realidad nos contacta a Brid y a mí para hacerle algo especial, como la chaqueta de su última gira.

-¿En serio? Era genial. Eres increíble.

-Gracias por el cumplido pero esa chaqueta la hice junto con Brid, no todo el crédito es mío.

-No me refiero a eso.- dijo mirándola fijamente.- En verdad eres una persona increíble, eres amable, dulce, creativa, valiente, determinada, además de hermosa.- Marinette abrió grande los ojos.- Marinette, esto debió pasar hace años, pero en verdad era un ciego total al pensar solo en nuestra amistad cuando pudo ser algo más. Me gustas. Te quiero, en verdad te quiero Marinette.- la joven no sabía que decir, lo miro incrédula a sus palabras y después de un momento quiso llorar.

-Lo siento Adrien, debí habértelo dicho pero salgo con alguien.

-Oh...- su corazón se estrujó.

-En verdad lo siento. Desde que volvimos a ser amigos, me ha gustado estar contigo y créeme, te daría una oportunidad, pero tengo a mi gati... digo, a mi novio. Lo siento mucho.

-Entiendo...- dijo recordando que EL era su novio, y eso suavizó el dolor del rechazo pero no lo desapareció. Marinette se levantó con la comida a la mitad, no podía verlo, le dolia mucho pero ella tenía a Chat Noir.

-Creo que debo regresar. Si ya no quieres ser mi amigo yo...

-No, nunca pediría eso.- dijo levantándose tan rápido que la asusto un poco.- Aun quiero estar cerca de ti Marinette.- al ver sus ojos llorosos puso su mano en su mejilla en un gentil toque.- No llores. Nunca me ha gustado verte llorar.- ella se mordió el labio inferior obligándose a no llorar.

-Adrien...

-Necesitare tiempo, pero al final tu amistad es importante para mí.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, ese tipo tiene suerte de que seas su novia. Perdóname a mí por no haberte correspondido antes, mucho sería diferente ahora.- ella soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

-Tienes razón.- se quedaron así un rato hasta que Marinette se fue, Adrien llevó su mano en su pecho, le hubiese dado oportunidad de no haber conocido a Chat, era él mismo pero un atisbo de celos se asomaba en su interior junto con el miedo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Marinette al saber que Chat Noir y él son la misma persona? Tenía que hablar con Félix.

Félix estaba recargado en la silla de su escritorio, miraba a un punto a la nada mientras chasqueaba los dientes frustrado. Ayer se había declarado a Bridgette, había detenido el ascensor en el que iban solos y le dijo cuanto la amaba, le había pedido perdón por todo pero ella lo rechazó.

 _-¿Q-Qué dijiste?_

 _-Que me he enamorado de ti.- repitió mirándola a los ojos, su estatura la intimidaba un poco.- Solo te pido una oportunidad Bridgette, solo una, te prometo que te haré feliz y compensaré todo el mal que te he hecho.- acarició su mejilla haciéndola respingar por el contacto y sonrojarse.- Te voy a demostrar que soy el hombre ideal para ti...- se agachó un poco para besarla pero no cumplió su cometido al sentir los suaves dedos de Bridgette en sus labios._

 _-Lo siento Félix. Pero ya estoy saliendo con alguien.- Félix se apartó un poco como si le hubiesen bofeteado._

 _-¿Es alguien de la empresa? ¿Lo conozco?- preguntó tal vez por masoquismo o tal vez para matar con sus propias manos al maldito que robó su corazón._

 _-Es... alguien que conozco fuera, y he salido con él hace ya un tiempo.- Félix tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños._

 _-¿Cómo se llama?_

 _-B-Black...- ella se muerde la lengua.- Es su apellido.- rectificó pero Félix se dio cuenta de a quien se refería y casi quiso golpearse en la cabeza.- En verdad lo siento Félix, por no corresponder a tus sentimientos.- Félix suspiró._

 _-Está bien, yo... te rechace miles de veces en el pasado. Es justo.- pulsó el botón del elevador para seguir subiendo y notó como la chica parecía aun contrariada por la declaración.- Bridgette..._

 _-Aquí bajo.- dijo de inmediato cuando el elevador llegó a su destino saliendo.- Lo siento Félix...- se fue dejando solo al rubio._

Ahora estaba de un humor de los mil demonios y más porque esa misma noche soñó que revelaba su identidad a su Ladybug y está ahora sin la máscara le abofeteó reprochándole que solo se había interesado en Bridgette por ser la chica tras la máscara. Pasó tanto tiempo reflexionando su actitud hacia Bridgette en el pasado. La chica era una acosadora, lo invitaba sin cesar a lugares que no quería ir, buscaba estar cerca de él y hubo más de una vez que lo sacó de quicio, pero siempre hizo el intento. Siempre. El baile de fin de curso se llevó con normalidad hasta que ella le pidió hablar con él y después de sus incesantes balbuceos Bridgette hizo una pregunta que lo sacó de balance.

 _-Félix, ¿no te gusto un poco? ¿Aunque sea un poquito?- ¿que debía contestar? Estaba más ocupado pensando su futuro que pensar en las cosas sentimentales, no importaba cuantos postres le regaló, o la fiesta de cumpleaños que realizó para él, o las situaciones que a veces catastróficas salían bien y hasta eran divertidas. Ella siempre demostrando cuanto le quería sin nada cambio._

 _-No.- fue lo que salió de su boca, no tenía tiempo para romances y mucho menos con Bridgette, tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir y no perdería el tiempo ahora. La expresión de su rostro fue extraña, sus ojos reflejaban una inmensa tristeza pero de sus labios se formó una sonrisa._

 _-Entiendo... he pasado un gran tiempo contigo Félix. Estoy feliz de haberte conocido, gracias._

Félix frunció el ceño, no había pensado mucho en aquello, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era una despedida. Y meses después la volvió a encontrar, en brazos de su antiguo compañero Claude Le Blanc, cosa que le molestó y se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente celoso, Bridgette se había metido en su corazón. Suspiró dándose cuenta ahora de la verdad de su aversión a Bridgette, no eran por sus pasados acosos, era porque ella se había rendido con él. ¿Pero que esperaba? No importa que tan bueno sea una persona, seguía siendo humana, y ella bien podía dejar un amor no correspondido. Torció la boca... tantas oportunidades que tuvo de revindicar ese amor cuando ella y él volvieron a encontrarse en la empresa y todo ese odio acumulado lo volcó sobre ella como un niño malcriado.

-Soy un maldito inmaduro.

-Eso no te lo discuto.- dijo Adrien que entró y con una sonrisa triste cerró la puerta.- Adivina quien fue rechazado hoy.

-Déjame adivinar, te dijo que ya estaba con alguien y ese alguien eres tú.

-¡Correcto! Y... estoy devastado. Porque algo me dice que no estará contenta de saber quién soy tras la máscara.

-Pensará que solo te acercaste a ella por ser su lady.

-Sí... No sabes cómo me maldigo al no haber aceptado sus sentimientos en el pasado. De poder me daría una golpiza a mí mismo.- Félix no dijo nada porque pensaba exactamente lo mismo.- Tengo miedo... nunca creí que ser Chat Noir terminaría por ser una carga, detesto mentirle, quiero que ella me ame a mí y no al chico de la máscara.- entonces una idea cruzó por la cabeza de Félix.

-¿Y si los dejamos?

-¿Qué quieres decir? No podemos solo no aparecer en el club.

-No, pero hacer que ellas no quieran saber nada de ellos suena como a desaparecerlos.

-¿Qué planeas?- preguntó el menor ahora con toda su atención en Félix que aunque no lo demostrara por dentro estaba igual de desesperado que él.

Bridgette y Marinette sentían que estaban en una especie de sueño casi idílico. Las cosas en el trabajo iban viento en popa y aunque Bridgette aun tuviese que lidiar con ciertos compañeros nada amigables, podía manejar la situación; y Marinette cada día destacaba más de los demás diseñadores haciendo correr el rumor que tal vez sería otra aprendiz del señor Agreste. Y por supuesto en su vida sentimental iba genial, con unos gatitos tan candentes y tan comprensivos no esperaban la hora para poder quitarse las máscaras y salir como personas normales. Aunque si hubiese algo que pudiesen cambiar seria con los Agreste, después de esa confesión ambos se comportaron como si no hubiesen sido rechazados, seguían siendo amables con ellas y también a veces almorzaban juntos, ellas sentían algo de pena por no poder aceptar su sentimientos en un sentimiento de empatía por los rechazos pasados pero ellos varias veces les habían dicho que no tenían que lamentarse, entendían que en el corazón no se mandaba. Ellas no eran del todo indiferentes, en ese tiempo habían desarrollado una amistad y un profundo cariño hacia ellos, por lo que les deseaban lo mejor y que encontrasen a las chicas indicadas. Pero olvidando todo aquello ambas estaban preparadas para reunirse con sus gatitos, una chica pelirroja de cabello corto y grandes ojos azules les recordó las reglas que ya sabían de memora.

-Siendo que ya tomaron la pastilla sin demora, por favor nada de retirar sus máscaras y por ultimo diviértanse y todo queda en Miraculous.- ambas tomaron las entraron, deseosas de pronto ver a sus gatitos.

-Creo que todavía no llegan.- dijo la menor cuando de repente Bridgette ve cerca del bar del lugar algo que la dejó congelada.

-No puede ser...- murmuró casi sin aliento y cuando Marinette volteó a ver lo que atrapó a su hermana sintió un dolor en su pecho. En la barra estaban sus gatitos, pero cada uno estaba coqueteando con otra chica. Marinette casi quiso llorar al igual que Bridgette pero la mayor con paso decidido fue hacia ellos siendo seguida segundos después por Marinette. Conocían bien a las chicas con las que coqueteaban ya que no era la primera vez que se habían acercado a ellos pero ellos siempre las rechazaban, ahora Chat tenia bien sujeta de la cintura a una y Black jugaba con deshacer el nudo de la lencería de la otra. Bridgette se aclaró la garganta de forma ruidosa para llamar su atención.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?

-Hola my lady.- saludó como si nada Black.- En realidad si, interrumpen un poco pero denos un rato para poder seguir con ustedes.- Marinette le miró ofendida.

-¿Como que seguir con nosotras?- esta vez fue Chat quien habló.

-Verán, nos ha encantado estar con ustedes, pero deben entender que somos unos gatitos juguetones que buscan... probar otra cosa.

-Probar más variedad.- siguió Black con una sonrisa como la de Chat y los puños de Bridgette empezaron a temblar.

-¿Y qué paso con eso de la exclusividad?- ambos chicos se miraron y luego se rieron en su cara, esas risas fueron como cuchillos para sus corazones.

-¡Eso no existe aquí!- dijo Chat Noir.- Estamos en Miraculous, aquí se puede hacer lo que sea con quien sea.- Black asintió.

-Así que ya con todo esto aclarado pueden dejarnos y esperar turno o pueden unirse, un menage a trois suena tentador para mí.- Bridgette estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada a Black pero no lo hizo, su mano la bajó entre temblores al escuchar un leve sollozo de Marinette que parecía que se le iría encima a Chat en cualquier momento. Tuvo que pasar saliva antes de hablar.

-Tienen razón. En Miraculous pueden hacer lo que quieran.- dijo Bridgette con amargura para tomar la mano de Marinette e irse de allí antes de cometer una locura. Cuando se fueron ambos felinos de inmediato despacharon a las chicas que ahora parecían ofendidas. Se voltearon a la barra y pidieron unos tragos.

-¿Hicimos lo correcto?- preguntó Chat y Black bajó los hombros.

-Eso lo veremos después.- ambos ahora eran asaltados por dudas sobre su plan, la desesperación no era buena consejera.

El lunes llegó y con eso una nueva junta. Ambos hermanos estaban presentes, esta vez Adrien como modelo a destacar en la siguiente sesión, todos debían aportar ideas para la temporada otoño-invierno. Gabriel era quien dirigía la junta y los hermanos miraban de reojo a cada una de las chicas que se veían pálidas, con ojeras y mortalmente serias.

-Muy bien. Entonces ¿alguna sugerencia de los colores primarios a tratar?- una joven rubia levantó la mano.

-Nuestro taller pensaba que deberíamos enfocarnos en colores oscuros como verde olivo, azul marino, negro...- un gruñido interrumpe a la rubia que molesta se voltea a ver a Marinette. Gabriel arqueó una ceja.

-¿Algo que aportar señorita Dupain-Cheng?- Marinette se dio cuenta de lo que hizo muy tarde y es que ahora el negro era ahora lo que más odiaba ahora.

-U-Una disculpa señor. No me siento bien.- dijo con una mano en el estómago.- ¿Me permite salir?

-Hágalo.- le dijo molesto y Marinette apenada bajó la cabeza y salió de allí ante la mirada confundidas de sus compañeros, aunque Bridgette igual hubiese preferido decir que tenía dolor de estómago.

-Muy bien, ahora sin interrupciones ¿alguna otra sugerencia?- Bridgette alzó la mano al mismo tiempo que buscaba entre sus hojas algunas anotaciones.- Señorita Dupain-Cheng.

-Bueno, pensamos que los colores oscuros son un buen seguro pero no tan seductor para el cliente. Nosotros proponemos enfocarnos en colores claros como beige, azul, blanco, rojo, verde y violeta.

-Pero la gente busca colores que representen calor.- refutó la rubia y Bridgette le fulminó con la mirada, cosa rara en Bridgette.

-Los colores oscuros serian solo secundarios. Y de acuerdo a las encuestas la gente prefiere vestir colores y modelos de colores más vivos.- Félix da unos golpecitos en la mesa para detener la guerra de miradas de ambas.

-Suficiente. Vamos a necesitar que los talleres nos presentes al menos tres bocetos para la siguiente semana y poder exponer sus ideas.- Gabriel asintió levemente.

-Dicho esto la junta ha terminado.- todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.- Señorita Dupain-Cheng...

-¿Si señor?

-Le pediré de favor que no vuelva a usar ese tono de voz con una compañera, cada opinión es válida aquí. ¿Entendido?

-L-Lo siento mucho señor.- dijo apenada y Gabriel asintió mirándola con severidad.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir. Y avísele a su hermana de lo discutido aquí. Ya hablaré con ella más tarde.

-Sí, señor.- Bridgette salió desanimada, sabía que Marinette también seria reprendida como ella. Nunca había sido reprendida a excepción en el instituto pero ella tuvo la culpa. Caminó hacia su taller cuando una mano la toma del hombro con suavidad.

-Bridgette.

-¿Ocurre algo Félix?

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti.- ella sonrió algo forzada.

-No pasa nada. Solo tuve un horrible fin de semana.- Félix vio sus ojos un poco hinchados, se mordió la lengua para no decir que de seguro estuvo llorando, se sentía culpable, sí, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.- Bueno, tengo mucho por hacer, también debo seguir trabajando en la línea de ropa especial para embarazadas y con esto espero no llevar trabajo a casa. Voy a por Mari...

-Bridgette.- le llamó ante sus divagaciones.- Almorzamos a la una.

-Lo siento pero tal vez no pueda...

-No fue una invitación.- dijo más firme y ella arqueó la ceja.- No sé lo que ha pasado pero aquí estoy para ayudarte o escucharte en lo que sea, no me gusta verte mal.- Bridgette le miró con grandes ojos, esas palabras se sintieron como un bálsamo para su herido corazón y asintió con una sonrisa más pequeña pero esta vez sincera con lágrimas amenazando salir.

-Claro, gracias Félix.- el rubio pasó sus dedos donde una lágrima traicionera quiso escapar.

-Cuando quieras.- ¿cuánto más tenía que lastimarla? Se juró que esta sería la última, pero se sentía como un maldito aprovechado.

Marinette estaba decaída, no solo había recibido un regaño de su jefe sino que ahora sí empezaba a sentirse enferma de verdad, su estómago dolía y sospechaba de ese jugo que tenía un sabor extraño y que Bridgette le insistió tirar. ¿Por qué rayos no le hizo caso?

-¿Marinette?- la chica le miró apenas, recargada en su mesa de dibujo.

-Ho-Hola Adrien. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte, te veías muy mal en la junta.

-Sí, no me siento bien.- Adrien puso su mano en su frente.

-Mari estás ardiendo.

-Necesito ir al baño.- dijo sintiendo de repente ganas de vomitar.

-No Marinette, espera.- dijo frenándola.

-Adrien en verdad necesito ir al baño...

-Mari pero tú...- y fue demasiado tarde. Marinette vomitó sobre los costosos zapatos de Adrien y ella quiso morirse allí mismo ante la mirada de sus compañeros que estaban seguros la despedirían por vomitar sobre el hijo de Gabriel Agreste.

-... Lo siento.

-Ven conmigo.- Adrien la tomó del brazo y la sacó del taller.

-A-Adrien, lo siento mucho yo...

-Nada de peros, te voy a llevar a con un médico ahora.

-Pero tus zapatos...

-Tengo decenas. Un par menos no es nada.- ella le miró culpable.

-Te los compensare.

-No lo harás. Ahora mi prioridad eres tú, iremos al médico y te tomarás el resto del día. Y no acepto un no como respuesta, ya hablaré con Natalie para informar todo y con tu hermana para que sepa que estás conmigo.- Marinette vio a Adrien, aunque serio podía verse ese atisbo de preocupación por ella y sintió como el peso de su corazón se aligeraba un poco.

-Gracias Adrien.

-Estoy para ti Marinette. Siempre.- ella asintió. Mientras Adrien se sentía culpable por su estado, sintiéndose un maldito aprovechado. Vaya que los hermanos pensaban igual.

Pasaron tres meses desde lo ocurrido, su relación mejoró considerablemente y ellos no desaprovecharon la oportunidad. Almuerzos, pláticas y uno que otro detalle empezaron a hacerlas sentir poco a poco enamoradas, era extraño que nuevamente empezaran a sentir sentimientos hacia ellos, pero la traición de los gatos parecía hacer más fácil la transición. No habían vuelto a pisar el club y dudaban que lo volvieran a hacer. Tal vez era el destino que se empeñaba en juntarlos, fuese como fuese las Dupain-Cheng sentían que el tiempo las haría volver a dar ese paso a aceptar a alguien más en sus corazones.

-¡Adrien! No hagas eso.- le regañó Marinette mientras Adrien jugaba con su cabello que estaba recogido con las dos coletas que usaba cuando iba al instituto o era Ladybug.

-Lo siento Marinette pero me encanta verlo así. Te vez hermosa.

-Adrien...- le dijo con cierta advertencia en su voz para que dejara su coleta. Adrien solo rió entre dientes, ella no conocía ese lado juguetón de Adrien. Al pasar por un ascensor las puertas se abrieron y vieron a Félix y Bridgette salir, la joven no tenía las coletas de su prima, sino solo una alta, pero el mechón de cabello seguía presente.

-Mari, Adrien.- saludó Bridgette, quien diría que ahora trataba bien a Adrien cuando meses antes quería hacerlo picadillo.

-Hola Brid.- devolvió el saludó Adrien.- ¿También acaban de salir?

-Terminó antes la reunión con el señor Agreste.- respondió la joven sonriente. Félix acomoda su saco sobre su brazo.

-Íbamos a buscarles para ir a cenar los cuatro.

-A mí me gustaría.- dijo Marinette y Adrien asintió.

-Lo mismo, ¿Y a dónde vamos?- pregunto Adrien cuando de repente un fuerte trueno resonó por fuera y ambas hermanas se vieron.

-Necesito regresar por mi abrigo.- dijo Marinette.

-Y yo por mi paraguas. Enseguida regresamos.

-Tárdense lo que quieran.- bromeó un sonriente Adrien y ambas se retiraron, Félix miró de reojo a su hermano.

-Adrien ya deja de agitar la mano, ya se fueron.

-Oh, lo siento no me di cuenta. Es que no me puedo creer que esto esté pasando, me arrepiento de no haberle dicho el sí en aquel entonces y no darme cuenta que me gustaba.

-¿Te gustaba?

-Sí, solo que ese excesivo cariño lo confundí con amistad. Pero no podía imaginarme a Marinette fuera de mi vida en aquel entonces.

-Ya veo. Creo que conmigo fue parecido.- Adrien le miró sorprendido.- No sabía que la quería tanto hasta que la vi con Claude, por eso era que la trataba mal, sentía que ella había abandonado ese amor por mi cuando yo era quien renuncio primero.

-Vaya Félix, nos sinceramos mucho hoy.- Félix le miró serio.- Mira quien lo dice.- tras de ellos las puertas del ascensor se vuelven a abrir y una voz chillona se escucha.

-¡Adrichoo!- el primero se dio la vuelta siendo abrazado por Chloe mientras que Félix se hizo a un lado, de repente su brazo fue apresado por la mayor de los Bourgeois.

-Hola Felichoo.- se restregó Claudia cual gata en celo mientras Chloe estaba con los brazos alrededor del cuello del menor de los Agreste pegando a su pecho sus atributos.

-Claudia, Chloe.- saludó de forma seca Félix intentando zafarse inútilmente del agarre de Claudia, ¿dónde había una palanca cuando se le necesitaba?

-¿Que hacen aquí?- preguntó Adrien intentando igual zafarse. Claudia se rio.

-Hemos venido a levantarle el castigo.

-¿Castigo?- Adrien parecía tan confundido como Félix que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué rayos hablan?- Claudia rodó los ojos.

-Obvio de castigarlos sin nuestras hermosas presencias por defender a esas bobas hijas de panadero.

-¿Eso fue un castigo?- Félix arqueó la ceja y Chloe se ríe con una risa demasiado irritante.

-Obviamente. No sabes cuánto sufrí también por no verte Adrien.- dijo acercándose un poco más a su rostro y acariciando su cabello, cosa que Adrien le hizo sentir incómodo.

-Chloe por favor no hagas eso.- intentó nuevamente apartarla pero esta no cedía.

-Por eso vinimos para ir a cenar los cuatro.- Félix estaba invocando toda su paciencia en ese momento.

-Lo sentimos mucho pero ya tenemos planes, ¿y no nos pueden castigar de nuevo?

-¿Planes?- Claudia le miró ofendida ignorando el resto de lo que dijo Félix, entonces logran ver por el pasillo a las Dupain-Cheng. Y una sonrisa perversa cruzó los labios de las Bourgeois.

-Bueno entonces nosotras vamos a cenarlos, bon appetite.- dijo Chloe y Adrien frunció el ceño.

-¿Cenarnos?- pero antes de entender ambos fueron besados por las Bourgeois, un beso profundo haciéndolos sentir de alguna forma violados, hasta que pudieron zafarse sus miradas se encuentran con las de las franco-chinas que los miraban con grandes ojos sintiendo que sus sueños de amor se desvanecían con la lluvia que azotaba en Paris.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por leer esto, nos acercamos al final. Y no los maten piedad, lo último no fue su culpa. Nada de tomatazos, solo jugos, imágenes de Nathaniel, o de ambos Chat Noir. Dejen review y sin nada más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Respuestas:**

SAMP-CAM05: Pues gracias y que bueno que te ha gustado lo de la cena y bueno pues sí, fueron parte del club, ¿quieres saber cómo se dieron las cosas? Y lo del embarazo sucedió mucho después XD

Hama431: Jealous and possessive? Well they are crazy and you will see that in the next chapter.

SirenitaElsa, Sakurita24, darkdan-sama, Hinaru16241, Tarah Zen, Sol, genesitapotter, Cande, guest: Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Y ya verán lo que se viene, espero no decepcionarlos muajajajaja!

Linitha: Pues… estoy escribiendo algo XD

Ladyaqua198: NO LOS MATES AUN! Todavía falta lo demás. XD

Solitario196: Los vi! Me muero de la emoción! Ya quiero la segunda temporada! XD

Rose of Dark: Sip, el mismo Claude, no hay dobles o gemelos.

Hinaru: Quieres celos? Verás a en el próximo XD

X29: Gabriel intervine por las dos cosas, no quiere perder a sus diseñadoras estrella y no quiere que sus hijos sean tan… bestias! Y lo que vieron fueron recuerdos.


	5. Adiós a lo viejo, hola a lo nuevo

**Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir esta historia y no saben lo feliz que estoy de saber que ha gustado a muchos y los reviews son una muestra de ello, gracias TwT y bueno hemos llegado al final y sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 5.

Adiós a lo viejo, hola a lo nuevo.

La decepción viene de muchas formas, algunos pueden decir que de distintos sabores y colores, y las Dupain-Cheng podían decir que aquella decepción era vil, amarga y de color rubio. Habían llegado al departamento después de ver aquella escena donde ambos Agreste parecían fusionarse en aquellos besos, salieron del edificio con la amarga experiencia sin importar si la lluvia arreciaba. Bridgette lanzó su abrigo al sillón.

-¡Decidido! ¡Me olvido de los rubios! ¡No más!- desató su coleta y Marinette pudo ver la ira y unas pequeñas lagrimas asomar de sus ojos.- ¡Ya no puedo más! Una decepción más y juro que me volveré lesbiana.

-Brid...- Marinette le abrazó, entendía su dolor, los Agreste habían roto sus corazones nuevamente cuando empezaban a creer en una oportunidad de volver a amar, de volver a enamorarse, pero ese fue su error, volver a caer por los Agreste.- No llores Brid, salimos una vez de esto, lo volveremos a hacer.- Bridgette sollozó un poco.

-Supongo que es normal...- dijo con voz temblorosa.- Nosotras los rechazamos primero por esos malditos gatos. Digo, son Agreste, imposible que después de que los rechazáramos quedaran aun solteros, es tonto ¿no?- Marinette sentía escocer sus ojos por las lágrimas no derramadas.

-Ya no pensemos en eso... por favor.- su voz se quebró y Bridgette giró para abrazarla ahora a ella que empezó a llorar.

-No. Esta noche no.

Nunca se había visto a ambos Agreste tan furiosos, incluso su chofer que fue llamado para recogerlos sintió la tensión tan palpable que como siempre los dirigió a la mansión en silencio, pero un silencio incómodo. Natalie al verlos de regreso se extrañó mucho puesto que Félix había dado la noticia de que llegaría mas tarde, pero al verles las caras supo que lo mejor era no preguntar... al menos de momento. Ambos fueron al estudio del segundo piso y Adrien se sentó en uno de los sillones revolviendo su cabello aguantando las ganas de gritar.

-¡Maldición! ¿Es que nada nos puede salir bien?- de repente ve frente suya un vaso lleno de un líquido dorado y no duda en tomar el vaso y tragar casi de un trago su contenido.- Gracias Félix.

-Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para explicar lo ocurrido. No hay otra opción.- Adrien parecía abatido y Félix se dejó caer en el otro sillón a lado de Adrien, con un vaso en mano, su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados mostraban su clara molestia que no había menguado por culpa de las Bourgeois. Las caras de Chloe y Claudia en verdad fueron dignas de pasar a la posteridad, se habían deshecho de su faceta de caballeros Agreste para sacar su lado felino y decirles sus verdades. Claro que Chloe nunca esperó que Adrien le dijese que nunca se iba a interesar en alguien tan retorcida y podrida como ella sino que también que su actitud asemejaba al de una bruja. Y cuando Claudia salió en defensa de su hermana intentando regañarle como si fuese la hermana mayor de Adrien, Félix fue quien les dijo que eran como sanguijuelas y perras en celo y que quien las quisiera solo sería por el dinero de su padre; cuando ellos se fueron estaban tan atónitas que se quedaron con la boca abierta. Pero simplemente estaban hartos y no aguantaron más. Poco les importaba si su padre les regañaba por ser vulgares con ellas, porque estaban más que seguros que esas dos irían con el chisme con su padre el ex -alcalde. Poco les importaba, solo querían ver a sus dos amores para poder explicar todo, aunque la vida se les fuera en ello.

Fue una sorpresa enterarse que las Dupain-Cheng se habían reportado enfermas y no irían a trabajar ese día, ni al siguiente, llegado el sábado los empleados estaban más que seguros que despedirían a cualquiera que se les pusiera al frente y llegada la tarde Adrien se plantó en la oficina de su hermano viendo a Natalie a lado suyo.

-¿Me llamaste?- al ver a Félix notó su mandíbula tensa sosteniendo dos hojas de papel.- ¿Félix?

-Han enviado esto.- le dio las hojas a Adrien y se puso pálido al instante al ver nuevamente las cartas de renuncia de las chicas.

-Pe-Pero no pueden, ¿y sobre lo que hicimos con el contrato...?

-Se las han mandado a Natalie directamente, no les importa no cumplir con "el contrato" en la que están sujetas.- Adrien miró a Natalie y ella con su usual expresión observaba atenta cada una de sus reacciones.

-Natalie, ¿ya has entregado esto a padre?

-Todavía no.- respondió con calma.- Pero deberé hacerlo pronto.- Adrien parecía abatido mientras que Félix sentía la furia querer salir en cada poro de su cuerpo, Natalie suspiró.- Estoy enterada de la situación con las Dupain-Cheng.- ambos la voltearon a ver.- También estoy enterada de lo que ellas son para ustedes y sobre su doble vida.- ambos la miraron con grandes ojos ante la sorpresa.- Y si quieren un consejo, en vez de esperar por la oportunidad vayan a por ella, no desperdicien más el tiempo en esperar otro milagro.- ella tomó las cartas de renuncia.- Se las daré a su padre el lunes, tienen hasta entonces.- ambos hermanos se miraron y en un segundo se levantaron, y al pasar a lado de Natalie cada uno le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Eres un sol Natalie.- dijo Adrien.

-Gracias.- dijo Félix, Natalie los vio irse y sonrió recordando con ternura a esos dos de niños.

-De nada.

Ambos Agreste llegaron al frente del edificio de departamentos donde Vivian ambas chicas, estaban nerviosos, tenían mucho que hablar y no se irían hasta que les escuchasen. Pero apenas iban a bajar del auto Adrien ve a las chicas salir del edificio.

-Félix mira. Allí están.- ambas primas hicieron la señal de parada a un taxi que de inmediato recogió a las hermanas.- ¿A dónde van?

-No lo sé pero vamos a averiguarlo.- dijo volviendo a abrocharse el cinturón y siguiéndolas.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?

-Las separamos y hablamos con ellas por separado, juntas son demasiado obstinadas.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- las siguieron por quince minutos hasta que bajaron del taxi y ambos se pusieron pálidos al reconocer el lugar.

-Maldición, ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Félix apretando los dientes de ver que entraban a donde estaba el secreto club Miraculous.

-Espero que solo vengan por la comida y la música.

-Vamos.- ambos chicos deseando que estuvieran en el restaurante y no en el club.

Bridgette suspiró al ponerse la máscara, habían pasado meses desde que la había usado, al salir vio a Marinette lista pero nerviosa, tenía que calmarla.

-Tranquila primita, solo venimos a pasar el rato, recuerda que este lugar es para divertirse.

-Lo sé. Solo espero no encontrarme con ciertos gatos.- soltó con amargura y Bridgette frunció el ceño.

-Que no te moleste. Tal y como ellos dijeron este lugar está para que todos cumplan sus fantasías. Ellos no tienen derecho a decir algo.- Marinette sintió un deja vú ante la situación, de repente se sintió como meses atrás cuando era ella quien convencía a Bridgette a asistir a la gala de la empresa. Marinette sonrió y asintió.

-Tienes razón. Vamos.- al entrar al salón principal vieron mascaras conocidas y otras nuevas, una pareja no había esperado un cuarto y estaban contra una de las columnas mientras algunos voyeristas veían mas que excitados. Ambas se sentaron en una de las mesas y en poco un par de varones llegaron.

-Muy buenas noches señoritas, nos preguntábamos si podríamos pasar una velada con ustedes, si es que les interesa.- el primero era Sparrow, googles amarillos, gabardina abierta dejando ver un cuerpo de pecado y pantalones y botas estilo militar, era muy conocido, decían que estaba muy bien dotado y que sabía sacar provecho con cada juguete y accesorio que el club daba, si querías una sesión de delicioso sexo duro y no poder caminar él era su hombre; el otro era conocido como Cupido Oscuro, de pantalones oscuros, sin nada en la parte de arriba más que un dibujo de un corazón partido y dos alas negras en la espalda, su reputación prevalecía en su resistencia y fuerza, tal vez demasiada pero era suficiente para dejar su mente en blanco y rogando por más entre la delicia del dolor y el placer. Ambos parecían excelentes opciones y necesitaban volver a sentir la excitación a sus vidas. La menor de las Ladybug sonrió a Cupido y la mayor a Sparrow.

-Estaríamos más que encantadas.- dijo Marinette a punto de tomar la mano de Cupido cuando otra mano tomó su muñeca antes deteniéndola. Al voltear ve a Chat Noir con una expresión salvaje en su rostro, parecía un auténtico gato al afilar su mirada a ella y mostrando sus dientes.

-No irán a ningún lado.- siseó y Bridgette al querer levantarse dos manos la sujetan de los hombros y la sientan de forma algo brusca de nuevo, ella entonces ve detrás suya a Black Cat con una mirada que denotaba tanta ira como su hermano.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo Black con voz ronca y Bridgette se zafa de su agarre.

-No tenemos nada que hablar con ustedes.- Marinette golpea la mano de Chat que la suelta.

-Así que déjenos tranquilas. Y vayan a por otras presas.

-Tenemos un arreglo.- gruñó Chat y Marinette se ríe sin gracia.

-¿Disculpa? Creo que debes estar bromeando, USTEDES fueron quienes rompieron ese acuerdo así que no tenemos por qué seguir nosotras con él.- Bridgette asintió a las palabras de su hermana.

-Y ahora mismo estamos ocupadas. Así que con su permiso tenemos cosas en privado qué hacer.

-No irán a ninguna parte.- amenazó Black y Sparrow le tomó del hombro.

-Si ellas dicen no, es no. Lee el reglamento del club gato.

-Esto a ti no te importa. Es entre ella y yo.

-Pues ella dijo que no tenía nada que decirte así que lárgate y déjanos disfrutar el rato.- Black ante el significado de "disfrutar el rato" no pudo más, fue una sorpresa para todos verlo dar el primer golpe, hasta Chat se quedó con la boca abierta pero al ver a Cupido querer intervenir se le fue encima. Los varones comenzaron a pelear, y de allí de alguna forma todo se descontroló. En minutos vieron a los encargados del lugar entrar para poner orden, Black fue golpeado en el rostro por Sparrow pero este le embistió tirándolo al otro lado de la barra y cerca Chat esquivaba los golpes de Cupido hasta que le da un golpe en el estómago y en seguida Chat le responde el golpe en la cara. En poco, ambos felinos fueron puestos en el suelo por el encargado de cabello negro y ojos verdes y al alzar la vista vieron a sus Ladybug ser sacadas con otros por las encargadas, fueron unos segundos pero sus miradas se encontraron antes de que ellas desaparecieran.

-Parece que tenemos unos infractores.- dijo el de cabello negro y ambos rubios solo dejaron caer sus cabezas ante tal desastre.

Las chicas regresaron lo más rápido posible. Apenas llegaron a su departamento Bridgette se quedó apoyada en la barra de la cocina y Marinette se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor sin mirar a su hermana.

-Brid, dime que no acaba de pasar lo que pasó.

-No pasó que nuestros ex, celosos, se les lanzaran encima a otros dos por coquetearnos y se armó la pelea del siglo dentro del club.

-Gracias...- dijo con desgano y frotó su rostro con sus manos, habían salido tan deprisa de allí que su ropa estaba mal puesta y aun tenían las coletas.- Esto no puede ser...

-Definitivamente me olvidare de los rubios. Voy a pedir una pizza, necesito calorías para calmarme.

-Pide la de tres carnes y doble queso. Iré a cambiarme.- más antes de dejar por completo su asiento alguien toca a la puerta.- ¿Quién podría ser?

-Yo voy.

-Si traen comida pero se equivocaron de dirección págales.- Bridgette se rió.

-¿Quién?

-Traemos su pedido señorita.- Bridgette abrió la puerta y siente la sangre bajar hasta los pies. Estaban vestidos como civiles, pero ese cabello revuelto, esas sonrisas coquetas, las máscaras y orejas de gato hicieron que Bridgette sintiera algo atorarse en su garganta.

-Hola my lady...- saludó Black con un moretón bajo su barbilla y mejilla. Bridgette quedó congelada unos segundos hasta que al fin lo que estaba en su garganta salió en forma de grito. Intentó cerrar la puerta pero ambos gatos se lo impedían.

-¡Mari llama a la policía!- gritó Bridgette usando su fuerza para intentar cerrar la puerta a unos desesperados gatos.

-¡No lo hagas princesa!

-¡Por favor Bridgette!

-¡¿Saben quiénes somos?!- exclamó Marinette que estaba marcando el número de la policía, entonces ambos gatos empujaron venciendo la gran fuerza de Bridgette y Chat logró arrebatarle el teléfono a Marinette. Bridgette cayó al suelo y Black cerró la puerta, al verla en el suelo se agachó para ayudarla.

-My lady cuanto lo sien...- no se esperó la patada en el estómago que le dio Bridgette sacándole todo el aire.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- Bridgette maldecía que sus vecinas no estuvieran, sino ya alguien habría llamado a la policía por el escándalo. Intentó levantarse pero Black tomando una bocanada de aire la atrapó por la cintura. Mientras que Marinette estaba siendo acorralada en su cocina. Chat tenía un labio partido y Marinette tomó una sartén.

-Marinette, escúchame por favor.

-¡No te me acerques! ¡Son unos lunáticos!

-Por favor déjame explicart...- un buen sartenazo en la cabeza casi lo tira pero aprovechó la oportunidad para abrirse y atraparla entre sus brazos, Marinette comenzó a retorcerse.

-¡Basta las dos solo queremos hablar!- gritó Black que también tenía a Bridgette bien sujeta.

-¡No queremos saber NADA de ustedes!- gritó Bridgette

-¡Así que lárguense par de enfermos!- gritó Marinette. Ambos chicos se vieron y asintieron ante la misma idea. Unos minutos después las chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá con camisas de fuerza improvisadas por la chaqueta y el saco ejecutivo de ambos gatos y amordazadas, ambas intentaron inútilmente zafarse. Los felinos estaban frente a ellas y Black es el primero en hablar.

-Les pedimos que por favor nos escuchen. Hay una buena razón para todo esto.

-Les quitaremos las mordazas si prometen escucharnos, no gritar ni morder.- ambas parecían cansadas de pelear, así que sin poder decir o hacer más se miraron y asintieron más calmadas pero no menos furiosas.

-Será mejor que cada quien hable en privado.- sugirió Black y Chat asintió levantando a Marinette algo desconfiada.

-Tranquila, señala cuál es tu cuarto.- ella apuntó con la cabeza y Chat la guió dentro. Al estar solos Black y Bridgette este se rasca tras la nuca.

-Esto es algo difícil de decir...- le quitó la mordaza y Bridgette lo fulminaba con la mirada.- Pero quiero que me escuches.

-Habla entonces. Quiero saber de qué va todo esto.- Black exhaló un profundo suspiro. Le miró a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que lo cautivaban.

-Quiero que sepas que soy un idiota, el más grande del mundo. Y sé que me darás la razón. Lo veo en tus ojos.- ella pareció asentir levemente.- Pero quiero que sepas que siempre he estado enamorado de ti. Aun sin saberlo.

-Qué rayos estás...

-Escúchame. Te he lastimado, muchas veces, de distintas formas que juro que hare penitencia el resto de mi vida para eso. Te he amado desde hace años. Y no lo sabía hasta que te perdí de verdad. ¿Sabes por qué sé quién eres? Porque te conozco. Y tú a mi.- Black se quitó las orejas y después la máscara, Bridgette sintió las lágrimas inundar sus ojos.

-No... No es posible.

-Lo es. Bridgette...- estiró su mano para acariciar su rostro pero ella se encogió.- Bridgette por favor.

-¿Esto es una broma?- preguntó con la voz ahogada por el llanto sofocado.- ¿Te parece divertido?- ella sollozó un par de veces.- Estas loco... ¿tanto te gusta hacerme sufrir? ¿Es eso?

-No, claro que no. Bridgette, por favor…

-Eres un maldito... S-Solo te gusta hacerme sufrir, nunca te he importado.

-No es verdad...

-¡Mientes!- gritó con rabia, su llanto se volvió más doloroso y dejó caer su cuerpo de lado para recostarse en el sofá.- Vete... vete por favor...

-No lo haré hasta que me escuches.- se hincó para estar a su lado.- Soy malnacido, lo sé, y no pude ver la hermosa chica que tenía a mi lado cuando fue demasiado tarde. Yo solo pensaba en ser el hijo perfecto, en el futuro de los Agreste, pero de alguna forma tú me hiciste algo que no entendía en ese entonces y me negaba a sentir, te quería, te quería tanto que tuve que negarme a sentir aquello porque no lo deseaba. Por eso te rechacé aquella vez.- Bridgette lo vio entre lágrimas pero parecía tan indefensa que quiso abrazarla así que comenzó a desatar el nudo de su saco.

-Me tratabas mal... Me maltratabas.- logró decir con voz pastosa con el rostro pegado al sofá.

-Sí, porque quería castigarte.- ella le miró confundida, al fin libre Félix arrojó su saco lejos y la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo, observando con dolor sus lágrimas caer.

-No-No entiendo...

-En la universidad te volví a ver. Estabas tan hermosa que sentí que desfallecería con solo verte.- limpió unas cuantas lagrimas.- Pero el saber que estabas con Claude me hizo sentir traicionado, pensé que ese amor que tanto me profesabas había sido mentira y por ello cuando entraste a trabajar a la empresa me desquité contigo. Lo sé, fui un bastardo, pero era un bastardo dolido y egoísta, porque una pequeña parte de mí quería que me siguieras esperando todavía aun cuando te rechacé. Y cuando me enteré que tú eras my lady...

-Me empezaste a tratar bien. Solo por eso te interesaste en mí.

-Tienes razón. No lo negaré.- ella bajó la mirada dolida.- Pero gracias a eso me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti.

-Ya no sigas... no quiero escucharte.

-Estuve feliz que fueras my lady, Bridgette. Lo analicé demasiado, por mucho tiempo mientras intentaba reconciliarme contigo. Y creo que si Ladybug hubiese sido otra persona te hubiese escogido a ti.

-Mentiroso, con Ladybug te abrías y eras feliz, yo no tenía que ver.

-Tenías mucho que ver, porque lo que me conquistó no fue solo el cuerpo sino tu alma. Siempre buscaba una forma para verte aunque te regañara, no pasaba un día en que no pensara en ti y las palabras de Adrien de intentar corregirme, y de vez en cuando sentía ira hacia todo aquel que tenía una sonrisa tuya.- tomó sus manos con cuidado.- Eres dulce, gentil, adorable... aun con la máscara puesta demostrabas esas cualidades que otras no, y eso que todos van a Miraculous a satisfacer sus deseos, pero tú eras mi deseo hecho realidad, tan hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera.- los hombros de Bridgette temblaron sintiendo un nuevo llanto venir.

-¿Y-Y lo que pasó en el club? Ustedes y esas chicas...

-Estábamos tan desesperados en que se enamoraran de nosotros sin mascara que pensamos que si despreciaban a Black y a Chat tendríamos una oportunidad.

-¿Y las Bourgeois?- al ver nuevas lágrimas se apresuró a tomar su rostro y limpiar sus lágrimas acercándose más a ella en una incómoda posición con las rodillas algo dobladas quedando inclinado sin apoyo.

-Ellas se nos lanzaron, jamás hemos estado interesados en ellas. Ya sabes la clase de sanguijuelas que son.- Bridgette cerró los ojos, dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran siendo desaparecidas por las gentiles manos que sostenían su rostro, su labio inferior tembló.

-Estoy rota... ya ni sé que siento por ti en estos momentos.

-Déjame curarte.- dijo desesperado pegando su frente a ella, Bridgette abrió sus ojos.

-¿Cómo lo harás?

-Dando todo ese amor que te debí dar desde el principio.

-Fé-Félix... ¿y si ya no te quiero?

-Entonces pasaré toda mi vida intentando que me quieras, porque eres mi felicidad Bridgette. Y no voy a dejarte.- permanecieron así, no supieron cuánto tiempo, disfrutando un mutuo silencio cuando Félix se sorprende al sentir los brazos de Bridgette rodearle en un cálido abrazo, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados así que armándose de valor y sacando algo de su lado felino, Félix rozó sus labios con los de ella, no podía llamarlo beso pero ese simple roce le hizo sentir un calor abrazador por todo el cuerpo. Sus labios permanecieron sin moverse, un suave roce del aliento de Bridgette cosquilleó sus labios antes de sentir un más significativo tierno toque de sus labios, ambos se miraron y Félix le miró decisivo.- Voy a demostrar que me quieres aun. Pero solo si tú quieres.- ella abrió sus ojos, con restos de lágrimas en sus largas pestañas y la mirada oscurecida.

-Hazlo...- dijo en un susurro apenas audible que de no haber estado con las frentes juntas no lo hubiese escuchado. Félix asintió y sus labios se unieron en un beso lento, lleno de ternura y amor.

Cuando Chat cerró la puerta vio la mirada enardecida de Marinette, estaba furiosa, y sabía que si no decía las palabras correctas su pellejo no valdría nada. La sentó en la cama y él tomó una silla para estar frente de ella.

-Marinette, tranquila, no te haré nada. Te voy a quitar la mordaza pero júrame que me escucharás. Solo te pido eso y que no grites… o intentes morderme.- Marinette pareció pensárselo, mirando con clara desconfianza al rubio asintió y Chat aliviado le quitó la mordaza de la boca. Se formó entre ambos una clara tensión que le hizo vacilar.

-¿Y bien?- habló Marinette en un tono molesto.- Te escucho.

-¡Claro! Claro...- dijo espabilando y aclarándose la garganta.- Marinette, quiero que sepas que desde siempre te he amado, aún si yo no lo sabía. Has sido muy importante para mí, y aunque el tonto que soy no se dio cuenta antes del daño que te hacía tú me habías conquistado de formas distintas.- Marinette arqueó una ceja.

-No te entiendo...

-Quiero decir que... me conoces, yo te conozco, y fui un ciego, patán insensible tal y como me lo dijiste.- Marinette le miró confundida pero esas palabras conectaron solo a una persona y su rostro perdió color de inmediato.

-No... No puede ser.

-Lo es.- Chat se quitó el antifaz mostrando a Adrien que la miraba con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Marinette comenzó a boquear.

-E-Esto es...

-¿Irónico? Lo es. Pero me alegra tanto que hayamos caído en esta ironía.

-¡No!- gritó Marinette dolida.- ¡No es justo! ¿Porque tuve que enamorarme de ti dos veces? ¿Por qué eres tu quien siempre rompe mi corazón? No es justo...- estaba a punto de llorar y al sentir la mano de Adrien sobre su rostro Marinette en un movimiento brusco se aleja de su toque.

-Marinette...

-No es justo... Odio esto, detesto sentir esto, eres horrible.- Adrien bajó los hombros y se quitó las orejas de gato.

-Lo sé, pero ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Que de esto te parece que esté bien?- dijo moviéndose con la chaqueta como camisa de fuerza improvisada.

-Bien... quiero ser sincero, tanto para ti como para mi.- ella le observó furiosa pero su silencio le decía que podía continuar.- Bien... quiero que sepas que te amo, desde hace largo tiempo.- ella lanzó un bufido.

-Por favor...

-¡Lo digo en serio!- Adrien entonces respiró profundo antes de continuar.- Cuando estábamos en el instituto yo no sabía cómo interactuar con la gente, nunca había hecho amigos además de Chloe.- le pareció escuchar un gruñido bajo bien justificado.- Y tú fuiste mi primera amiga de verdad, la chica que se fijó en mi como el humano Adrien Agreste y no el modelo, por eso cuando te me declaraste me sentí extraño, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero al desconocer lo que sentía tuve miedo. Por eso quise que todo siguiera a como estábamos, solo amigos. Y estaba seguro que no te quería así.

-Y no me querías...

-No, te equivocas, debes entender que no sabía poner nombre a lo que sentía pero nunca digas que no te quería.

-¿Y el que actuaras como si nada? ¿O que no hiciste nada con Chloe cuando me humilló?

-Lo de Chloe me enteré tiempo después, pero ella le restó importancia y sabes cómo es, es como hablar con una pared. Y sí, fui un desconsiderado pero quiero que entiendas, era joven, inexperto y quería solo estar contigo, divertirme contigo, salir contigo.

-Como amiga.

-Sí y no. Ahora entiendo que Nino y Alya nos dejaran a veces, querían que me diese cuenta lo maravillosa que eres, lo sabía pero no sabía que mi admiración no era tal, era mucho mayor...- pasó sus manos por su cabello pensando bien sus palabras.- Yo te quería tanto que en la universidad quise seguir en contacto pero cuando te hiciste novia de Nathaniel me hice a un lado y...

-¿Y qué? ¿Solo así me dirás que seguías sin saber lo que sentías?- Adrien sintió el filo de sus palabras y solo pudo asentir. Marinette soltó un bufido.- Dejemos ya ésta estúpida charada, no me quieres, te estas engañando y solo porque sabes que soy Ladybug intentaste conquistarme como Marinette por buen sexo.- Adrien le miró ofendido y furioso.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- tuvo que controlarse para no tomarla en brazos y levantarla con él.- Pero gracias a eso me di cuenta que si te amo.- Marinette le miró un momento, había algo que brillaba en esos ojos verdes pero desvió la vista sintiendo que si lo veía por mucho tiempo podría tentarla.

-No digas tonterías...

-No son tonterías.- esta vez la voz de Adrien era dura.- Siempre fuiste especial Marinette, tu ternura, tu dedicación y tu alegría son cosas que me cautivaron de ti, y con esa mascara te vuelves una mujer atrevida, candente que me vuelve loco.

-Solo amas a la chica de la máscara, no a Marinette.

-No, las quiero a ambas, te quiero a ti, quiero a Ladybug.- la liberó y Marinette vio cómo se hincaba frente a ella.- Me enamore dos veces de la misma chica y agradezco al destino de hacerlo porque así pude quitarme la venda de los ojos.

-No... ¡No! ¿Entonces si tanto me amabas porque Chat estuvo con otras en el club? ¿Y qué hay de Chloe?

-Ya conoces a Chloe, sabes cómo se pega a mí. Y los club, bueno... sonara tonto pero habíamos planeado que como ustedes no nos querían como civiles pues hacer que odiaran a los gatos y así poder estar con ustedes es una relación normal.- hubo un silencio en que Marinette conecto cada punto y luego le miró con reproche.

-Son unos idiotas, ERES un idiota.

-Lo sé pero ¿qué hubieses hecho hace meses de saber que tu gato era el mismo que por idiota te rompió el corazón y por el que despotricabas siempre?- Marinette iba a decir algo pero cierra la boca y después se toma la cabeza.

-Ya, vale, no sé cómo hubiese reaccionado.

-Y ese era mi miedo.- Marinette vio sus ojos, mostrando una súplica silenciosa que le llegó al corazón. Ella bajó la mirada.

-Necesitare tiempo.

-Te daré todo el que gustes, pero tienes a este gato a tus pies.

-Solo dos preguntas. ¿De verdad me amas?

-Sí, y soy capaz de hacer lo que sea para ganarme tu corazón.- no mentía, lo pudo ver Marinette y su sinceridad la descolocaba un poco.- ¿Y la segunda pregunta?

-... ¿De dónde sacabas los chistes de gato?- Adrien se rió, el ambiente entre ambos de repente se había aligerado.

-Son de mi purrropia invención.

-Son terribles.- dijo aguantando las ganas de reí y Adrien le miró con fingida indignación.

-¡Claro que no! Son purrfectos, reflejan purrfectamento mi purrsonalidad.

-¡Deja de ronronear!- le dijo riéndose.

-¿Ves? Te encantan.

-Me rio porque te ves ridículo.- ambos se rieron un poco más y Marinette suspira cuando siente las manos de Adrien sobre las suyas.

-Perdóname por todo el tiempo desperdiciado.

-Está bien Adrien. El pasado está allí para recordarnos errores.

-¿Yo soy un error?- Marinette lo ve a los ojos, estaba esperando una respuesta.

-No. Pero igual duele.

-Entonces deja curarte.- se acercó y comenzó a besar cerca del lóbulo de la oreja hasta su cuello, Marinette se estremeció.

-¿No dijiste que me darías tiempo?

-Ya hemos desperdiciado mucho.

-Tienes razón, minou...- sus labios se encontraron en un lento y apasionado beso mientras Adrien la abrazaba tanto como podía

Con toda delicadeza Félix recostó a Bridgette en el sofá, se besaban con lentitud, donde la pasión y la ternura se unían aliviando todo pesar de sus corazones. Al separarse Félix miro a los ojos a Bridgette, aun brillantes por culpa de las lágrimas pasadas, con delicadeza acarició su mejilla y sus dedos bajaron hasta su cuello formando una sensual caricia que la hizo suspirar. Se agachó dirigiéndose a su cuello donde aspiró su esencia de aromas a vainilla y fresas, sus labios comenzaron a besar su cuello, con una cadencia única que la estaba excitando, esta vez ambos iban lento, pero Bridgette podía sentir que cada gesto, aunque gentil, guardaba cierta posesividad que ella no rechazó. Félix no quería asustarla y avanzaría hasta donde ella desease, no le importaba si se quemaba vivo esa noche.

-Bridgette...- su aliento golpeó su cuello haciéndola estremecer.- No sabes lo que haces conmigo.- Bridgette pasó su lengua por sus labios secos y sus manos fueron a esos cabellos rubios que tanto gustaba tocar.

-Tu eres peor chaton.- Félix rió y sus manos fueron a sus caderas donde la alzó y la sentó sobre de él.

-Pero eres tu quien me provoca my lady.- sus manos se movieron entre el dobladillo de su blusa, Bridgette al sentir el roce de sus dedos en su piel le miró fijamente y Félix se detuvo, ¿había hecho mal?- Bridgette, yo...- pero no logra decir más cuando es ella quien levanta el dobladillo y se saca la blusa mostrando una apariencia que le hizo agua la boca, su cabello revuelto, su cremosa piel expuesta y el sostén blanco de encaje tenía un coqueto y pequeño moño en el centro como si fuese un regalo, ella llevó sus dedos al moño y se dio cuenta que era el broche, sus preciosos senos quedaron expuestos ante él haciéndole agua la boca.- Bridgette...

-Demuéstrame cuanto dices amarme chaton...- Félix la tomó de la cintura, sintió que estaba frente a un ser divino etéreo que podría desaparecer apenas parpadeara. Su frente se apoyó entre sus senos y soltó el aire que había retenido, al verla más hermosa que nunca.

-Todo de mi es tuyo hasta el final de mis días.- acunó su mano en su rostro sintiendo su calidez para deslizar su mano en una suave y provocativa caricia hasta su cuello, su clavícula y después rodeando su seno haciéndola estremecerse y suspirar por su toque, sus dedos lo rozaron pero siguieron hasta su vientre donde su mano se quedó acariciando un momento su suave y firme piel deseando posar sus labios en cada rincón de su cuerpo pero se tomaría su tiempo para aumentar el placer de su lady. La mirada de Bridgette empezaba a oscurecerse presa del placer que empezaba a sentir y un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir sus manos acariciar sus senos, atrapó entre sus dedos sus pezones y Bridgette arqueó la espalda en un fuerte gemido. Los soltó observando cada una de las reacciones de Bridgette. Se inclinó y su aliento cálido golpeó uno de ellos estremeciéndola y pasar su lengua por el erecto botón.

-Félix...

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó y Bridgette sintió su aliento acariciar su húmedo pezón. Como pudo asintió y Félix sonrió.- Entonces voy a continuar.- volvió a lamer y también a chupar, lo hacía de forma que se tomaba su tiempo disfrutando de tener entre sus labios sus deliciosos montes. Bridgette gimió fuerte cuando atrapó entre sus dientes su pezón y lo soltó. Félix se relamió los labios como un gato al ver su pezón duro y erecto. La mano de Bridgette se posó en su cabello con una mirada casi suplicante para que siguiera y él sonrió dispuesto a seguir adelante.

Adrien no paraba de devorar la boca de Marinette mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciar sus senos desnudos liberados del sostén que no sabían dónde había quedado. Marinette se estremeció cuando la mano de Adrien bajó por sus costillas hasta el cierre de su falda. Se separó un poco de ella y la observó a esos profundos ojos azules que se habían oscurecido como dos pozos de agua.

-Marinette, ¿puedo?- ella asintió y Adrien pasó saliva para bajar el cierre con una lentitud tortuosa. Bajó la falda y Marinette ahora solo era cubierta por una fina tela de encaje rosa pálido que hizo gruñir a Adrien deseoso de quitárselo pronto. Pero no podía tomarse aun esa libertad. Ante la mirada fija de Marinette, Adrien se quitó la camisa y se inclinó hacia ella apoyando los antebrazos para no aplastarla pero sintiendo sus duros pezones rozar su pecho con cada respiración.- Marinette, mi dulce princesa, tienes a este gato por completo a tus pies. Solo dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré. No importando si deseas que paremos.- Marinette humedeció sus secos labios con la lengua y sus brazos rodearos su cuello.

-Adrien... no pares. Muéstrame ese amor que dices tener en tu corazón para mí.- Adrien sintió cada fibra de su ser estremecerse ante sus palabras y dejó que Marinette lo acercara para volver a besarse. Al separarse, Adrien estaba sobre ella, Marinette sentía los labios secos al desear besar esos firmes y suaves labios de nuevo, y algo más. Adrien sonrió al ver sus pechos, perfectos, los tomó entre sus manos sintiéndola estremecer, siempre le demostraba cuando amaba esos pequeños pero bien formados pechos de aureola rosada, así que no perdió tiempo, se agachó justo para que su lengua comenzara a lamer uno de sus pezones, Marinette arqueó su espalda dejando escapar un suspiro largo formando una O perfecta en su boca. Y fue que al ver su expresión sus labios atraparon su pezón. Marinette gimió más fuerte y sus dedos se enredaron en los sedosos cabellos de Adrien para que no se alejara pero él no estaba dispuesto a alejarse y menos a solo quedarse así. Una de sus manos consentía su otro pecho pero la otra mano bajó hacia su intimidad donde sus dedos rozaron por sobre la ropa interior ya húmeda por la excitación. Estuvo tentado a hacer un comentario pero se contuvo por el momento al tener su boca ocupada, sus dientes apretaron suave el dulce y ya duro botón de cerezo que comenzaba a colorearse como pétalo de rosa.

-Marinette, mi dulce amor...- ella dejó escapar un gemido tembloroso al sentir su aliento caliente sobre su húmedo pezón y sus dedos acariciar directamente su intimidad.- Podría devorarte por siempre...

-¡Ah! ¡Adrien!

-Me encanta como suena mi nombre en el éxtasis de tu voz, quiero escuchar más, por favor.- Marinette gimió al sentir sus dedos dentro de ella.

-Adrien...

-Marinette, voy a hacerte el amor tantas veces que no vas a poder moverte en días.- ella apretó los labios impidiendo que un gemido escapara de sus labios al escuchar esa sugerente y deliciosa promesa, escuchando como los dedos de Adrien comenzaban empaparse con sus fluidos al ir en aumento el movimiento que se acoplaba con su boca que atendía el otro seno siendo un poco más rudo con este.

-No puedo... Adrien... ¡Dios! ¡Adrien!- sus dedos se movieron de forma casi demencial al igual que engullía y lamia su boca hasta que Marinette no pudo aguantar sintiendo su interior explotar, empujándola a un remolino de placer. Adrien abrió el cierre de los pantalones para liberar un poco la presión que sentía pero sin quitárselos, se puso sobre Marinette ahogando un gemido al sentir sus duros pezones contra su pecho observando y deleitándose con la capa de sudor que había comenzado a cubrir el cuerpo de ambos.

-Marinette.- la joven le miró con sus ojos oscurecidos intentando recobrar algo de su aliento pero al sentir los labios de Adrien en la comisura de sus labios fue ella quien los atrapó en un suave beso mientras sus piernas se abrían acomodándole mejor, cosa que notó Adrien sintiendo que rozaba su entrepierna contra su centro húmedo y caliente ahora gimiendo ambos.

-Vuélveme loca.

-Yo ya estoy loco por ti… ah.- ambos gimieron ante el delicioso roce que provocaban.

Félix estaba hincado frente a Bridgette, parecía un gato probando crema, y es que no podía evitar saborearla, deleitándose en besar y torturar su centro al tiempo que también lamía y buscaba ese tesoro que solo podría conseguir estimulando su clítoris que empezaba a inflamarse. Bridgette casi gritó al sentir sus dientes rozar su clítoris y mientras una de sus manos estaba sobre la cabeza Félix que no tenía intenciones de dejar que lo apartara, su otra mano se sujetaba y arañaba el sofá no importando si arruinaba la tapicería del mueble. Bridgette gimió echando su cabeza para atrás al sentir una fuerte succión en su hinchado botón, aquello fue casi doloroso y Félix gruñó al sentir que apretaba en un puño su cabello.

-No por favor... me voy a volver loca, para...

-Me pides imposibles, eres deliciosa.- enterró su boca en un sonido gutural que la hizo gemir y mover su cadera al ritmo en que su lengua entraba y salía.

-¡Félix! Estoy a punto... ¡Detente! ¡Paraaaaa...! ¡Ah!- llegó al clímax justo en la boca de Félix que no pudo verlo pero sintió que sonreía y bebía sus jugos desesperado.- F-Félix...

-Bridgette.- se levantó para besarla y ella se estremeció ante el sabor de sus propios fluidos. Al separarse Félix la recostó, el mueble tenía apenas el tamaño para poder hacerla suya pero tenían toda la sala para hacer lo que se les viniera en gana.- Bridgette, mon cœr...- acaricio su rostro con una ternura que la derritió, lo vio quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en un boxer negro, se inclinó para besarla pero fue grande su sorpresa al sentir su mano tomar su miembro por sobre la ropa.- Bridgette...- gruñó su nombre y ella se levantó para empujarlo y ser ahora quien estuviese sobre de él, específicamente con su rostro en su cadera. Bridgette bajó la prenda, lo suficiente para sacar su miembro, y esta vez era ella quien comenzó a lamer y torturar su miembro con su boca, escuchando sus jadeos y gruñidos. Sintiendo su palpitar y su calor notando lo desesperado que estaba por enterrarse en ella. Lo llevó a su boca chupando la punta y poco a poco adentrándose hasta que lo sintió en su garganta, se retiró y volvió a engullir ese gran pedazo de carne que le excitaba sentir tan vivo solo por ella. Félix llevó su mano a su rostro para apartar su flequillo y ver por completo su rostro, un rostro libre de la máscara, aquella visión era tan excitante que casi se corre al ver sus ojos dirigirse a él y después volver a sentir la succión en la punta como si fuese un maldito sorbete. Estaba a punto al sentir su agarre en sus testículos y entonces ella se detuvo, Félix aflojó su agarre y la vio sentarse de horcajadas sobre él apenas milímetros de tocar sus partes íntimas.

-¿Vas a demostrarme cuanto me quieres?- preguntó Bridgette mirando a Félix seria, aunque por dentro estaba desesperada de volver a sentirle después de meses de abstinencia.

-Sí, voy a hacerlo cuantas veces sea necesario.- sintió que se mojaba más ante esas palabras y bajó su cadera sintiendo su miembros como una barra de acero caliente.

-Entonces lléname de tu amor...- dicho aquello sus caderas bajaron y Félix dirigió su miembro a su entrada, no pudo evitar gemir ante lo apretado que era.

-¡Maldición!- apretó su mandíbula y estuvo seguro que rasgó el sofá al poner todo de sí para no correrse por lo sensible que estaba. La escuchó gemir pero sintió sus manos sobre las suyas que se aferraban al mueble y las guió a su cadera. Sus miradas lo dijeron todo, ambos habían esperado mucho para al fin poder desahogarse.

Marinette gritó al sentirlo introducirse de una estocada, apenas y se había tomado tiempo de verlo desnudo y sabía que tal vez le dolería por los meses de abstinencia que había tenido, para Adrien aquello era una deliciosa tortura, estaba mucho más apretada que de costumbre y tan húmeda que sentía que si la embestía con fuerza la rompería.

-Maldición Marinette… estás tan estrecha.- se movió con lentitud.- Tanto que me matas…- Marinette se mordió el labio un momento pero aquel vaivén lento y suave comenzó a surtir efecto en ella y Adrien podía sentir un poco más resbalosa su cavidad.- Eres deliciosa Marinette… mi Marinette…

-Adrien…- le abrazó más a ella, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos y Adrien tenía uno de sus antebrazos como apoyo para no aplastarla por completo y la otra estaba alzando su pierna para poder entrar más profundo. Marinette gimió al sentir esa deliciosa fricción de sus cuerpos, estaba segura que se encenderían como un cerillo. Un gemido largo salió de ella cuando el movimiento se hizo más constante y con un ritmo más vigoroso.- ¡Adrien! Chaton…

-My princess… te amo, te amo tanto…- Marinette no pudo decir nada, pero sus palabras le hicieron sentir un calor que invadió cada celular de su ser enredando sus piernas en la cadera de Adrien que hizo más fuerte cada embestida.

Félix la había guiado hacia la pared en algún momento que Bridgette no pudo siquiera recordar, sus embestidas llegaban hasta lo más profundo de ella y gruñó al sentir sus paredes cerrarse en torno a él cuando ella llegó al clímax y mordió su hombro, Félix estuvo a punto de correrse pero con una resistencia sobrehumana aguantó, aunque no sabía por cuanto tiempo. Pero sus dedos se clavaron más en la piel de su trasero perfecto y siguió embistiéndola aprovechando su sensibilidad, ahora Bridgette balbuceaba cosas sin sentido pero podía escuchar claramente que intentaba decir su nombre.

-Mi amor… mi Bridgette, mía…- Bridgette gritó cuando sintió una profunda estocada clavando sus uñas en su espalda, ya había perdido la cabeza por ese hombre, Félix, Black Cat, no importaba quien era ahora pero no quería separarse de él. Félix como pudo la llevó de vuelta al sofá donde aceleró las embestidas y gimió al sentir que entre sus gemidos besaba su cuello subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja que Bridgette atrapó entre sus labios.- No... Bridgette no quiero acabar.- sintió su lengua jugar con su oreja y el agarre en sus caderas se volvió más férreo.

Adrien gimió al sentir el agarre de sus piernas más fuerte, las manos de Marinette acariciaban su espalda y cabello, moviendo sus manos sin dejar un solo lugar sin marcar con sus caricias y uñas, lo estaba quemando vivo con cada toque. Marinette aunque no paraba de gemir y jadear parecía que sus manos estaban en total coordinación buscando cada pedazo de piel del rubio, había llegado al clímax desde hacía un momento y quería que esta última él también se corriera con ella, no podía más, necesitaba su calor hasta lo más profundo de ella. De repente Adrien la tomó de las muñecas para que no pudiese tocarlo más o sino terminaría.

-Marinette... Princess...- estaba a punto de explotar.- Eres mía, solo mía siempre...- aquello era el descontrol total, las embestidas se volvieron, fuertes, erráticas, no podía más…

Félix embistió con fuera, aquello era una total brutal y Bridgette no le soltó en ningún momento.

-¡Bridgette!

Adrien gimió al sentir el interior de Marinette aferrarlo con fuerza, a punto de llevarlo al cielo.

-¡Marinette!

Las embestidas de ambos fueron en aumento haciendo lo imposible hasta que ambas chicas explotaron en un orgasmo que las dejó por completo viendo estrellas, sintiendo como su interior era llenado por la ardiente semilla de sus amantes.

Félix se dejó caer exhausto sobre Bridgette, sintiendo en su pecho la respiración de Bridgette tan acelerada como la suya, cuando se vieron a los ojos Bridgette pareció ronronear y se acomodó mejor para sonreír aún con el peso de él encima.

-Félix...

-Pase lo que pase no te voy a dejar ir Bridgette, y hare lo que sea para que me digas que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti. Me encargaré de hacértelo saber cada día pagando cada lágrima que por mi culpa derramaste hasta con mi sangre. Mi Bridgette, quiero estar a tu lado siempre.- Félix acarició su cabeza y Bridgette con una sonrisa cerró los ojos solo sintiendo como la tomaba y ahora era ella la que estaba encima de él, pero no abrió los ojos, estaba demasiado cansada y satisfecha para pensar y decir algo.

Adrien casi aplasta a Marinette, con cuidado se hizo a un lado y la abrazó poniendo su espalda contra su pecho, amoldando ambos cuerpos al de su compañero.

-Marinette.- pegó sus labios a su hombro donde besó un momento y después enterró su nariz en su cabello aspirando su dulce aroma.- Quizás aún no puedas decirme te amo, pero yo sí... te amo, te amo con toda mi alma Marinette y de ahora en adelante te lo voy a demostrar, no solo con palabras, sino con hechos, para que mis palabras no sean vacías.- Marinette sintió deseos de llorar, solo deseaba poder decirlo pero si lo decía ahora le parecería falso.

-Confió en que lo lograras.- dijo cayendo en la inconsciencia dejándose envolver en la calidez de su cuerpo.

Bridgette y Marinette estaban encantadas de poder ver al fin a los bebes de Juliet y Claude, ambos bebes estaban dormidos y envueltos por una suave cobijita amarilla con el dibujo de un zorrito en la esquina por el frío que ya amenazaba el otoño en Paris. Todos se habían reunido en un el departamento de la pareja para al fin conocer a los mellizos Le Blanc. Y todos eran todos, Bridgette, Marinette, Nino, Alya, incluyendo a Félix y Adrien. Había pasado un mes desde que todo se reveló, y quizás no mantenían aun algo para llamar una relación, pero poco a poco iban enamorándose cada día más.

-Son hermosos.- dijo Marinette al tocar la cabecita llena de rizos del niño, el pequeño se movió un poco pero seguía dormido así como su hermana.

-Juliet son preciosos, seguro Claude debe estar loco por ellos.- le dio Bridgette a lo que Juliet asintió.

-La verdad es un papá que se preocupa un poquito de más.- dijo viendo como Claude estaba en la cocina con todos los demás mientras ellas estaban en la sala.- Por eso es que tardamos un poco en presentarlos. Y bien, ¿cómo la llevan?- ambas hermanas se vieron y sonrieron. Marinette suspira como toda una enamorada.

-Obviamente nuestra relación no es perfecta, ¿pero qué relación lo es?- Bridgette asintió a lo dicho por su hermana y siguió.

-Estamos listas para dar el siguiente paso. Y esta vez seremos nosotras quienes nos declararemos a ellos o podría suceder un desastre.- dijo Marinette ante sus locos planes por conquistarlas. Juliet sonríe feliz por ambas.

-Felicidades, estoy segura que ahora serán ellos quienes terminen desmayados y más por la otra noticia que seguro les encantará.- ambas hermanas le miraron confundidas.

-¿Qué otra noticia?- preguntó Marinette y Juliet les miró ahora confundida.

-Ah, pues sobre que están embarazadas, ¿qué más?- ambas hermanas la vieron con grandes ojos antes de reírse. Marinette tuvo que controlar su risa.

-¿Embarazadas? Eso es imposible.- Bridgette asintió.

-¿Por qué creíste eso?

-Bueno pues es que tienen las señales, me dicen que sienten nauseas desde hace un tiempo.

-Comimos algo en mal estado, eso no cuenta.- contestó Bridgette.

-Somnolencia.

-Siempre estamos dormidas.- contestó Marinette esta vez.

-Incremento del apetito.

-Somos de buen comer.- dijo de nuevo Bridgette.

-Y que no parece que hayan tenido su periodo este mes.

-Pues...- Marinette se quedó callada, de repente esas ideas comenzaron a cuadrar en su mente.

-Y eso sin olvidar que tienen un brillito especial en sus ojos.- Bridgette parecía querer reírse pero al ver a Marinette estaba más pálida de lo normal.

-¿Mari?

-Brid, ¿cuándo cae normalmente nuestro periodo?

-Pues yo lo tengo una semana antes que tú, ¿por qué?

-¿Y lo tuviste?

-¿Mi regla? Por supuesto que...- hizo memoria y la respuesta le cayó como balde de agua fría haciendo que ambas hermanas ahogaran sus gritos y se tomaran la cabeza.

-No lo puedo creer...- la voz de Marinette sonó ahorcada.

-¿Cómo se nos pudo haber pasado?- ambas se miraron.

-¿Pero cómo les diremos?

-¿Cómo reaccionarán?- Juliet es ahora quien ríe.

-Tranquilas, ellos las adoran así como ustedes a ellos. Estoy segura que estarán más que encantados. Y no se preocupen, que de mí no sabrán que están embarazadas.- Marinette suspiró aliviada.

-Gracias Juliet...- más alguien que venía hacia ellas suelta una exclamación ahogada y al voltear ven a Alya que tenía la boca abierta.- A-Alya...

-¡¿Cómo que están embarazadas?! ¡Marinette! Me debes una explicación.- fueron tales sus gritos que los bebes se despertaron llorando.

-¡Alya!- le regañó Juliet que comenzó a mecer a sus bebes y en poco llegó Claude dejando a un lado los cafés y cargó a su hija al tiempo que Juliet hacía lo propio con su hijo.

-¿Pero que son esos gritos? ¡Asustan a mis hijos!- le regañó Claude y Alya se cubre la boca avergonzada.

-Lo siento no fue mi intensión.- ambas Dupain negaron con la cabeza cuando ven detrás de Alya, a unos tres metros a lo mucho a los dos Agreste que habían dejado caer los cafés de ellos y los que pertenecían a ellas haciendo las tazas añicos. Estaban pálidos y con la boca abierta. Nino no paraba de reírse.

-Oh cielo, creo que les ha dado un paro.

-¿A-Adrien?

-¿Fé-Félix?- ambas chicas les vieron preocupados y fue que ambos reaccionaron y se acercaron en dos zancadas a ellas. Marinette exclamó de la sorpresa de que Adrien se hincara frente a ella y la abrazara de la cintura pegando su rostro a su estómago.

-¡A-Adrien!

-Marinette, por favor, quédate conmigo. Quédate siempre conmigo y podremos criar a este pequeño catbug y los que vengan.- Marinette enrojeció hasta las orejas.

-Adri... Espera, ¿l-los que vengan?

-Por supuesto. Quiero tener una linda familia contigo, mi dulce prometida.

-¿Cómo que prometida?- cada vez se ponía más roja.

-Cierto, bueno, tendremos que organizarnos, el compromiso y la boda deben ser rápidos, ¿verdad mi pequeño o pequeña catbug?- Marinette no podía estar más roja.

-¡Adrien!- ya ni siquiera sabía porque refutaba, la verdad es que todo le gustaba pero era demasiado vergonzoso. En cambio Félix tomó a Bridgette de la mano y con la otra comenzó a marcar un número.

-¿Félix? ¿Qué haces?

-Llamando a Natalie, vamos a ir con un especialista ahora mismo para comenzar el control prenatal.

-Pe-Pero no estoy completamente segura si estoy embarazada.

-Mejor estar seguros, y pienso presentarme hoy mismo con tus tíos para pedir tu mano.

-¡Yo también!- dijo Adrien muy feliz restregando su rostro en el estómago de Marinette.

-Pero Félix...

-Adrien...

-Bridgette...- la tomó de la barbilla al tiempo que Adrien miraba a Marinette.

-Marinette...

-/Con o sin máscara te amo/- dijeron al mismo tiempo dejando a ambas chicas con el corazón a mil por hora, ya no podían escapar, y aunque pudieran no querrían. Esos dos eran unos felinos con o sin máscara y con o sin máscara también los amaban y los amarían tal como ellos juraban hasta el final de sus días.

…..

 **Y… hemos llegado al final! Gracias a todos por leer, en serio TwT espero les haya gustado, y en serio, me costó un poco hacer este capítulo pero al final me ha gustado el resultado. Gracias por todo, dejen review y nada de tomatazos. Oh, y si no lo han notado, no he puesto la historia completa… quienes dijeron que querían algo de Claude y Juliet? Solo esperen XD Y sin más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! Ciao :3**

 **Agradecimientos (porque todos hablan casi de lo mismo):**

Hama431, mengy, SAMP-CLAM05, baldurprime, alice2512, darkdan-sama, tsubasa23, Paola di Roccanera, Deidydbz, Rose of Dark, leslaut, SirenitaElsa, Solitario196, x29, guest, Hinaru, marita, xixo, girlcrazy, Juvia Agreste.


	6. Especial 1: Reencuentro

**Hola chicos! Para los que me pidieron un especial con mis OC´s, que en serio me dan ganas de llorar de felicidad por ser tan bien recibidos TwT Aquí lo tienen, serán dos capítulos especiales para esta parejita. A los que no les interesa pues no lo lean y a los que me lo han pedido y me han apoyado… gracias. Y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Especial 1

Reencuentro.

Los fuertes vientos azotaban Paris, fue una sorpresa para gran parte de la gente que había olvidado su abrigo en aquel día de otoño la cual había dejado unos cuantos días de sol anteriormente. Claude Le Blanc bajó de su auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo de su edificio, tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero café con una bufanda tejida azul. Subió hasta su piso por el ascensor y al llegar al quinto piso apenas iba a poner llave a la puerta mientras hacía malabares entre su maletín, un par de osos de peluche y su teléfono cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su sonriente esposa.

-Sabía que eras tú.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Lo mismo que tú. Hoy cerramos temprano el salón por el cambio brusco de clima.- Claude entró y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Gracias por darme la chaqueta y bufanda. Medio Paris se congela. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Solo hay que ver los pequeños cambios en la naturaleza.- Claude escucha unas pequeñas risas infantiles, dejó lo que tenía y con una sonrisa va a ver a sus bebes al cunero.

-Hola mis amores, ¿se portaron bien con los abuelos?- ambos bebes rieron y sin ningún problema los cargó a ambos, uno en cada brazo. De repente un fuerte repiqueteo suena por todo el lugar, pensando que era lluvia, se acercaron al balcón solo para ver lluvia y granizo.- Wow, me alegra haber venido temprano.

-Me alegro que el edificio tenga estacionamiento. Buscaré las linternas por si hay un apagón en la noche. ¿Tienes hambre? Acabo de terminar de cocinar.- Claude sonríe al verla dirigirse a la cocina, no puede evitar posar sus ojos en esas caderas de infarto, en esas piernas cubiertas por esos jeans oscuros, y esa blusa blanca que amoldaba su cadera y sus senos a la perfección, senos que pasaban por el maravilloso milagro de la lactancia- ¿Claude? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó al voltear y sentir su intensa mirada.

-Solo me preguntaba si los niños me dejarían compartir.

-¿Compartir?- al ver esa sonrisa zorruna y donde iba su mirada enrojeció de golpe.- E-Eres un pervertido.

-Pero soy el pervertido con el que te casaste y no eres tan pura como aparentas mi ángel, o mejor dicho, Queen Bee.- ella enrojeció más.

-C-C-Claude...

-No, no, no. Esta noche a solas seré solo tu zorrito.- se acercó a susurrar a su oído con una voz grave que le causó escalofríos.- ¿Entendido?

-S-Sí... Vulpine.- se miraron a los ojos un momento, llenos de deseo y de pasión, ya disfrutarían cuando sus bebes fueran a dormir. Ninguno aun podía creer como es que llegaron hasta ese punto pero no podían estar más felices.

-Me rindo con las citas.- declaró Juliet molesta mientras cenaba con su amigo Nathaniel en aquel restaurante del barrio latino.

-¿Pero qué paso? Pensé que Sebastian seria el indicado.

-Pues no. No lo fue. Primero fuimos al ver la película y no dejó de hablar de ella, la producción, sus actores, casi me muero de la vergüenza cuando todos los de alrededor le pidieron que se callara, y un acomodador nos iluminó y nos lanzó una advertencia. Luego al salir fuimos a un bonito restaurante, hablaba maravillas de este pero al llegar y saber que teníamos que esperar por una mesa libre se dio la vuelta y tuve que seguirlo mientras hablaba ahora pestes del lugar y dio con otro restaurante, ¿es que le molestaba esperar diez minutos? Y para rematar empezó a decirme cosas tan cursis como lo bella que me veía esa noche como la luna, cuando no había luna, y que mi cabello era como una cascada de chocolate, ¿en serio no sabe diferenciar mi color de pelo con el de una castaña? Y para finalizar intentó besarme después de comer un plato de ternera con cebollas en salsa roquefort y pan de ajo, casi le vomito encima. Tuve que aguantar la respiración cuando tocó mis labios y te diré, un pescado besa mucho mejor que el.- Nathaniel se había aguantado la risa todo el momento y cuando finalizó no pudo más que romper en una sonora carcajada.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento... pensé que sería tu tipo.- se limpió un par de lágrimas que salieron por la risa.- Sebastian me contó que había sido una de sus mejores citas.

-¿En qué mundo de su mente fue la mejor cita?- Nathaniel volvió a reírse. Ambos eran los mejores amigos, casi hermanos, se conocían desde el instituto y ambos conectaron de manera sorprendente aunque no de manera sentimental como se rumoreaba. Aunque después de tantos comentarios similares hicieron un experimento, ambos se llevaban bien, tenían cosas en común, ¿y si era cierto que podían ser novios? Así que sin más se besaron, fue un beso tierno, sin experiencia, su primer beso y aunque fue lindo no sintieron nada, así que siguieron su amistad incluso más fuerte que nunca. También Juliet le apoyó para que se acercara a Marinette, y cuando rompieron ella fue un apoyo, Juliet había estado segura que ambos se complementaban pero Nathaniel solo dijo que faltaba esa chispa especial, y acordaron seguir como amigos. Ahora era Nathaniel quien apoyaba a su amiga, la pobre había tenido citas desastrosas y no pasaba de la primera, una lástima que su compañero de clase no diera la talla.- Me rindo, doy por terminadas las citas y si alguien me quiere presentar a un chico me daré la media vuelta y saldré corriendo.

-Vamos, no hay que exagerar.- dijo dándole una mordida a uno de sus tacos para después mirar su expresión triste.

-No exagero Nathaniel. Creo que no hay nadie para mi allá afuera.- Nathaniel vio a su amiga con pesar, no entendía como alguien como ella no podía conseguir un chico decente, la vio morder su quesadilla con cierta desgana y fue entonces que tuvo una idea.

-Sabes, tal vez no somos para mantener una relación. Digo, al menos algo formal.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Te gustaría conocer el placer de diferentes formas?- dijo en voz baja y ronca que provocó que Juliet soltara su quesadilla en shock.

-Vale, te quiero, pero te quiero como un hermano y aunque eres atractivo siento que cometeríamos incesto si lo hacemos.- Nathaniel aguantó la risa.

-No, no me entiendes y por supuesto jamás podría estar contigo, eres mi hermana también.

-¿E-Entonces?- Nathaniel le pidió acercarse un poco para estar ambos en un espacio confidente para susurrar y que nadie les escuche.

-Hay un lugar, se llama Miraculous. Tiene fachada de restaurante pero en realidad es una especie de lugar privado para conocer gente y hacer de todo.

-¿Conocer gente y hacer de todo?

-O sea hacer realidad cada fantasía que tengas.- Juliet se sonrojó furiosamente.

-N-Nathaniel tu...

-Yo voy allí. Voy una vez a la semana y es increíblemente grato. Un antifaz puede cambiarte y sacar ciertos aspectos de uno.

-Pero esos lugares son peligrosos. ¿Y si alguien te reconoce? ¿Qué hay de las enfermedades o incluso embarazos?

-Tranquila, es un lugar donde la confidencialidad y la salud van de la mano.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No admiten a cualquiera, primero te tiene que invitar un miembro activo. Te investigan por completo, y ellos mismos ven si te aceptan o no. Se protegen mucho del tipo de gente que va.

-¿Y solo así?

-Ya dentro te dan un disfraz con antifaz, son muy cuidadosos en eso y te dan las reglas de no quitarte la máscara por nada del mundo y nada de peleas.

-¿Pero si alguien me embaraza o me contagia de algo?

-Antes de entrar te dan unas pastillas para evitar eso, y en caso de los hombres unos condones, es obligatorio tomar y traer esas cosas, y como te dije, te investigan muy bien, eso incluye tu archivo médico.

-Oh...- no sabía si sentirse segura o aterrada ante la violación de su vida privada.

-¿Y si alguien intenta propasarse?

-Esa es una de las reglas, si uno dice no, no puedes obligarlo. Y si no hace caso es expulsado del lugar y no puede entrar, me entere de alguien que quiso amenazar con contar del lugar a la prensa, solo nos dijeron que el tipo terminó aterrado y no volvió.- Juliet tragó duro.

-Ah.. ya veo.

-Mira, pediré que te envíen una invitación. Estoy seguro que te la darán.

-N-No lo sé...

-Vamos Juliet, solo se vive una vez y si no hay un chico por ahora que valga la pena eso no te tiene que frustrar.- ella pareció pensarlo.

-¿Puedes darme unos días?

-Está bien. Dime cuando estés segura.

-Gracias Nath.- después de cenar Nathaniel le acompañó a mitad del camino y luego se separaron al vivir el pelirrojo más cerca de la zona. Juliet reflexionaba en las palabras de su amigo, tal vez no era mala idea pero le aterraba el grado de intimidad que solicitaban. Pero... ¿sería verdad que un antifaz cambia a la gente? De regreso vio a una pareja besarse, se besaban tan apasionadamente que sintió vergüenza y los pasó de lado. Nunca le habían besado así, había tenido besos, pero ninguno bueno, a excepción del de Nathaniel pero ese no cuenta al ser amigos. Esquivó a otra acaramelada pareja y a otra que parecía se buscarían un motel en cualquier momento. Suspiró, tal vez el hombre de su vida no existía y entonces recordó una frase que su abuela dijo una vez: "No estamos aquí para buscar nuestra media naranja, sino para ser felices". Tal vez debía concentrarse más en su felicidad que en buscar el amor, sin saber que el destino ya tenía todo preparado.

En una oficina con una gran vista de la ciudad de Paris, Claude Le Blanc dejó que el lápiz se resbalara de sus dedos, al fin había terminado el boceto que tanto trabajo le había costado terminar. Justo en ese momento un hombre de traje de cabello negro y piel canela de ojos verdes apenas tocó y entró sin esperar permiso.

-Buenas tardes muchacho. ¿Ya terminaste lo que te pedí?

-Aquí lo tiene. Integré los elementos que usted pidió.- el hombre miró el dibujo con ojo crítico hasta que sonríe y da una palmada al hombro del castaño.

-¡Es perfecto! Mejor de lo que hubiera deseado.

-Gracias señor Rossi.- Claude Le Blanc se había especializado en arquitectura, dio mucho que hablar cuando estuvo en prácticas y al graduarse ya tenía algunas ofertas de empleo. Le encantaban las construcciones antiguas y tradicionales, pero gustaba el post-modernismo también. Había estudiado decoración y gracias a eso era apreciado por sus superiores en sus trabajo, era como un 2 en 1, arquitecto y decorador de interiores. Y ahora su jefe le había pedido hacerse cargo de un importante cliente, el diplomático Daniel Rossi, aquello era una gran oportunidad para ser reconocido, pero había un pequeño problema.

-Y dime muchacho, ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y mi niña?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Por favor, mi Lila ha dicho que se llevan de las mil maravillas, y espero que la respetes como la señorita que es.

-Señor disculpe esto pero hace años que rompí con su hija, apenas y la he visto desde que empecé este proyecto para usted.- el hombre pareció descomponer su sonrisa unos segundos.

-Pero ella dijo... Oh vaya, tal vez te haya confundido, pensé que después del rompimiento... lo siento.

-No lo sienta. No pasa nada.

-Bueno, entonces te veré el próximo lunes, nos vemos.

-Cuídese también señor Rossi.- dijo al verlo irse con una expresión que reconoció enseguida, bochorno. Suspiró y comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas. Empezó a salir con Lila en los primeros semestres de su carrera. Había conocido a Lila antes pero siendo él mayor la chica no le interesó demasiado en su último año de instituto, le parecía demasiado infantil tenía una reputación de haber sido modelo, cantante, actriz, entre otras cosas, aptitudes que tiempo después se enteró no eran del todo ciertas, pero al encontrarse en la universidad le pareció una chica simpática y divertida y empezaron a salir. Fue un año de relación que él terminó. Lila era hermosa, educada, inteligente y si debía decirlo buena en la cama. Pero lo que le sobraba también carecía. Lila era una mentirosa compulsiva, casi pierde grandes amistades por su culpa, también era celosa, ya fuese con Bridgette que rompieron tiempo antes de estar con Lila para hacerse amigos, hasta con Allegra que estudiaba en Viena. Marcaba al menos diez veces al día no importando si se habían visto ese mismo día y tenía casi como un cronometro integrado acerca de cuanto hacía de su casa hasta la facultad y viceversa. Fue todo un drama, tuvo que conseguir departamento para que no molestase en casa de sus padres y cambió de numero telefónico, un par de meses después al fin le dejó en paz. Pero había algo que también hizo que la dejara, y eso era su egoísmo desmedido. Lila solo se preocupaba de sí misma, nunca de otros, incluso una vez había intentado adoptar un perro pero Lila le había amenazado que ella no toleraría al animal y tuvo que desistir de la idea. Y en la actualidad, hacía meses había vuelto a verla, solo saludos cortos y cada vez que buscaba sacarle platica él intentaba cortar rápidamente e inventar una excusa, ahora no podía, Lila aprovechaba la situación para verle cuando quisiera, y no podía echarla o ser grosero con ella por ser su padre un cliente tan importante. Y eso le hacía rabiar.

-Oye Le Blanc.- dijo un compañero que se asomó por la puerta.

-Hola Pierre, ¿qué ocurre?

-Tu ex esta aquí.- Claude maldijo a lo bajo.- Si te vas ahora lograras evadirla.

-Gracias te debo una.

-Mejor me compras el almuerzo y quedamos a mano.

-Hecho.- salió cerrando su oficina y con la mochila en su hombro, tuvo cuidado en no toparse con Lila y al final bajó por las escaleras, estaba en un sexto piso. Pero bien valía escaparse de ella ese mismo día porque era noche de club. Y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Juliet quería correr, no sabía que rayos pensaba al ir allí. Una semana después de que le pidió a Nathaniel hacerle la invitación llegó entre su correo un sobre sin remitente alguno, y al abrirlo vio que era la invitación al club Miraculous. Había entrado al lugar pero se sentó en una mesa del restaurante para pedir una bebida y armarse de valor, no bebió nada, tenía la garganta cerrada, si lo intentaba la garganta se le cerraba y dejaba el vaso sin haber dado un mísero sorbo. Y una hora después de llegar que al fin tuvo un atisbo de valor se acercó a una chica rubia que al fin pudo decir la contraseña tartamudeando.

-El ying y e-el yang si-siempre juntos, creación y d-destrucción, el equilibrio p-perfecto.- la chica sonrió, era como si hubiese esperado toda la noche a que dijera eso.

-Sígueme por favor.- Juliet la siguió notando que una pelirroja ocupaba el lugar de la rubia. Subieron unas escaleras hasta un pasillo iluminado hasta dar con el final de este, allí solo había un gran cuadro de la Venus del Nilo, pero cuán grande fue su sorpresa cuando la chica hizo a un lado el cuadro como si abriese una puerta y con ello se llevó parte del tapiz del lugar mostrando un ascensor. Ambas entraron y subieron, al salir Juliet vio como antes una serie de pasillos con puertas como si fuese un hotel, de inmediato la jala a un pasillo oculto a su izquierda y la llevó hacia una puerta.- Tu atuendo ya está listo. Sal por la puerta y sigue al corredor donde la gran puerta. Tu nombre aquí será Queen Bee, no lo olvides.- la dejó sola en el cuarto, al ver alrededor vio una mesita y allí vio unas prendas dobladas cuidadosamente. Casi se desmaya al ver el conjunto.

-Oh mi cielo...- después de media hora salió encontrándose en el mismo pasillo por donde habia subido. Vestía un conjunto de lencería negra y amarilla de encaje que destacaba sus anchas caderas y su busto, la parte de arriba era un babydoll amarillo con un corte detrás para que mostrara la ropa interior negra y otro adelante en un corte que mostraba su ombligo, la parte final de la prenda tenía un encaje tipo holán, su ropa interior negra de encaje semi-transparente, unas largas medias oscuras casi transparentes negras que llegabas hasta encima de las rodillas y unos cortos guantes de encaje negro, su antifaz era amarillo en su totalidad. Su cabello decidió ponerlo en una coleta alta de lado como cuando iba al instituto, cuando su cabello asemejaba un nido de pájaros y… estaba al borde de un ataque. Al llegar hacia una gran puerta un hombre de cabello purpura le sonrió.

-Bienvenida Queen Bee, antes de entrar debo decirle las reglas. Nada de peleas, no se quite el antifaz, si un miembro desea algo que usted no desea no le puede obligar y por último, por favor, tome la píldora.- le tendió una píldora y ella obedeció, la vio con cuidado y después de verificar que sí la había tomado le sonrió.- Perfecto, disfrute cuanto quiera.- le guiñó el ojo haciendo a la chica sonrojarse. El lugar era sorprendente, había una barra para pedir bebidas, mesas y sillas, una estancia enorme y... una pareja dándose con todo en uno de los sillones, casi le da un ataque y fue directo a la barra, aquello había sido una mala, muy mala idea y mayormente porque... era virgen.

Vulpine había llegado hacia no menos de cuarto de hora, de antifaz naranja, torso por completo desnudo y en sus manos unas pulseras con grandes picos, vestía unos jeans desgarrados color blanco con un naranja oscuro a los costados y botas estilo leñador. Era el blanco de miradas tanto de mujeres como de hombres, últimos que prefería no hacer caso. Desde que estaba allí había sido capaz de experimentar de casi todo y sacar un lado de él que creía imposible. Le fascinaba que las chicas le vieran con deseo y lujuria, lujuria que era capaz de complacer, con una o hasta dos a la vez. Pero esa noche algo captó su entera atención, una chica que no había visto hasta ahora. La miro sin descaro alguno y notó lo nerviosa que estaba. El zorro había encontrado a su presa. Al acercarse no pudo evitar ver su trasero y un coqueto lunar escondido en la mejilla izquierda, la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella se sentó en la barra del bar. Se sentó a lado suyo y la miró con disimulo. No podía ver bien el color de sus ojos, cabello rizado y color miel, de repente se sintió nostálgico al recordar una chica de características similares.

-Hola.- la chica dio un respingo y al voltear ve a un chico semi-desnudo y sintió que estaba a punto de derretirse. Fuertes brazos, espalda ancha, y unos músculos que le recordaron a una tableta de chocolate al frente.- Soy Vulpine, ¿deseas divertirte conmigo esta noche?- antes de comenzar a babear dio un respingo y vio al chico algo nerviosa.

-Ah, ho-hola... bueno...

-Déjame adivinar, ¿tu primera vez?- ella bajó los hombros.

-¿Es tan obvio?

-Linda, todo tu dice que es tu primera vez.- ella bajó la mirada avergonzada.- Pero está bien, todos pasamos por esto al principio, ya te acostumbras.

-Oh, ya veo...

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre artístico?

-Queen Bee.

-Oh, una linda abeja, entonces abejita, ¿deseas jugar con este zorro?- ella le miró perpleja, una parte de ella se sentía halagada de que un chico tan apuesto se le hubiese acercado pero otra parte le decía que debía correr y olvidarse de ello. Vio como extendía su mano como invitación. Nerviosa lo vio a él y a su mano, cerró los ojos, estaba allí para liberarse un poco y disfrutar, ni de broma podía echarse para atrás. Así que tomo su mano, el zorro sonrió y en un rápido movimiento la pego a su pecho.- Tranquila, voy a hacer que recuerdes esta noche cherie.- la tomó de la barbilla y le besó, Bee casi sintió que sus piernas se volvían gelatina, eso SI era un beso. Con timidez correspondió y comenzó a dejarse llevar. Vulpine de inmediato supo que la chica no tenía mucha experiencia pero le pareció dulce la forma en que correspondía. Al separarse acarició su rostro y ella cerró los ojos inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia su mano, adorable, pensó el zorro.- Vamos a un lugar más privado cariño.- la llevó fuera de allí hacia otro pasillo y casi le da algo al ver una pareja que no se había esperado para entrar al cuarto. Sintió como Vulpine la rodeo con su brazo y la hizo avanzar pegándola a él, sentir su piel hace que casi se derrita. Y al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver esta vez un cuarto perfectamente amueblado con una enorme cama de sabanas rojas.

-Vaya...

-¿Te gusta?- ella asintió.- Bien, siendo tu primera vez aquí elige, ¿que deseas que te haga?- ella le miro con grandes ojos que por el antifaz no se notaron, no sabía que responder así que titubeando contestó.

-No lo sé... ¿podrías besarme de nuevo?- Vulpine le miro curioso, cualquier otra ya hubiese dicho algo más atrevido, ¿pero un beso? por él estaba bien.

-De acuerdo.- la volvió a besar, tenía que admitir que en verdad sus labios eran dulces y suaves. Bien podría besarla por un largo rato. Así fue hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.- ¿Y ahora?

-T-Tócame por favor.

-¿Dónde quieres que te toque?

-Do-Donde sea está bien.- Vulpine sonrió.

-Muy bien.- sus manos fueron a su cintura, podía sentir lo suave que era su piel, quiso ir y atrapar uno de sus senos para saber qué tan suaves eran pero la sintió tensarse casi de golpe, debía tomarse su tiempo para calmar esos nervios. La besó de nuevo para calmarla, la chica comenzó a corresponder siendo un poco más atrevida al lamer su labio inferior, Vulpine comenzó a ser un poco más exigente en ese beso, mordía ligeramente su labio inferior y Bee al darle acceso completo su boca fue invadida por un intruso que provocó que gimiera de la sorpresa. Empezaba a dejarse llevar y Vulpine gruñó encantado ante su tímida y dulce respuesta, como si fuese la primera vez que le besaban así. Con cuidado las manos de Bee se dirigieron acariciando su torso y sin que ella se diera cuenta le desprendió del babydoll y sus manos tocaron sus senos. Bee dio un respingo y gimió temblando ante las caricias a sus senos, Vulpine sonrió ante tales reacciones. Profundizó su beso al mismo tiempo que cayó a la cama, estaba maravillado de sentir sus senos sin la estorbosa tela, redondos, suaves, y cada vez que pellizcaba sus pezones ella arqueaba la espalda casi gritando y Vulpine volvía a reanudar el beso. Dejó uno de sus senos para bajar hasta su centro, ella gritó al sentir sus dedos acariciando su parte intima por sobre la tela y jugar con su clítoris, se abrazó a él desesperada ante esa abrumadora sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Vul-Vulpine...

-Ya estás muy mojada, tranquila esto te gustará.- hizo a un lado la tela de la prenda y Bee clavó sus uñas a su espalda al sentir un dedo en su interior, bombeaba su interior primero con lentitud para después comenzar a hacerlo más rápido, era demasiado apretada, el sonido que comenzaba a producir le pareció demasiado lascivo.

-Pa-Para, por favor, por favor, n-no podré resistir...

-Esta es la idea linda, libérate. Dame todo lo que tengas.- ella entonces gimió no aguantando más la presión hecha a su vientre. Su cuerpo se arqueó dándole una vista increíble de como su cuerpo sucumbía al orgasmo y entonces ella se dejó caer en la cama, su mente estaba nublada, apenas y podía responder, no sintió cuando la acomodó en la cama, retiró su ropa interior con una seductora lentitud que pudo haberla dejado peor si su mente no estuviese en el espacio. Solo fue hasta que sintió algo duro y caliente tocar la entrada de su intimidad que reaccionó y casi grita de la impresión al ver aquel miembro que iba a entrar.- Solo relájate cariño...- comenzó a entrar, era demasiado apretada para haberse corrido hacia poco. Cerró los ojos y de repente algo lo detuvo, sintió una barrera obstruir su avance, confundido se movió un poco y un quejido de dolor le obliga a alzar la vista y quedarse paralizado, el rostro de Bee reflejaba un rictus de dolor, tenía los labios apretados, los ojos cerrados y estaba seguro que había palidecido un poco más. Se retiró rápidamente en shock.-T-Tu... ¿eres virgen?- Bee le miró y asintió.

-Sí...- al ver la cara de Vulpine sintió un horrible hueco en su estómago y muerta de la vergüenza comenzó a recoger toda su ropa.- Lo siento, esto fue un error. N-Nunca debió pasar...- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la frustración. Quería irse y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado pero al estar a punto de irse siente un agarre en su brazo.

-Espera por favor.

-Suéltame.

-No, mira lo siento por mi reacción es que me tomó desprevenido. ¿Podrías sentarte?- ella vio que parecía nervioso así que hizo caso. Se sentó cruzándose de piernas y con las prenda en el pecho para no sentirse tan expuesta.- Gracias. Y bueno, como te decía me tomó desprevenido y mayormente en este lugar. Es decir, es difícil creer que en un sitio donde la gente viene a divertirse te encuentres con una chica que es… virgen.

-Entiendo...

-Lo que no comprendo es por qué estás aquí. Y dándole a un extraño como yo... pues... tu virginidad.

-Digamos que mis opciones de buscar novio son desastrosas así que fui invitada y me dije ¿por qué no? Hay que disfrutar la vida y no creo que sea tan traumatizante como se dice y... ¿estoy diciendo tonterías verdad?- Vulpine casi se ríe.

-Tranquila, está bien. Creo que te entiendo. Aunque eso me pone nervioso, de haber sabido te hubiese tratado mucho mejor, la primera vez debe ser recordada como algo especial.

-Creo que lo que recordamos es que tan bueno fue el amante.

-Wow, me aterra la lógica femenina.- ambos se rieron y después se formó un cómodo silencio entre ambos.- Oye, no sé si quieres que volvamos a empezar pero si me dejas hare que esto lo recuerdes como tu mejor noche. Voy a ser lo más cuidadoso posible.- pudo ver un sonrojo bajo la máscara que pensó era adorable y luego ella sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Bien...- la tomó de la barbilla y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros uno del otro.- Te prometo que nunca olvidaras esta noche.- le dijo con voz ronca antes de besarla tiernamente. Ese beso era lento pero apasionado, Vulpine sentía la presión, debía ser delicado, retiró las prendas de sus manos tirándolas al suelo y volviendo a recostarla en la cama para después comenzar a tocar sus senos, ella se estremeció, Vulpine tocó con delicadeza, eran suaves y deleitables. Se obligó a separarse de aquel beso donde sus lenguas seguían unidas, Vulpine atrapó su lengua y un corto y profundo beso le hizo estremecer con sus pezones ya hinchados y duros. Se separó de su boca para besar su cuello, tenía un dulce aroma a frambuesas, no era perfume, y eso le gustaba, su boca bajó dejando pequeñas marcas de beso hasta su clavícula, rozando sus dientes en su suave piel para después llegar frente a uno de sus montes y atraparlo entre sus labios. Su reacción fue algo que lo motivó a seguir, Bee arqueó la espalda gimiendo su nombre y clavando sus uñas en sus hombros, así que succionó, lamió y mordió su pezón como un recién nacido, la sintió temblar, ella temblaba por él. Con una lenta caricia bajó su mano hacia su centro que estaba caliente y húmedo, pero la necesitaba preparar para lo que vendría, introdujo un dedo con lentitud y su grito no se hizo esperar, pero era uno lleno de placer.- Eres increíble...- susurro asombrado por sus reacciones que estaba seguro le matarían. Bombeaba de a poco hasta que decidió introducir un segundo dedo en aquella apretada y ardiente hendidura, si sus dedos se sentían geniales ¿Cómo sería tener su por completo miembro dentro de ella? Mordió ligeramente su pezón para engullir el otro hambriento.

-S-Sí... qué bueno...- Bee movía sus caderas al ritmo de los dedos del zorro, su mente solo podía pensar en ese placer que comenzaba a volver a acumularse en su vientre, quería tener esos dedos más profundo, eran deliciosos.

-¿Te gusta?- su aliento cálido choco contra su sensible pezón.

-S-Sí, me gusta...

-Entonces déjame hacerlo mejor.- retiró sus dedos de su interior y ella le miró con grandes ojos suplicantes. Vulpine besó sus senos, deslizando sus labios hasta su estómago y bajando poco a poco hasta sus muslos donde sus dientes rozaron con la suave piel, ella no conectaba los puntos hasta que sintió su aliento cálido sobre su mojada entrada y un segundo después una lengua suave la hizo gemir sujetando las sabanas.

-N-No por favor... no creo que...-pero todo pensamiento voló al sentir su lengua introducirse y moverse en su interior, aquello era nuevo y sus pensamientos estaban al borde del colapso, estaba segura que si Vulpine le pidiese algo ella lo haría sin rechistar. Estaba tocando el cielo y viajando al infierno al mismo tiempo. Y su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar al sentir como lamia y succionaba ese pedacito de carne ya hinchado.

-No pienses, piensas demasiado dulzura y eres deliciosa...- dijo para volver a probar esas mieles, fácilmente podría volverse adicto y estar así todo el tiempo. Con su lengua estimulaba tanto su clítoris como su interior, podía sentirla a punto de llegar y un fuerte gemido fue lo que obtuvo cuando al fin ocurrió. Limpió con su lengua y bebió cada gota que pudo tomar para después alzarse sobre de ella y quitarse por completo su pantalón y zapatos para estar a la par, ella lo miró y vio cómo se quitaba también los brazaletes dejándolos fuera en quien sabe dónde.

-Vulpine...

-Ahora sabes que viene, ¿lo deseas abejita?- ella le miró y luego vio su miembro erecto y grande.

-¿Pero qué hay de ti?- Vulpine rió a lo bajo.

-Con solo verte llegar me siento con deseos de tomarte.- pero ella pareció no gustarle la respuesta.

-¿Puedo tocarte?- Vulpine abrió grande los ojos.- Por favor.

-¿Por qué quieres tocarme?- su sonrojo aún con la máscara no pasó desapercibido.

-Nunca he tocado a un hombre, al menos de forma íntima. Quiero aprender.- Vulpine entendió que esa chica necesitaba de alguien que la enseñara los distintos placeres, no necesitaba un amante, necesitaba un maestro y eso le hizo sonreír.

-Muy bien. Entonces yo te enseñaré como recibir y dar placer.- acarició su rostro.- Si quieres pagarme el favor tócame.- ella le miró indecisa pero asintió, se levantó y besó bajo su mentón que era donde podía alcanzar, sus labios comenzaron a moverse intentando replicar los besos que él había dado, su lengua lamió su cuello encontrando en su sudor un sabor picante. Tímida acarició su pecho, rozando un poco en las tetillas encontrando que él parecía estremecerse ligeramente, hizo un camino de besos y lamió una de ellas sin saber el efecto que tenían en el zorro que apretó la mandíbula para evitar jadear, aunque algunos sonidos salían de su garganta al sentir suave y tímido toque sobre él. Bee estaba fascinada, sus músculos eran suaves, duros, por un momento pensó en una deliciosa tableta de chocolate y sus labios bajaron hasta sus abdominales donde sin querer mordió su piel sacándole un gruñido.

-¡Lo siento!- se separó de él y Vulpine de inmediato la acercó.

-No te disculpes. Ahora quiero que me toques directamente.- al ver su miembro erecto ella sintió la sangre arremolinarse en sus mejillas, insegura lo tomó con una mano, su tacto no era como pensó que sería, era duro, caliente y sentir cada vena, y eso estaría dentro de ella. Le parecía ridículo, estaba segura que no podría entrar por ser su primera y sintió sus manos sobre las suyas guiándola en el movimiento.

-Así, no le tengas miedo que esto te hará gritar de placer.- ella se sonrojó ante la mirada pícara que le dedicó y siguió tocándole tal y como se lo había enseñado, ahora podía escucharlo suspirar y jadear. Con un poco más de confianza aumentó la velocidad en que sus manos, Vulpine apretó los dientes en un rugido ahogado, era buena, estaba aguantando lo mejor posible y la observó, Bee veía como algo de líquido pre-seminal salía de él, un brillo de curiosidad y apreciación apareció en sus ojos, al ver sus labios entreabrirse le detuvo.- No, ¿en serio crees que puedes con el sexo oral?- ella se sonrojó.

-N-No lo sé, quisiera intentarlo.

-Hoy no. Pero la próxima vez.- ella asintió con un escalofrío de anticipación, él le prometía una próxima vez. Vulpine la recostó con delicadeza, estaba lo suficientemente húmeda ahora. Cuando la punta rozó su intimidad ella gimió temblando, Vulpine gruñó y vio a Bee.- Sostente de mí, intentaré que no sea tan doloroso.- Bee asintió y le abrazó. La punta comenzó a entrar, su interior comenzó a sofocarlo.- Relájate...- se adentró más intentando controlarse y al sentir la prueba de su virginidad, la mirada de ambos se encontraron, no había visto bien sus ojos, pero eran de un gris que hace años lo cautivó, y entonces de una estocada se deshizo de su pureza. Bee gritó clavando y arañando sus uñas en la espalda de Vulpine que gimió extasiado, su interior era perfecto, suave, húmedo, tan cálido y apretado que se volvería loco. La sintió moverse, deseaba escapar, todo placer había desaparecido y ahora solo deseaba escapar de eso que la lastimaba por lo que Vulpine la abrazó apoyando su peso en ella, acariciando su cabello.- Tranquila, ya pasara.

-Dios, no pensé que fuera así...

-Shhh, pasará.- al ver esos ojos llorosos le rompieron el corazón, con cuidado besó sus labios que estaban rígidos por el dolor, su cuello, una de sus manos fue a su seno acariciando el duro pezón y la otra fue hasta su intimidad, su unión donde el clítoris salía del capuchón doloso e hinchado, al encontrarlo no dudó en frotarlo delicadamente provocando un fuerte estremecimiento que gritó sin pena alguna, rayos, sus reacciones le matarían. Bee gemía a lo bajo al sentir su cuerpo volver a reaccionar al placer, aun sentía dolor pero no tan fuerte como antes.

-Muevete por favor...

-Todavía no.- le dijo manteniendo su cadera quieta, aunque en su fuero interior gritaba que deseaba enterrarse en esa chica hasta dejarla viendo estrellas, pero debía estar seguro y hacerla mojarse más. Así que llevó su boca al seno desentendido y Bee gimió arañando su espalda, no pensó que fuese tan bueno y aun no se movía. Al sentirla lista se adentró lo que le faltaba y comenzó a moverse en un delicioso y lento vaivén, podía sentir su interior apretarle, de una forma única, ¿había sido antes tan bueno? No sabía que tenía esta chica pero lo tenía cautivado. Alzó más sus piernas elevando un poco más su cadera haciendo que llegara tan profundo que se sintieron ambos a morir. El dolor había sido reemplazado por placer puro y las estocadas eran más rápidas, Bee podía sentirlo casi salir dejando solo la punta y volviendo a enterrarse profundo, no había experimentado nada como eso jamás, era un placer exquisito y prohibido que estaba dispuesta a experimentar una y otra vez. Vulpine enterró sus uñas en su cadera y la volteó para que le diera la espalda sin separarse de ella, sus gemidos se acoplaban a los suyos en una sonata perfecta entre ambos.

-Vulpine...

-Eres fantástica... tu interior me está absorbiendo para no salir jamás.- ella gimió más fuerte, las estocadas comenzaban a ser mas rápidas, fuertes y duras, no podía parar, solo quería hacerla gritar su nombre. El rostro de Bee estaba apoyado en la cama apretando las sabanas y en un momento sintió que tomaba sus brazos y la alzaba, un hilo de saliva caía de las comisuras de sus labios, puso los ojos en blanco, estaba a punto de volver a llegar a la cima y de su garganta salió un grito cuando soltó sus manos y ahora la sujetaba de sus senos.

-¡Sí!

-¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta esto?- apretó sus senos y torció sus pezones, volvió a gritar de placer, estaba tan sensible, tan deseosa que ni se acordaba como se llamaba en esos momentos.- ¿Qué quieres que haga abejita? Vamos...

-M-Más... Muévete por favor...

-No me puedo negar si me lo pides así.- Vulpine gimió cuando sintió sus caderas moverse a la par, aprendía rápido. Gimió cuando sus paredes se apretaron, estaba tan cerca, así que comenzó a penetrarla en un ritmo errático, duro, ahora entendía la frase de cuando hicieras el amor dale como si la odiaras, porque quería escucharla llegar, quería hacerla gritar, que cada parte de su ser se estremeciera por el placer de su primera vez y lo sintió, su gemido fue largo, casi como un lloriqueo que le atravesó al sentir su miembro ser estrangulado fue que terminó dentro. Bee sintió un ardiente chorro llenarla hasta lo más profundo haciendo que abriera los ojos a la par sin poder gritar más. Aquello fue... sublime, ella podía decir que fue algo místico, porque no estaba segura que ese placer no puede ser solo terrenal.

Bee estaba acostada, tenía marcas de Vulpine en su cuerpo y más de sus senos, lo vio ponerse el pantalón. Estaba agotada pero sabía que debía levantarse e irse como el zorro, suspiró y entonces notó la mirada de Vulpine sobre de ella que como pudo se sentó en la cama con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo. Se sintió de repente intimidada por su mirada.

-¿Qué días piensas venir al club?

-Ammm, los sábados.- Vulpine se acerca cuando la ve recoger su ropa y le ayuda con uno de los guantes que se le había caído.

-Aun eres una principiante en esto, y hay algunos miembros que no son tan gentiles.- ella le miró intentando ver a donde quería llegar.- Así que, hasta que te sientas lista, ¿te gustaría que te siguiera enseñando algunas cosas?- las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron, y de inmediato se enderezó asintiendo, no solo porque él tuvo consideración con ella sino porque quería definitivamente quedar para otros encuentros con él.

-M-Me encantaría.- él sonrió y por un segundo tuvo el impulso de acariciar su mejilla, ¿qué rayos? Un encuentro con esa chica y ya sentía que quería consolarla y protegerla.

Claude suspiró, habían pasado semanas y cada fin de semana le dejaba una amplia sonrisa ante sus encuentros con Bee, pero no podía evitarlo, Bee era jodidamente buena.

 _Vulpine suspiró apretando sus manos a los braseros del sillón, sentir esa boca pequeña era la gloria._

 _-Introdúcelo más.- ella deslizó su lengua pero salió ante su longitud._

 _-Me es difícil._

 _-Extiende tu lengua a mi largo, así no te ahogarás.- ella asintió y lo hizo, Vulpine gruñó y casi desgarró el tapizado con sus uñas.- Así es linda... al llegar a tu garganta trágame.- y lo hizo, era buena, no podía creer que era su primer vez en eso y parecía una profesional, Bee mantenía un ritmo observando las expresiones de Vulpine, chupaba fuerte aunque a veces se le iba un poco la succión, le faltaba marcar un ritmo. Pero ante una fuerte succión él se corrió y ella al sentirse ahogada lo sacó haciendo un plop y comenzó a toser sintiendo lo demás del semen caer sobre ella._

 _-L-Lo siento..._

 _-Es tu primera vez, es normal y perdón por no avisarte. Te compensaré._

 _Bee gemía y sollozaba sin parar, la estaba penetrando pero en su trasero había un vibrador que aunque chico la estaba volviendo loca porque se movía y retorcía._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes cariño?- pregunto intentando escucharse calmado cuando él quería gritar._

 _-Loca... me vuelves loca._

 _-Este juguetito es bueno, tu membrana es tan fina que puedo sentirlo vibrar y moverse.- ella gimió más fuerte ante las duras y rápidas embestidas.- Córrete cariño, ahora...- ella obedeció, no hubiese aguantado mucho y cayó encima de él. Vulpine sacó el juguete y sus dedos masajearon su ahora sensible trasero. Susurro a su oído.- No puedo esperar a entrar por ahí, te llenare tanto que no podrás contigo misma.- y como si le hubiese dado un premio por sus palabras Bee le besó en la mejilla. Rayos esa chica le mataría de ternura._

No podía esperar a probar lo siguiente a sus sensibles pechos, la iba a volver loca de placer. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no pudo escuchar como abrieron la puerta de su oficina y alguien entró abrazándolo por detrás que lo hizo saltar fuera de su silla y ver al intruso.

-¡Lila!

-Sorpresa.- Claude frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con tono áspero.

-Obvio vine a verte.

-No tienes derecho y mucho menos a entrar sin mi permiso.

-Claro que tengo derecho y toque pero nadie contestó.

-¿Y entras a las oficinas que posiblemente estén vacías? Gracias por el dato, a la otra pondré llave. Y no, no tienes derecho porque el proyecto es para TU padre, no tienes nada que ver.

-Si estas involucrado tiene mucho que ver.- con un movimiento grácil hizo a un lado la silla.- Vamos Claude, ¿no me has extrañado un poquito? ¿Ni en las noches?- dijo estando frente a él acariciando su pecho, Claude tomó su mano y su expresión era dura.

-Me gusta tener la cama para mí solo así que si no tienes nada más que decir vete.- Lila ofuscada se dirigió a la puerta.- Y deja de decirle a tu padre que seguimos saliendo.- le espetó y la morena cerró la puerta con fuerza. Cuando no escuchó sus pasos suspiró frustrado y fue a por su chaqueta para salir a comer fuera. El invierno ya estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina, ese otoño lleno de lluvia, vientos y hojas de colores amarilla y naranja pronto desaparecería. Suspiró, aspiró la humedad en el aire y al ver adelante el montón de gente que iba al centro como él lanzó un bufido y dio vuelta hacia la zona de boutiques y tiendas, sería buena forma de cortar camino cuando a unas tiendas de distancia ve una cafetería que no había visto antes.

-Estoy de suerte.- aceleró el paso y sin notarlo su brazo golpea con alguien que limpiaba las hojas fuera de su local.

-¡Ah!

-¡Lo siento! ¿Se encuentra...?- quedó paralizado, la chica le vio y sonrió como si nada.

-No se preocupe, no fue nada.- Claude la miró con grandes ojos, y su boca apenas se movía boqueando hasta que salió una sola palabra.

-¿Juliet?

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, porque me he desangrado demasiado al escribir esto. Gracias a todos por el apoyo! Un placer. Y por favor no me den de tomatazos... Y sin más qué decir, UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	7. Especial 2: Solo mía

**Quiero llorar! No me puedo creer la cantidad de gente que apoya a esta pareja, que comenzaron como OC´s que jamás pensé que tuvieran gran éxito. GRACIAS! Y ahora señores debo decir que por petición popular, porque hay quienes me han mandado PM´s, esto se extiende UN capítulo más, y solo uno, no más. ¿Quién diría que estos dos personajes fuesen a terminar tan queridos? TwT *se suena la nariz*Bueno, los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no son míos pero estos OC, sí, bueno, Claude en realidad viene del antiguo proyecto Quantic pero… DA IGUAL! Sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Especial 2.

Solo mía.

La primera vez que la vio estaba con Bridgette, estaban a punto de salir del instituto y Bridgette era su ilusión de adolescente, hermosa, simpática, inteligente y con un corazón de oro, era increíble que Félix no la hubiese notado cuando él como otros sí. Y ese día iba a por su prima o mejor dicho, hermanita, que entrada al mismo instituto que ellos en el siguiente ciclo. Marinette estaba emocionada, y Bridgette igual al saber que su último año la pasaría con ella. Y Claude estaba tan distraído con su brillante sonrisa que no vio a la pequeña chica con la que tropezó hasta que fue tarde.

-¡Ay!- ella cayó al suelo y Claude de inmediato la auxilió.

-Lo siento. No te vi.

-N-No pasa nada.- la chica tenía una chaqueta grande que ocultaba su físico y el cabello rizado estaba suelto hecho un desastre que no dejaba ver su rostro por completo.

-Lo siento tanto.- dijo limpiando el polvo en su chaqueta y al hacer a un lado algunos rizos para ver si tenía algún rasguño en la cara, un par de ojos grises lo atraparon. Eran hermosos, de un gris claro que le recordaba a los paisajes nevados, pero aunque el color reflejaba frialdad había algo en esa dulce mirada que lo derritió de inmediato.

-Claude.- volvió a la realidad ante la voz de Bridgette que se acercó preocupada con Marinette.- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó a la chica que asintió.

-Perdonen, ¿saben dónde puedo pedir información de inscripción?

-Mira qué casualidad, mi hermanita también va a lo mismo.

-Podemos ir juntas, me llamo Marinette.

-Juliet. Un gusto.- ambas se tomaron de las manos en saludo.

-Te veo en la casa Brid.

-Claro Mari, un gusto Juliet.- la chica sonrió ante la amabilidad de Bridgette y Claude, y sacudió su mano a modo de despedida.

-Igualmente, gracias.- la vio irse con Marinette. Fue extraño pero por un segundo pensó que tenía una sonrisa más bonita que la de Bridgette.

Después de eso la siguiente vez que la vio ya podía ver su rostro gracias a una coleta alta de lado que la chica se había hecho y debía admitir que era muy bonita para su edad. Se había vuelto muy amiga de Marinette y gracias a eso cada vez que Bridgette iba al encuentro de su hermana la veía. Le parecía la chica más adorable que había visto, y por un momento se cuestionó si de verdad le gustaba Bridgette, después de todo eran amigos de la infancia. Y aunque fuera un poco mayor eso no quitaba que estuviera encantado con esa chica. La observaba y cada vez encontraba cosas que le gustaban más. La chica era muy inteligente y siempre tenía un libro o dos con ella, era amable, le encantaban los animales ya que su abuela era veterinaria y encargada de un refugio, adorable, bondadosa, y la primera vez que la vio con un vestido sin esa enorme chaqueta se lamentó que fuese menor que él. Pero un día, cuán grande fue su decepción cuando la vio con otro compañero de Marinette.

-Son novios. ¿A qué hacen bonita pareja?- dijo la joven Lila que desde hacía un tiempo había estado tras de él, pero no respondió y los vio irse riendo. Vaya forma de desinflar su pequeño amor.

-Claude, no lo puedo creer. Cuánto tiempo ha pasado.- le dijo Juliet con una sonrisa, Claude había sido tan bueno con ella en el instituto que le dolió no haberlo vuelto a ver.

-Lo mismo digo. Te ves preciosa.- ella se sonrojó ligeramente y rió.

-Tu también te ves muy bien.- Claude se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Lo siento fui indiscreto.

-No pasa nada.- la vio detenidamente, su antiguo y rebelde cabello rizado ahora se veía manejable y estaba sujeto con una coleta baja a la derecha, había crecido y vaya que había crecido mucho. Su rostro había adoptado cierta madures no viéndose tan infantil, sus labios eran un poco más llenos y sus ojos grandes y brillantes tan hermosos como recordaba, vestía con un suéter tejido verde que aunque holgado de la cintura se acoplaba con su cadera y el tamaño de sus pechos que seguro era 32C; una larga falda negra en A cubría sus piernas pero algo le decía que eran fuertes y torneadas como a él le gustan. En pocas palabras, era divina.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido? No supe más de ti después del instituto.

-Sí, lo mismo.- dijo con un deje de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido.- Fue una pena no volver a verte.- Claude se quedó un poco tieso ¡Rayos! ¿Hablaba en serio?

-Sí, una pena. ¿Quieres que hablemos? Iba a comer algo allá.

-Claro, como quiera ya es mi hora libre. Espera dejo esto.- el castaño ni siquiera había notado la escoba ni el recogedor en sus manos. Juliet fue dentro del establecimiento que estaba enfrente y vio que era un salón de belleza. Cuando salió ella tenía puesta una bufanda rosa y le sonrió de una forma que lo dejó en su sitio clavado.- Lista.- caminaron a la cafetería, y al llegar y pedir el almuerzo ambos tuvieron una amena charla.

-¿Estilista?

-Sí, estudie belleza con Rose, y ese local en el que me viste entrar es nuestro, lo acabamos de abrir hace poco.- dijo para comer una papa de su hamburguesa. No es chica de ensaladas otro punto para ella.

-Vaya, pensé que estudiarías física nuclear o literatura, eres muy inteligente y siempre leías.

-Me gusto más belleza, gracias a eso aprendí a domar mi melena y así ayudo a otros a no sufrir lo que yo.- dijo en una risa tan cristalina que la grabó en su memoria.

-Ah, ya veo...

-Pero arquitectura, felicidades, nunca veo esas revistas pero empezaré a ponerles más atención.- Claude clavó o mejor dicho, apuñaló su tenedor en su pollo en salsa de la emoción.

-Y... ¿cómo van las cosas con tu novio?- se quiso clavar él mismo el tenedor, ¿cómo podía preguntar eso? ¿Era idiota? ¿Masoquista? Pero al ver la expresión de ella no supo que decir.

-¿Novio? Nunca he tenido novio.

-¿Qué?

-¿De dónde sacaste que tenía novio?

-P-Pues recuerdo en el instituto que muchas veces estabas con un chico pelirrojo y escuché a alguien decir que era tu novio.

-¿Nathaniel?- ella se rió.- ¡No! Por todos los cielos. Somos amigos. Tenemos tantas cosas en común que por eso nos juntábamos mucho y la gente creía eso. Pero no, Nathaniel es como mi hermano. Sería incapaz de verlo de otra forma.- ella reía y Claude estaba quieto, debatiéndose entre reír o gritar por tal errada información. Y el "nunca he tenido" lo tenía por las nubes.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Apuesto que debes tener una que otra chica tras de ti.

-Bueno...- casi iba a decir a Lila pero eso le hizo un nudo en el estómago.- No, no he tenido suerte en el amor.

-Ya somos dos. Ya casi termina mi hora de libre, ¿podemos seguir con la charla otro día?

-¿Tienes planes mañana en la noche?- a ella le sorprendió lo rápido que le llegó la pregunta, como si hubiese aguardado por decirla.

-No. Estoy libre.- Claude pasó algo de saliva ante de hablar sintiendo la garganta seca.

-¿Q-Quisieras salir a cenar mañana?- para Juliet aquello era sorpresivo pero la idea no le desagradó.

-Claro, ¿a las siete?

-Perfecto.- dijo intentando verse lo más tranquilo posible.

-Está bien. Nos vemos, y si necesitas algún corte puedes venir cuando quieras.

-Claro, nos vemos.- ella sonrió, vio como pagó su parte en caja y se marchó. Cuando lo hizo una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y casi pareciera quería reírse como loco y bailar de felicidad de no ser porque un empleado le miró como si estuviese loco.

Había intentado desesperadamente de no verse demasiado arreglado, peleó tantas veces con su cabello que terminó por peinarse de la manera usual, se puso una camisa azul y una chaqueta negra pero el frío aparecía en su contra y la camisa fue reemplazada por un suéter azul y la chaqueta por algo más grueso y abrigador. Salió de su trabajo y estuvo tentado a comprarle flores, tal vez rosas, o alguna flor de temporada pero no sabía cuál era su flor favorita y lo más importante aquello era una especie de salida, no una cita, ¿o no? Al llegar donde estaba el salón vio a una joven rubia de enormes ojos azules salir primero, tenía un largo abrigo blanco y unos jeans. Cuando ella pasó a un lado de Claude le despidió con un gesto de mano.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Buenas noches?- dijo dubitativo y la chica solo se rió, fue cuando se dio cuenta que la chica había sido una compañera de Juliet del instituto, Rose, la recordaba gracias a ese perfume que tenía y seguía teniendo el cabello corto.

-Llegaste antes.- al regresar la vista no pudo decir nada, se veía hermosa, tenía una falda café que le llegaba a mitad de las rodillas, unas medias negras gruesas, zapatos cafés y un abrigo gris grueso, además que su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto.

-Yo... sí, es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama.- ella sonrió y después de cerrar la puerta Juliet se puso a lado suyo.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?

-Hay un buen restaurante por la zona. Deja soy tu guía.- dijo haciendo una reverencia algo teatral que la hizo reír. Ambos caminaron sin ver que alguien les seguía de cerca desde que el castaño salió de su trabajo. Al llegar al restaurante dejaron sus abrigos en la entrada, Juliet debajo tenía un suéter tejido blanco, después fueron a una mesa cerca de un gran ventanal, el lugar era un restaurante instalado en el piso diez y podían ver Paris iluminada por las luces de la ciudad. Cada uno pidió algo del menú y en poco estaban hablando y riendo.- ¿Es en serio? Creo que yo también me hubiese desmayado.- se rió Claude y Juliet hizo un pequeño puchero aunque seguía sonriendo.

-No te rías, pobre señora, ella quería ser rubia no pasar por extraterrestre.

-Bueno al menos tu no caíste encima de una cliente y te noqueo con su bolso después.

-Oh claro ¡Atención! Llamando al doctor mano larga, llamando al mano larga.

-¡Hey!- ambos rieron, no pensó que la chica fuese tan suelta, recordaba que era muy callada pero al parecer los años le habían servido para tener más confianza consigo misma.- Sabes, hay un espectáculo nocturno cerca del Trocadero, un tipo de espectáculo de artistas callejeros. Tal vez podríamos ir a verlos, yo no los he visto pero dicen que son buenos.

-Suena divertido.- la vio beber un poco de su copa de vino, el ver sus labios se le hizo una tortura, se pregunta a que sabrían, que tan dulces serian y en un segundo pensó en Bee y su cuerpo se tensó. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar cuando escucha una muy conocida voz.

-¡Cariño!- apenas volteo y vio a Lila, quiso morirse allí mismo.

-/¿Lila?/- preguntaron a la vez siendo que Juliet reconoció a su antigua compañera.

-Mi amor, es una suerte encontrarte aquí.- se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla que el pobre no pudo esquivar a tiempo.- ¿Y quién es esta?- Juliet con serenidad respondió, algo le decía que debía tener cuidado.

-Hola Lila, soy Juliet, estuvimos juntas en el instituto.

-¿Juliet? Oh, Juliet, claro. Ya te recuerdo, eras la come libros del salón.

-Lila...- el tono de Claude tenía cierta advertencia pero la piel canela la ignoró.

-¿Y cómo has estado?

-Bien, muchas gracias y que hay de ti.

-Excelente, me va muy bien como modelo, mi familia día a día multiplica la fortuna y estoy excelente en el amor.- dijo viendo a Claude, Juliet siente una especie de molestia en su estómago pero prefiere ignorarlo. Claude se levanta y mira de forma dura a Lila.

-Si no te importa estamos los dos ocupados, ¿podrías irte?- Lila frunció el ceño del disgusto pero al ver a un camarero pasar con una bandeja sonríe.

-Claro cariño, ya luego hablamos.- se dio la vuelta y cuando el camarero pasó ella golpeó la charola y Juliet gritó por los platillos que le cayeron encima, las salsas dejaron el suéter irreconocible y restos de carnes y arroz quedaron en su cabello. Lila soltó una pequeña pero audible risa, al menos para Claude que se levantó amenazante, y Lila por primera vez retrocedió temerosa. Claude se acercó a Juliet y la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras el camarero se disculpaba una y otra vez siendo Claude que lo calmó y que sabía que él no había tenido que ver. Lila vio con odio como el castaño tomó a la chica por ambas manos y le dijo algo en voz baja haciendo que toda mortificación en su rostro desapareciera, Lila salió furiosa de allí.

El camino de regreso fue callado, solo hablaron para preguntar su dirección y al tomar un taxi no se dijeron nada más. Juliet no sabía que decir, Claude se veía muy molesto y su boca hacia una perfecta línea recta al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño. Al llegar al edificio de departamentos Juliet es la primera en hablar.

-Claude, ¿estás bien?

-No, no estoy bien.- gruñó a lo bajo y luego la miró, aun había restos de salsas y arroz en su cabello y su abrigo imposibilitaba ver el suéter blanco que ya no era tan blanco.- Siento tanto lo de esta noche. No debió haber terminado así.

-No fue tu culpa, fue un simple accidente.- ni ella misma se lo creía y Claude resopló por ello.

-Solo quiero aclarar que no tengo nada con Lila, antes sí, hace mucho tiempo, pero terminé con ella. Te lo juro. Ya no tengo que ver con ella.

-Oh, llegué a pensar que...

-No, Dios me libre de cometer la locura de volver con ella. Soy un simple capricho para Lila. No hay amor de por medio.

-Qué triste...- Claude arquea la ceja.

-¿Siente lástima por Lila?

-Un poco, sí. Es una lástima que sea como es.- Claude casi quiso reírse, no lo podía creer.

-En verdad eres fantástica.

-¿Perdón?

-Eres de lo que no hay. ¿Podría compensarte esta cena fallida?

-¿La próxima semana?

-Claro, nos ponemos de acuerdo del lugar.

-Hecho.- como pudo se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Nos vemos.- ella comenzó a caminar a su edificio y se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.- Que pases buena noche.- entró al lugar y Claude tardó en reaccionar. Su mejilla aun sentía esa suavidad y calor de aquel beso, sonrió como un bobo y de haber podido hubiese cantado allí mismo de ser posible. Bien, la cita no fue la mejor pero iban a volver a salir, los dos solos, y tenía una oportunidad con su hermoso ángel, porque eso era, un ángel. Y de repente la imagen de Bee llegó a su cabeza. Se sintió mal. No podía hacerle eso a Juliet, tenía la oportunidad de poder tener algo con ella, algo serio, bien, tal vez adelantaba conclusiones. Mientras que Bee, era muy linda, tierna y debía decirlo muy buena en la cama pero... nada serio, pero de solo pensar dejarla se le estrujaba el corazón. Suspiró, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parado en aquella esquina, pero había llegado a una decisión. Tenía que hablar con Bee.

Claude era escoltado por un hombre de cabellos naranjas y curiosos ojos ambarinos hacia las habitaciones de cambio. Este le dedicó una sonrisa que le pareció algo zorruna como su alterego.

-Que disfrute su noche.- cuando cerró la puerta Claude suspiró. Haría algo pero no sería disfrutar. Se vistió y avanzó hacia la puerta donde otro de los encargados, de cabello rizado y entintado de morado le recordó las reglas y le entregó condones para al fin entrar. Al hacerlo avanzó hacia la zona de bar y sintió su corazón detenerse al ver a Queen Bee, la chica estaba revolviendo el hielo de una soda a la que parecía no querer terminar. Se acercó sintiendo su corazón oprimido a cada paso y se aclaró la garganta a lado de ella. Cuando ella volteó le sonrió, maldición tenía una bonita sonrisa.

-Llegaste temprano. Siempre eres muy puntual con nuestras citas.

-Sí, yo... Quise verte antes.- ella sintió su corazón latir, quería verla antes, esas simples palabras la hicieron sentirse especial.

-¿Vamos al cuarto?- Vulpine asintió y tomó su mano. Mientras Bee sentía una gran alegría y excitación ante lo que vendría, Vulpine intentaba que aquello no le cayera como un balde de agua fría. Al llegar a la habitación Bee quiso besarle pero Vulpine la tomó de los hombros antes de realizar cualquier acción.

-Debemos hablar.- la alegría de la chica menguó de inmediato.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Vulpine apretó sus labios formando una fina línea blanca.

-Vamos a sentarnos primero.- Bee así lo hizo, se sentaron el sofá de la habitación y Bee notó que Vulpine pareció guardar distancia. Vulpine tomó aire y lo dejó ir en un sonoro suspiro.- Ya no poder seguir viniendo a Miraculous.- Bee sintió un pinchazo de dolor en su pecho.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No hay tiempo aquí. Solo no volveré más.

-Oh... ya veo.- ella bajó la cabeza.

-Mira, lo siento, pero mi vida es...

-No digas más. Está bien, no debes darme más explicaciones.- Vulpine sintió como si le hubiesen abofeteado. Dios, comenzaba a odiarse.

-Escucha Bee, ahora eres una chica más experimentada, y creo que deberías experimentar con otras personas.- le dieron ganas de pasarse un pedazo de hierro encendido por la lengua al decir aquello- O bueno... tu comodidad es importante y deberías pensar si de verdad deseas seguir aquí o...

-Estaré bien.- interrumpió y le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto triste.- Debo decir que fue un gusto conocerte y que hayas sido quien me hizo saber lo que era el placer entre un hombre y una mujer.- Vulpine sintió un nudo en la garganta.- Entonces siendo esta la última vez, ¿podría pedir al menos un beso de despedida?- Vulpine la miró, sabía que no debía, debía cortar aquello de tajo e irse, pero al ver sus labios rosados no se pudo resistir.

-El ultimo.- la tomó de la barbilla y sus labios se tocaron, se maldijo en sus adentros, sus labios eran como dulce miel y sabia, que tal vez no fuera sano, sentía un sentimiento de posesividad hacia esta chica, uno que nunca había experimentado en su vida. El beso se hizo más profundo, más necesitado, sus lenguas parecían despedirse en una sensual danza que lo empezaba a poner duro. Sus dientes mordían sus labios y sus manos fueron a su espalda para pegarla a él y sentir su cuerpo encajar perfecto con el de ella. Pequeños suspiros escapaban de sus dulces e hinchados labios, apenas y tomaban aire y entonces de solo imaginarse que alguien más tendría esos labios y ese cuerpo lo llenó de una rabia indescriptible y antes de poder reflexionar y detenerse mordió su cuello con fuerza dejando una marca profunda que le duraría más que un simple chupetón. Ella gimió y lo dejó así, clavando sus dientes y succionando su piel hasta que se separó sorprendido por su propia acción. Debía terminar aquello o sería capaz de tomarla como un animal.

-Vulpine...

-Lo siento... eso es todo.- se levantó y sin mirar atrás salió de la habitación. Al salir del club caminó lo más rápido que pudo, cruzando la calle y yendo hasta la otra contra esquina, ¿Eso es todo? Se merecía un maldito golpe en los testículos, aquello fue una despedida amarga. Pero si deseaba intentar algo con Juliet... ¿pero hizo lo correcto? Seguro que Bee ya debía estar en ese momento con algún otro. Se detuvo, gruñó y regresó por sus mismos pasos, ¿qué estaba haciendo? No podía regresar, pero tampoco podía hacerle eso a Bee, y de solo pensar que podría pasarle algo lo volvía loco. Llegó a la esquina y antes de cruzar la calle se detuvo. Su corazón paró al ver nada más que a Juliet salir del lugar, la respiración se le atascó de forma casi dolorosa en su pecho y pudo ver, que estaba peinada exactamente igual que Bee y tenía una mano en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, la chica iba a paso rápido y al cruzar la calle no vio a Claude que estaba a unos centímetros de ella siguiendo su camino con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. No, no podía ser cierto, aquello seria ridículamente la casualidad más grande del mundo. Casi se quiso reír pero... ¿y si en realidad el destino era así de ridículo? Si era así entonces pagaría tributo todos los días de su vida.

Se reprochó cuando vio que el salón de belleza cerraba los domingos, maldijo a un compañero de trabajo el lunes cuando le pidió reemplazarlo para presentar una exposición el lunes, se tragó su enojo el martes con el señor Rossi que quiso ver los avances, y llegado el miércoles al fin estaba frente al salón. Al abrir la puerta el aroma de cítricos y flores inundó su nariz, el lugar era casi por completo blanco, de no ser por los adornos y biombos del lugar. Había dos chicas más aparte de Rose y en el fondo vio a Juliet con una ajustada sudadera de cuello de tortuga blanca y encima una gruesa blusa azul un tanto holgada de mangas hasta los codos con flores rosas en las mangas y cuello. Frunció el ceño al ver ese cuello de tortuga. Cuando Juliet volteó sus miradas se encontraron y ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa para después disculparse con su cliente un minuto y acercarse a él.

-Claude, que sorpresa verte.

-Sí, bueno... es que quería un pequeño corte, lo tengo algo largo por detrás.

-No te preocupes, si gustas esperar, casi termino y con gusto te atenderé personalmente.

-"Mientras seas tú hazme lo que quieras".- pensó el castaño.- Claro, me siento allá.- fue hacia unos sillones pequeños color púrpura, algo llamativos pero complementaban de alguna forma ese espacio en blanco, pero de ser por él se pondría algo de color a las paredes y reacomodaría algunos espacios, era obvio que ellas se habían ocupado de hacer casi todo intentando que fuera cómodo moverse en algunos espacios, pero no todos. Miró alrededor y no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar el termostato que estaba muy cerca de su cabeza, otro punto a su favor para poder mover ciertas cosas de lugar. Todas estabas ocupadas, sonrió de forma zorruna antes de mover su mano hacia el aparato y comenzar a subir la temperatura, al momento que la chica despachó a su clienta comenzó a mover el cuello largo de su blusa un tanto acalorada, y no era la única.

-Siguiente.- le llamó y Claude se levantó y tomó su lugar.- ¿Tienes algún corte en mente? ¿O solo corto un poco las puntas?

-Solo las puntas de atrás por favor.

-Muy bien, no hay problema...- Claude empezaba a sentir también el calor y Rose se acercó a Juliet a susurrar.

-Voy a revisar el termostato.

-Por favor...- pidió Juliet que volvía a mover el cuello largo de la prenda, esta vez con más insistencia. Rose fue a revisar y ante el movimiento insistente de la prenda, Claude fue que notó lo que tanto quería. Para Juliet fue una sorpresa sentir que la mano con que se tomaba el cuello de tortuga fue sujetada por Claude que se había volteado en algún momento y la miraba de forma extraña.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué le pasó a tu cuello?- preguntó levantándose poco a poco de su asiento llevando sus dedos hacia la prenda y descubriéndola un poco, allí estaba, no había duda, ese moretón y la marca de sus dientes. Ella retrocedió cubriendo el moretón abochornada de ver que Rose y algún otro par de ojos le miraban ahora curiosa.

-Ammmm, p-pues... me lo hizo mi vecino.

-¡¿Cómo?!- casi gritó Rose y Juliet se corrige algo molesta.

-¡Tiene cuatro años! ¡Se lo cuidé a mi vecina y al cargarlo el niño me dio una mordida porque no le dejé comer dulces!

-Ajá, tu vecinito de cuatro años.- dijo Rose claramente escéptica y Juliet le fulminó con la mirada.

-Habla quien le da tours privados a cierto príncipe que ya se conoce Paris como la palma de su mano.- Rose se sonrojó al instante.

-¡Juliet! ¿Cómo...? ¿Fue Juleka?

-Tal vez.

-¡Juliet!- mientras ambas discutían la mente de Claude parecía haberse desconectado. Queen Bee era Juliet, había hecho casi de todo con ella, Juliet ha sido la misma chica que lo traía loco y también... fue el primer hombre de ella. ¡El primero! Y ahora con esto se juró que sería el único. Volvería a Miraculous para asegurarse de ello.

Llegó puntual a Miraculous, no se había detenido para las acostumbradas advertencias que siempre daban y que ya se sabía de memoria. Buscó con la mirada a Bee y la encontró como siempre en la barra del bar pero no estaba sola, un tipo que no quiso ni ver la estaba convenciendo para ir a uno de los cuartos, Bee parecía dudar pero al ver la mano extendida del hombre invitándola a ir con él, levantó su mano para tomarla pero alguien más la tomó. Bee da un salto por la sorpresa pero sus ojos se iluminan al ver a Vulpine que le dedica una mirada feroz al otro.

-Lo siento pero ella se viene conmigo.- Bee no opuso resistencia cuando la llevó al cuarto, sorprendida y excitada. Al cerrar la puerta la colocó contra esta para mirarla fijamente, su estatura y la forma en que la miraba la comenzaron a intimidar, pero se obligó a hablar al ver que no dejaba de verle con gran intensidad.

-Pensé que no volverías.- los ojos de Vulpine se clavaron en sus ojos.

-Me arrepentí.

-¿P-Por qué?- las manos de Vulpine atraparon su rostro y su cadera pegándola a él, podía sentir su dura excitación.

-Porque te deseo más que nada en este mundo, y por nada del mundo puedo alejarme de ti.- Bee sintió su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho, sus piernas temblaron por esas palabras y al sentir sus labios contra los suyos en un fogoso beso casi la hace caer de rodilla si no la sujetaba, se aferró a él respondiendo ese beso ahogando un gemido en su boca. Tal vez era egoísta pero no quería dejarlo ir, y esa noche y en sus demás encuentros quería ser lo más egoísta posible, porque ese hombre disfrazado de zorro, su maestro en las artes amatorias, la tenía encantada en más de una forma. No lo podía negar, estaba enamorada de este hombre enmascarado sin saber quién era en realidad.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado. El siguiente ya es el último y se revelará la identidad del zorro? Qué pasara? Cómo lo hará? Eso lo leerán en el próximo capítulo. Nada de tomatazos, dejen review, gracias en serio y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**

 **Agradecimientos:**

Tsubasa23 (Chica como siempre gracias y… espero ver ese dibujito algún día), Mengy, ladyaqua198 (aquí se explica que Claude era de la misma edad que Bridgette y Félix y Juliet de Marinette, o sea era menor que él), Solitario196, Deidydbz, linithamonre77, baldurprime, SirenitaElsa, Jinzo77 (Chloe y Nathaniel… no me lo había pensado), x29 (Mmmm… dejen hago la trama de esta parejita y a ver que sale *un brillo malévolo aparece en sus ojos*)


	8. Especial 3: Al final juntos

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer estos especiales, no saben lo feliz que me hacen tanto cariño hacia mis OC… TwT Estoy llorando! Y bueno, hemos llegado al final de su pequeña historia de amor. Espero la disfruten. Y bueno, ya sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Especial 3

A final juntos.

-Me he enamorado de Vulpine.- confesó Juliet a Nathaniel en aquel almuerzo semanal. Nathaniel la miró perplejo antes de suspirar y tomar su copa de vino.

-Sabes que las relaciones en Miraculous son casi imposibles.

-Lo intuía desde que entré, tanto libertinaje hace que todos hagan lo que quieran con quienes quieran pero bajo su consentimiento.

-Exacto. Y por ello debo advertirte sobre eso.

-Nath...

-Juliet, nunca te he conocido alguien que te guste, pero te conozco, y sí sé que eres la clase de chica que al enamorarse entrega su corazón. Y no lo puedes negar.- Juliet bajó la vista a su pequeña pizza.- Además, ¿cómo sabes que te es fiel?

-No lo sabía, hasta hace un par de semanas, llegué al club y unas chicas me abordaron de repente, me pidieron o exigieron que dejara a Vulpine. Al parecer desde que llegué solo está conmigo.

-¿Te hicieron algo?

-No, una mujer rubia llegó y las puso en su lugar.

-Oh, una de las encargadas. A veces pasa que alguien se ponga posesivo con alguien en particular y según sé ese tal Vulpine era muy popular entre las chicas.

-Apuesto que tú también eres muy popular.

-Quizás pero nunca lo sabrás.- ambos sonrieron.

-No te preocupes, los chicos de cabeza de tomate no me atraen.

-Ni a mí las chicas de cabeza de nido.- ambos ríen y Nathaniel suspira.

-Por favor, ten cuidado. No quisiera que algo te pasara.

-Lo tendré, y gracias Nath.

-Cuando quieras. Y si pasa algo solo busca a un pelirrojo con boina de artista y una camiseta ceñida con tres círculos de colores.

-¿Sabes que me acabas de decir tu identidad de Miraculous?

-Prefiero que lo sepas tú solamente.

-Soy una tumba.- le guiñó el ojo y Nathaniel se rió para seguir con su almuerzo con su casi hermana.

Claude había intentado pensar en una forma de decirle a Juliet la verdad, no quería mentiras entre ellos, la deseaba, la amaba y la sola idea de que por guardar este secreto le alejase de él le rompía le corazón. No se dio cuenta que alguien tocó su puerta entreabierta y la abrió por completo.

-¿Cansado muchacho?- Claude se enderezó en su silla y miró a la puerta, estaba el señor Rossi mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Ya estoy en mi hora de almuerzo señor. ¿Desea algo?

-Me gustaría comentarte algunas ideas que tengo para la sala de juntas de mi nuevo despacho.

-Si gusta podemos discutirlo en el almuerzo.

-¿A estas horas? Todo está lleno.

-Conozco un buen lugar y no es lejos de aquí.- dijo ganándose una nueva sonrisa del hombre.

Juliet había salido un momento a hacer un servicio a domicilio, Rose había propuesto la idea y le había encantado, aunque definitivamente debían contratar a más gente en el salón, iba contenta por el pago recibido cuando al acercarse a la puerta de la estética se hizo a un lado por reflejo al ver algo ir hacia ella y que rompió el cristal de la puerta, fue que escuchó los gritos en el interior.

-¡No me iré de aquí hasta ver a esa zorra!- Juliet entró más que molesta y su ira incrementó al ver el local, estaba irreconocible, algunas cosas estaban tiradas o rotas, un tinte había sido lanzado por donde estaba el sofá y un espejo roto, parecía como si un huracán hubiese pasado por allí y en el centro vio a Lila que parecía una desquiciada.

-¡Juliet!- Rose corrió a su lado y Lila centró su atención a ella.

-Rose llama a la policía.- dijo en un tono de voz bajo pero que Rose supo estaba furiosa.

-¿Crees que la policía me va a hacer algo? Soy la hija de un diplomático, soy prácticamente intocable.

-Entonces dado el caso puedo entonces disfrutar sacarte de patadas de aquí.

-Atrévete y tú serás a quien encarcelen.

-Cuarenta y ocho horas en una celda bien valen la pena.- dijo recogiendo la manga derecha de su suéter. Lila vio que hablaba en serio.

-No me puedes tocar y no tienes derecho.

-Vive le France, no importa si eres extranjera aquí Lila, puedo sacarte como me dé la gana porque estás dañando propiedad ajena, y con gusto te deportaré de vuelta a Italia de una patada.

-¡Tú no eras así!

-La gente cambia y yo aprendí a defenderme muuuuy bien en estos años. Y ahora…- iba a ir hacia ella pero Lila gritó.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- soltó con una sonrisa y vio que Juliet se detuvo.- Y estoy embarazada de Claude.

-¿Claude?- Juliet puso toda su atención en Lila.

-Así es. Y tú, te estas interponiendo entre nosotros Juliet.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- preguntó molesta, claro que se veía con el castaño y almorzaban un par de veces a la semana o hasta tres, pero solo era una simple amistad, una amistad muy querida si era sincera.

-Desde que te le estás metiendo a los ojos Claude ya no me hace caso y ya no está conmigo. Teníamos planes de comprometernos para después dar la noticia del bebé. Y tú zorra te le estás insinuando.

-¡¿Pero qué estupidez?!- gritó furiosa.- ¿Y eso te da derecho a montarme el espectáculo del siglo? ¡Aquí las hormonas del e embarazo no justifican esto!

-¡Aléjate de mí prometido! ¿Es que quieres dejar a mi bebé sin padre?

-Si tu cabeza no lo entiende solo somos amigos. Cualquier problema que tengas con él no es mi asunto, háblalo con él.

-Lo vuelve si te pones como una perra barata con mi Claude.

-Oh por favor...- Lila da un paso hacia Juliet.

-Sabía que tras esa apariencia desgarbada de cerebrito en el instituto eras una cualquiera.

-¿Piensas un momento lo que dices? ¿O es que de verdad te crees tus propias tonterías?- Lila vio que no podía intimidarla.

-Te recuerdo que mi padre es diplomático, conoce gente muy importante en Paris y algo puede sucederte si no te alejas de Claude.

-¿Qué cosas Lila?- gruñó alguien desde la puerta y la morena palideció no solo al ver a Claude que la apuñalaba con la mirada sino también a su padre.

-P-P-Papá yo...

-¡¿Qué significa este espectáculo?!- rugió el señor Rossi con la cara roja de la rabia.

-Padre, puedo explicarlo, verás...- Claude miró a Juliet que parecía contrariada por aquel espectáculo de mal gusto.

-¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó Claude preocupado pero Juliet negó con la cabeza incapaz de contestar y dolida al escuchar como el señor Rossi pisaba un pedazo de vidrio de lo que antes había sido un bonito florero regalo de su abuela.

-Rose...- quiso preguntar Juliet por su estado pero ella la calmó.

-Tranquila. Solo fue el susto.- Juliet asintió y cerró los ojos al escuchar otro pedazo de vidrio romperse, no supo de qué adorno pero le dolió, esta vez bajo los zapatos de Claude mientras el señor Rossi seguía regañando a su hija.

-¿Es que no piensas en las consecuencias? ¿En ti? ¿En mi nombre? ¿O tu madre? Tu madre le va a dar algo por esto.- apretó los dientes el señor Rossi y Juliet miró a Claude para preguntar.

-¿Es cierto?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Que se iban a comprometer y que está embarazada?- los ojos de Claude se abrieron tanto como pudieron.

-¡NOOOOO!- gritó sin querer pero aquello lo rebasó de momento.- Claro que no.- volteó a ver a Lila.- ¿Estás loca? ¡Ya déjame en paz!

-¡Fuimos algo Claude! ¡No lo niegues!

-Hace años, pero terminamos. Entiende que no te quiero y que no volveré contigo. ¡Ni siquiera te he tocado desde que nos volvimos a ver!

-¡Pero te encantaba en la cama!

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó su padre y Lila recordó que estaba allí, el hombre tomó aire antes de peinarse un poco y aclarar su garganta se dirigió a Juliet.- ¿Hay alguna forma de olvidar este incidente?

-Pago total de daños, una orden de alejamiento y que le pague un psicólogo.- dijo sin titubear y de forma rápida y contundente. El hombre asintió.

-Así será. Lila...- la morena vio con odio desmedido a Juliet.- ¡Lila!- esta reaccionó y salió primero, el hombre apenado vio a Claude.- Dejemos esta reunión para otro día.

-Que así sea señor.

-Una disculpa por todo.- dijo antes de irte avergonzado y furioso. Cuando se fueron se hizo un silencio incomodo en que Rose suspiró.

-Voy a poner el letrero de cerrado.

-Yo buscaré la escoba y el recogedor.- Juliet se veía deprimida, y al sacar la escoba sintió una mano tomarla.

-¿Tienes otra escoba de repuesto?

-Claude, no tienes que quedarte, podemos limpiar esto.

-Ni hablar, además es en parte mi culpa que te haya pasado esto.

-Fue culpa de Lila.

-Que por mi culpa estaba molestándote.- Juliet suspiró.

-Claude...

-Para eso están los amigos. Por favor.- Juliet no pudo negarse más tiempo, tenía una mirada de cachorro que la hizo flaquear.

-Está bien. Supongo que no tengo opción contra esos ojos.- Claude sonrió ampliamente.

-Son mi arma secreta.

-Tramposo...- el lugar se limpió y se hizo un presupuesto de todo lo necesario, pero Claude estaba listo para ayudarles, gracias a Claude que tenía varios contactos les dio ideas de los muebles y el tipo de decoración que podría funcionar e innovar su salón, habían conseguido un tocador más amplio de madera con un gran espejo, los muebles pasaron a cómodos sillones de color negro y una curiosa mesa violeta que a Juliet le recordaba al ajedrez tridimensional por los niveles que tenía, los estantes, lavamanos, todo fue cambiado o mejorado gracias a Claude y sus contactos, Rose estaba encantada de ver que hasta el cuarto de descanso estaba irreconocible y Juliet no podía creer que todos esos cambios fueron posibles con aquel apretado presupuesto. Claude era una buena persona, divertido y muy bueno en su trabajo.

-Es un buen partido, ¿no te parece?- le picó las costillas Rose y Juliet sonrió.

-Lo es. La chica que sea su novia será muy afortunada.- Rose hizo un mohín, Juliet observó a Claude que se acercaba proponiendo algo para la pintura del lugar. Suspiró, definitivamente sería un excelente novio, lástima que no lo conoció antes de Miraculous.

Bee no paraba de gemir mientras montaba a Vulpine, tenía en sus pezones unas pequeñas pinzas unidas a una cadena tintineante que no había parado de hacer ruido, sus pechos estaban tan duros, llenos de sangre y a punto de gritar cada vez que esa cosa se movía. Pero le encantaba sentir sus pechos tan duros estimulada por el dolor y el placer mientras sus caderas se movían en un vaivén que estaba por desquiciarla.

-Así, móntame más… tu interior está matándome.

-Vulpine, voy a...

-Hazlo cariño, me encanta cuando me exprimes... ¡Hazlo!- estiró la cadena y ella de inmediato gritó por aquel orgasmo que le llegó tan fuerte como una ola. No se dio cuenta cuando volvía a estar con la espada en la cama y Vulpine se retiraba solo para cambiar condón. Le quitó las pinzas dejando ver sus pezones rojos y sensibles. Pasó su lengua por uno de sus pezones y la reacción fue inmediata, le encantó verla retorcerse gimiendo, así que con una mano tomó uno de sus senos y con la otra hacia apoyo sobre la cama, Bee estaba borde de la locura moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro a punto de sentir otro orgasmo pero este se retiró y Bee le miró suplicante antes de sentir sus labios pegarse a los suyos, Vulpine tenía un sabor adictivo y gimió al sentirlo entrar en ella mientras la besaba imitando lo que sus sexos hacían. Las embestidas eran fuertes, rápidas, se sentía a punto de ahogarse ante ese mar de sensaciones mientras que el sudor de sus cuerpos servía como lubricante natural al restregarse sus cuerpos uno al otro. Vulpine gruñó extasiado permitiendo que se separara de ese beso escuchándola gritar y arañar su espalda. Era tan apretada que debía poner toda su fuerza en ella.

-¡Vulpine!- lloriqueó y grito al sentir una de sus manos sobre su trasero apretando sin piedad su carne y el otro brazo rodearla como una anaconda para profundizar más de ser posible. Todo explotó en mil estrellas que la dejaron sin fuerzas y con el peso de su zorrito, Bee acarició su espalda y cabello sintiendo que podría caer desmayada en cualquier momento.- Te amo tanto...

-Yo también...- dijo como pudo exhausto por aquella sesión sintiendo la cabeza en las nubes.- Mi dulce Juliet...- Bee a punto de caer en la inconsciencia fue regresada de golpe al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste?

-¿Qué?- comenzó a reaccionar y fue que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Eh... bueno yo...- ella le empujó asustada.

-¿C-Como sabes quién soy?

-Tranquila no es lo que crees.- ella se levantó y comenzó a vestirse a toda velocidad.- ¡Espera! Déjame explicarte.

-¡No me toques! ¿Qué sabes de mí?

-Pues, sé dónde trabajas, que adoras el chocolate, que te gusta comer en una cafetería cercana a tu trabajo...- se dio cuenta que estaba pálida y se mordió la lengua.- Ju...- ella salió corriendo y Vulpine al darse cuenta de su error tomó su pantalón y salió mientras se lo ponía en la persecución.- ¡Bee! ¡Espera!- pero ella no escuchó, corrió fuera de allí con tacones en mano y al querer seguirla uno de los encargados, de cabello largo y verde le detuvo.

-No puede pasar de aquí.

-¡Pero necesito hablar con ella!

-Sabe las reglas, las entradas de hombres y mujeres están separadas, no nos obligue a sacarlo.- Vulpine fue a su salida a cambiarse tan rápido como pudo pero al salir con el viento frio golpeando sin piedad su rostro, Juliet ya se había ido...

Juliet no había ido a trabajar los primeros días, había inventado que tenía un resfriado terrible y Rose le creyó. Se sintió mal el mentirle pero estaba aterrada y no quería salir de su casa por nada del mundo. Había llamado a Nathaniel que le había ofrecido su departamento, ella aceptó sin dudar pero a los dos días se obligó a regresar. No podía vivir con miedo, así que dado el fin de semana salió de compras. No podía evitar mirar de un lado a otro, y al dar vuelta a una esquina chocó con alguien que la sujetó de la cintura para impedir su caída.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿C-Claude?

-Juliet. ¿Estás bien?- dijo sin apartar su mano de su cintura, la había extrañado tanto que no quería apartarse de ella.

-S-Sí, muchas gracias.- Claude se sintió enseguida mal, parecía asustada. Tenía que aclarar todo de una vez.

-¿Esas bolsas no te pesan? Te acompaño a tu casa.

-N-No, yo... gracias.- normalmente no hubiese aceptado pero ante su situación una buena compañía era lo mejor. El camino hacia el departamento estuvo lleno de bromas y anécdotas graciosas, casi parecían una pareja que se picaban entre ellos las costillas.- ¿Y a todo esto? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Lila?- preguntó Juliet y Claude respiró hondo sintiendo un gran alivio.

-En paz al fin. Gracias a la escenita que armo frente a su padre ya no ha vuelto a la oficina y me dijo que la envió una temporada a "un retiro" en Suiza.

-¿Un retiro? Oh, ya entendí. Vaya forma elegante de llamarle a la casa de la risa.- Claude se rió.

-Ni que lo digas. Y tú, ¿en serio cumpliste con la amenaza de la orden de alejamiento?

-Rose y yo lo hicimos apenas pudimos, no se podrá acercar a nuestro salón a más de quinientos metros, ni podrá acercarse a ninguna de nosotras y si es el caso podemos llamar a la policía y la enviarían una temporada a una casa de descanso.

-Vaya forma elegante de llamar a la prisión. De cualquier forma su padre la tiene en la mira, es un buen hombre que no soportaría el escándalo de tener a su hija en prisión.

-Pues ojala le sirva de lección.- al llegar al departamento pudieron escuchar un teléfono sonar insistente dentro.- Oh, rayos. Puedes pasar por favor, parece urgente.

-Claro.- dijo viéndola entrar casi corriendo. Claude vio el pequeño y modesto apartamento. La cocina y la sala estaban juntas por lo que una barra de azulejo blanco que les dividía era donde comería al ver una televisión pequeña allí. Los muebles de tapiz café eran algo viejos pero cómodos, había un corto pasillo a lo que la puerta del fondo la definió como su cuarto mientras la puerta de la derecha seria el baño. Había algunos muebles, cuadros de paisajes y pequeños detalles que hacía que ese lugar se sintiera una calidez hogareña y agradable.- Solo le falta la tarta recién echa.- dijo con una sonrisa y la escuchó ahogar un quejido.

-¿En serio no puede esperar hasta pasado mañana? Pronostican una tormenta de nieve por allá... Pero... Pero… Bien, iré.- colgó de mala gana y suspiró.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, se supone que unos compañeros de mi abuela que trabajan en Palaiseau iban a dar un donativo para el refugio de animales esta semana y ahora resulta que no pueden esperar hasta mañana. Pero no puedo ir con una tormenta de nieve cercana, necesito un auto para ir y venir.

-Si quieres yo puedo llevarte.- ella le miro con ojos como de platos.

-¿En serio puedes llevarme?

-Claro. Así nos vamos divirtiendo un poco más.- ella le sonrió con dulzura, era tan gentil, todo un caballero y divertido y... casi sintió que se daba de bruces, no, era muy, muy pronto para empezar a ver otros chicos y primero tenía que librarse del posible acosador.

-Eres un sol.- Claude se sonrojó ligeramente pero volvió a sonreír mostrando esa sonrisa zorruna.

-Lo sé, sé que soy ardiente.

-Auch, deja voy por mis gafas oscuras.- ambos se rieron en aquella cómoda concordancia.

El viaje duró hora y media, noventa minutos que Claude no hubiese cambiado por nada del mundo y es que hablar con Juliet era todo menos aburrido. Descubrió que le encantan los video juegos y como su hermano trabajaba en ello, antes era su probadora oficial, aunque aún jugaba en su tiempo libre; también descubrió que tenía una motocicleta y gustaba salir de la ciudad ciertas temporadas; y cuando hablaba a él era una excelente escucha. Al llegar tomaron dos grandes cajas, cojines y cobijas junto con latas de alimento y dos bolsas grandes de comida para perro y gato. Claude agradecía haber comprado un auto con mucho espacio trasero ya que a veces transportaba materiales de todo tipo.

-Y eso es todo. Ya podemos regresar.- dijo Juliet con alivio.

-Es increíble lo que tu abuela hace, seguro que te tomas tiempo para ayudarle.

-Sí, la admiro mucho.

-Sabes, me gustaría un día adoptar un perro, siempre me han encantado los perros.

-Oh, pues un día te puedo llevar al refugio.

-Claro. Me encantaría.- mientras iban hacia sus asientos Claude vio los primeros copos de nieve caer.

-Oh no. No llegaremos a tiempo de que caiga.- dijo con pesar Juliet.

-Mejor buscamos donde quedarnos, la idea de quedarme en el auto con una nevada no me atrae mucho.- ella asintió y subieron para buscar un hotel en aquel lugar rustico. No tardaron ni diez minutos y al hacerlo agradecieron un cuarto libre cuando la nieve arreció. Era un cuarto de dos camas individuales, sumamente acogedor y agradable. Juliet se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró de alivio ante lo suave y mullida que era.

-Esto es el cielo.- Claude casi sintió que babeaba al ver su trasero enfundado en aquellos jeans, al notar que iba a voltear este desvió la vista a un tocador donde estaba una carta de lo que servían.

-Anda, mira podemos pedir de cenar.- dijo sentándose en su cama.

-Vaya pues estoy hambrienta. Déjame ver.- se sentó a un lado de ella y Juliet se sentó sobre la cama acercándose e inundar con su aroma a frambuesas la nariz del castaño.- Todo se ve delicioso. Creo que pediré el filete con papas y maiz, y tarta de ciruela para postre. ¿Tú que vas a ordenar?- al mirarle se topó con una mirada oscurecida, sus ojos azules ahora eran tan oscuros como una noche sin luna, le parecieron hermosos y algo en esa mirada le hizo sentir un escalofrió placentero.

-Juliet...- no podía soportarlo, su cuerpo, el aroma de su fragancia, esas miradas y sonrisas tan dulces. La sujetó de los hombros para poder ver sus ojos.- Juliet, hay algo que debo decirte...- Claude la miró dubitativo, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera pasar pero no podía seguir así. Se moría de solo pensar que ella no estaba con él. Así que con cierto estado de alerta sacó de su bolsillo algo que había guardado esa noche. Los ojos de Juliet se abrieron de par en par al ver ese objeto, un antifaz, uno que conocía muy bien.

-No puede ser...- Claude asintió.

-Lo es. Yo soy Vulpine.- ella se sintió de repente mareada, casi al borde del desmayo y estaba segura que se hubiese desmayado de no ser porque la tomó de los hombros.- ¡Juliet!

-Lo siento. Estoy bien. Estoy bien.- repitió más para sí misma que para él y lo vio como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho.- No lo puedo creer... en serio tú... por eso sabias quien era yo.

-Sí. Después de despedirme quise regresar y te vi salir del club. La mordida me lo confirmó.

-Oh cielos... y tu regresaste. Regresaste, ¿por mí?- Claude asintió.

-Sí. Por ti.

-¿Pero por qué? No lo entiendo.- Claude se rió entre dientes y luego la miró al suspirar como un enamorado.

-Porque estaba encantado contigo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí.- Juliet comenzó a enlazar los hilos al tiempo que procesaba la información, sus orejas se colorearon al igual que su rostro.

-Oh vaya... esto es tan... digo, creo que es la coincidencia más grande del mundo de una en un millón.

-Lo sé. Es increíble.

-Y... ¿no estas decepcionado?- le preguntó esta vez mirándole de reojo a lo que Claude le miró con ternura y la tomó de la barbilla para que le mirara.

-No. La realidad era que estaba eufórico al saber que eras tú.

-¿T-Tanto así?

-Sí, porque hace años una tierna chica de grandes ojos grises me hipnotizaron por completo. ¿Y tú? ¿Estas decepcionada?

-No. Pero es raro... siempre fuiste muy bueno conmigo. Y el saber que tú y yo y... bueno que todo este tiempo...

-Juliet, puedo decir con seguridad que te amo, cada aspecto de ti. Pero dime, ¿amas los dos aspectos de mí?- se quedó muda, su cerebro parecía haberse ido de vacaciones y no dejó nota de cuando regresaría. Pero el corazón estaba dispuesto a responder.

-Amo a Vulpine y Claude... me gusta mucho.

-Entonces puedes enamorarte de mí por completo.

-Sí. Con algo de tiempo.- Claude sonrió y su rostro se acercó más al de ella.

-¿Que tanto?- su aliento chocó con el de ella y Juliet se estremeció al ver sus ojos oscurecidos.

-No lo sé... necesito aprender a verte sin la máscara.

-Eso se puede arreglar.- su voz enronquecida le hizo estremecer, estaba tan cerca que casi parecía que se besaban, Juliet apenas y pudo hablar en un suave susurro.

-¿Cómo?

-Deja te muestro cómo.- no hubo más palabras, ambos se besaron con necesidad y pasión. Claude mordió un poco su labio inferior y al entender el mensaje Juliet abrió su boca y le dio total acceso. Ambas lenguas se acariciaron una a la otra llevando Claude una clara ventaja aun sobre esos besos. Tuvieron que separarse cuando el aire fue necesario pero Claude le dio un corto beso mientras sus manos agarraban la ropa de Juliet con fuerza.- Llevas mucha ropa.

-Estaba helando afuera.

-Pues aquí adentro vamos a arder como el infierno.

-Claude...- el castaño se ríe entre dientes.

-Me gusta como dices mi nombre. Y lo vas a decir mucho de ahora en adelante.- de un movimiento que ella no previó su cabello quedó suelto del broche que lo sostenía. Y pronto era despojada de su suéter y cuello de tortuga quedando en un sostén color fucsia y su cabello estaba revuelto y rebelde, casi como en sus años de instituto.- Eres preciosa...- sus labios fueron a su cuello.- Quiero hacerte gritar...- dijo entre besos disfrutando del sabor de su piel y sus manos tomaron ambos senos apretándolos un poco en suaves masajes deseando quitar la estorbosa prenda muy pronto.

-Sí... Por favor, sí...

-¿Sí qué?- sus dientes rozaron su piel donde antes había estado su marca.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo... pero rápido...

-Ah, no. Vamos a nuestro ritmo.

-No creo esperar mucho...

-Prometo no tardar demasiado...- sin notarlo Claude ya le había desabrochado los pantalones quitándole los zapatos, los bajó y al hacerlo apenas y aguanta la risa al ver las calcetas largas térmicas que tenía, eran afelpabas con líneas rojas y blancas. Juliet le da por sonrojarse pareciendo una manzana.- L-Lindas calcetas...

-¡Hacía frío! ¡Y son muy calientitas!- Claude no pudo aguantar la sonora carcajada que tenía en el pecho.

-¡Tus piernas parecen bastones de caramelo!- Juliet quiso decir algo pero tomó la almohada de la cama y se giró muerta de la vergüenza sintiendo que el momento de pasión se fue al diablo. Se arrepentía no haberse puesto los calcetines de lana negros, no, estaba más cómoda y caliente con esas y eso que no había visto los rosa con flores azules, allí si hubiese muerto. Casi le dieron ganas de llorar. Pero de repente su sostén se aflojó y al girarse nota que Claude la miraba aun con una expresión divertida pero ya no tenía las prendas de arriba dejando su bien formado torso al descubierto.- Oye, ¿te he dicho que adoro los bastones de caramelo?

-Pues yo los voy a empezar a odiar si sigues así.- Claude sonríe y la voltea para posarse entre sus piernas y pasar sus manos para bajar y retirar las calcetas.

-Bueno, yo los adoro, ¿sabes por qué?- alzó su pierna derecha sin dejar de verla.- Porque los puedes lamer...- dijo realizando esa acción en su pierna.- Chupar...- ella suspiró cuando hizo aquello.- Morder...- Juliet gimió, le había dolido pero también gustado.- Y le saboreas una y otra vez, solo hay que quitarle la envoltura.- Juliet se dio cuenta que Claude se había acercado a su centro en cada una de sus acciones, la joven vio que tomaba su ropa interior que iba a juego con el sostén y lo bajaba. Se agachó viendo su intimidad.- Y te quedas con ganas de más.

-¡Claude!- gimió su nombre al sentir su lengua sobre sus pliegues, arqueó la espalda llevando sus dedos entre sus cabellos sintiendo que la estaba volviendo loca solo por estar así.- No tan fuerte... No... ¡Ah!- evitó respingar al sentir sus dientes o la podría lastimar. Su clítoris fue atrapado entre sus dientes y Juliet gritó al sentir la especial atención que ponía en el hinchado pedazo de carne.- ¡No!

-Estas a punto, ¿verdad?- dijo sin apartarse del todo pero mirándola desde ese ángulo, ella asintió e intentó alejarse pero él se aferró a sus caderas.- Oh no, ¿quién te dio permiso de interrumpir mi cena?

-Por favor solo hazlo ya... Te necesito dentro.

-No, solo espera...- quería aguantar un poco más, verla retorcerse y gritar de placer no importando que él deseaba lo mismo. Introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, la expresión que ella hizo le endureció más e introdujo un segundo dedo comenzando a bombear.- Ya estás muy mojada. ¿Puedes escuchar el ruido que haces? Haces un sonido tan obsceno...

-No... No hables así.

-Pero te gusta, incluso ahora tus caderas se están moviendo.- dijo viendo el movimiento sensual de sus caderas.

-E-Es que... yo...

-Te escucho.

-Es delicioso... se siente tan bien...

-Escúchate, es increíble que digas eso.

-No puedo evitarlo...- se aferró a las sabanas y cerró los ojos al sentir otro dedo introducirse e ir mas rápido siendo algo fuerte en el movimiento sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar.- ¡Me muero! ¡Por favor... Claude!- fue que este tocó un punto sensible que Juliet explotó en un extraordinario orgasmo, gimió arqueando su cuerpo en un ángulo casi imposible y después su cuerpo cayó. Claude sacó los dedos y los llevó a su boca extasiado por el sabor.

-Eres tan dulce...- la contempló un momento. Su pecho aun cubierto por el flojo sostén subir y bajar intentando buscar el aire para continuar, su piel suave y dulce con pequeñas perlas de sudor y ligeramente sonrosada, su cabello regado por la cama, sus labios hinchados, sus ojos grises oscurecidos y con una expresión de dulce satisfacción que elevó su autoestima y algo más como nunca antes. Y era suya, solo suya. Sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla y ella le miró perezosa.- Juliet...- pero antes de acercarse ella le empujó sobre el colchón y ahora sus delicadas manos estaban abriendo su pantalón.

-Me toca devolverte el favor.- Claude creía que se volvería loco, esa era su abejita atrevida, la que había estado enseñando y mostrando cada rincón de placer todo ese tiempo; como pudo se sentó pero jadeó al sentir como su pequeña boca lo enloquecía. Sentía su pequeña pero caliente lengua sobre él lamiendo de arriba a abajo y besando su miembro con una devoción que le pareció demasiado erótica. Poco a poco lo fue introduciendo en su boca hasta donde pudo y se sentía a morir. ¡Maldición! Lo volvería loco.

-Eres muy buena... ha-has mejorado...- ella le dejó un momento para contestar.

-Tengo un muy bien maestro.- volvió a engullirlo moviendo de adelante hacia atrás. Su sostén al fin cayó dejando ver el movimiento de sus senos, podía sentirlo, estaba palpitando, a punto de correrse, quiso apartarla pero Juliet se aferró a sus caderas y comenzó a moverse más rápido.

-Espera... No puedes...- pero la mano de Juliet apretó sus testículos y no pudo aguantar, Claude gimió al sentir como tragaba todo él, sentía que no podría parar ante el movimiento de su garganta, pero al final lo hizo. Ella se separó y sonrió para después abrir su boca y mostrar que no había nada en ella.- No debiste...

-Tu cenaste, ¿por qué yo no lo haría?- Claude sonrió de lado.

-Todavía no vamos al plato fuerte.- Juliet le dedicó una expresión tan sexy que casi se le lanza encima, vio su lengua pasar por entre sus labios de forma lenta y provocativa.

-Aún tengo espacio.- con delicadeza la puso de espaldas contra el colchón, ella era hermosa, y era un jodido afortunado. Posó su mano en su mejilla, y ella cerró los ojos sonriendo ante el gentil y dulce gesto.

-Me encantas. Eres tan... tan tú.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-Es perfecto.- su mano bajó en una suave caricia desde su cuello, su clavícula, hasta su seno cuyo pezón estaba ya erecto. Su pulgar acarició el pezón y ella soltó un suave gemido.- Ya no aguanto más...- como si supiera lo que vendría Juliet separó sus piernas sintiendo la punta de su miembro caliente en su entrada, estuvo así un momento, rozando sus intimidades volviéndose más ansiosa pero apenas iba abrir la boca para pedirle que la hiciera suya, Claude entró en una fuerte estocada sintiendo su apretado interior envolverle por completo. Tuvo que poner todo su autocontrol para no acabar, su interior era exquisito. El vaivén comenzó lento, para acostumbrarse y poder recuperar algo de control, los gemidos y suspiros de Juliet lo motivaban a seguir, más rápido, más fuerte, ella enredó sus piernas en su cadera para profundizar las embestidas.

-Sí... más... te lo ruego.

-Di mi nombre Juliet...- logró decir pero la chica gimió perdiéndose un poco en el placer. Claude frunció el ceño y la tomó de los senos apretándolos con fuerza usándolos como apoyo haciéndola gemir más fuerte.- Di mi nombre... ¡maldición estas más apretada!

-¡C-Claude! ¡Claude!...- repitió una y otra vez al sentir como estrujaba sus pechos, aquello era doloroso pero excitante a la vez, su mente se perdía en el placer. El ritmo comenzó a transformarse, volviéndose más fuerte, pasional, desesperado. La cama se movía a su salvaje movimiento mientras Juliet se sujetaba de las sabanas gimiendo su nombre cuanto podía en balbuceos apenas entendibles. Juliet gritó al sentir su boca ahora torturando sus senos, mientras los lamia, chupaba y mordía a su antojo, iba a acabar con su cordura, sentía el calor acumulare en su centro listo para explotar.

-¡Juliet! Eres mía... ¡Mía!- ella no podía responder, era incapaz, por lo que tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó a sus labios para besarlo, lujuria, pasión y amor fueron reflejados en ese beso mientras sus cuerpos cubiertos de fluidos producían una deliciosa fricción entre ellos, sus cuerpos unidos apenas dejando espacio alguno hasta que Juliet no pudo más. Su orgasmo fue tan fuerte que su cuerpo entero se curvó atrapando a Claude y succionándolo con fuerza en su interior, sus bocas apenas se separaron y ambos gimieron ante esa explosión orgásmica que ambos experimentaron. Sus cuerpos quedaron flojos y tendidos en la cama. Claude y apenas había tenido fuerza para cubrirlos con las frazadas ya que Juliet había caído presa del cansancio y ahora estaba abrazada a él apoyando su cabeza en su pecho en una expresión pacífica que le pareció tierna, Claude sonrió y la abrazó jurando no dejarla ir por nada de ese mundo.- Un ángel...- dijo al verla detenidamente.- Definitivamente eres mi ángel.- acarició su mejilla, acomodando unos mechones de su cabello, jurándose que no la soltaría por nada del mundo.

Claude despertó y vio su cama vacía, se preguntó dónde estaría su esposa hasta que escucha su voz por el monitor de bebes. Se levantó y se puso su pijama ante su desnudez, la lluvia seguía azotando con fuerza y el departamento se sentía un poco más frío pero nada que no pudiese arreglarse. Al llegar al cuarto se topó con una tierna escena. Juliet los estaba meciendo, ambos en sus brazos con firmeza mientras se mecía suavemente en la mecedora tarareando una canción. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que se acercó y tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos.

-Ven con papá campeón...

-¿Hace cuánto estas despierto?

-Acabo de despertar. ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Unos minutos. Los acabo de alimentar y los estaba arrullando.- dijo sintiendo alivio ya que mecer a sus dos hijos a la vez era todo un reto para sus brazos, pero le había cogido el truco enseguida.

-Oh, ¿aún quedaba algo de leche?- ella se sonrojó al ver su mirada lasciva sobre el escote de su pijama.

-U-Use una de las mamilas del refrigerador...- murmuró la joven muerta de la vergüenza. Claude se rio y el bebé en sus brazos hizo ruidos para acomodarse mejor.- Todavía no puedo creer esto. Hemos hecho al maravilloso.

-Juliet... gracias por darme este gran regalo.- ella sonrió y se levantó para pararse de puntitas y besarle.

-Gracias a ti también por esta felicidad. Es el regalo más grande que me pudiste dar.

-Y los que faltan.- de repente algo mellizos hacen ruiditos y Juliet se ríe a lo bajo.

-Oh, creo que nos han dejado una sorpresa.- Claude suspiró.

-No me refería a esta clase de regalos.- Juliet se rió y ambos fueron a cambiar pañales para arrullar a sus hijos en su cuna e ir ellos a dormir.

-Mañana vienen a ver a los bebes... al fin.

-Oye, ¿por qué eso?

-Nada.- dijo en tono burlón ya que Claude había insistido tanto en esperar que los conocieran, Claude sonrió y la estrechó contra él. Ella definitivamente era un ángel, porque aquella felicidad le parecía divina.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por su apoyo y como verán la historia no está completa. Lo sé, lo sé, pero haré un último capítulo… NATHLOE! Pero… no sé cuándo lo subiré, tal vez sea esta o la próxima semana así que por favor no me maten. Y bueno, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y nos leemos en otra ocasión. Y sin nada qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	9. Especial 4: La reina y el artista

**Hola a todos! Sé que debí hacer este capítulo hace mucho pero no pude, no pude hacer este capítulo de Nathloe, lo siento, sé que dije que el último capítulo sería de ellos pero al final… SERÁN DOS! XD Jajaja, en fin, gracias a todos por su apoyo y paciencia y espero les guste. Y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Especial 4

La reina y el artista.

Chloe miraba a Sabrina con grandes ojos, como si ella en realidad no fuese su amiga sino algún ser extraño de otro mundo, pero no, era Sabrina, una de las mejores abogadas del buffet en que trabajaba y única amiga.

-Disculpa pero creo que no escuché bien. Tú me estas invitando a... ¿Dónde?

-Miraculous. Es un club erótico donde puedes hacer de casi todo allí.

-O sea...

-Sexo sin límites.- Chloe dejó caer la mandíbula, ¿a dónde rayos había ido la chica tímida que era su amiga? Bueno, su relación hacía muchos años dejo de ser el de ama y sirvienta y eran las mejores amigas pero Sabrina era muy tímida con el sexo masculino, solo le conoció a un novio y el muy imbécil la engañó porque Sabrina no le parecía tan guapa ganándose al instante un derechazo y un rodillazo en los testículos de parte de una furiosa Chloe. Y físicamente Sabrina había cambiado, su cabello había crecido conservándolo a media espalda atado a una coleta baja de donde a los costados un par de mechones enmarcaban su rostro, sus gafas ahora eran más estéticas y vestía un bonito traje profesional de pantalón negro con una blusa color turquesa, elegancia y profesionalismo, así era ahora Sabrina.

-Pero ¿estás loca? Si tu padre se entera de eso...

-No tiene por qué. Y soy una mujer con necesidades físicas.

-¿Y es un lugar seguro?

-Más que la caja fuerte del banco de Paris. Solicitaré una invitación para ti y te debería llegar en unos días.

-¿Y por qué iría a un lugar así?- dijo viendo el menú para ver que podría pedir.

-Para no amargarte como tu hermana con la boda de Adrien Agreste.- Chloe dejó a un lado el menú.

-No estoy amargada.

-Claro que lo estás, hasta ahora has aceptado comer conmigo, nos hemos desviado de calles con puestos de periódicos donde están dando la noticia y tu delineador es un desastre.- Chloe al escuchar lo último sacó su pequeño espejo de mano y comprobó que era verdad.- Debes seguir tu vida Chloe, no quiero que te vuelvas una copia de tu hermana.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo.

-¿Bromeas? Es mayor que tu pero tú eres quien se hace cargo de los eventos del hotel aunque se hayan graduado casi de lo mismo, es irresponsable y disculpa que lo diga, idiota. Tú tienes más cerebro que ella pero te gusta ser como tu hermana. Me gusta más tu verdadero tú que lo tengo aquí que la copia de Claudia.- Chloe resopló, debía admitir que tenía razón.

-Bueno, lo admito. Me agria la vida el saber que al final Adrien eligiera a Dupain-Cheng que a mí pero...

-Pero la vida sigue. Créeme que hay chicos geniales y en Miraculous encontraras de todo un poco.

-Oh, bien. Tienes razón, no me voy a amargar la vida.

-Así se habla, no te arrepentirás. ¿Qué tan bueno es el pollo asado de aquí?

-Seco, si lo pides pídelo con salsa.

-Buena idea.- ambas chicas rieron y charlaron sin saber que aquello daría un giro extraordinario en la vida de la rubia.

El club Miraculous siempre seleccionaba con cuidado a sus clientes, era obvio que debían tener un extra cuidado con aquellos que amenazaran con la paz de su amado club y no cualquiera podía pasar. Y ese día antes de abrir estaban los encargados mirando un montón de carpetas.

-Vincent Asa.- habló Tikki.

-Rechazado.- dijo Plagg.- Tiene un serio problema en cerrar la boca.

-Laurent Duvois.- habló ahora Duusu, o Peek como le decían de cariño.

-No. Fue diagnosticado con Hepatitis B.- dijo Nooroo y Sain chasqueó los dientes.

-Mireille Caquei.

-Olvídate.- respondió Breezy.- Busca hacerse reportera y supe que buscaba una noticia jugosa.- Wayzz suspira.

-Que quien le envió la invitación sepa que no debe volver a hablar del club con ella.- todos asintieron y Wayzz miró curioso una carpeta.- Chloe Bourgeois.- todos se voltearon a verle a la vez.

-Ni de broma.- dijo Plagg y todos asintieron.

-Es una figura que busca hacerse notar como la primogénita del alcalde.- apoyó Nooroo y Tikki asintió.

-No veo nada malo en ella aparte de que tiene fama de niña mimada.

-Mejor tíralo Wayzz.- pidió Plagg y Wayzz apenas lanzó el expediente una mano la atajó en el aire.

-Aceptada- todos vieron a su jefe como si hubiese perdido el juicio.

-Pero señor Fu...- intentó hablar Sain pero el pequeño y anciano hombre oriental alzó la mano.

-Confíen en mí. Estoy seguro que la señorita Bourgeois tiene mejores cosas que demostrar que el resto de su familia.- dijo con una sonrisa y Wayzz asintió.

-Como usted diga. Entonces aceptada.- dijo poniéndole un sello para curiosidad de todos los presentes por la aceptación directa de su jefe.

Chloe estaba a punto de salir, estaba nerviosa, sería tonto decir que no lo estaba. Tomó su bolso pero al escuchar la puerta de su cuarto abrirse voltea y ve a Claudia que parecía que se le echaria encima como leona furibunda.

-¿Y esa cara?

-¡Félix! ¡Me ha echado de la empresa! ¡A MI!

-¿Y ahora qué hiciste?- preguntó fastidiada ya que no era la primera vez que Claudia iba a las empresas Agreste para intentar "hacer entrar en razón" al primogénito.

-Le quería mostrar lo verdaderamente patética que era Bridgette pero ¡terminó echándome!

-Claudia...

-Ya, bueno, tal vez tiré algunas cosas de su estudio y... la empujé.

-¿Eres idiota?- Chloe le observó molesta.- Si papá se entera de eso ¿qué crees que haga?

-Papá no nos hace nada nunca. No exageres.

-Porque un Agreste no estaba del todo involucrado. Pero bien sabes que Félix no es un santo.- por un momento vio dudar a su hermana pero de inmediato la chica hizo un gesto de hastío.

-¡Tonterías!- Chloe rodó los ojos.

-Haz lo que quieras. No voy a intervenir si algo pasa. No quiero estar involucrada con los Agreste.

-Vaya Chloe, que poco te duró ese amor que sentías.- Chloe frunció el ceño ante el tono de voz de su hermana, era obvio que le dolía pero nada de lo que hiciera iba a hacer que Adrien se fijase en ella, si no lo hizo antes no lo haría ahora.

-Maduré. Deberías hacer lo mismo y sal de mi habitación, no quiero ver tu rímel corrido sobre mis almohadas.- salió escuchando los gritos de Claudia y tomó el ascensor, suspiró y fijó su vista en el reflejo en las puertas del ascensor.- Maduré… qué buena broma.

-No sabes cómo te adoro.- le dijo Chloe a Sabrina estando ambas en un restaurante, Sabrina sonrió al ver a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gustó?

-¡Me encantó! Y debo decir que adoré mi conjunto.- dijo recordando las largas medias de encaje negro con liguero en una ropa interior que hacia juego, con un albornoz corto dorado con grabado de orquídeas blancas que aun cerrado dejaba ver su amplio escote y guantes de encaje negros hasta por encima de los codos que dejaban libres sus dedos junto con zapatos de tacón dorados con el tacón negro, y su antifaz era amarillo con líneas negras rodeando el antifaz.

-Me alegro, cada conjunto es diferente para cada persona. Ponen mucho empeño en todo.

-No podría definir todo lo que viví allí. Me impresiona lo que la gente hace tras una máscara.

-Es lo que hacen, las máscaras ocultan la identidad de las personas y nadie sabe quién es quien. ¿O acaso serias capaz de hacer las cosas que hiciste sin la máscara?

-¡Jamás!- exclamó sonrojada de solo recordar lo que había hecho, había cumplido una fantasía que tenía en un menage a trois, y casi se muere cuando un tercero en discordia llegó, pero no se negó, había domado a esos tres hombres dejándolos secos y se sintió tan plena y satisfecha. Y por si fuera poco contempló un fiel acto de dominación que la dejó tan caliente que necesitó bajar aquella calentura con otro de los miembros del club.

-Exacto.- dijo para llevarse un bocado de la carne que tenía enfrente.- Pero debo advertirte que tengas cuidado, hay algunos miembros que no les gusta que otros llamen gran atención, se ponen celosos y los encargados han tenido que intervenir.

-Hare lo que pueda pero no prometo mucho.- Sabrina sonrió.

-Eso lo sé.- ambas sonrieron y degustaron su comida entre risas y anécdotas. Al salir Chloe tenía dibujada una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba de regreso al hotel, le gustaba caminar, amaba caminar y era mucho mejor que pagar por un gimnasio. Pero su alegría se esfumó cuando al dar vuelta a una esquina chocó con alguien.

-¡Auch!- había caído de sentón ensuciando sus impecables pantalones blancos.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué no se fija por dónde va?

-¿Chloe?- ella tardó en relacionar al joven frente a ella, alto, de complexión atlética y fuerte, vestido con unos jeans, una camisa verde musgo de cuello blanco, chaqueta negra, atractivo y... ¿Pelirrojo?

-¡¿Nathaniel?!- ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro y entonces la rubia frunce el ceño al ver que este no le ofrece ayuda alguna al levantarse.- Gracias por darme una nano.- dijo mientras se levantaba y Nathaniel se cruzó de brazos.

-Veo que no has cambiado en nada, ¿sigues siendo la reina del drama?

-Wow, en cambio tú has cambiado, alguien ha crecido en ciertas cosas. ¿Comenzaste a tomarte tus vitaminas?

-En cambio tú...- ella frunció el ceño al ver que la miraba de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué me ves?

-Mismo peinado, lentes en la cabeza, maquillaje y hasta la ropa es parecida. Fue fácil reconocerte.- Chloe aprieta los puños.

-¡Y a ti qué!- Nathaniel casi cierra los ojos ante el grito.

-Y el mismo tono de voz. Obviamente sigues siendo la misma niña mimada que cree que es el centro del mundo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Yo no soy así!

-Por favor, se nota a kilómetros. Tu ego es tan grande como Eiffel.- ella enrojeció, ¿quién era él para hablarle así?

-No me conoces.- siseó conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

-Ni quiero. Y si no te molesta voy a seguir mi camino.- dijo para pasarla de lado sin mirarla.

-¡Discúlpate por lo que dijiste tomate!

-No se pide perdón al decir verdades.- dijo yéndose con la cabeza en alto. Chloe quiso lanzarle algo duro a la cabeza, mientras más pesado mejor. Al llegar al hotel el mayordomo la esperaba.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Su padre le manda a avisar que estará ocupado toda la tarde y quizás también parte de la noche.

-¿Y Claudia?

-Igualmente.

-¿Cuál es la razón?

-Al parecer tiene que ver con su hermana.

-Iré a verle.

-Tenga cuidado señorita, su padre no está de humor.- Chloe asintió y subió al despacho de su padre, pero apenas y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron escuchó los gritos.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! ¡Los Agreste están furiosos! No solo me dicen que despedazaste una colección entera ¡sino que atacaste a la diseñadora!

-¡No la ataqué! ¡Solo la empujé!

-¡Es lo mismo! Y hay testigos que dijeron que de no haber intervenido el hijo mayor te le hubieras echado encima como una vulgar...- su padre intentó serenarse.- Hay muchos otros hombres en el mundo, no solo en Paris. De buena posición económica, apuestos, hombres que no son Félix Agreste.

-¡Pero yo lo quiero a él!

-¡Eso es imposible! ¿Crees que un hombre se sentiría atraído a una mujer que hizo lo que tú hiciste? ¡No! Y ahora no solo tienes una orden de restricción sino que además amenazan con enviarte a prisión.

-Simples exageraciones.

-¡Ningunas exageraciones! He hablado con el señor Agreste. Esa orden de restricción no se va a mover, permanecerá tanto para la empresa como para la joven Dupain-Cheng.

-¡Pero...!

-Y si no te comportas como debes te enviaré a otro país a administrar alguno de los hoteles que estoy abriendo.

-¿Me quieres sacar del país?

-Te quiero cuerda y que madures al fin. Una acción más de tu parte contra esa joven y los Agreste nos amenazaron que nos atengamos a las consecuencias.- Chloe suspiró y fue a su habitación, su hermana en verdad era una estúpida. Obviamente Félix no estaría interesado en ella... así como Adrien. Se dejó caer en la cama y abrazó su almohada. Recordando las palabras de Nathaniel que le parecieron injustas y dolorosas.

-Yo no soy así... ya no.- suspiró intentando contener las lágrimas.- Eres muy injusto tomate.

Sabrina vio a Chloe como si se hubiese vuelto loca mientras caminaban.

-Definitivamente no. No puedes invitarla.

-¿Pero por qué? A Claudia le hace falta conocer gente y Miraculous es una buena opción.

-No, no la es. Miraculous es para gente que busca pasar un buen sin compromisos, y Claudia no pasaría ni de milagro. Sin ofender pero es demasiado torcida y manipuladora.

-Papá le ha echado una buena, y Claudia es una tonta.

-¿El atacar a la futura señora Agreste?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Mi jefe está involucrado en la firma Agreste. Me entero de ciertas cosas.- Sabrina se detiene y se cruza de brazos.- Mira Chloe, solo personas de confianza son aprobadas en Miraculous y aunque ha habido uno que otro que ha amenazado el lugar... solo sabemos que no salen bien parados. Y sabes cómo es tu hermana. Así que no. No le hagas la invitación.- Chloe suspiró desilusionada pero Sabrina debía ser firme, Claudia no era de confianza y se había enterado en el despacho que Claudia había atacado a la mayor de las Dupain-Cheng embarazada, aquel detalle tuvo un peso fulminante que aunque se alegraba que no le pasó nada al feto los Agreste estaban más que furiosos.

-Está bien.- suspiró resignada Chloe.- Vamos por algo dulce, necesito alegrar mi día.- caminaron hasta que al dar vuelta a una esquina se toparon frente a frente nada más que con Lila Rossi, su antigua compañera.

-Vaya, no lo puedo creer, Chloe y Sabrina, es increíble ver que siguen juntas.

-Lila.- saludó de forma seca Sabrina, Chloe intenta no hacer una mueca.

-Es un no placer verte Lila, y si nos disculpas vamos a un lugar lejos de tu asfixiante presencia.

-¿Así le hablas a una vieja amiga Chloe? Sigues igual que siempre, en más de una forma.- Chloe apretó los puños recordando lo mismo con Nathaniel pero Chloe sonrió de lado.

-Bueno sí. Soy una mujer independiente, exitosa y una perra cuando me hacen enojar.

-Lo último no es novedad, he escuchado que a veces pareces una perra en celo. Es una lástima que algunos no sepan actuar y verse con elegancia.

-¿Cómo tú, querida?

-Soy una de las modelos estrella de la compañía Agreste, estoy tan cerca de Adrien, a diferencia tuya él si aguanta mi presencia...

-¡Uy sí! Por favor, compro la revista semanalmente y tu apenas sales en una o dos imágenes de milagro. Y según un pajarito me contó solo eres modelo por las influencias de tu padre pero no pasarás de modelo de relevo según supe, lástima.- las mejillas de Lila se colorearon.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿Ah no? Bueno, es bonito soñar. Oh y como olvidar lo de tu "retiro" y la tan famosa orden de restricción.

-¡¿Cómo rayos...?!

-Tengo mis contactos Lila. A mí ya no me puedes engañar como en el instituto.- Sabrina se pone a lado de Chloe.

-Sabes Lila, mi buffet aprobó la orden de alejamiento a favor de Juliet Decrois. Y tal como veo hasta tu propio padre te tiene vigilada.- dijo al ver a unos metros detrás de Lila a un par de hombres fornidos muy bien vestidos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, parecían sacados de las películas.

-Son mis guardaespaldas estúpida narizona.

-Claro, engáñate a ti misma.

-Aunqur siempre lo ha hecho.- respondió Chloe mordaz, ambas amigas se rieron y Lila parecía que les abofetearía pero al ver a los guardianes de su padre parecer prever aquello se contuvo, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-¡Son y siempre serán unas idiotas!- al irse ambas se calman y Chloe limpia una lagrima.

-Bueno, creo que merecemos algo especial.

-¿Chocolate y fresas?

-Sabrina me leíste la mente.

Queen Bee estaba extasiada, había varios chicos que buscaban su atención y ella intentaba darle gusto a todos y más a ella misma, pero al parecer a algunas chicas aquello parecían verlo como una competencia que no podía seguir.

-Oye tú.- Queen estaba en la barra tomando una soda de dieta después de una deliciosa sesión, voltea a ver a una chica que parecía sacada del Moulin Rouge con un extravagante antifaz de plumas.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quién te crees que eres insecto? No te creas que no hemos visto algunas lo que haces.

-Disculpa, pero no sé de qué hablas.

-¡No te hagas la ignorante! Estas abarcando más de lo que puedes insecto.

-Disculpa pero creo que las reglas estipulan que todos pueden hacer lo que quieran si la otra persona está de acuerdo. Y hasta ahora nadie me ha dicho no.- la chica de antifaz de plumas la miró rabiosa.

-¡No eres tan buena como todos dicen!

-Quien sabe, tu nunca lo sabrás porque no me van las chicas.

-¿Y si hacemos que voten?- aquello a Queen la descolocó un poco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Una sesión pública, para ver quién es la mejor.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Ni de broma!- dijo al ver que eran el centro de atención.

-Entonces admites que no eres tan maravillosa como presumes.- Chloe vio a algunas chicas reírse y Chloe frunció el ceño y colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

-Muy bien. Te voy a hacer tragar el polvo.

-Entonces escoge a tu pareja.- Chloe miró a todas partes y se sorprendió de ver a algunos con los que había estado desviar la mirada, cobardes, pero hubo uno que le llamó la atención y que le encantó ese pelo rojo peinado de lado.

-Tú.- se acercó al joven de camiseta ceñida en rayas blanco y negro y con tres círculos de colores en el pecho.- Respetando las reglas, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja?- el chico sonrió de lado.

-¿Y que gano yo?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Algo de control.

-¿Qué?

-He escuchado que te gusta mantener cierto control pero... me gusta hacerlo a mi modo.- al ver que nadie más parecía querer participar ella gruñe.

-Bien. Acepto.

-Por cierto, soy Illustrator.

-Queen Bee.

-Te queda como anillo al dedo.

-Gracias.- ambas chicas se vieron con claro rencor, mientras que Duusu y Nooroo veían atentos no interviniendo por el momento.

-Estas son las reglas, quien pueda excitar a más personas gana.

-¿Y la perdedora?

-No vendrá a Miraculous por un mes. ¿Trato?- la abeja sonrió.

-Disfruta lo que puedas porque tendrás un mes de abstinencia muy largo.- los encargados asintieron ante el acuerdo. Quien hizo el primer movimiento fue la chica de plumas, dando un beso corto a su pareja para después atacar su cuello entre besos y lamidas, cosa que se vio que le encantó al tipo. Chloe lo vio como algo común, pero fue una sorpresa sentir como sujetaban su barbilla y ver a Illustrator verla con gran intensidad tras la máscara. Ella entendió y él se inclinó un poco para besarla, al principio tierno y dulce, Chloe pensó que esos besos no serían suficientes pero después estos se volvieron más exigentes y autoritarios, eso le gustó y más porque él la tomó de su trasero para pegarla más a él profundizando ese beso ¡Y que beso! Las lenguas de ambos se acariciaban en una sensual danza que la volvía loca, se preguntó si esa lengua podría volverla loca en otros lugares. Al separarse Queen pudo al fin respirar y vio a Illustrator anhelando un poco más.

-No te concentres en nadie más, solo en nosotros y en que te voy a hacer delirar.- Chloe se estremeció antes de que sus labios fueran de nuevo atacados por esos firmes labios.

Mientras que la otra pareja ya empezaba a desnudarse el artista saboreaba la dulce boca de la abeja, había escuchado cosas sobre ella por lo que el deseo de dominarla era algo muy fuerte, si bien como Nathaniel era amable y considerado, entre las sabanas el amable artista se convertía en otra persona, más dominante y atrevido. Marinette había sido la única en conocer ese lado de él, al hacer el amor era increíble y Marinette era tan flexible que en más de una ocasión la acomodó en poses que a cualquiera le hubiesen dolido, pero a ella no. Lástima que les faltaba esa chispa especial pero no se arrepintieron de haber estado juntos. Sus manos se apretaron su trasero dándose a entender lo que quería, ella de un salto enredó las piernas en su cadera, Illustrator sonrió y una de sus manos fue hacia el nudo de su albornoz para abrirlo y deslizar la prenda por los hombros dejándolo caer de una forma lenta y sensual. Las manos de Queen Bee comenzaron a acariciar su cabello, su espalda y su pecho agradeciendo la ceñida camiseta pero también maldecía al no poder sentir su piel directamente. Del otro lado la pareja desnuda empezaba la penetración entre gemidos captando la atención de la mayoría pero otros seguían concentrados viendo al artista y a la abeja empezar a tocarse. Illustraror llevó sus labios a su cuello y sus manos apretaron con deseo desmedido esos redondos y bien formados senos, Queen gimió al sentir su lengua por los bordes del sostén y antes de darse cuenta, usando los dientes en el centro de la prenda, subió el sostén revelando unos preciosos senos, ni grandes ni pequeños, que para su deleite succionó y apretó. Pero no era tan tierno como debiera, succionaba y apretaba con fuerza haciéndola perderse entre el dolor y el placer. Casi gritó cuando sus dientes se clavaron en su cuello pero sintió que estaba próxima a un orgasmo al sentir la mano del pelirrojo acariciar sus mojados pliegues por sobre la tela.

-Estas demasiado húmeda abejita. ¿Te gusta lo que te hago?

-Estas siendo un bruto... ¡Ah!

-Bueno, es difícil contenerse con una mujer tan bella.- su lengua pasó por su cuello.- Sabes y hueles tan dulce, como vainilla y miel.- sus dientes rozaron su barbilla sintiéndola estremecer. Queen saltó al sentir dos dedos introducirse en ella, Illustrator sonrió y comenzó a mover su mano, sus dedos eran largos y se sorprendió lo hondo que llegaban, llevando un ritmo que volvería loca a cualquiera. Queen comenzó a moverse a su ritmo, no lo podía creer, no la penetraba aun y estaba a punto de estallar. El movimiento de su cadera se volvió más intenso, quería acabar ya pero él retiró su mano y rió ante lo que creyó fue un lloriqueo de su parte.

-Por favor...

-Aun no.

-Pero ellos ya...

-Dijiste que me darías control.- Queen iba a decir algo pero se calló.

-Lo tienes...

-Buena chica.- ella gritó ante la sorpresa cuando la soltó y en un ágil movimiento la tuvo de cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaban a punto de hacer, era imposible.- Te voy a dar tu recompensa.- Queen no podía verle pero gimió al sentir esa maravillosa lengua en sus pliegues llamando la atención de más espectadores ante lo que iba a pasar. Queen movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, podía sentirlo chupar su hinchado clítoris, con fuerza y presionando con su lengua hacia su interior. Ese maldito era todo un experto, solo esperaba que no la dejase caer o lo dejaría sin descendencia. De repente sintió algo caliente y palpitante cerca de su rostro, ni cuenta se dio cuando se bajó el pantalón lo suficiente para dejar su miembro expuesto. Casi sintió un sincope al ver aquel miembro grueso y largo. Illustrator la sujetó con un brazo y la otra mano la sujetó del rostro.

-¿Qué...?

-Vamos abejita, quiero esa boca ocupada.- no le dio tiempo a replicar, introdujo su miembro hasta su garganta ahogándola en el proceso, ella quiso retirarse pero él no la dejó, su mano fue bajo su nuca y la obligó a tragar.- Abre más la boca... Tranquila cherie…- ella obedeció pero eso no le impedía atragantarse con el caliente miembro abrazándose a su torso bajando sus manos hasta su trasero que apretó sin vergüenza alguna para sujetarse t tomar impulso, eso lo hizo sonreír para profundizar más su lengua en su interior. Las embestidas en la boca aumentaron al mismo tiempo que ella estaba a punto de llegar. Era un espectáculo excitante y extraño pero todos veían más que excitados la proeza de la pareja. Siguieron así hasta que de una fuerte y profunda estocada en su boca se corrió en su interior provocando que ella también llegara al clímax. La enderezó para estar cara a cara nuevamente, la abeja se había tragado todo sin poder evitarlo y entonces notaron como la otra pareja rival gemía y gritaba a punto de terminar. Queen intentaba coger algo de aire observando con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos a quien no sabía si decir que un desgraciado o un maldito maestro, pero escogió la primera.

-Desgraciado ¡Ah!- se llevó una nalgada de parte del artista.

-Cuida esa boquita cariño, aunque la verdad deseo que no lo hagas, tienes un buen trasero.- su mano acarició la nalga sonrojada por el golpe. A su lado su competencia gritaba a punto de acabar.

-Patético...- murmuró Queen e Illustrator se rió.

-Es nuestro turno. ¿Crees poder aguantar?- preguntó presionando la punta en su entrada, ¿a qué hora le quitó la ropa interior, pero ella le miró aún con ese deje de desafió y asintió.

-Desde hace una maldita media hora estoy lista.- ahogó un gemido y encajó las uñas en sus hombros, se obligó a tomar una bocanada de aire para poder soportarlo, el maldito estaba bien dotado, tan rígido como si no se hubiese corrido hace poco. Queen gimió al sentirlo moverse, estaba tan duro y caliente que sintió como si una barra de acero la estuviese penetrando, y cada embestida le hacía ir más profundo, rayos en verdad era bueno, ¿cómo no se había cansado estar de pie todo el tiempo? Una de las manos de Illustrator se movió hasta su espalda baja obligándola a arquearse y la abeja gimió al sentir como sobrepasó su cérvix, había escuchado que era posible pero experimentarlo era tan distinto, y ahora ese grande y grueso miembro estaba directamente en su útero, haciéndola gritar, sollozar pero también emitir sonidos que le parecieron extraños entre gemidos y bramidos. El artista aguantaba su peso al sentir como las piernas de Queen Bee se extendieron por la invasión y escucharla era un deleite, era obvio que nadie la había tomado así de profundo; mordió su clavícula y clavó sus dedos en aquella suave piel que le parecía tentadora y apetecible, rayos, pero si era digna de un cuadro. Al fin cansado de la misma posición, dejó a Queen Bee en el suelo viéndola retorcerse un momento al sentir el movimiento bajar su intensidad y sin salir de ella la giró y arremetió con dos nalgadas que la hicieron gemir y gritar, pero un extraño estremecimiento que no sintió la última vez le hizo gemir al sentir sus manos acariciar descaradamente su trasero aliviando el dolor y sintiéndose más mojada, ¿qué rayos? ¿Acaso le gustaba ser apaleada como una niña malcriada? Quiso maldecirlo por hacer experimentar aquello pero este le abrazó, la mano derecha del pelirrojo fue a su seno izquierdo y su otro brazo rodeó su cadera. Giró un poco la cabeza para verle y la lasciva sonrisa que le dedicó la hizo temblar y en un veloz movimiento la alzó prácticamente empalándola sobre su miembro. Queen emitió un chillido arqueando el cuerpo y doblando las piernas al tiempo que alzaba hacia atrás su rostro. ¡Dios! Tanto placer debía ser imposible, los movimientos eran rudos, fuertes, rayando en la brutalidad al sentir que estrujaba su seno sin consideración.

-¿Te gusta... Queen Bee? ¿Así?- ella logró apenas logró escuchar, pero no entender, la pregunta respondiendo con un algo parecido a un chillido, el artista hacia un enorme esfuerzo para hablar.- ¿Serás mi esclava reina abeja?

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Lo que tú quieras! ¡Solo dame más!- gritó sin siquiera escuchar lo que había dicho, Illustrator sonrió y el vaivén se volvió frenético, hasta que la sintió estallar en éxtasis con un grito liberador que fue un espectáculo para los presentes tan excitados por verlos, e Illustrator se liberó dentro de ella llenándola hasta el fondo con su ardiente esencia. Ambos exhaustos se acomodaron aunque las piernas de Queen Bee eran como gelatina. Después la rubia miró a la chica de plumas y sonrió ampliamente.- Creo que somos los ganadores.- la chica se marchó bufando por haber perdido y todos se retiraron después de ver tan excitante espectáculo. Queen Bee permaneció en su sitio, no deseando dar un paso al frente por miedo a caerse y vio al artista junto a ella.

-Supongo que te veré en otra ocasión.

-Sí y las cosas serán muy diferentes.

-Quien sabe. Podrás hacerte la orgullosa pero al final te encanta que te dominen. Y te recuerdo que aceptaste ser mi esclava.

-¿A qué hora dije eso?

-Deberías poner atención en lo que te dicen cuando gimes así.- Queen apretó los puños y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

-Pues ya veremos quién es esclavo de quien.

-Acepto el reto. Ojala no te arrepientas.

-El arrepentido será otro.

Chloe caminaba por las calles de Paris con un abrigo blanco que aunque ligero era muy calientito, pensando que estaba frita. En esos dos meses las sesiones con Illustrator eran tan… tan… intensas, impresionantes... Incomparables. No tenían exclusividad pero ella empezaba a sentirse algo insatisfecha con otros. Él sabía darle muy buen uso a ese gran instrumento suyo y si no era eso usaba otros medios, era tan excitante, y aunque ambos siguieran con ese "reto", ella sabía que no podía sacarse de la cabeza al pelirrojo, incluso pensó que podría, o ya, era adicta a él. Y de solo recordar sus sesiones pasadas le hacía mojarse enseguida. Pero bueno, debía dejar de pensar en su amante, mejor enfocarse en que había salido molesta del salón de belleza cuando su bello cabello había sido maltratado por agua caliente, o mejor dicho hirviendo, cuando le hacían un enjuague. Sabía que la chica lo había hecho a posta cuando Chloe le dijo que su manicura estaba fatal, y debía ser honesta, no pagaba por un servicio mediocre y mal hecho, y eso conllevó a que la chica quisiese casi quemarle la cabeza. Ahora su cabello estaba trenzado para que la humedad no hiciera estragos en ella, el invierno ese año era como el otoño, helaba en ciertos intervalos y después la temperatura aumentaba para para volverse agradable para que en lo menos esperado de nuevo frio. Al dar vuelta a una esquina reconoció una cabeza de tomate que no veía desde hace mucho y a lado suyo reconoció a otra antigua compañera que no veía desde el instituto, decidió acercarse al menos para "saludar" escuchándolos hablar.

-Juliet no sé porque compras tantas batatas, no te las acabaras.

-¡Hay que aprovechar! Las batatas están llenas de vitaminas y minerales y son muy buenas para todos, pueden hacerse dulces y saladas y... ¿Chloe?- Nathaniel giró y vio a Chloe acercarse a ellos.

-¡Juliet! Hace tanto que no te veía.

-Desde el instituto. ¿Cómo has estado? Supe que entraste a estudiar negocios internacionales y hotelería, ¿es cierto?

-Bueno, no fue fácil sacar dos carreras adelante pero no imposible.

-Me alegro por ti. ¿Recuerdas a Nathaniel?

-Sí, ya nos hemos visto antes.- dijo sin dirigirle una mirada al pelirrojo aunque de haberlo hecho hubiese visto sus ojos tan abiertos de la impresión por saber esa información de la rubia.- Y veo que los rumores en el instituto eran correctos, felicidades Juliet aunque no sé qué le viste a este cabeza de tomate.- Nathaniel frunció el ceño.

-Estoy aquí ¿sabes?

-Como si no estuvieras.- gruñó y notó entonces la carriola a lado de su ex-compañera de instituto y una faceta de Chloe que solo Sabrina conocía apareció.- ¡Awwww! ¡Pero qué monada!- se inclinó a ver a los bebes, obviamente eran de Juliet, imposible no saberlo con esos rizos que eran visibles bajo sus gorritos, el pequeño iba en un conjunto de invierno en forma de oso panda color azul oscuro con un gorrito y la niña con un conjunto parecido pero de color rosa y con una florecita adornando la oreja de oso, ambos niños también tenían una frazada amarilla que cubría sus piecitos y pecho.

-Son mis hijos, Alain y Lys.

-Hola ternuritas.- habló a los bebes de forma empalagosa acariciando sus pechitos haciéndolos reír, les dijo frases incomprensibles para los demás y después Chloe se levantó.- Felicidades a la madre, pero lastima de padre.

-¡Oye!- Nathaniel se quejó.

-¿En serio te casaste con el tomate? Lo siento por ti Juliet, sabes, siempre pensé que eras linda aún con tu apariencia pero pudiste encontrar a alguien mejor.- el ver la condescendencia de Chloe y la cara de Nathaniel hicieron a la joven madre reírse a más no poder.

-Lo siento pero... pero Nath NO es mi marido ni el padre de mis hijos.- Chloe borró su sonrisa.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que Nath es solo mi amigo, solo me ayudaba con las compras.- las mejillas de Chloe enrojecieron de la vergüenza.

-Oh, ya veo...

-Oh, debo irme, mi esposo ya llegó. Fue un gusto verte Chloe podríamos quedar en algún momento.

-Sí claro.

-Adiós Nath.- la joven se fue a la esquina donde Claude le esperaba recién estacionándose y de inmediato le ayudó con las bolsas de la compra. Al estar solos Nath se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué?- pregunta molesta y abochornada.

-Creo que me debes una disculpa.

-Ni loca, estamos a mano.- dijo para empezar a caminar.

-¿Perdona? ¿Cómo que a mano?- ella se detuvo apenas al dar el segundo paso.

-Yo te juzgue sin saber que no estabas con Decrois y tú me juzgaste diciendo que seguía siendo la misma del instituto. Estamos a mano tomate. Ah, y una palabra más y dejaré tu nariz en verdad como un tomate, rojo e hinchado.- dicha la amenaza se fue de allí con la frente en alto dejando a Nathaniel sin poder responder. Debía arreglarse para un evento en el hotel esa tarde y tenía mucho que hacer para ayudar a su pobre cabello.

El salón más grande del hotel estaba siendo usado para una exposición de arte, solo los más celebres artistas del momento estaban allí y después de unas horas se haría una subasta por algunas obras. Chloe había logrado con mucho trabajo que su cabello quedase bello y suelto sujetado de lado por un broche de mariposa dorada, su vestido era negro y justo de la parte de arriba y en corte A en la falda, de mangas tres cuartos que mostraban sus uñas con un leve color nacarado, ya que tuvo que deshacerse de la horrible manicura en tiempo record, que combinaba con su suave maquillaje con pequeños y discretos destellos cerca de los ojos, el vestido no tenía cuello pero dejaba un escote de espalda un poco por debajo de la mitad presumiendo su piel perfecta y leonada, de tacones dorados con punta negra y de joyería llevaba dos pulseras de oro simples y aretes en forma de perlas doradas, sencilla pero elegante y sofisticada, esa era la imagen que daba. Había organizado ese evento cuidando cada detalle de ser posible, las obras cuidadosamente colocadas y agregar paredes falsas a mitad o alrededor del salón con sumo cuidado en que no se confundan a que artista pertenecía cada cuadro. Ella no era no era conocedora del arte, pero le gustaban las cosas bellas y podía reconocer la belleza con ciertas obras y artistas. Su padre parecía muy orgulloso hablando con algunas personas, Chloe tomó una copa de champagne caminando entre las pinturas cuando una pareja mayor pasa a su lado.

-Que desagradable.

¿Desagradable? ¿Qué era desagradable? Caminó por donde la pareja había estado antes y se sorprendió de ver a Claudia, había estado segura que no estaría en el evento pero era obvio que se equivocó. Claudia vestía con un vestido en corte de sirena blanco sin mangas y de cuello alto, su maquillaje era de colores fríos, de zapatillas plateadas con cristales, una pulsera que cubría casi toda su muñeca izquierda y aretes de diamantes. A lado de ella estaba un hombre delgado ya anciano por ese cabello y bigote blancos por la edad, vistiendo un elegante traje como todos pero con un clavel en la solapa. Ambos estaban frente a un precioso cuadro que parecía el efecto visual de ver Paris en un amanecer, era muy realista y era casi como si el sol y los ojos del artista pelearan por ver quien veía primero el verdadero resplandor de Paris iluminado por los dorados rayos, pero en la pintura a lo lejos, se veía la silueta de una mujer de espaldas como si su silueta fuera parte de la arquitectura parisina como un ser etéreo. En verdad precioso. Mas su hermana no lo veía así.

-Es tan vago y simple. ¿Quién pagaría por algo así?

-El arte existe para imitar a la vida señorita, la visión del artista demuestra un punto del día que parece sacado de un sueño.

-Sueño es lo que me da con esto. Hay pinturas mucho más interesantes.- el rostro del hombre se coloreó como su clavel y Chloe se acercó a la desagradable escena.

-Si no eres capaz de ver el trasfondo de la obra Chloe deberías cerrar la boca y no criticar.- la mayor volteó fulminando con la mirada a su hermana.

-Como si tú supieras de arte.

-Admito que no soy tan admiradora pero obras de artistas como Cezánne, Renoir o Monet, entre otros me llaman la atención. Y este parece sacaso en verdad de un sueño.- Claudia apretó los labios en algo que quiso pasar por una sonrisa.

-No te sabía una romántica.

-El romance es algo etéreo, pero el amor y compromiso lo afianzan. A mí me fascina este cuadro. ¿El artista lo pondrá en la subasta?

-Sí, señorita.

-Qué forma más inútil de gastar tu dinero Chloe.

-Es mi dinero y sé cuando veo una excelente obra. Maestro Raveit, exquisita como siempre.- dijo dirigiéndose al anciano hombre que hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

-Gusto me da que sepa reconocer mi trabajo.

-Oh, Claudia, el maestro Raviet ha aportado gran parte de sus cuadros al hotel durante años ¿acaso no lo sabias?- humillada Claudia soltó un bufido y se dio vuelta yéndose de allí.

-Un placer verla señorita Bourgeois.

-Igualmente. ¿No podría comprar el cuadro ahora?

-Tendrá que esperar a la subasta como todo mundo. Oh, Nathaniel no te había visto.- Chloe se paralizó, rogando con que no fuese el Nathaniel que conocía.- Señorita Bourgeois le presento a mi aprendiz, también un par de cuadros suyos se encuentran en exposición y uno está en la subasta.- al girar Chloe sonríe pero por dentro gritaba al ver al cabeza de tomate en un traje negro de camisa rojo oscuro y corbata negra.- Oh disculpen, les dejo para que se conozcan.- el artista va a saludar al padre de Chloe y la rubia después de ver lo endemoniadamente bien que se veía Nathaniel volteó la cabeza en clara señal despectiva.

-Creo que me llaman por allá.

-Si la persona es muda probablemente.

-¡Qué casualidad! Porque lo es, es sordo muda.- dijo haciéndole señas a distancia a una joven unos cuantos años mayor.

-¿Hablas lenguaje a señas?- preguntó incrédulo y ella se sintió ofendida.

-No, claro que no. Solo mueva las manos y a ver Dios si me entiende.- Nathaniel bajó los hombros y suspiró rascándose tras la nuca ante el incómodo silencio.

-Te pido una disculpa. No fue correcto decirte esas cosas.

-Está bien. Igual supongo que lo siento.

-¿Supones?- Chloe sonrió y saludo con cortesía a los demás comensales.

-Bueno quita el supongo.- Nathaniel sonríe un poco.

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi maestro.

-No tienes qué. Admiro su trabajo desde niña, aún tengo varios cuadros suyos que decoraron mi habitación de niña.

-Me equivoqué... has cambiado.- Chloe le miró inquisitiva.

-No puedes decir eso cuando nunca me conociste bien.

-Admite que no eras de fácil trato.

-Hubieras intentado, bueno, ambos.- Nathaniel sonríe más.

-Mi maestro me dijo que una cliente muy importante iría al estudio mañana en la mañana. Supongo que esa eres tú.

-Exacto.

-¿Te gustaría tomarnos un café mañana?- Chloe le mira con la ceja alzada.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Comencemos a conocernos. Somos adultos después de todo.

-Me parece bien.- ambos ven al maestro de Nathaniel hacerle señas para que se acercara.

-Debo irme y Chloe, te queda esplendido el cabello suelto.

-¿Es un cumplido?

-Definitivamente.- le dedicó una sonrisa a Chloe que dejó a la pobre en su sitio con las mejillas sonrosadas, cuando se fue ella lanzó un bufido.

-Tonto tomate...- la subasta fue un éxito rotundo, Chloe consiguió cuatro nuevas pinturas para el hotel, entre ellas el de un paisaje nocturno de luna llena y rosas rojas iluminando el paisaje de Paris, y esa en especial la colocó en su habitación, la pintura de Nathaniel.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por leer. Nada de tomatazos, dejen review. Y cómo se darán cuenta de sus identidades? Ya lo veremos en el siguiente. UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	10. Especial 5: El uno para el otro

**Hola a todos! He aquí con el final de esta historia, que ufff! Vaya que a muchos ha gustado y a mí me ha dejado rogando con no desangrarme a cada rato. Peeeeero bueno. Vamos al último capítulo, espero les guste gracias a todos por su apoyo y esperemos que sí haya Nathloe en esta temporada o en la que sigue, pero QUEREMOS NATHLOE y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Especial 5

El uno para el otro.

Chloe había pasado un mes de distintas experiencias y emociones. Aún estaba esa guerra de pasión y poder en el Miraculous con Illustrator que era capaz de sacar de sacar sus más bajos y salvajes instintos sumergiéndola en el placer una y otra vez, terminando en una charla y algo parecido a una discusión que ambos disfrutaban. Pero también había empezado una curiosa amistad con Nathaniel, el pelirrojo era alguien agradable y de vez en cuando bromeaban en sus encuentros, a veces tomaban café, se reunían en las exposiciones de arte y aunque a veces Chloe no entendiese mucho de arte, porque casi nunca recordaba nombres o estilos, podía quedarse escuchando al cabeza de tomate, que ahora era un apodo más que un insulto, por largo rato hasta soltar algún comentario y sacarlo de quicio a propósito. Era divertido y agradable, pero una noche mientras cepillaba su cabello pensó en Nathaniel y se congeló al ver una sonrisa de tonta enamorada en el espejo... estaba en problemas.

-Déjame ver si entendí bien. Te gusta Nathaniel.- le dijo Sabrina desde el asiento de su despacho, Chloe había ido a su oficina para verla con urgencia.

-¡No! Bueno, sí yo... ¡no sé!

-Pero ¿te gusta Illustrator?

-Sí...- gruñó sonrojada y Sabrina parecía analizar todo.

-Vaya es sorpresivo.

-¿Es todo lo que dirás?

-Chloe yo creo que ni con diccionario en mano pueda definir lo asombrada que estoy al escucharte. Pero si quieres mi opinión... debes elegir.

-¿Elegir?

-No puedes tener a los dos. Y creo que la opción más lógica seria Nathaniel…

-Porque no conozco de verdad a la persona tras la máscara.- finalizó Chloe.

-Exacto, el sexo puede ser bueno pero sin nadie que pueda tener ciertos detalles y pueda estar a tu lado no importa que tan bueno sea en la cama si al final se va y te sientes sola. Solo piénsalo un poco Chloe.- justo en ese momento alguien toca a la puerta y un hombre rubio vestido de traje se asomó.

-Hola Sabrina, disculpa que te moleste pero… Oh, lo siento, no sabía que tuvieras visitas.

-¡No! No, espera.- dijo la joven algo nerviosa.- Chloe te presento a Nicholas, es un compañero mío.

-Encantada.

-Hola, ammm, te traje algo de tarta de tarta de durazno, es muy buena.

-Gracias.

-Bien, te dejo, nos vemos.- el tipo casi se machuca los dedos con la puerta y se fue, Chloe vio a su amiga con una sonrisa de lado y la ceja arqueada.

-Te contaré todo en la próxima reunión, por ahora estamos hablando de ti.

-Ajá. ¿Cocina bien?

-… Demasiado bien.- ambas se ríen y Sabrina le da un poco de tarta a Chloe guardando el resto. Chloe llevó un pedazo a su boca, sabía que Sabrina tenía razón, debía poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Al llegar al hotel estaba exhausta, solo quería descansar y olvidarse un momento de sus problemas amorosos hasta Claudia apareció frente a ella.

-¿Dónde estabas?- dijo con clara irritación, desde que pusieron la orden de restricción en su contra Claudia parecía ahora querer saber lo que hacía Chloe.

-Que te importa.

-Chloe...- la rubia rodó los ojos.

-Con Sabrina, almorzamos juntas. ¿Es que acaso es un delito salir con mi mejor amiga?

-Esa Sabrina no me gusta.

-No te tiene que gustar. Es MI amiga, si tanto te molesta deberías salir con tus amigos, o si no tienes amigos conocer gente no te haría mal.- dijo en tono mordaz viendo la cara de irritación de la chica. Chloe aun recordaba a Selina, amiga de Claudia, rompieron su amistad debido a los constantes altibajos de Claudia hacia ella y al terminar rompieron todo lazo. Supo que Selina se había casado con el subdirector de un banco de Alemania y allí había estado hasta entonces. Gracias a ese episodio cambió su actitud para con Sabrina para no seguir tratándola como una sirvienta, sino como su amiga.

-¿A dónde vas todos los sábados Chloe?- dijo sin dejarle oportunidad de avanzar.

-Desde temprano a muchas partes.

-No te atrevas a burlarte de mí. Dime a dónde vas todas las noches.- Chloe frunció el ceño, no quería hacer un espectáculo en plena recepción.

-Como si te fuera a decir. Pero puedo decir que me la paso bien y puedo vivir mi vida sin el fantasma de Adrien Agreste sobre mi cabeza.- iba a pasarla de largo pero Claudia la detiene furiosa tomándole del brazo.

-¡No te vas hasta que hables!

-¡Me lastimas!

-¡Claudia!- la voz de su padre hace que detengan sus forcejeos.- Suelta a tu hermana- Claudia así lo hace y Chloe la miró con rabia.

-Me voy. Disfruta tu espectáculo sola Claudia.- dijo para subir al elevador. Claudia le observó furiosa pero también celosa, ¿porque su hermana estaba feliz? Debía estar igual que ella y ayudarla a convencer a su padre que ellas debían estar con los Agreste, pero no. Chloe parecía haber superado su enamoramiento y eso la enfurecía tanto que deseaba arrancar esa felicidad desde el fondo de su alma. Y haría lo posible para que sucediera.

Queen Bee no dejaba de gemir tras la mordaza, estaba en una posición indecorosa en cuatro pero sus manos estaban atadas en la cabecera de la cama por los lazos de terciopelo que usaban para las cortinas. Estaba tan profundo y sentía que la taladraba hasta el fondo como castigo por haberle dicho que era un idiota prepotente en su cara cuando lo vio ligando con otra chica. Admitía que se había puesto celosa, y hasta ignoró al tipo que intentaba ligar con ella, pero es que no quería que esa chica estuviese con él. De repente siente el ritmo de las embestidas bajar, ella quiso voltear pero se detuvo al sentir como aflojaba la mordaza, ¿se la quitaría? Eso pareció hasta que sintió que tiró de la mordaza hacia atrás arqueando su cuerpo y aumentando las estocadas. La estaba arreando como si fuese un caballo pero eso no pareció importarle al sentir el intenso bombeo en su interior. Sus gemidos se volvieron más fuertes, su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse y como una poderosa ola que arrastra todo a su paso su orgasmo llegó haciendo gritar como una desposeída y en poco Illustrator llegó teniendo cuidado al salir y quitarse el condón. Le quitó la mordaza y la desató para voltearla e inclinarse a besar sus suaves labios. Queen se aferró a él, adoraba cuando podía tocar su piel directamente, tan pálida que contrastaba con la de ella.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó mientras la besaba como una forma de consuelo.

-Mmm, sí...- contestó como pudo e Illustrator se dejó caer a su lado acariciando la mejilla de su rostro.

-¿Por qué eres una abejita busca pleitos? ¿Tanto me querías en la cama?- las mejillas de Queen se colorearon tras la máscara.

-No te diré nada que inflar tu ego.- el artista ríe.

-Es verdad, la única que puede inflar su ego eres tú.

-¡Oye!- le da un golpe en el pecho que le hace reír. Pero ella sonríe y aprovecha para acurrucarse contra su cuerpo, Illustrator lo nota y está a punto de envolverla entre sus brazos pero se detuvo, aquello seria mucho demasiado personal y no sabía si era prudente dar ese paso.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto al sentir su aliento cálido salir en un suspiro que le dio leves escalofríos.

-Creo que... me gustas demasiado.- Illustrator no hizo algún atisbo de sorpresa o desconcierto.

-¿Por el buen sexo?

-... No.- el artista suspiró y miró el techo blanco que estaba en el cuarto.

-Queen eres una chica genial, pero no te recomiendo enamorarte de alguien de por aquí, mayormente de mí.

-¿Por qué?

-No creo ser la clase de chico para tener novia, al menos de momento. Pero... no puedo corresponderte. Te recomiendo enamorarte de alguien más.- Chloe se encogió en su lugar, aguantó las ganas de llorar, quizás haya sido amable pero eso no significaba que sus palabras no le parecieran crudas y directas, incluso para él.- ¿Queen?

-Entonces sigamos con el buen sexo.- se apoyó en sus brazos y le dejó una marca de beso justo debajo de la barbilla.- ¿Otra ronda?- Illustrator asintió. Chloe no supo de dónde obtuvo la fuerza para no llorar al irse y regresar al hotel, sino que fue hasta que llegó a su habitación que gruesos lagrimones aparecieron en su rostro, abrazó su almohada y fue que por el cansancio pudo dormir con la idea que al menos había sacado a uno de los dos pelirrojos de la ecuación de su corazón… pero dolía.

Nathaniel estaba de mal humor, había tenido esa charla con Queen Bee no menos de dos días y se sentía un imbécil. Por supuesto que disfrutaba de las sesiones de sexo que ambos tenían, amaba dominar y doblegar su orgullo que surgía nuevamente con más fuerza pero esa noche ella había bajado sus defensas para mostrar algo de su corazón que siempre tenía oculto tras esa coraza. No, no era que no le gustara, al contrario, era divertida, sensual y también inteligente pero temía no tener esa chispa especial que hizo que rompiera su anterior relación y había otro problema, Chloe. Desde que la había comenzado a tratar se daba cuenta que no era del todo la niña mimada y mezquina de antes, era entretenido hablar con ella y Chloe, si no entendía todo del arte, su concepto de estética y belleza era muy parecido al suyo y agradecía los silencios que le otorgaba para hablar. Pero lo peor era que hace semanas había empezado a fantasear con ella, en dominar ese férreo carácter y hacerla gritar su nombre perdida entre el placer. ¡Por todos los cielos! Incluso había soñado en un trio con ambas chicas... estaba muy mal.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS ME PASAN CON LAS RUBIAS?!- gritó con deseos de arrancar el cabello entre sus dedos, al final se levantó y tomó su chaqueta, necesitaba despejarse y en su estudio no lo haría. Caminó unas cinco calles hacia el salón de belleza de su mejor amiga, casi hermana, y al entrar unos brazos delgados lo envolvieron en un abrazo.

-¡Nath! Cuanto tiempo.

-Hola Rose. ¿Y Juliet?- Rose hizo un mohín y se separó.

-Siempre preguntas por Juliet. Ya parece que ni somos amigos.

-Lo siento Rose, eres una gran amiga, tú y Juleka.- Rose sonríe dejando a un lado su enojo.

-Muy bien. Te perdono. Y Juliet está ocupada con una clienta muy importante, Pero si no gustas esperar puedo cortarte el cabello...

-No, gracias, me gusta mi cabello así de largo.- se movió evitando un poco las tijeras en mano de Rose y al ver a Juliet la vio trabajar en una cabellera larga y suave de color dorado.- ¿Chloe?- se acercó un poco y ambas reían como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida.

-¡Cuéntame más por favor!

-Bueno pues tenía pensado usar un tinte de color rojo naranja pero Rose me había cambiado el tinte por accidente por uno de fantasía rosa y el pobre Nathaniel tuvo el cabello rosa por tres semanas.

-¡Juliet!- gritó Nathaniel muerto de la vergüenza llamando la atención de ambas féminas y Chloe sonrió de lado.

-Oh, no te asuste tomate, creo que de zanahoria a rosa bombón te queda mejor el bombón.- el rostro del joven artista estaba rojo como su cabello, recordaba ese episodio en las prácticas de su amiga y fueron tres semanas en las que tuvo que decir que no hacia cosplay de ningún personaje de animación japonesa.

-Me arrepiento de haberte dado la dirección de este lugar.

-Pues yo no. La próxima vez traeré a Sabrina y podremos salir todas juntas.

-¡Encantadas!- aceptó Rose y al fin Juliet dejó las tijeras.

-Terminé, la volteó y con un espejo le mostró el resultado.- Puedo marcar más las capas.

-No, me gusta así, es perfecto.- se levantó de la silla y Nathaniel quedó embelesado un momento por la elegancia con que se movía al andar.- ¿Vienes por un corte tomate?- Nathaniel al fin reaccionó.

-No, normalmente almuerzo por esta hora con Juliet.

-Lo siento Nath pero tengo que peinar en un momento a una mujer para una fiesta y no saldré hasta más tarde.

-Yo puedo almorzar contigo.- dijo Chloe y Nathaniel arqueó la ceja.

-Voy al barrio latino, seguro no te gustará nada de allí.

-¡Tonterías! Puedo comer de todo excepto cosas con demasiada grasa y sopa.

-Muy bien, atente a las consecuencias.- Chloe había temido ciertas cosas, pero ahora temía al menú frente a ella, había leído el platillo y abajo la descripción de este, Nathaniel observaba curioso para ver qué pedía, divertido por sus reacciones.

-¿Qué es mole?

-Chocolate derretido con especias que lo vuelven una mezcla liquida con sabor salado o un poco picante, es rico.- ella apretó los labios y una mesera llegó.

-Buenas tardes, ¿están listos para ordenar?

-Yo pediré un plato de pollo en mole y un zumo de sandía. Y mi amiga...

-Oh, ah...- Chloe de inmediato tomó lo primero que vio.- Unos… tacos de pollo y la bebida del día.

-Entendido, en poco llegaran sus órdenes.- la chica dejó pequeños recipientes de salsas, totopos y pan rodeando un plato de guacamole con tomate, Chloe parecía dudar.

-¿Y esto?

-Como entremés mientras nos traen nuestra comida.- tomó un totopo y lo puso en el guacamole antes de morderlo.

-Se parece a la mascarilla que uso.

-Podría ser. Pero tranquila, es rico.- Chloe tomó con duda un totopo, ignoró la sensación de aceite e imitó a Nathaniel maravillándose del buen sabor.- Si esta bueno. Te lo dije.- ver comer a Chloe fue de las cosas más graciosas que había visto, la chica se horrorizó al ver que a diferencia de él tendría que comer con las manos pero al dar el primer mordisco sus modales desaparecieron y estaba ideando ya en su cabeza una forma de traerla más seguido. Y cuando ella le pidió probar algo de su plato él extendió el tenedor y Chloe lo probó otorgando al artista una vista de sus labios rosas. Estaba cada vez más prendado a ella...

Al terminar Chloe pensaba que necesitaria de una buena caminata para bajar la comida y antes de sacar su tarjeta de crédito Nathaniel pagó por los dos.

-No tenías que hacerlo, pude haber pagado yo.

-Olvidalo. Ver a la gran Chloe Bourgeois comer con las manos era algo digno de pagar por ver.- Chloe se sonrojó y desvió la cabeza haciendo reír a Nathaniel por lo ofendida que se veía.- Bien, debo volver a mi estudio. ¿Te gustaría venir?

-¿Me estas invitando a tu lugar de trabajo?

-Aja, quizás algo te guste y lo compres.

-Bueno, si eres tan bueno como tu maestro dice...- comenzaron a caminar.

-Por cierto, me asalta una duda. ¿Cómo conociste a mi maestro?

-Fue hace mucho tiempo. Fue contratado por mi padre para decorar mi habitación con uno de sus paisajes en la pared. Era hermoso, parecía sacado del lago de los cisnes.- dijo con una sonrisa como de niña cuando despertaba cada mañana y veía frente a ella aquella hermosa pintura en su pared.- Luego hizo retratos para mi madre pero...- torció un poco la boca como se degustara algo desagradable.- Cuando mamá nos abandonó y se llevó a Claudia se dedicó solo a cuadros para decorar el hotel. Cambiamos las pinturas dependiendo de la estación o tipo de evento que tengamos.- dijo pero ya sin esa sonrisa, Nathaniel supo que había tocado una fibra sensible en el relato.

-Lo siento mucho.

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Mi madre? No te preocupes. Para lo que concierne yo no tengo madre.

-¿Y cómo Claudia se quedó con ustedes?

-Fue después de que iniciara la secundaria, siendo mi padre el alcalde le pareció más fácil a mamá mandarnos a Claudia. Aunque nos visita de vez en cuando yo simplemente la ignoro y la dejo con Claudia.

-Pero es tu madre.

-Una mujer así de egoísta no es mi madre, solo tengo a mi padre que iba a mis recitales de ballet, que me contaba cuentos y me cuidaba, además del personal del hotel. Solo los tenía a ellos, a Abracitos y era todo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Abracitos?- Chloe se detuvo como congelada en el tiempo con un pie en el aire.- ¿Quién es Abracitos?

-¡Qué te importa!- dijo de forma hostil pero con un rubor en sus mejillas.- ¿Ya estamos cerca de tu estudio?

-Vamos, prometo no decirle nada a nadie.

-Olvídalo.

-¿Es una mascota? ¿Una persona?

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez?

-Espera, es un animal de felpa, ¿no es verdad?- la cara de Chloe era digna de enmarcar, sus mejillas arreboladas, sus labios apretados y temblorosos con un tic en el lado derecho, sus grandes ojos y su cuerpo moverse de vez en cuando como gelatina, había dado justo en el clavo.- ¡Pffft!- Chloe reaccionó a su intento de risa y de un rápido movimiento lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo agachó a su altura.

-Una palabra de esto y vas a ser un tomate rojo, negro y morado por todas partes, ¿entendido?- siseó en un tono peligroso que Nathaniel le obligó a asentir.

-Vale, no diré nada.- Chloe le soltó a la vez que asentía. Nathaniel sintió que la atracción hacia Chloe aumentaba, no solo se daba cuenta que era inteligente y culta, sino que tenía un lado tierno que casi nadie conocía.- ¿Aun conservas a Abracitos?- preguntó al ver que se había adelantado y todavía a esa distancia vio sus orejas colorearse de rojo y volteó dejando ver el rostro del mismo color.

-¡QUE TE IMPORTA!- eso era un claro sí.

Al llegar y abrir su estudio Chloe miró el lugar atenta, era pequeño pero los pocos muebles que había lo hacía sentirse acogedor, había en las ventanas algunas plantas dando color al sitio y reconoció un par de lavandas y menta que daban un olor agradable tras el aroma a pintura. Vio algunos cuadros apilados, abstractos, contemporáneos, surrealistas, pero una pintura llamó su atención, estaba incompleta, pero era una mujer rubia de piel leonada, vestida en un elegante vestido negro de cuello amplio dejando los hombros libres y un sombrero negro de ala ancha cubría sus ojos, estaba sentada en una silla de jardín y parecía que admiraba un jardín de flores que aún no estaba del todo pintado.

-Todavía no la termino. Es una obra con la que me estoy tomando mi tiempo para que sea perfecta.

-¿Qué flores pondrás aquí? ¿Rosas?

-No, orquídeas. Creo que le van más.- Chloe miró la pintura y por un instante Queen Bee apareció en su mente pero negó con la cabeza.

-Es imposible...

-¿Qué?

-Digo que... es imposible que no vaya nadie a querer esta pintura, me interesa mucho comprarla.

-Lo siento pero esta no estará a la venta de momento.

-Que lastima. Casi puedo decir que es mi retrato.- Nathaniel se ríe al igual que Chloe, había pensado solo en una persona para hacer ese cuadro pero tenía que admitir que se parecían bastante... No, imposible.- ¿Y esa pintura?- - la rubia señaló otra pintura en la que estaba trabajando y al ir hacia ella Nathaniel se dio cuenta que no había guardado todo su material antes de irse.

-¡Chloe espera...!- demasiado tarde, al ver como sus zapatos de tacón resbalaban en la lona blanca que tenía manchas de pintura en el suelo y golpeaba unas latas de pintura color verde y azul. Nathaniel de inmediato se acercó asustado enderezando las latas antes de que un desastre mayor se originara.- ¡Lo siento! Debí haber recogido esto, e-es que se me olvidó y... prometo pagar la lavandería de tu ropa pero por favor no me maTEEEES.- no pudo decir nada cuando Chloe lo jaló hacia abajo por el cuello de la camisa y lo puso a su altura manchando su ropa de pintura también junto con parte de su cara. Chloe se rió.

-Ya estamos a mano.- volvió a reír hasta que Nathaniel con una sonrisa vengativa la toma de la muñeca y la jala haciéndola resbalar.

-Yo creo que no.

-Condenado tomate...- Nathaniel no esperaba un contraataque y menos por una llave de judo, ambos parecían ver quién podía ensuciar más al otro combinando las pinturas en un morado intenso hasta que entre risas Nathaniel toma de las muñecas a Chloe colocándose entre sus piernas para evitar alguna otra llave. Pero poco a poco las risas menguaron, ambos se miraron de forma distinta, Chloe se daba cuenta de que Nathaniel era devastadoramente atractivo y grande a comparación de ella y Nathaniel jamás había notado lo hermosa que podía ser Chloe echa un desastre descomunal. Ambos mirándose con intensidad, viendo en los ojos del otro una urgencia a un deseo primitivo que gritaba por salir... Y que no pudieron seguir negando cuando sus labios se encontraron ¿quién beso a quién? Pudo haber sido un empate que no les interesó. Pero ese beso no fue gentil o lento, ese beso encerraba pasión, lujuria, y hambre. Sus ropas desaparecieron entre caricias y besos, cada uno disfrutando de hacer jadear y gemir al otro explorando la piel entre sus manos. El sostén de encaje y las bragas a juego color azul volaron para dejar paso libre a las manos de Nathaniel que acariciaban sus senos y su sexo para dar lugar a su boca que parecía desear engullir el seno entero succionando con fuerza como bebé hambriento y lamiendo antes de morder haciéndola gritar de placer. Pero ella no se quedó atrás, sus dos manos fueron al boxer negro y lo bajaron liberando aquella erección que faltaba por erguirse por completo, lo atrapó entre sus manos y un gemido hizo eco entre su seno en la succión, moviendo sus manos de arriba a abajo cada vez sintiéndolo más duro, grande y caliente, pero ese ritmo se interrumpió al sentir sus dedos en su interior, eran una sinfonía de gemidos compitiendo por el control de esa sesión en la que Chloe resultó perdedora cuando esos gloriosos dedos fueron más profundo tocando un punto sensible haciéndola correrse en un chorro que mojó su mano. La acomodó en otro espacio de la lona en que casi no había pintura abriendo sus piernas degustando esa miel tan dulce que tenía. Chloe no paraba de gemir, perdiendo el control en momentos intentando desesperada mantener la cordura al sentir su lengua moverse en su interior con maestría. Necesitaba que la llenara, pero de sus labios sonidos incomprensibles le hacían difícil el hacer su petición. Nathaniel se separó y la besó, sintiendo que se estremecía ante su propio sabor. La mano de Chloe se movió bajando hasta su miembro pero Nathaniel sujetó su mano antes de llegar a su objetivo.

-No. Sujétate de mí.- Chloe obedeció, sus manos se aferraron a su espalda sintiendo su miembro en la entrada listo para entrar.- Chloe yo...

-Hazlo por favor, no creo aguantar...- estaban desesperados, ¿qué había llevado a tan desesperada unión? Tal vez los sentimientos mutuos, el descubrir su afinidad y los problemas que sentían ante la confusión con sus alter egos de mascara. Fuese como fuese ambos gimieron ante la unión completa, aquello iba más allá de algo carnal y lo sabían, malditos fueran sus confusos corazones.

La penetró sin contemplaciones, sintiendo como dentro de ella era succionado y retado a ir más lejos en aquella cavidad que parecía ser hecha para él. La escuchaba gemir, gritar su nombre no importándole las uñas que se clavaban en su espalda como garras de halcón. Podría morir allí mismo gustoso, si la llevaba consigo. Era una visión hermosa ver su rostro demostrar su placer pero le disgustaba que cerrara los ojos. Alzó sus piernas casi hasta tocar sus senos y la embistió más duro, más profundo provocando que abriera esos ojos que solo debían mirarlo a él.

La estaba matando en vida, ¿es que su cuerpo solo reaccionaba ahora a tales acciones fuertes? No sabía a quién culpar pero tal vez debía culparse a sí misma por sentir ese descomunal placer y suplicando por más. Exacto, suplicar, ella nunca suplicaba por nada, era demasiado orgullosa pero su orgullo bien podía ser despedazado si sentía así de bien. Escucharle jadear y ahogar a veces los gemidos era un aliciente más, le gustaba cuando al hacerlo su pareja hacia ruido, eso la hacía pensar que también la deseaba tanto como ella a él. Y ver su expresión, su rostro sonrojado y esa intensa mirada sobre ella se sintió deseada y amada. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella y gustosa aceptaría. Gritó al sentirlo tan cerca, él también lo estaba, los movimientos se volvieron erráticos, salvajes, sus cuerpos hacían una fricción deliciosa ante el esfuerzo sobrehumano de ambos por intentar aguantar para llegar hasta el final y antes de llegar sus labios se encontraron a tiempo de la explosión orgásmica ahogando sus gemidos en aquel beso y sus mentes se quedaron en blanco. Podía sentirlo, tan caliente y espeso llenarla a cada rincón de su ser. Ambos jadeantes se miraron, confundidos, ansiosos, pero en ese momento Nathaniel fue quien la besó en un tierno beso que por ese momento disipó cualquier pensamiento de su mente, enredando sus piernas a su cadera y gimiendo al sentirlo volver a iniciar.

Fue un milagro que pudiera regresar al hotel y su padre no la viera. Su ropa fue enviada directo a la lavandería, y había llegado vistiendo una camisa gruesa que le llegaba por debajo de los muslos color roja con un largo abrigo negro que Nathaniel solo usaba para ciertos eventos, obviamente todo prestado. Al llegar a su cuarto se puso su pijama de pantalón azul y camiseta de tirantes blanca y se dejó caer en la cama exhausta. Ambos se habían duchado por separado y al estar limpios y liberados de la tensión sexual, ambos fueron sinceros y fue una gran sorpresa saber que sufrían lo mismo.

 _-No lo puedo creer.- dijo Chloe envuelta en una toalla grande color verde.- ¿Tú también?_

 _-Igual que tu.- Nathaniel solo tenía puesto un pantalón negro mostrando su buen físico, ambos se acuestan de costado en la cama, uno del lado contrario al otro pero sus cabezas tan cerca para poder verse a los ojos._

 _-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_

 _-No lo sé. Me gustas en serio pero también me gusta esta otra chica._

 _-Quizás debamos ser sinceros, aunque sabes, el otro chico que me gusta no sé si en realidad me quiere._

 _-De seguro lo hace. Pero creo que necesitamos tiempo._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo.- ambos se miraron y Nathaniel acarició su cabello húmedo._

 _-No me arrepiento de nada de esto._

 _-Yo tampoco.- sonrieron y después de una despedida de beso en la mejilla ella se fue._

Chloe suspiró, Illustrator le había dicho que no debía enamorarse de él pero, era imposible no hacerlo. Lo vería ese sábado sin ninguna demora y si no había posibilidad escogería a Nathaniel, que esperaba estuviese disponible...

Chloe llegó a Miraculous como siempre esa noche, sin saber que Claudia la había seguido desde su auto. Las semanas anteriores siguió a Chloe para saber a dónde iba, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se reencontró con una antigua compañera de curso Mireille Caquei que le dijo de los rumores que rondaban al haber un famoso club secreto y sus actividades dentro, Mireille no se cortó en decirle de lo que probablemente hacían y Claudia estuvo más que interesada. Quería hacer a Chloe caer. Pero ¿por qué le haría eso a su hermanita? Porque ella no le apoyó, bien ambas pudieron juntas intentar convencer a sus padres para quedarse con ambos Agreste pero al final la había dejado en aquella guerra en que dio por perdida cuando intentó violar la orden de restricción en la boda de esa panadera. Su padre aún no se enteraba de eso pero no tardaría en hacerlo y de boca de Félix que fue quien la echó a la calle personalmente. Fue tan humillante. Pues ella haría esa justicia divina que también Chloe debía de sufrir, por cobarde y traidora. Sonrió ampliamente antes de poder tomar su celular y marcar un número telefónico al tiempo que Mireille estaba esperando en una van al convencer a sus productores que tenía la noticia del año

-¿Policía?

Chloe tardó más de lo normal en arreglarse. Se puso el antifaz y salió al encuentro de hablar con su artista... ahora que lo pensaba, al parecer tenia inclinación por los del mismo tipo y pelirrojos. Lo encontró en un sillón rechazando a una chica que no paraba de intentar algo pero resignada se fue. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, el artista se levantó y caminó ante la reina abeja y antes de que ambos abrieran la boca las luces del lugar se apagaron casi en su totalidad. La voz de uno de los encargados se escuchó como si tuviese un altavoz.

-Atención, esto no es un simulacro, deberán salir y cambiarse. Se les indicaran las salidas, vayan de forma ordenada y no pierdan tiempo.- fue una sorpresa sentir como Illustratos la tomó de las manos, ella apretó igual pero fueron separados cuando la gente comenzó a moverse. Se cambiaron y cuando salieron todo estaba a oscuras a diferencia de que cada encargado con lentes de visión nocturna ayudaba a salir por distintos pasillos a cada persona. Y antes de darse cuenta Chloe había salido por la puerta trasera de un club que estaba al otro lado de la calle. ¿Pero cómo llego hasta allí? Había estado tan perdida que no supo ni cómo moverse. Pero ya saliendo de allí vio que habían tres patrullas frente al Miraculous y una camioneta de las noticias. Suspiró decepcionada y frustrada tras no haber hablado con Illustrator, en su mano tenía su antifaz, y después de ver aquello pensó que lo mejor era irse. Dio vuelta a una calle, veía a las personas y no tenía idea si alguna era miembro del club o solo alguno que otro mirón que estaba interesado en ver qué ocurría, pero al dar vuelta a una esquina tropieza con alguien y cae al suelo.

-¿Es que nadie se fija por dónde anda?

-¿Chloe?- la chica abre los ojos.

-¿Nathaniel?- ambos se miraron ambos se miraron sorprendidos y fue que Chloe se dio cuenta que su antifaz estaba en el suelo, al intentar recogerlo vio otro tirado a lado, uno muy familiar. Se vieron uno al otro, Chloe tomó los dos antifaces mirando con atención el antifaz oscuro del artista y colocándolo casi sobre su cara desde el suelo, se levantó como un resorte.- ¿Tú?- la cara de estupefacción de Chloe superó la de Nathaniel.- ¡¿Tú?!- Nathaniel entonces sonrió al darse cuenta primero de la ironía de todo eso.- Todo este tiempo... ¡Todo este y tiempo y tú eras...!- sus quejas fueron calladas por unos dedos finos y largos que se posaron en sus labios y la intensa mirada de Nathaniel.

-Ni una palabra o me obligaras a darte unos buenos azotes. Alguien del club puede estar cerca.- las mejillas de Chloe se colorearon pero no solo de vergüenza.

-¿Tu darme unos azotes? Inténtalo tomate.

-Bien, entonces te los daré cuando estemos en un lugar privado.- Nathaniel sonrió de lado, pero el rostro de Chloe pierde color cuando reconoce la limosina de su padre pasar por la calle.

-¿Papá?- ambos volvieron a la esquina frente a Miraculous donde la policía hablaba con las personas y encargadas, un equipo de seguridad entró, las cámaras de televisión estaban fijas entre el edificio y Mireille y no lejos de allí Claudia hablaba con su padre.

-¡Te lo digo papá! Te juro que Chloe está allí dentro en ese tugurio. Ya verás cuando la saquen.

-Eso no puede ser. Tu hermana no podría hacer algo de lo que tú dices.- Chloe apretó los dientes y los puños importándole poco su manicura, quería golpear a Claudia, pero Nathaniel sonrió y susurró algo al oído de Chloe.

-Pues ya verás cuando la policia haga sus averiguaciones, papá. Chloe no es el angelito que crees que es.- Claudia estaba encantada con la expresión de su padre pero su sonrisa no dura demasiado.

-¿Papá?- Claudia y su padre voltearon y vieron a Chloe que avanzaba a ellos del brazo de Nathaniel.- ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

-¡Chloe!- su padre la abrazó quitándose un peso de encima, en cambio Claudia estaba pálida y con la boca caída.- Gracias a Dios que estás bien. Pero qué haces aquí.

-Pues yo...

-Señor Bourgeois.- intervino Nathaniel extendiendo su mano.- Buenas noches, ¿me recuerda? Soy el aprendiz de monsier Raveit

-¡Claro! Te recuerdo bien muchacho pero ¿qué hacen aquí los dos?- Chloe se sonrojó claramente abochornada.

-Venimos aquí a cenar cada sábado, este es un buen restaurante y tienen funciones en vivo de música.

-¿Esto es un restaurante?- preguntó André Bourgeois y Nathaniel asintió.

-También es hotel pero tienen el restaurante abierto al público.

-Papi, te lo iba a decir, lo juro, pero no había encontrado el mejor momento.- al entender a donde iba su hija el señor Bourgeois rió.

-Oh, pero esto es increíble. Aunque me hubiese gustado saberlo. Podemos arreglar una cena para conocernos mejor.- el capitán Raincomprix rompió el extraño cuadro que parecía ajeno a todo y se acercó a una claramente confundida Claudia que casi le saltó encima al hombre pero la Mireille fue más rápida.

-Capitán, ¿es cierto que este lugar es un burdel? ¿Encontraron algo?

-Señorita no sé de dónde sacó la idea de que este lugar era una especie de club.

-Pe-Pero…- Mireille miraba la cámara, estaban en vivo y había prometido la noticia del año, todos miraban la televisión, incluyendo algunos antiguos miembros del club que miraban la televisión de sus hogares. La reportera Nadja Chamack sacó del aire a Caquei para seguir con las noticias.

-¡Eso no es posible!- gritó Claudia y miró a Chloe.- ¡Interrogue a mi hermana! Ella sabe la verdad.

-¿Disculpa? No sé que rayos hablas.- dijo una ofendida Chloe y el capitán se interpuso entre ambas hermanas.

-Señorita Bourgeois le voy a pedir de favor que me acompañe. Es un delito hacer reportes falsos y al paarecer los dueños quieren levantar cargos.

-¡¿Qué?! Ni se atreva a ponerme la mano encima ¡Suélteme!- un policía la apresó por detrás y la llevó directo a la patrulla. Aquello era una imagen vergonzosa pero aunque sería una mancha para el apellido Bourgeois, Chloe sonrió y no soltó la mano de Nathaniel en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Al fin la primavera había llegado antes de lo esperado, solo se sentía un poco frio el ambiente pero era soportable hasta que el sol calentaba a su alrededor, mucho había pasado en poco tiempo y Chloe no dejaba de ver por la ventanilla de su auto mientras Nathaniel era quien conducía.

-Esto es una pésima idea.

-Vamos Chloe, te prometo que todo saldrá bien.- dijo al contemplarla en ese vestido blanco que contrastaba con su piel. Ganas no le daban de pararse y poder hacer más interesante en el camino pero no podía arriesgarse a la últimamente voluble Chloe.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-No tengo ganas de vomitar si a eso te refieres.

-¿Segura que te has curado de esa infección?

-Fueron solo unas semanas...

-Fueron casi dos meses.- el auto se detuvo frente a una casa de campo que era de los Agreste.

-Tranquilo, si no te vomité encima en el camino es buena señal.- bajaron del auto y podían escuchar las voces adentro. Tocaron a la puerta y para horror de Chloe, Adrien fue quien les abrió.

-N-Nath, hola.- dijo al ver a Chloe que parecía desear desaparecer de alli.

-Hola Adrien. Perdona la tardanza pero nos desviamos por el camino.

-Ya veo... hola Chloe. Tiempo sin verte.

-Lo mismo te digo.- el ambiente parecía tenso, al menos para Chloe y de repente escucha una risa a lo bajo que pertenecía a Adrien, al fin le vio la cara y lo vio sonreír.

-En serio me alegra mucho verte.- Chloe sonrió en respuesta, así como una vez Sabrina le dijo, Adrien estaba gustoso de ver a la verdadera Chloe de nuevo. Al entrar todo el ambiente era demasiado relajado y agradable. Nino intentaba que lo del asador no se le quemara y cuando su pequeña bebé de un par de meses hizo una monería el moreno se volvió a distraer y al haber fuego, Alya fue quien se puso en el asador obligando a su marido a atender a la bebé. Marinette y Bridgette tenían unos prominentes vientres y una expresión radiante en sus rostros, aunque el vientre de Bridgette era el más grande al tener dos vidas dentro de ella. Fue extraño para Chloe que Marinette le saludase de forma cordial. Y Juliet estaba con sus bebes a lado de su marido fue la primera que le saludó e incluyó en una plática. Casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando Félix le dio un poco de té helado para pasar el rato. Hablaron de las personas que no habian podido venir y cuando preguntó si podía invitar a Sabrina con su novio la próxima vez todos aceptaron. Chloe se sintió... bienvenida.

-¿En serio Cesaire? ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta que estabas embarazada?- Alya dejó un momento el asador.

-¡Culpo a Nino y al trabajo! Fui a cubrir a una crítica gastronómica y por eso lo atribuí a las náuseas, y cuando Nino quiso hacer scargots, ugh... además estaba presionada y no me daba cuenta de cuanto me llevaba a la boca. Fue hasta que el último par de pantalones me dejó de quedar que me di cuenta de todo y ya estaba en el cuarto mes.

-Al menos nuestras hijas entraran a la escuela al mismo año.- dijo Marinette y Alya sonríe.

-Serán las súper amigas como nosotras.- Bridgette lanza un largo suspiro.

-Creo que todos nuestros hijos van para el mismo año escolar. El señor Agreste insiste en que veamos los colegios desde ya.- Juliet se ríe un poco mientras tiene a su hija entre sus piernas, mientras Claude hablaba con Nino con su hijo en sus brazos que parecía querer conocer a la pequeña Marissa.

-Pues mis suegros nos sugirieron lo mismo. Estamos entre el colegio Jean-Baptiste y el Colegio Savon-Sarté.

-El Jean-Baptiste.- dijo Chloe que dio unos sorbos a su té helado y Marinette le observó atenta como todas.- Adrien y yo fuimos a esa escuela y actualmente tiene un programa de estudios más completo desde el pre-escolar. Y solo contratan a personal docente calificado, si hasta los investigan antes de contratarlos y los niños tienen unos uniformes monísimos.- cada una miró asombrada a Chloe hasta que Marinette nota algo antes que todas.

-No puede ser... Chloe, ¿acaso tú...?- Marinette no terminó la pregunta y todas las miradas fueron al vientre de Chloe que con el vestido no sabían decir si estaba o no más grande. Chloe frunció el ceño y habló en voz baja.

-¡Shhh! Ni una palabra.- todas estaban conteniendo las ganas de gritar. Alya que dejó a un lado la carne lista para poner más se acercó.

-¿Y para cundo la boda?

-Aún no se lo digo pero será pronto. Y más les vale ir a mi boda.

-Tú no fuiste a la mía.- le acusó Marinette.

-Nunca me enviaron invitación.

-¡Claro que sí! Adrien te la envió con una especial referencia de que fueras como amiga.

-... Claudia.- escupió su nombre y bufó.- Mi hermana entonces tuvo que ver.- Bridgette le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquila, y por supuesto que asistiremos. Y si quieres Mari y yo podemos ayudarte con el vestido.

-Yo te hago el peinado y Rose el maquillaje.- propuso Juliet y Chloe sonrió.

-Hablando de Claudia…- Bridgette parecía pensativa.- ¿Qué pasó? Digo, después de que casi irrumpe en mi boda no la he vuelto a ver.- todas asintieron y entonces la sonrisa de Chloe se amplió.

-Fue de lo más placentero.- contestó Chloe cruzando sus perfectas piernas.- Después de ese incidente mi padre la salvó de no ir a prisión por la orden de alejamiento que incumplió pero después de hacer una denuncia falsa y algunas denuncias estuvo doce horas en una celda y después de que papá pagó la fianza la envió a un "retiro" fuera del país y por último la mandó a Japón donde AL FIN está trabajando en administrar un club nocturno.

-¿Japón?- Alya no podía creérselo.

-Claudia fue quien puso el dedo en el globo terráqueo. Y al parecer hubo algo más que la impulsó a irse porque al principio se mostró reacia.- recordó cómo Claudia se había encerrado en su cuarto por días hasta que recibió una carta a su nombre y esa misma noche ya estaba saliendo de Paris. Nunca supo que contenía esa carta pero se daba a la idea al recordar los rumores del club Miraculous.

-Bueno, Claudia ya no importa ahora.- dijo Alya volviendo al asador y mover la carne.- Lo importante será agregar un nombre más a la fiesta que haremos para los bebés.- Chloe sonrió, la verdad estaba sorprendida, era como si años de insultos y peleas en el instituto nunca se hubiesen llevado a cabo.

-Bueno, hablas con la experta en eventos y como voy a incluirme en el baby shower el salón va por mi cuenta.- Marinette asintió.

-Y el pastel por la nues...tra- no pudo completar la frase bien, todas se quedaron viendo tras de Chloe y la rubia les miró confundida.

-¿Qué? Oh...- vio a Nathaniel posar frente a ella un nuevo vaso de té helado y tomó la mano de Chloe con cierta delicadeza antes de ver a las presentes.

-Disculpen, necesito hablar con Chloe en privado.- Chloe rodó los ojos y se levantó siendo guiada por Nathaniel hacia una de las habitaciones que tenía el lugar y que Adrien le había mostrado para quedarse esa noche. Apenas entraron Nathaniel la acorraló contra la pared.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Iba a hacerlo.- respondió con la cabeza en alto mirándole desafiante a los ojos.

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

-Apenas tuve nauseas, esa vez en tu estudio no nos cuidamos genio.- la mirada de Nathaniel se afiló pero Chloe no se dejó intimidar.

-Debiste decirme.

-Y ya te dije que iba a hacerlo.- respondió fastidiada y de inmediato su ceño fruncido desaparece al sentir la mano del pelirrojo en su vientre que bajo el vestido estaba algo redondeado.

-Debí darme cuenta...

-Bueno eso no lo niego. ¿O es que pensabas que me estaba poniendo gorda?- Nathaniel sonríe ante su fingido mal humor y la besa.

-Nos casamos el mes que viene.

-Prefiero casarme en mayo.- otro beso, más profundo que el anterior.

-Te casaras conmigo.

-Solo si la proposición es buena.- mordió sus labios y Nathaniel gruñó alzándola de las caderas y atacar sus labios con más ferocidad, con cuidado de no presionar su cuerpo.

-Serás mi esposa te guste o no.

-No dije lo contrario...- decían mientras se besaban y sus manos ansiosas se acariciaban por sobre la ropa.- Me gusta Cedric si es niño...

-Suena bien... Amber si es niña...

-Aún queda tiempo para decidir...

-Desde ahora lo digo porque eres demasiado terca...- sintió un tirón tras su cabello y ambos se miran intentando recuperar la respiración por los besos.

-Lo soy pero así te gusto tomate. Y no eres nadie para decirlo.

-Claro que sí. Soy el padre del frijolito que tienes dentro.

-Tomatito.

-¿Lo ves? Eres demasiado terca.

-Y me amas.

-Como un loco.- volvieron a besarse, con hambre, pasión, sedientos uno del otro, perfectos el uno con el otro siendo imperfectos, amándose con todo el corazón olvidándose del mundo entero... literalmente. Dejando a más de uno que podía escucharlos incómodos, ansiosos y con ganas de seguir su ejemplo desde la sala.

-Maldición estoy duro.

-¡Nino!

Fin.


End file.
